Rainbow Broken: Emerald Dust
by bgauthor
Summary: My sequel to Rainbow Broken: The War for Oz. A queen's betrayal. A new enemy. A need for revenge. Scarecrow is captured by an old enemy with the help of Queen Ozma. What will happen to him and Dorothy? Will Dorothy ever see her beloved husband again? Will she be able to save him from the prison he is held in? Lots more OCs in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Rainbow Broken: Emerald Dust**

**This story is dedicated in loving memory of my mom**

**Barbara F Smith 8/30/1938-2/6/2014**

**Love you mom**

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz movies or the books. _

_Lots of changes to the original story and the characters. I am making Ozma more adult than she was in the Baum books. Of course, this is the sequel to War for Oz. I am thinking this one will have a more Game of Thrones feel to it than a Lord of the Rings one from the first story. No crossovers of characters this time though. _

Chapter 1

Dorothy Gale the wife of the former Scarecrow King Fiyero lay on the cot in the jail cell. Three months. It had been three months since she was taken to this place below the Emerald Castle. She had stopped crying into the night long ago. She was now restless, and every day could only think of one thing….and that was revenge. Revenge on those who had hurt her, her friends, and her husband. Those who had betrayed their trust for their own personal gain.

She had tried to escape on numerous occasions. Yet, the walls of the dungeon were thick, gray, smooth, and now some stained with the blood from her hands as she had tried to make holes big enough to slip through. There were no tunnels down here. She knew this castle like the back of her hand. She had only one window of sunlight, and that was too high for her too climb. She knew, because she had tried, and had fallen.

She had wished for death several times, but her thirst for revenge was overpowering the need to feel the sweet release death would bring.

She cursed the tears that threatened to flow from her eyes once more as she thought of her beloved husband Scarecrow. She had never stopped calling him that even though he had become human again thanks to her.

He was taken. Taken from her, and now held prisoner because of an old rivalry from when he had been King.

At this point, he could have been dead for all she knew. He had finally gotten his one wish. The wish to live his life in peace after the Great War for Oz. Now, he had to fight for his life again.

Dorothy had vowed to find him, and she would. Though there was days that she knew it was hopeless. She was now alone here. She had no idea what happened to her friends; Tin Man, Lion, Oscar, and Glinda. The incident had happened so fast that before Dorothy knew it she was being sent to the jail, and had no contact with them since.

Dorothy sat up and wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes. She looked over at the iron door, and wanted to run to it with all of her might hoping she would be able to break through it.

She looked down over her clothes. She was now in a simple shirt and pants. Her feet were bare. She was treated fairly by the guards. All of them knew her, and some even took pity on her. Hell, some had even been her friends, but they were not now, as they feared the wrath of the queen.

She was still well fed, and cleaned. Yet, her muscles ached all the time now from lack of real movement, and there were times she would not eat. Her auburn hair now hung long down past her shoulders. She hadn't looked into a mirror in months, and she dreaded the moment she did. She knew she was now pale and gaunt from the lack of sunlight in the cell. She tried to do exercises as best she could with what little she had, but there were times she could not do it. The guards who had taken pity on the Savior of Oz would sometimes leave her books when they could.

She would start one then throw it down in despair. Lorna had tried several times to get to Dorothy, but was threatened with jail herself when had gotten to see her the one time.

Things in Oz had changed so much ever since Ozma became queen. Scarecrow knew of it all, but never acted on it. He had said he could have challenged her on the throne, but did not as the ancient scrolls had prophesied her taking the throne of Oz. It had been subtle changes at first that everyone had expected, but there were things that Scarecrow had become worried over. Yet, he had not questioned the queen anymore, and him and Dorothy had retired to their farm in Munckin Land.

Now, there was this. This had been a blow to all of them. Scarecrow had made a lot of enemies in his time as king. It was not just the time of Drigka either. He had always wondered if one of them would try to take Oz again, but he never expected the queen's betrayal over his time as king.

Dorothy put her head in her hands and wept quietly. She would not any of them see her cry anymore. She was done with it. She looked up and looked around once more. She would again try to request to speak to the queen.

The noise of the keys into the door made Dorothy jump out of her thoughts. Her body tensed. She did not know who was coming, and she knew it was too soon for supper.

Her breathing quickened. She had made a plan to escape, but was not ready to act on it yet. Her hands began to shake.

But, she knew it was now or never. Her hands shook as she grabbed her weapon and asked God for forgiveness at what she was about to do.

The door slowly opened, and she fingered the pointy end of the wooden stake she had made from the leg of the bed.

She was desperate, but if she died today at least she knew she would die fighting for her freedom.

She stood as the door opened, and a guard entered silently. She held the stake behind her back.

She would wait for the right moment.

The guard said nothing, and then another entered and stood on the other side of the door. She began to wonder if it was Ozma finally honoring her request.

She kept her body tense. She would still try to escape no matter what.

She heard whispering outside of the door, and knew it was now or never. She began to walk to the guard to her right. He gave her a questioning look, and her eyes were intense on his. She silently asked him for forgiveness in the afterlife.

She began to bring the stake out from her back.

But, the plan she had never happened. She looked to her left, and there stood a regal figure in a purple robe. His silver hair perfectly combed, and beard perfectly trimmed. His blue eyes flashed at the sight of Dorothy Gale.

The shock of who was now standing before her was too much for Dorothy. She dropped the stake, and began to shake in uncontrollable fear.

It was over. If she had any doubts about her death, then she didn't anymore. The man who stood in front of her would mostly surely want her dead. After all, why wouldn't he want revenge as well as anyone else?

Dorothy sank at his feet in a crumbled mess. He looked down at her silently for a moment, and shook his head. Dorothy began to weep quietly again, and mumbling no.

"Dorothy." He said quietly.

Dorothy didn't look up. She could not look at him again knowing what was going to happen.

"Dorothy. Look at me." He ordered again.

Dorothy took another deep breath and looked up at King Oran of the Mifkits. She could have sworn for a just a moment Myra stood behind him.

The king's and Dorothy's eyes met once more. Then the King pushed back his purple cape, and put his hand out to her.

"Come with me if you want to live," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz movies or the books. _

_To Jenn; Thank you so much. My mom was a sweet woman who made this world a better place. Now, she will make the next world an even better place. _

_So, what happened? Well, this chapter will be a flashback. _

_3 months earlier_

"You're still not bending your arms correctly," Scarecrow commented to his wife.

Dorothy scoffed at her husband, and lowered the sword in frustration.

"I guess, I was never meant to use a sword," Dorothy said taking a drink of water from the flask. They were in their back yard of their farm awaiting Kronos to fetch Liola to watch the farm as they went to see the queen at her request.

Scarecrow and Dorothy were still worried about why the queen would request their presence in Emerald City.

Scarecrow had just wanted to live as a farmer in peace for the rest of his life with his beautiful wife from another world.

Something was wrong. They both felt it ever since the queen's guard had come to deliver the message to come to Emerald City.

Dorothy's emerald necklace kept flickering at all hours of the day ever since, and though Dorothy tried to tune into its powers, it was not anything she could put her finger on.

So, Scarecrow made the decision to have Dorothy again learn how to use a sword. Just in case. However, she was not yet up to where he wanted her to be with it. She could use her gun with a skill that he could never master, but the sword was her weakness.

It also worried him that he had not heard a word from Tin Man or Lion. Both had still been under the queen's employ, and Scarecrow would have thought they would have warned him ahead of time of what the issue was, but there was nothing. Not a word.

The couple had tried to convince themselves that maybe Ozma was panicking over a deal with another country gone sour, but they both knew better as the emerald on Dorothy's necklace once again flickered.

Scarecrow had been called the wise king, but now he questioned it. Maybe if he had been smart enough he would take Dorothy and they would leave Oz for Middle Earth. Elessar would welcome him with open arms to his land, but he still had a duty here in his home, and he would honor his queen's request.

Dorothy Gale was now wise beyond her years as he watched her try to practice her sword skills again.

His wife had become the woman he always knew she was meant to be.

The war with Drigka had caused many nightmares for her. She finally had to seek the help of a healer to deal with the traumas they had both been dealt with the war.

Scarecrow still cursed on how the war had affected her. She still clung to him sometimes whether day or night. Besides, he had seen death twice, and she had seen him die. Why wouldn't that affect someone like it did her? He would give his life again for the innocent girl to return, but still he loved the grown wise woman just as much as the girl.

Even at twenty-eight now, she still looked no more than a young girl. Her skin still smooth, with freckles showing from the sun. Her hair shined red in the sun, but had lightened from the farm work. It was now more a light auburn. Her brown eyes now flashed with wisdom, and knowledge.

The guilt he felt over the fact that he let Drigka overpower him in the end was overwhelming for Scarecrow sometimes. He still dreamed of seeing the light. Of hearing the Wicked Witch's voice in his head at strange moments when he wasn't thinking of anything in particular.

He could also see Drigka's face as if it were yesterday. He could still see Dorothy's face at the moment of his death. Yes, he was affected too. He dreamed of all the soldiers he had lost over the years and it haunted him now. The ones he had failed to save.

He had not sought the help that Dorothy did, and now maybe he should have.

They had both threw themselves into their farming to leave that other life behind. Their farm had become successful. They were able to save for when they grew old, and live comfortably.

The only thing that Scarecrow was really bothered by now was the fact they were still not able to conceive a child.

The healers insisted that Dorothy was perfectly fertile and ready to bear children. They could not figure out why they were not able to conceive. It was heartbreaking for both of them. They vowed to keep trying.

They had traveled to find Scarecrow's roots again. He knew most of his family was dead, as he had lived beyond them when he was straw. He was then immortal after the curse of his change. However, they had been able to find his birth records, and after a hundred years of being a Scarecrow, and now back to human they surmised he was now thirty-four years old.

It saddened him greatly that he was never able to say goodbye to his family, but he still had one left. His beautiful wife, and now he knew how she felt when she lost all of hers.

Glinda and Oscar were like their parents now. Oscar had walked Dorothy down the aisle when they had married. Tin Man and Lion were his brothers, and so they would never be alone. Then there were the sisters Loila and Lorna were like what Dorothy called the crazy aunts. Both women were munchkins and always loyal to the couple. They could always be relied on no matter what the circumstances, not only for help, but also for a good laugh.

Dorothy had not mentioned traveling back to her home world since they had visited the one time when the war was over. She said she had nothing left to go back to, and Scarecrow was glad. Though her world was fascinating with all the technology that he could not wrap his brain around.

Glinda and Oscar had found a way to go back and forth without the use of tornadoes anymore. They had also married and were now living happily between both worlds.

However, after Ozma had taken the thrown things began to change. She had asked Scarecrow to stay on as her advisor. Her and Dorothy had become close for a while. Ozma had stated she would not change much of what Scarecrow built over the years, but that been a lie.

Old alliances were now severed, and for some reason Ozma had stopped trading goods with Middle Earth.

She had also issued a tax that Scarecrow disagreed with, and was able to get her to recount it, but after he left as her advisor she had implemented it again. He had sent secret messages to Middle Earth asking for forgiveness on the trades. Elessar wrote him back, asking what was going on leaving Scarecrow to not have answer that was worthy of the king.

They continued to send messages to each other once in a while, and found out Gandalf and the other elves had left Middle Earth for good. This saddened the couple greatly that their friends were now gone from this world.

Ozma had also run a lot of the ambassadors from Oz over bad deals. Scarecrow became increasingly frustrated with the young queen and her isolationism. Dorothy and her relationship had also become formal and not friendly anymore. Scarecrow had tried to tell the queen that Oz being isolated with no allies would put them in danger of another attack, but she would not hear of it. Oz was a rich country, she said. They would endure within themselves.

"We are protected by the deserts, Scarecrow," she said to him.

Scarecrow shook his head. "No, we are not, your grace. The Nargol were able to travel here. Our ambassadors make it through the deserts just fine."

She waived him off, and continued to break alliances.

Finally, he had enough and retired along with Dorothy. Lion and Tin Man continued to try to keep some alliances, but they failed. They worried constantly about an attack. In fact, Tin Man became so frustrated he took a demotion to get away from the queen. Lion and Aslan continued to fight on.

They had begged him to challenge the queen, but Dorothy and him knew they would not have a chance. She had come from rich and powerful family, and he knew he would be defeated, charged with treason, and possibly hanged.

Ozma began to implement a fairness of land. Which Scarecrow was just fine with until some of the land him and Dorothy had worked so hard on was taken away. The taxes were outrageous over it. He and Dorothy had lost a lot of what they saved from them. However, Dorothy and he were able to pull themselves back up, and out of debt again while making profits off their crops and livestocks.

A lot of people in Oz had lost their jobs, and their livelihood. Ozma promised it would all even out eventually to keep her people from rebelling. Scarecrow had heard talks of a coup one time, but it seemed to calm down as things settled.

Now, he wasn't so sure since he was being summoned back to Emerald City.

Scarecrow looked up to see Loila arriving on Kronos, and that made Dorothy smile widely as she could hear Loila and Kronos arguing about the ride here being too bumpy for her old bum or something.

….

"This isn't right, Dorothy. I can feel it in my old bones," Loila said as she settled into the house, and helped Dorothy with supper for all three of them. Dorothy and Scarecrow would be leaving at sunrise for Emerald City. They had a good two-day ride ahead of them.

Dorothy looked around from her pot of pork stew she was cooking to the older munchkin lady with her dark hair tied tightly back in a bun, and her coke bottle glasses as Dorothy called them.

Loila was peeling carrots to add to the stew. It was Scarecrow's favorite. So, Dorothy thought she would give him a good meal before they left, and had to live off of packed food till they reached Emerald City.

"Loila. I am sure it is nothing, Ozma probably needs help with some negotiations or something to that affect," Dorothy said putting the spoon down, and began to help Liola at the table. She wanted to make sure Loila had enough to eat before they left as well.

Loila frowned profusely, and looked up at the Savior of Oz. "Surely, you don't believe that, Dorothy? Your emerald necklace keeps flickering."

Dorothy inwardly groaned, and fingered her necklace for a moment. She decided to change the subject for a moment.

"Are you sure you will be alright here alone?" Dorothy asked.

Loila looked at her and frowned again, but answered. "Of course, of course. I have Danys coming tomorrow afternoon," she said. Danys was Loila and Lorna's nephew from their brother who lived in Winkie County, but his son worked for the Mayor.

Dorothy lightened up. "Oh good! That makes me feel better."

Loila shrugged. "Lorna has not written me back in weeks. I am a little worried. Make sure to tell my sister to write me as soon as you see her."

It was Dorothy's turn to frown. That was not like Lorna at all. Dorothy felt a little worry herself.

"Something is not right!" Loila said slamming the peeler down on the table making Dorothy jump a little.

Dorothy took a deep breath asking for patience. Deep down she and Scarecrow knew something was wrong, but didn't want to alarm anyone. This was a big deal calling the former king back to Emerald City. Four years after a war was not very long, so the masses were still a little jumpy. Dorothy couldn't blame them, she was feeling that way like the rest of them.

Dorothy rose again, and continued to stir the soup pot reveling in the distraction.

"I know, but I am sure it can be resolved without anything happening," she said slowly watching her husband from the window feeding and watering the horses for tomorrow morning.

"Keep telling yourself that, dear," Loila mumbled.

Dorothy scoffed, but a smile tugged at her lips watching Scarecrow and Kronos kid around with Phillipe.

Kronos and Phillipe were their loyal horses that Ozma gave permission to keep after they retired to the farm.

Scarecrow –er- Fiyero had let his dark hair grow to the point that he had it tied back at the nape of his neck with strands hanging from the brow of his head. He still wore his goatee neatly, and Dorothy always reveled at how soft it was against her skin.

His shirt and pants hugged his muscles in his legs and arms. Never in a million years when he became human again did she ever think he was that handsome. She had fallen in love with the strawman, and would always love that part of him, but this specimen of a man who blossomed after he turned was still beautiful to her in every way.

Somehow every day, he just made everything better for her.

She just wished he had gotten the help he needed to deal with his demons of the war. Dorothy rolled her eyes a little. He was a typical stubborn male about it. Maybe she could talk him into it again. His nightmares were getting worse again lately, as hers were calming down.

She did worry that his nightmares were also prophetic in a way, and not just the trauma of what he had experienced in the war. She prayed every night that another war was in their future.

Scarecrow took Kronos and Phillipe back to the stables, and came into the house. He smiled widely when he spotted the two women finishing up the stew.

"I could smell that stew outside!"

Dorothy smiled and Loila began to rub her stomach and smile.

Scarecrow came over and kissed Dorothy thanking her for making it.

Loila cleared her throat uncomfortably, but was always happy when they were together. Even after four years they still acted like newlyweds.

"You two keep doing that, and it will overcook," she said with a wink.

That night was a good night for the three of them. Lots of stew, bread, and wine along with good conversation.

Loila waived goodbye to the couple the next morning. She suddenly was overwhelmed with great sadness that she would never see the friends she loved so dearly again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I do not own anything from Baum or the Wizard of Oz movies. _

_Thank you Sebastian. I really appreciate the thoughts. _

_Dorothy seems a little timid right now, but that will change. One more flashback chapter after this one. _

Dorothy and Scarecrow were quiet throughout their ride to Emerald City. Scarecrow seemed lost in thought most of the time, and Dorothy wished he would speak a little more about it. He had always struggled with shutting down when something went wrong, and though he tried to get out of that, sometimes it did not work. Dorothy concluded long ago that it was from his time as king. As he was not supposed to show much emotion because it would make the wrong people question him as a leader.

But, Dorothy knew how to get his attention. When she said his birth name he always responded.

"Fiyero?"

That did it. "Hmmmm?" As his blue eyes widened a little. It was so rare she said his birth name that it continued to take him by surprise.

Dorothy looked over at him with a slight smirk.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

Scarecrow shook his head and said, "I'm sorry. I was just..."

Suddenly, over the hill on the yellow brick road a rider came upon the couple. Scarecrow immediately reached for his sword, and Dorothy fingered her gun in the holster. They had seen the usual citizens of Oz, but no soldiers or anyone else. The way the rider was coming up on them fast made Dorothy tense a little.

Dorothy realized it was one of Aslan's scouts, but his name escaped her. He was not human either; he was half man, and half wolf. Dorothy always said the creatures that inhabited this world would always fascinate her.

He was covered in fur from top to bottom his head was a wolf's head, but with human eyes. His body was also more human, but he still had paws for feet and hands.

Scarecrow stopped Kronos when he approached, and Dorothy did the same with Phillipe.

The scout stopped in front of them and spoke. "My lord," he said. He then turned to Dorothy and bowed slightly from the horse. "My lady, it is always a pleasure."

"What do I owe this pleasure, Baran?" Scarecrow asked. He relaxed slightly, but Dorothy could tell he was still on guard.

Baran! That's it.

"Are you on your way to Emerald City, my lord?" He asked.

Scarecrow tensed again, and answered slowly. "Yes, we are. Is there some business you need me for?"

The wolf-man nodded. He reached in his pocket and took out a note. "I have a message from Lieutenant Aslan my lord."

Scarecrow took the note and read it. He then nodded and handed it to Dorothy who read it as well.

"Let the Lieutenant know we will be there by nightfall. We had planned to stop there for the night anyway," Scarecrow said.

"My Lord, the Lieutenant would like to keep this as discreet as possible. He is asking to meet with you in the stables before you check into the tavern for the night," the scout said.

"As he wishes," Scarecrow said.

The scout looked around, said his goodbyes, and took off back into the deep forest. The horses they rode were specially trained to ride into the deep forests of Oz to prevent major injuries.

Scarecrow looked around, and held his sword, but was satisfied they had not been seen.

Dorothy looked over the note again, and it was simple from Aslan that he wanted to meet them at Green Eye Tavern, which was a passageway from Munchkin Land into Oz County.

"I guess our suspicions were correct," Dorothy commented as they took off again.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I know what you mean. Aslan is taking a huge risk meeting with us in secret," Scarecrow said.

"We still don't know exactly what is going on though," Kronos said as he snorted.

"Do you want us to keep watch for you, Scarecrow?" Phillipe asked.

Scarecrow smiled at his and Dorothy's two loyal friends who were not humans. "Of course. There is a pasture nearby the tavern. I know it is up on a small hill there. I know it is high enough to see any movement from there."

Dorothy looked up at the position of the sun. They better get moving. This was a point when she missed a telephone and a car. It would make living in this world so much easier. She looked over at Scarecrow and smiled, but living a little in a primitive way made it so much better with him.

Scarecrow looked over at her and returned the smile though she could see the worry in his deep blue eyes.

Dorothy swallowed hard, and wondered what Aslan wanted.

...

When they came up on the tavern, they decided to dismount further down the yellow brick road, and walk the rest of the way. Dorothy could hear the far off music, and smell the cooking which made her stomach growl.

Her behind was sore from riding the whole day, and her legs stiff. She was ready to spend the night in a bed, though not hers, any bed would do.

They grabbed their bags, and sent off Phillipe and Kronos. They would meet them at the stables in a little while.

"Do you think we should check in first as to not look suspicious?" She asked.

Scarecrow laughed, and shook his head in amusement.

Dorothy scoffed when she realized what she said, and smiled back at her husband's teasing. "I forgot. You just tell the man behind the bar."

Scarecrow nodded still chuckling. "We are not at that point in this world."

The couple laughed again, and kissed for a moment before going to the stables. Darkness was now settling over Oz, and Dorothy kept watch as Scarecrow walked around. Dorothy could have sworn she heard another movement. She went to reach for her gun just in case when she spotted a lion tail wagging around the corner.

The scout quietly came out of the shadows, but still made Dorothy jump a little.

He stood on his hind legs and said, "Sorry, Dorothy. I was trying not to scare you."

Dorothy smiled at her old friend, and one of her best friend's son.

Aslan had grown into a full-grown lion now, and was the spitting image of his father.

Dorothy walked into Aslan's furry embrace, and hugged her tightly. She looked up and could see worry in his lion eyes.

Dorothy put her hand on her friend's shoulders and asked. "What is it?"

Aslan scoffed. "So much to tell you both. Where is the king?"

Aslan never accepted Ozma, but he still served loyally to the crown.

"Right here," Scarecrow said coming out of the shadows.

Aslan bowed. "Your highness."

Scarecrow frowned in the moonlight at the title, but he knew how Aslan felt.

Aslan looked around and said, "There is a little shack over there in the woods that I cleaned up before you got here that we can talk without being seen."

"I have Kronos and Phillipe keeping watch," Scarecrow said.

Aslan smiled his toothy lion smile. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

The group heard voices, and Scarecrow pulled Dorothy into the shadows and held her close as a group of obviously intoxicated men came out and mounted their horses. Scarecrow's breath on her neck made Dorothy shiver, even though the night was warm.

Aslan came back out of the shadows, and said, "I think we're safe now."

"I don't think they would have noticed us the way they sounded," Dorothy said.

Scarecrow chuckled slightly, and they followed Aslan.

They entered the shack, and Aslan lit a small candle. Scarecrow still feared fire, but he was slowly overcoming it.

"Is someone going to finally tell me what this is about?" Scarecrow asked as they settled on some old chairs in the shack.

"Your highness, I am going to highly recommend that you and Dorothy pack your things and leave Oz as soon as possible," Aslan began.

Dorothy gasped and Scarecrow's eyes narrowed in question.

"Aslan, what in the world would make you say that to me?" Scarecrow said.

It did not get past Dorothy that Scarecrow went back into his Royal Highness mode. Dorothy began breathing heavily. She knew it! They were in danger.

Scarecrow took her hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

Aslan took a deep breath and said, "Father, told me that Odaran is making a deal for a route with Oz."

Dorothy looked towards her husband with wide eyes. Scarecrow's emotion did not play on his face.

Dorothy felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. She reflected back on what Scarecrow had told her about Odaran.

There was a high council of kings around the land they lived on. Scarecrow was head of the council at one time before Drigka overthrew him. He had found out about Odaran's warmongering and slave trade. Scarecrow then kicked him off the council and set in embargos on trades with his country. The country that Odaran ruled was called South Aglas, which was more of desert country with the ocean surrounding it.

Odaran had vowed revenge against him, but never came to fruition because of lack of funds, and a slave rebellion at one time.

Scarecrow still did not show emotion.

"So, I am guessing that he wants me gone," he said lowly.

Aslan looked between the couple and said, "Father was not allowed in any of the meetings they were having with the ambassadors. From what he has requested he wants you banished from Oz, but of course there has to be something else."

All three sat there quietly for a moment, then Scarecrow said, "Is Odaran there now?"

Aslan shook his head. "I have not heard from father or Nick in three days, so I am not sure. Last of what I have heard he was not there because Father said he would remember his scent anywhere."

"Do you think he could have slipped into Emerald City undetected?" Dorothy asked becoming more and more worried.

Aslan shrugged. "Anything is possible. Ozma has taken away half of my scouts."

Scarecrow's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "Whatever for?"

Aslan got a little angry and growled lowly. "She states that we have been at peace for four years now, and so she retired half of my team to put up new drapes throughout the guest rooms."

Scarecrow and Dorothy both were open mouthed.

"What was wrong with the old drapes?" Dorothy asked. She wanted to laugh sarcastically, but held back.

Aslan sighed. "I have no idea, but this takes away our safety."

Scarecrow shook his head and thought for a moment. "I am obviously not going leave Oz..."

Aslan looked at him in fear. "Your highness, we both know this is probably a trap, and you and Dorothy could be in grave danger."

Scarecrow rubbed his goatee in thought. "My first priority is to keep Dorothy safe. I would really like to convince Ozma of what a big mistake she is making. Do you know what he promised her?"

Aslan shook his head. "I don't know yet. Last time I heard from father he was setting up protection for you and Dorothy. Hopefully, he was not caught. Her advisors from her family are very conniving."

Scarecrow nodded. "So, I've heard."

Dorothy's necklace began to flicker again, and she felt a slight jolt course through her body. This was not good at all.

"I wish you would turn around and make your escape your highness," Aslan said worried.

"Where are Oscar and Glinda?" Scarecrow asked instead of heeding the warning.

"We don't know. They were visiting Dorothy's world again because Oscar had a sick relative, but we have not heard from them," Aslan said.

Dorothy knew Scarecrow was formulating a plan.

"There is another thing," Aslan said.

"What?"

"Two weeks ago, Ozma banned all use of magic in the land,"Aslan said.

"What!?" Both Dorothy and Scarecrow exclaimed at the same time. That might explain why Glinda and Oscar were still in Dorothy's world. They might be trapped there.

Dorothy fingered her emerald necklace. She hadn't used its magic since she turned Scarecrow human again, but she was worried about being separated from it. It was still very powerful, and only answered to her, but Ozma was a powerful fairy, and might be able to break it.

All the fears that Dorothy was finally letting go of were coming back in waves. She felt her breath quicken and palms began to sweat. The thought of losing him again...

Scarecrow looked over at her and said, "It's alright. Everything is going to be okay."

Scarecrow turned to Aslan and was about to say something when Aslan began to sniff the air.

Scarecrow knew that sign all too well. "There is a foul odor here."

Dorothy gasped, but immediately reached for her gun. Scarecrow and Aslan began to get in battle ready positions.

"How many men do you have here?" Scarecrow asked.

"Only three," Aslan said.

Scarecrow cursed, and pushed Dorothy behind him as a banging began at the door.

"They decided not to wait," Aslan growled.

Dorothy began to shake, and cried out in surprise as the door broke through. There was a mix of Oz soldiers and another group she did not recognize. They were trapped. The other soldiers were all bald with heavily tanned skin, and yellow uniforms.

Scarecrow turned to Aslan with anger in his eyes. "Who knew?" He yelled.

Aslan whimpered for a moment and shook his head.

"Who knew Aslan?" Scarecrow demanded.

Aslan shook his head. "I would never betray you, sire. I don't want to serve that bitch anymore."

"He is not lying, my lord," an Oz soldier stated stepping in front of the others. "Lieutenant Aslan is now considered a traitor to the crown, and will be punished accordingly."

Aslan growled lowly. "I am a traitor to no one. I will no longer serve your queen, but I will die to protect my king."

Scarecrow knew the captain well. He was one of the best soldiers during the war. Scarecrow caught for a moment the look of regret in his eyes, but he had a duty so Scarecrow knew he could not hold it against him.

"My Lord Fiyero. Your presence is being requested immediately by Her Royal Highness Queen Ozma of Oz, and Lord Ordaran," he said.

"I will come willingly if you leave Aslan alone and let him and my wife go," Scarecrow said.

"No!" Dorothy whispered. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She felt so betrayed by Ozma right now. She could not even imagine how Scarecrow felt.

"No sire," Aslan said shaking his head furiously.

The soldiers from South Aglas began to argue with the Oz soldiers. Finally, the captain ordered them to hush.

The captain finally turned back to Scarecrow and said, "Sorry, my lord. All of you come with us."

Scarecrow thought for a moment, but decided to give up. He would not risk Dorothy. He would die before he would see her hurt again. He didn't know how he would save Aslan, which would have to fall on Lion.

Maybe he could talk some sense into Ozma once they reached Emerald City.

He turned to his wife who had tears in her eyes. He mouthed 'I love you' to her, threw down his sword, and put his hands up. She did the same with her knife and gun. Aslan threw down his crossbow in disgust.

"I am doing this to guarantee the safety of my wife, and the scout," he said lowly.

"That I will do for you, my lord," the captain said. "I must follow orders as I still serve the crown of Oz."

Aslan growled again making the Aglas soldiers cower in a little fear, but he knew too it was hopeless right now. Scarecrow would not risk Dorothy to danger, and neither would he.

All Dorothy could think at that moment was, not again!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz, the movies or books. _

_I want to thank everyone so far for the kind words about my mom. You guys are the best. _

_Also, apologies for the grammatical and spelling errors. I am at a desk job now, and it gives me time to write, but sometimes not time to proofread. I will try to be more vigilant. _

Scarecrow found it ironic that they were hidden from any onlookers when taken to Emerald City. They left the yellow brick road, avoided all villages or cities on the way, and then were going through the tunnels.

"We don't want to upset the masses do we?" He asked sarcastically.

The captain turned to his former king and frowned. "You are still worshipped, so Ozma wants to make this as peaceful as possible and not upset your supporters."

"All of Oz you mean?" Dorothy asked in a hiss. Scarecrow was seeing the brave Dorothy beginning to come out again, and he was happy to see it.

"Does she really think the people won't eventually find out?" Scarecrow asked in anger.

The captain of the guard looked between the couple and said, "My lord, I have to follow orders. I still serve the crown. I can only promise the Savior will stay safe. Ordaran has no use for her from what I am hearing."

Scarecrow ignored the captain further. He did not believe him about Dorothy. Ordaran was known for slave trade and whoring no matter the woman. He was pretty sure Ordaran would take great interest in her being the Savior of Oz. If Drigka was bad, then Ordaran was ten times worse.

Aslan had tried to chew through the ropes that held him, but was overpowered by the Aglas soldiers. Those soldiers were extremely cunning and powerful. They were short in stature, but their height compared to their strength. They are very powerful and cunning soldiers.

Scarecrow had tried to get through to Glinda mentally as did Dorothy. Dorothy was finally able to get a message through to her and had used the necklace until the captain realized she was using it.

"Dorothy, we are trapped on Earth. Ozma has blocked us from coming back to Oz," Glinda said. "What is going on out there?"

"Ozma has betrayed us. We have been captured by her and she is going to turn over Scarecrow to the Lord of Aglas," Dorothy answered.

Before Dorothy could say more the captain tried to take the emerald necklace away from Dorothy, but it would not let him, and burned his hand.

Scarecrow wondered where Nick Tin Man and Lion were. He hoped that they were still alive. There had been no sign of them.

Scarecrow looked around at the tunnels he knew so well. They passed by the lake where he had first rescued Dorothy after Drigka captured her. Dorothy gasped a little at the sight. She hadn't been able to bring herself back down here after the war was over.

Finally, Scarecrow knew they took the turn for the throne room. Scarecrow tried to formulate a plan of escape. He wondered if they had captured Kronos and Phillipe as he had not seen them since last night. He knew in the tunnels there was no way to escape, but he might try something later.

Dorothy had a look in her eyes that began to worry Scarecrow. She was going to try to use the emerald he just knew it.

She stared ahead without saying another word to anyone including him. She was also planning something. He wanted to try to resolve this without magic, but he knew she had other plans. He has not had the chance to tell her that Ordaran knew magic as well.

Scarecrow was right. Dorothy was planning to use the emerald. First, she wanted to meet this Lord Ordaran. She remembered Scarecrow telling her sickening stories about him, and her curiousity was getting the better of her.

She was still reeling from everything that happened. She was acutally pretty shocked that Ozma would betray them like this.

She remembered when Ozma first came to the throne and the scared girl she had been to suddenly be thrust into ruling country. Ozma had been raised a princess but never had any real responsibility.

Things started to change pretty quickly as she settled into her new role as her family began to become her advisors instead of those who knew Oz better like Scarecrow, Oscar, Glinda, and everyone else. Dorothy and her spent hours talking into the night as old friends at first, but it stopped soon after Scarecrow and Ozma began to disagree on what to do.

Of course, Dorothy would agree with her husband though she never knew much about ruling a kingdom.

But, after seeing the war Dorothy had learned alot, and realized Scarecrow was just trying to keep Oz protected from another threat like Drigka.

It seemed so long ago now. It seemed like forever since the little girl with the pigtails arrived in Oz in her blue gingham dress, with her little dog, and her basket. So long ago...

The tunnel door opened to the throne room, and there was Her Royal Highness Queen Ozma sitting at the throne awaiting their arrival.

To her right was her cousin, Thoreon, and to her left her uncle Reginald, Thoreon's father. Dorothy often wondered if there was more to Thoreon and Ozma than they let on. It made Dorothy cringe at the thought, but it happened in her world too.

Ozma stood. Ozma and her family were fairies. They possessed immortality, and powers that Dorothy could not even fathom. However, their powers were also their curse, as Ozma's father took advantage of it at one time and died in the process from the witches turning it against him. They were immortal, but could still be killed by other means such as war. Dorothy couldn't remember the exact story. Her father had been a king at one time in Oz, and was defeated by the witches. Scarecrow remembered some of it. He had fought for the King when the witches took over, hence his curse to become a Scarecrow. This was why he was so surprised Ozma turned against him.

Ozma had to be at least over two hundred years old, but looked no more than seventeen. Her light blonde hair was braided back and surrounded the official Oz crown made of gold and emeralds. Today she wore a gown of silver, which fell past her feet. Her face was slim with high cheekbones, and pale pink lips. Her eyes were a gray color that Dorothy could only say were mesmerizing.

Her uncle and her cousin were not much different. Reginald's hair was now a white color, but Thoreon had a straw blonde hair color. Otherwise, their facial features were similar.

Dorothy and Scarecrow were brought to the foot of the steps. Dorothy remembered well when Drigka was here. All of his changes were now erased, and the coat of arms for Oz was back all over the room.

They were untied and made to kneel in front of the queen. Dorothy could not read Ozma's facial expressions.

Aslan stayed tied up, and growled lowly.

"Both of you may stand," Ozma began. She had a light, very feminine voice.

Scarecrow helped Dorothy stand, and he did not say a word. He was observing what was going on in the room.

Dorothy knew he was wondering where Ordaran was.

Ozma came down a few steps and stood in front of the couple. She looked between them for a moment and said, "This had to be done, Fiyero."

"What had to be done, your grace?" He asked in a steady voice.

Ozma looked around and then back at Scarecrow. "You made many enemies as king, and I continue to clean up your messes."

Scarecrow's eyes narrowed. "Many enemies?"

Ozma turned to him again, and said, "Yes. I have had to do things that hurt me to better this land."

"I do not understand your meaning. You have broken old alliances that have been our friends for thousands of years," he said.

"Yes, to protect the best interest of Oz," she answered waiving her hand in the air. "Now, I must make new ones to continue that."

"With a man who slave trades?" Scarecrow asked. Dorothy could see the anger beginning to set in his eyes.

"We all have to sacrifice for the greater good," Ozma answered.

Scarecrow's face was beginning to turn red with anger.

"Excuse me, your grace," Dorothy said before Scarecrow could speak again.

Ozma looked towards Dorothy. "You may speak, Dorothy."

"When you play games upon a throne within a kingdom, sometimes the best interests are of the people not of the crown. You should not have to die to win," Dorothy said.

Ozma began to retort when a voice came from behind them. "The Savior is smarter than you gave her credit for Ozma," the male voice said.

All eyes turned to the man standing in the door. "Ordaran..."Scarecrow said beneath his breath. Dorothy's eyes widened in realization.

The soldiers in the yellow uniforms bowed to their lord. Ozma and her family smiled slightly, and Dorothy heard a grunt of satisfaction from Reginald.

Scarecrow began to shake a little. His blue eyes began to desperately look around.

Dorothy knew her time was coming to activate the emerald. Where were Tin Man and Lion?

Lord Ordaran of South Aglas. Wow, was all Dorothy could think.

His skin was a brown color of years in the sun. His hair was cut short and black as night. He had a small mustache and big brown eyes. He would take any woman's breath away with his exotic good looks.

He wore dark gold pants and black boots. His tunic was a light gold with crests of his land sewed into it. He had on a red shirt underneath the tunic, but both were low cut, which showed part of his well-muscled chest.

He walked over and bowed to Ozma kissing her hand. Ozma almost giggled in reaction, making Dorothy groan inwardly.

Dorothy was expecting someone ugly, and deformed, not this.

Drigka had been handsome, but this man would make a woman and a man swoon.

Ordaran walked up to the couple. Scarecrow held his gaze steady. Dorothy still could not look him in the eyes.

"So, it's true. The Scarecrow King is human once more," he commented with a grin that Dorothy did not like. His accent was something that Dorothy could not pinpoint from her world at least.

"What do you want from me, Ordaran? The banishment was because of your treatment of your people. I think that was a fair desicison..."

Ordaran laughed lightly. "The Scarecrow King of Oz was not the only one who pays his debts or had his debts paid to him. So, here I am in Oz once more."

Ordaran turned and walked around Scarecrow. "I really thought I would have no need for my revenge, Scarecrow. I thought Drigka would take care of that for me. No, I came back for justice for what you did to my land. The riches and food that you denied my people with your embargos."

Scarecrow could not help himself he scoffed loudly. "Obviously, if you want justice Ordaran, you've come to the wrong place."

Scarecrow turned his eyes to Queen Ozma as he said that. Thoreon growled lowly and said, "That is treason."

Ordaran laughed again. "That will be resolved soon enough, Thoreon."

Scarecrow then turned to Ozma and Ordaran who were now standing next to each other.

"What is the deal you made?"

Ozma smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. "Forgive me, Fiyero. You have served this country well, as King, and as a citizen. However, I must protect my interests and this land. Ordaran had agreed to a trade."

Dorothy felt her heart sink. What kind of trade was she talking about? Dorothy could feel her anger starting to boil.

"One moment, Ozma," Ordaran said. "Before you say anything I have another decision to make."

Ozma did not like being interrupted, but she let Ordaran speak.

Ordaran finally came up upon Dorothy. She heard Scarecrow curse under his breath. He walked full circle around her and said, "So, this is the savior I have heard so much about."

Scarecrow started to approach Ordaran, but was grabbed from behind by his soldiers making Ordaran smile.

"Do you want her or not?" Ozma asked.

Scarecrow began to struggle against the soldiers. "Don't even think about it!"

"Do not fear, Scarecrow King. It is not the savior I want, though she would make a great addition to my...house," Ordaran said."Even though I like my women young, and she is a little older she would do."

Dorothy looked over the handsome lord, and raised her chin in defiance. "Never."

Ordaran chuckled. "Do not fear, Dorothy the Savior. I know Ozma has other plans for you."

Dorothy's eyes widened in fear over what was coming next. She looked over at Scarecrow who continued to struggle against the Aglas soldiers.

It was now or never.

Scarecrow looked between Ozma and Ordaran and said, "I will give you anything you want, please just let her go."

"I have what I want, Scarecrow. You." Ordaran smiled to Dorothy again.

Ozma walked up to the couple and said, "We have made a trade. Ordaran will give me all the protection I need as long as I rule and he will take you with him. I do have other plans for Dorothy and your other friends."

Ozma nodded in the distance. There was yelling and Dorothy knew who it was right away.

Through the door came Tin Man and Lion, both restrained in chains. Aslan roared in despair and tried to escape again, only to be subdued. Both Tin Man and Lion looked forlorn, and defeated. Dorothy felt a great sadness wash over her. She had never seen that look on their faces, even when Drigka was winning the Great War.

"Let them go, and I will willingly be Ordaran's prisoner," Scarecrow said.

"No!" Dorothy screamed. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Fear overtook any logical thinking. She would not lose him again. She began to feel the power of the emerald within her body once more.

The emerald and Dorothy began to communicate mentally. It asked her what she wanted to do, and she answered.

Flashes began to surround her. It seemed like everyone froze for a moment while the power of the emerald surrounded her.

"Stop her! She is using the emerald!" She heard Thoreon scream.

Dorothy would never use the emerald to kill, but she would use it to help in their escape.

"I don't think so," Ozma said. Dorothy heard Scarecrow cry out, and Dorothy suddenly felt this tremendous pain hit her in the chest.

Dorothy didn't know what happened next, all she knew was the emerald was out of her grasp and everything looked blurry.

She opened her eyes and looked around, she could hear some chaos around her though it was muted.

All she could describe was as she sat up was she was now in a bubble.

She could see Scarecrow trying to fight off the soldiers in the room, but was helpless. She began to try to crash through the bubble she was trapped in, but to no avail. She reached down and checked her neck and gasped. The necklace was gone.

Ozma walked up to her and almost looked sad holding it in her hand. She slipped it around her neck, and said, "I didn't want this Dorothy."

Dorothy began to cry out and bang her hands against the wall the of the bubble.

Scarecrow was now fully subdued and his hands now in chains. Dorothy began to sob uncontrollably and sank to her knees seeing her husband like that.

"Well, now that we have order again. Dorothy, I will tell of my plans for you later. Ordaran we will be contact..."

"Yes, your grace," The Aglas Lord said smiling.

"Nick Tin Man Woodsman, General Lion, and son Scout Aslan. You are all hereby banished from Oz for the remainder of your lives. Lion, I would suggest you inform your pride," Ozma said.

Lion roared loudly in anger. He then turned to Scarecrow, and said, "We will find you, and put you back where you belong!"

Scarecrow shook his and said, "Just take care of her." Referring to Dorothy.

Lion nodded. Dorothy sat sobbing and finally stood. She needed to find the words. She would find him; she swore that with every fiber of her being.

He finally turned and looked at her. Through the blurriness of the bubble she could see tears running down his face.

"I love you, Dorothy. With all my heart and soul," he said sadly.

Dorothy sobbed again. "I will find you, I swear it."

"I just want to hear the words," he said softly as the soldier of Aglas began to lead him away.

Dorothy had to catch her breath. She banged her fist against the bubble again, and said, "I love you."

Dorothy could only watch helplessly as Scarecrow was led away in chains. Ordaran walked up to her and said, "You are very brave savior. I will make sure you live."

"I don't want your help. Let him go!" Dorothy said angrily.

A dark eyebrow rose. "I will anyway, savior. Remember the game of thrones comment? You were wrong, but yet, so right."

Tin Man, Aslan, and Lion began to yell as they were led away by Oz soldiers. Ordaran returned to Ozma, Thoreon, and Reginald. They spoke for a while, but Dorothy could not hear their words.

Suddenly, the bubble began to dissipate, and Dorothy began to feel something cold around her wrists. Dorothy wanted to scream as cuffs began to appear, and chains were around her.

_So, I modeled Ordaran after Oberyn Martell in Game of Thrones, not the one from the book, but the actor from the TV show who will appear in season 4. If you know the show and the books by George RR Martin, they are amazing. I highly recommend them. Dorothy and Scarecrow will be separated for a while, but I am going to include flashbacks of them together in happier times. We still have a long way to go. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I don't own anything from Wizard of Oz or the books._

_Please keep those reviews coming. You all are what keep me going. _

_2 and 1/2 months after Dorothy and Scarecrow are captured. _

Loila sat at the cow and milked it trying not to tear up again. The young cow turned and looked down Loila.

"I think I'm dry, Loila," she said.

Loila realized she was not paying attention, and gatherer her things.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

The cow looked at her new mistress with sad eyes and asked, "Do you think they're alive?"

Loila took a deep breath, and said, "We know Dorothy is. Still locked up in that awful jail, but no word on Scarecrow yet. "

The cow sniffed a few times, but went back to eating her hay.

Loila decided to stay on the farm and take care of it as best she could. Her nephew Danys would come and go as he still had to work in the city.

So much had happened in the two months since Dorothy and Scarecrow's capture. Word had indeed spread quickly that Lord Ordaran had taken Scarecrow back to his land as a prisoner, and Dorothy was in jail here.

There were protests and some riots for her release from what Loila and Danys had heard. Some citizens had gotten together to plan her release, but failed. The queen was losing her control of Oz over what she did. When she had come out and spoken to the people, they had thrown things at her chasing her back into the city, and she had not been out since.

So, she declared martial law. Loila shook her head. She thought the Great War was bad? It was nothing like a rebellion from your own people.

Loila was about to take the milk into the house when Danys came running into the barn. He looked around for his aunt and said, "Aunt Loila!"

"What?"

The young munchkin came up to his aunt and said, "I just spotted Kronos and Phillipe. It looks like Aunt Lorna riding Kronos!"

Loila gasped, and ran outside as fast as her little legs could take her. They went up the small hill where the well was, and there she was.

Loila was relieved beyond measure. She really thought her sister was dead.

She could see Kronos and Phillipe galloping towards the farm. She was relieved to see those two. She didn't know what became of them.

The horses stopped and Kronos helped Lorna down, and the two sisters embraced for a long time crying, and arguing, and laughing. Then Danys joined in.

"Where have you been?" Loila asked.

"Ozma had me locked in a room so I couldn't warn Dorothy or Scarecrow. She kept me there," Lorna said shaking her head in disgust.

Loila looked at her sister confused. She looked healthy enough. "How did you get out then?"

Lorna smiled. "I guess Ozma forgot I knew about the tunnels too."

Lorna looked around sadly then she turned to her sister with determination in her eyes. "Pack your things," she said.

Loila looked at her confused. "Why?"

Instead of answering Lorna turned to their nephew. "Danys, get word to your father that Loila and I are taking a little trip. Gather up all livestock you can from here and take it to Munchkin City for now."

"Yes, Aunt Lorna. Where are you going?"

Loila had so many questions about what was happening now.

Lorna smiled sadly. Her family had traveled numerous times, but Oz was home. Now, they had to leave to save their lives.

"Is Dorothy alright? Any word on Fiyero?" Loila asked.

Lorna shook her head sadly. "Dorothy is alive, and I know they are treating her well, but nothing on the king yet."

Loila felt fresh tears burn her eyes, but she held back.

"So, I do not understand, sister, where are we going?"

"We are meeting Lion and Tin Man tonight. They have a plan to at least get Dorothy out right now, but we have to go before Ozma finds out they are still in Oz," Lorna said.

"Good! I heard they have been banished indefinitely. But, where are we going? Are we leaving with them?" Loila asked horrified.

Lorna turned and looked at her sister again with determination. "Yes, they are coming to fetch us. We are going to the land of the Mifkits."

…..

"I think I have her convinced," the man said to Tin Man.

"If this doesn't work then we will have to have a full on rebellion of the kingdom, and I hate to see the things that we worked so hard for ruined by that," Tin Man said to the man in the purple cape.

Blue eyes met with a silver face. "She will. She has no use for Dorothy now. She knows what happened, and that I would have use for her."

"We just have to convince Dorothy she will be safe now," Lion said.

"She might try to escape from me," the man said to the two generals. He then shook his head sadly. "I don't blame her."

"I think it is a great idea to keep her prisoner until we reach your castle," Tin Man said.

"I hate to do it, but she will never believe me," the silver haired man said.

Lion sniffed the air. "The munchkin women are coming," he said.

Leandra, General Lion's mate, perked up and said, "I will greet them."

The horses and the soldiers surrounding the Mifkit King were ready to go to Emerald City.

King Oran looked around, and took a deep breath. He had so much to make up for. This was the least he could do.

When Tin Man and Lion showed up two months ago. He was willing to help. He was the best armed of the countries surrounding Oz, and needed to redeem himself. He had heard of what Lord Ordaran did, and now was his chance. He could no longer avenge his dead daughter against Drigka, but he could appease her and his soul at last by helping get the savior the help she needed.

Wings flapped in the distance, and the gargoyle ambassador of the Land of the Gargoyles Damain landed gracefully in front of the group.

"It looks safe enough to travel, sire," he said.

King Oran nodded. He looked over at Tin Man and said, "It is now or never."

Tin Man nodded and sat there for a moment. He could not think of a worse situation than what they were in now. Loila and Lorna came up and looked around. Thankfully, Loila kept quiet. Lorna must have told her everything.

"Good luck, your grace. May the gods be with you," Lion said.

Oran nodded again, and ordered his men to move. "Get back to my castle. I will bring her there, but I will not say a word as to not throw us off and cause suspicion."

Tin Man watched as Oran and his banner men take off towards Emerald City. He could only pray to the gods that this worked.

He shook his head and felt tears threaten again. He reminded himself that Dorothy would scold him about rusting if they did fall.

Word had come to them that Scarecrow was still alive, but Ordaran was making his life hell.

He could only pray they could get to him in time after getting Dorothy out.

Lion came up to him and said quietly, "We have to go."

Tin Man nodded. He wanted so badly to do this himself, but he knew it was not safe for Dorothy or the rest of them.

He could have never imagined in a million years that Oz would turn against them like they did. That their queen would do this to them.

He wanted so badly to turn back time and have Scarecrow convinced to challenge Ozma on the throne, but he would have none of it. Scarecrow was a stickler for the rules, and followed them like he was told to.

Tin Man felt the anger rise again. If only…

The rest of the group turned and headed back to Mifkit Land. He could only hope that Oran was successful, and Dorothy would be free again. Then they could concentrate on getting Scarecrow.

Lion could see the tears threatening Tin Man once more. He was not much better. Everyone was so quiet as they began to cross the borders back into the desert, and back into Mifkit Land. Of all people to help them it had to be Oran. The one who betrayed them for Drigka.

However, he knew humans very well, and two months ago when they fell on his land, he had first taken them prisoner, but only for show it turned out. It took a lot of convincing on their part to trust him again, but Lion knew they could.

The King had turned his people and his land around from his old ways. He was thriving again, and his people greeted him with love. He had proved that he changed. Lion knew it was the Myra's death that changed him. Out of tragedy came hope.

However, they didn't have a choice. The Mifkits were very good at negotiating, and the best armed of all the lands after the desert. Damian did the best he could with the gargoyles, but they only had so much.

Lion sighed. Things were moving again. Let's hope things went the way they planned.

_Sorry for this chapter being so short. Dorothy's POV comes back the next chapter. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz the movie or the books. _

_Next chapter will be Scarecrow's POV. _

Dorothy stood as the Mifkit soldiers were tying her up while Ozma and Oran stood speaking lowly to each other along with Thoreon and Reginald.

She noticed the soldier only gave her a very loose knot. In fact, she could have easily slipped out of it if she wanted to. Yet, something told her to corporate. She was still unsure of why Oran had said that to her. So many questions danced in her head as they looked towards her, and began to approach her.

She heard roaring outside of her cell door, and realized that Aslan was coming with them as well. Dorothy didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

Ozma looked Dorothy up and down, and said, "Dorothy, I hope you know that this is for the best. Ordaran made deals with us that I could not resist."

Dorothy's eyes narrowed in anger. "I don't know Ordaran, and your deals with him are your business, but to risk even one person's life for your own gain is sickening. Now, you have given me a death wish, besides my husband."

Ozma shook her head. "You don't know what you say. You are blinded to the ruling class, and the hard decisions we must make everyday."

Dorothy scoffed, and laughed sarcastically much to Ozma's chagrin.

The Mifkit soldiers nudged Dorothy a little. Dorothy stood her ground for a moment and gave a thoughtful look to Ozma. "Ask yourself this Ozma. What would we do to those that hurt the ones we love?"

Ozma's eyes widened with a mix of fear, and realization that Dorothy Gale was not as timid as she seemed.

"Is that a threat to royalty, Dorothy?" Reginald asked suspiciously.

Dorothy smirked at Reginald and said, "Only if Fiyero is dead."

Oran finally stepped in, worried that his plan would go awry if Dorothy kept on digging the hole she was now in. "I will take care of her now, Ozma. I will make sure she does not repeat what she has said."

Oran then ordered a gag to be put on Dorothy who kept staring down Ozma with a look that would make the old king (who had seen many wars) cringe in fright. He had to get her out of there and put her head back on straight. If he didn't then she really wouldn't see Scarecrow ever again.

"Take her. She is now banished from Oz indefinitely," Thoreon said.

"My pleasure, my lord," Oran said nodding to the queen and her advisors.

Oran gave the order to take Dorothy Gale and Aslan to the tunnels. They would slip Dorothy out there as Ozma did not want any more rebellions or riots. Oran was kind of glad for this because he could slip Dorothy out without anyone noticed and ruining her chances of safety.

He knew his guard did not tie their bonds tightly. They could run at any time, but he also knew the prisoners were both smart and decided to go along with this ruse.

The young lion gave Oran a knowing look. A spy had reached his ears from his father. They decided it was best to still keep Dorothy in the dark to save her life.

Dorothy walked through the tunnels with the group. Oran would meet them outside of the city as to not attract attention from the people of Oz as to what was happening to her. She was still gagged, and felt her throat become dry from the gag. She would bide her time, and try to escape, but Oran's words and the loose ties around her wrists were nagging at her.

Besides, she noticed Aslan not fighting back against the Mifkit King. She had also picked up on the look exchanged by the lion and the King.

Could it possibly be the Mifkit King was helping them? Dorothy couldn't even imagine it. She remembered the day Myra was murdered so well. How she died with her eyes wide open and laid there so still staring up at the sky it still haunted Dorothy. So, why in the universe would this man even want to help her or Scarecrow?

Dorothy felt the tears burn her eyes as she thought of her husband. She could not even imagine what he was going through right now. He was still alive she just knew it. She could still feel him. It had been three months since she was able to see him, touch him, and feel him. Every moment that passed now felt like an eternity to her without him near her. Every day they were apart felt like a little piece of her heart was being torn from her chest. It was worse torture than being in that jail for three months.

They stepped into the deep forest and Dorothy had to admit it felt good to be outside again. She breathed in the night air, and felt the blood began to flow again in her veins. The fact that she was outside made her more determined to make her escape and find her husband.

She knew where South Aglas was, but she still needed a map. If only she knew where Lion and Tin Man were, and worried for their safety as well. She wondered if Glinda and Marvel were still trapped on Earth. The only person who really could only defeat Ozma if they were to rebel against her was Glinda.

Dorothy was then put on a horse, and Oran rode up to her. Aslan was behind her. "We should be back to the castle in Mifkit in two days," the king said to her.

Dorothy turned and threw an angry look at him. "Betrayed again. Why are you doing this?"

Oran smirked at her, and said, "You'll find out soon enough, savior."

Dorothy noted the sarcasm at the word savior. He had no one to blame for his daughter's death but himself.

They took off into the deep forest and Dorothy knew this trail it was far from the yellow brick road, and no eyes to see them, but she knew it well enough to try to escape.

She knew the meadow they would probably stop and camp at. She hoped Aslan would take her signal when she did it, and they could escape together and figure out what to do from there when the time came.

Dorothy sat in her thoughts for a while and did not notice Oran come up and ride beside her. Her main focus was Scarecrow, and the worry was overwhelming her.

"Dorothy..."

Dorothy looked up and over at the king. He then stopped the horses and reached over and took her hands in his big one. He then took a knife and Dorothy was about to reel back in defense when the knife went through the rope that had her tied and dropped to the ground.

Dorothy gasped in shock and looked up at the King who was eyeing her reaction in amusement.

"You are more than welcome to leave. Aslan is also free to go, but I warn you that you are safer with me now than back in Oz," he said.

The procession of soldiers began to move and Dorothy took control of the horse she was on. Aslan came up beside her, and said, "He's right."

Dorothy's eyes narrowed again and she asked. "Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

Aslan smiled slightly. "I hate to say this, but trust him."

Dorothy knew she had a decision to make. One thing she always knew and understood was logic. Her logical thinking told her it was the right thing to do.

She took a deep breath. She had nothing else to lose now. She and the horse she was on followed the rest of the Mifkits.

The ride was pretty quiet for the days they were on the road and they all slept for a few hours before making it into the Mifkit Kingdom. Oran made sure Dorothy had her privacy from the others.

Dorothy thought about escaping again, but Aslan seemed very relaxed. Whenever they passed a town they would take a different path, and then there was a tense moment when they met upon Oz soldiers in training. Oran ordered them to both be tied up again, but they were let loose once they were safe.

The impassable desert was not so impassable anymore. In fact, they made through without any issues. Though Dorothy was hotter than hell the whole way through. King Oran remarked it was the ancients who named it this before traveling became easier.

Dorothy was amazed at how beautiful it was. It was just like Oz, but she realized there was a lot of purple here. The trees, the flowers, and even some plants were purple. No wonder the king wore it a lot. Even the mountains that she spotted in the distance were a beautiful hue of lavender.

Suddenly, Dorothy turned to Oran and asked. "Why are you doing this?"

Dorothy immediately spotted the sad look that washed over Oran's face. He turned to her and said, "For more reasons than you know."

Dorothy suddenly wanted to hug the man. It was obvious that Myra's death had taken a toll on him.

He gave her another look that Dorothy could not read and said, "Besides, when we make it to the castle. I have something to show you."

"I would really would just like to know the way to go rescue my husband," she said.

Oran smiled. "I know you are anxious to do that. That will be very soon."

They reached the castle by nightfall. Aslan had been very quiet and anxious about something. The castle looked like something out of a fairy tale, and very different from Emerald City. The towers reached to the sky, and the walls were painted white over the brick. There was even moat surrounding it. Inside the walls was business as usual for the citizens living inside.

Dorothy's mouth almost gaped at how the king was greeted by his people. She remembered years ago when he almost had a coup. Dorothy could feel the stares coming her way, and the whispers beginning.

"Is that the savior of Oz?" She heard around her. "Can't be, can it?"

Dorothy blushed at the attention she was beginning to get. This was the last thing she wanted. She wanted to find Scarecrow. She wanted to cry, she wanted to shout. All she wanted was her husband back.

"Dorothy please relax," Oran said handing his horse over the stable boy.

Dorothy could feel the tears threatening. She turned to Oran and said in shaky voice, "Please all I want is find my husband and friends. I don't want any games."

"We are going to leave to go get him as soon as possible!"

Dorothy gasped at the voice and looked behind her at the castle entrance. There stood her friends. From Tin Man to Lorna to Lion to Phillipe. Except for Scarecrow, Glinda, and Oscar all of them were there.

The tears began to run down her cheeks as she ran into metal and furry arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. The movies or the books or anything related to them. _

_There is a lot more to go. _

For what seemed like months Scarecrow finally had the hood covering his head removed. He knew they were back in South Aglas from the weather changes happening around him. Aglas was warm, but not humid as Oz could get. He could hear seagulls in the distance, and wind from the sea whistled in his ears.

Scarecrow looked around and he realized he was in the middle of an area that looked like it was used for sports of some kind. He was pushed to the ground by a soldier, his hands still in chains.

"Welcome to South Aglas arena, your highness," Lord Ordaran said to Scarecrow as he bowed mockingly.

"What is the meaning of this Ordaran?" Scarecrow asked looking around.

The arena looked brand new. There were doors everywhere and poles in the middle. Scarecrow could see a throne in the middle covered from the sun. Many seats adorned the outer circles around the arena. The emblems for South Aglas were part of the decor, which looked like it was made of a bronze like material. He had never seen anything like it before.

The sun was bright in a clear blue sky, and trees waived lazily in the wind. The floor of the arena was yellow sand.

Brown mountains adorned the horizon off to the east. He could see a pyramid like building off of the right of the arena. This was obviously Ordaran's "castle."

Ordaran bent down and came face to face with Scarecrow. "You robbed myself and my people of many years of prosperity and food. Many starved because of your useless embargos," he said lowly and angrily.

Scarecrow met his gaze and said, "You had every opportunity to redeem yourself to lift them. The only one at fault is you for the suffering of your people. You have been known for crimes and slave trading. That is against the law from the Great Council."

Scarecrow suddenly saw stars as the blow hit him square in the cheek.

He was suddenly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and made to the face the lord once more.

"Were you the perfect king, Scarecrow? Have you told your wife how many lives you risked and lost to defeat the witch, but continued to do so?"

Scarecrow smirked. "She knows. There is good and evil on both sides of any war, you should know that. Anyone can turn at any time."

Ordaran returned the favor. Both men stared each other down for a moment. "I am so glad you are human again. It is perfect for what I have in store for you."

"So, you did bring me here for a reason," Scarecrow said sarcastically.

"You shall soon find out, Scarecrow King," Ordaran said standing. "I need one thing from you."

"What?"

"Surprisingly, to stay alive as long as possible," he said laughing.

Scarecrow scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, but then looked around the arena, and realized what Ordaran was saying.

He could feel the fear rise in him. He began to sweat, and his breathing changed. He would be in this arena soon fighting for his life.

Ordaran then snapped his fingers. Scarecrow was grabbed under his arms and dragged off to who knows where.

He entered a dark tunnel, and began to hear voices rage around him as he entered the prison.

He was not taken to his cell right away. He was actually stripped, washed, and changed into more Aglas garb. His head was then shaved, and so was his beard. There was nothing he could do, as the shackles were secure on his wrists.

He was then thrown into the cell, and the shackles were finally removed.

He was also surprised to see a full meal of bread, cheese, and some kind of dried meat set in front of him. He then realized Ordaran would need him to be well fed and strong for whatever it was he had in store for him.

He was starving so he did eat the whole plate, and drank a lot of the water. He didn't care what it tasted like.

The other prisoners were yelling and mocking him through their cells, but Scarecrow ignored them.

He was too tired to care. He had no idea what day it was or how long his journey here was. He tried to count the day when they stopped and started, but lost track after a while.

He lay down on the small bed, and stared at the ceiling for a long time as the yelling finally died down.

His first thought was of Dorothy. He could only pray to the gods that she was alive. Yet, in his heart he knew she was. He missed her so much that it physically hurt, and he felt like vomiting the food he had just eaten. He had heard about Ordaran's tournaments and now he would be a part of them. Who knew how much longer that he had to live?

He breathed slowly to calm his racing thoughts. At least he knew Drigka and what was always going on when he fought the war. This was unexpected and new for him. Ordaran was a formidable foe, and he knew he needed to start planning to make his escape. He had no doubt if Dorothy ever made it free than she would come looking for him. He worried over that as well. Ordaran barely got past the shape shifters along the way. He could tell Ordaran had an immense fear of the shape shifters, and from the talk he overheard they were once his grandfather's slaves, and they have never forgotten.

They ended up taking another route to avoid shape shifters all together, but there was a small attack, and Scarecrow knew a couple of Ordaran's soldiers were killed.

Scarecrow didn't know the shape shifters well. He knew of them, and had heard they were a simple people who wanted to live in peace like he did. They were very protective of their own, and did not take well to strangers.

Scarecrow relaxed a little and closed his eyes as he thought of his wife.

_Dorothy squealed in laughter as Scarecrow threw her over his shoulder. _

_She had been working so hard in the barn that he felt neglected all day. _

"_I'm not done the gate yet," she whined in between giggles. _

"_I say you're done," he said carrying her to the house. _

_Dorothy feigned anger and said, "You put me down now!"_

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

_Scarecrow thought for a moment. "Uh… I need something done in the house, and I need your help."_

_Dorothy scoffed. "Oh really? You're a big boy you do it yourself!"_

"_Nah, I've done that plenty of times. It's more fun with someone else," he said smiling. _

_Dorothy laughed out loud and continued protesting to put her down. _

"_Scarecrow, I am sweaty and dirty," she protested as he carried her through the door. _

_She started laughing harder as he bumped into some pans, which went crashing to the floor. _

"_Now look what you did," Dorothy said. _

"_We'll get them later," he answered. "By the way, I'm sweaty and dirty too."_

_He opened the bedroom door, and put Dorothy on the bed._

"_Happy now, my lady?"_

_Dorothy pouted a little. "No." _

_She smiled slyly and her brown eyes narrowed a little. _

_Scarecrow scoffed. "Now what?"_

"_I'm all alone on here," she said in a whisper. _

"_Oh! Well, I can fix that," he said, and climbed on top of her and began slipping his tongue between her lush lips. _

_She responded with more giggles, and moans as his mouth began taking in her whole body as clothes were removed in the process. _

_She looked up at him with her eyes glazed over, and sweat beginning to form on her brow. Her auburn hair cascading down over her milky shoulders, and sticking out in other parts from his fingers loosening the braids that held her hair back. _

"_I love you," she said smiling. _

_His had caressed her cheek, and his finger made it's way over her bottom lip. _

"_Always," he whispered sincerely. _

Scarecrow sat up suddenly, and felt the evidence of his daydream in his pants. He grunted and adjusted on the bed. He needed to stop doing that. He needed his head on straight.

He put his head in his hands, and ran his fingers over his now bald head. The prison area was dark now, and there were screams off in the distance. He wondered what was going on, and what was in store for him.

"Is it really you?" A voice suddenly asked to his right.

Startled Scarecrow looked into the dark, and could barely make out the figure in the shadows.

The man came up to the bars, and Scarecrow could still barely make him out.

Scarecrow took a deep breath. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Is what really well…..what?" He asked back.

There was a slight chuckle from the other cell. "That was not the question I asked," the man asked.

Scarecrow's eyes adjusted and could make out the man better. The man was very dark skinned, with a shaved head, and wearing a pair of white pants with no shirt showing a hard muscle tone.

Scarecrow did not know the accent.

"I asked if it was really you," he said.

"No." Scarecrow would not be baited.

The man chuckled again. "I have heard much about you great Scarecrow King. I heard you were made of straw once, and magic gave you manhood again," the man continued to talk much to Scarecrow's annoyance.

"I am no king, so please don't call me that. I am just a man," he said lowly.

"We do not have formal royalty in my land, so it is fascinating to be in the presence of a King," he said.

Scarecrow didn't know if he was mocking him or not.

"Your land has very good laws then," Scarecrow mumbled bitterly.

"Depends on how you live, Scarecrow King," he said with a smile.

Scarecrow got up suddenly and walked over to the man in the cell. He almost came nose to nose with him. He realized the dark skinned man was no taller than him.

"I said not to call me that. I am no king," Scarecrow hissed.

The man smirked, and was not intimidated. "According to the Lord here, the tournaments have gotten boring to the masses. They are restless for more blood. He needed someone to spice things up, and you are him," he said.

"Ordaran should be sorely disappointed. I am no longer straw, so I am not a sideshow," Scarecrow said getting angrier by the second. "I will not be a draw of the masses anymore."

The man's dark eyes narrowed in amusement. "So, you are he. The great warrior made of straw," he said.

Scarecrow shook his head slightly. "I am just a man who wants to get back to his wife," Scarecrow answered.

The man cocked his head. "There is many plans for you, Scarecrow King. Your wife should be the last thing on your head now."

"Why?"

The man laughed. "You should, because I am the current champion. I have never been defeated."

Scarecrow had enough of this guy. He was a champion, but he was in a cell. Some champion he was, he thought sarcastically.

Scarecrow turned and walked back to his bed and ignored the man.

The man chuckled again, and said, "Don't you want to know my name, sire?"

Scarecrow took a deep breath.

"No."

Scarecrow's response made the man laugh harder. "You will soon, Scarecrow King."

Scarecrow sat up again, and looked as the man turned and walked back into the shadows. A glint of moonlight caught the criss cross of scars on his back. Scarecrow almost gasped in horror.

He then heard the screams again, and watched as a prisoner was dragged back to his cell. Scarecrow rose from the bed again, and looked out of the cell. Bloody cuts were on the prisoner's back as well.

Deflated from the sight, Scarecrow sat down, and began to think of how he would escape, but kill Ordaran first.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz.

_So happy to be writing again here. It has really been good therapy dealing with the grief of my mom. She always said I had a big imagination even when I was a kid. _

_I have one more OC to introduce soon. _

The group stood around the map in King Oran's meeting room. It was a beautiful room with dark mahogany design and Oran's coat of arms adorning the walls.

Dorothy, Tin Man, and Lion were planning on leaving in two days. Oran would have his armies ready to invade South Aglas if they heard no word from them in three weeks. The three friends were trying to figure out how to rescue Scarecrow once they arrived in Aglas.

"Aglas does not have tunnels to slip into that my spies have told me," Oran said.

Tin Man nodded and said, "We know. We are still working out those details."

Oran just shook his head and said, "I still think you could get defectors from Oz that are loyal to Scarecrow and we could do an invasion. Damian could gather his small army of Gargoyles."

Lion shook his furry head furiously. "No. That would take too long. We need to try this first. If you're right than an invasion is called for."

Oran eyed Dorothy. She had insisted on going, and he worried for her safety. She was not skilled in this kind of attempt or of war.

"We don't need to put innocent lives in anymore danger than we need to," Dorothy said speaking up from her notes.

"If you could alert all the defectors to Scarecrow to be battle ready, and come to Mifkit, then we can be ready by then if need be," Tin Man said to Oran. "Aslan, and you can lead the charge."

"Alright. I will do that," Oran said in agreement.

Oran looked back down at the map. "If you take this road then it should throw off any Aglas scouts for now," he said. "But there is one thing…"

Dorothy looked up again and asked, "What?"

Tin Man looked down at the map and sighed loudly. "We will have to go through the heart of where the shape shifters dwell."

"What in the world are shape shifters?" Dorothy asked in confusion.

"They are a free people who have the power to shift into animals or other beings," Oran explained. "I have met them. They can be reasoned with as humans, but not as animals."

Dorothy's eyes widened and her mouth turned into an "O."

"Lion will probably be negotiating that one," Tin Man said smirking at his long time friend.

Lion scoffed at Tin Man. "Says you."

"Is there a way around them?" Dorothy asked ignoring her friends.

"Not if you don't want Aglas capturing you too," Oran said to her.

"Then can they be reasoned with?" She asked.

Oran shrugged. "They can be. They are very mistrusting of outsiders on the free land there. They were once slaves of Ordaran's grandfather. It runs in the family with him," Oran said to her. "From what I have heard Ordaran leaves them alone, because they could defeat him easily."

"Well…..that's that. Lion will be in charge of that," Tin Man said.

Lion gave his friend a nasty look and growled a little.

"Otherwise, this path is not used by many travelers because of the mountain passes which are not hard, just hard to transport goods through," Oran said.

"How long should it take us to get there?" Dorothy asked anxiously. Leandra put a paw on her shoulder in reassurance.

"Two weeks on foot if the weather is right," Oran said.

Dorothy sat back and tried to fight the tears threatening her. Leandra squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

"We will be traveling by foot. The more we stay unnoticed the better," Tin Man said.

He knew deep down he could never talk Dorothy out of going. Though he wanted her to stay here, and have him, Lion, and Aslan go. His first goal was she staying safe. Scarecrow would have his head for bringing her, but she insisted.

This was when he missed Scarecrow's brains. Scarecrow was a great planner, but Tin Man was learning.

Lion stood and said, "Well, it's decided then. We leave at sunrise the day after tomorrow."

Dorothy knew that Lorna was making her some traveling clothes, but Dorothy was not in the mood to try them on. She was anxious to get going.

She wandered out of the castle, and spotted a creek outside of the walls where she sat for a while letting the running water soothe her troubled soul.

After a while she heard footsteps approach her, and smiled slightly as Lion, and Tin Man approached.

Lion nuzzled her and lay out beside her. Tin Man sat down beside her. Here were her friends finally almost reunited. The most important one was still missing which saddened Dorothy greatly.

She no longer had her gun, or the emerald necklace. She was now on her own with Tin Man and Lion. It was funny she could still feel the emerald's power within her sometimes.

"We wish you would stay here and stay safe," Lion said.

"That is not even a suggestion," Dorothy said a little offended. She knew they were just trying to protect her.

"I know," Lion said.

"We will get him back, Dorothy," Tin Man said.

Dorothy looked up at him. "I know we will."

Tin Man shook his head sadly. "I wish things were different. We tried to get word to you both."

Dorothy nodded. "There is more to this than just Ordaran's revenge on Scarecrow."

Lion looked over at Dorothy confused. "You think so? I didn't hear anything before Nick and I were captured."

Dorothy smirked in bitterness. "Who is the only one who could challenge Ozma if she say…..married out of convenience? Who could do her dirty work to gain more power while feigning innocence?"

Tin Man's eyes widened. "Of course. It makes sense."

"That would be Ordaran's ultimate revenge. Marry the Queen of Oz, and gain more power over the world," Lion said straightening up.

"Thoreon would be jealous," Lion mumbled.

Tin Man snickered. "Who am I to judge? I just worked for her."

Dorothy smiled. "It happens in my world all the time. Inbreeding is natural among royalty to keep bloodlines pure, and they keep their power."

"So, no one questions their lineage," Tin Man said.

"Exactly. However, because of it they go insane a lot," she said.

"So, if we see Ordaran with blonde haired children we'll know," Lion said.

Dorothy thought for a moment. "No…..this is something Ozma would have to do to keep up the façade. Get the heir, and maybe a spare, then the other kids can be whatever she wants."

Tin Man rubbed his chin. "Where did you learn all of this? I knew royalty was odd, but not that odd."

"That's because Scarecrow would not have let that happen," Lion said. "That's why he almost married Myra. She had no relation to Oz."

Dorothy smiled. "No, he wouldn't. When I was studying in school. I traveled abroad through a country called Europe, and found out the history there. Although, in my home country does not have royalty it happened there too. Still is."

Tin Man looked over at Dorothy. "How did you know about Ozma and Thoreon then? You and Scarecrow left the castle before the rumors began."

Dorothy shrugged. "It was so obvious."

Lion yawned. "So glad I'm not human."

Dorothy laughed lightly.

"So, I think you're right. The question is what do we do about it when we rescue Scarecrow?" Lion asked.

"I just want Scarecrow back first," Dorothy said.

Both Tin Man and Lion nodded. That was their first priority.

…..

The next morning Dorothy was summoned to the King's workroom. Dorothy took a deep breath. This would be the first time her and Oran would speak alone. She had been practicing her words, but suddenly realized they failed her.

The aide let her in, and closed the door behind her.

She waited patiently waited for the king to acknowledge her.

The King stood and smiled at her.

"You wanted to see me, your grace?" She asked curtsying to him.

"I did. Please have a seat."

Dorothy sat down. Her heart pounded in her ears, and she cursed her nervousness.

"I hope you slept well," he said. She was surprised by the small talk.

Dorothy sighed. "I would have any other time, but now…."

Oran nodded sympathetically. "I understand."

Dorothy felt her throat begin to close. "I lie awake all night thinking about what is being done to him."

"I wish there was some comfort I could bring, but I did get word that he is still alive this morning," Oran said.

Dorothy brightened a little. "He is?"

Oran smiled widely. "Yes. That is all I know."

Dorothy began to sob quietly. Oran handed her a tissue, which she gladly accepted.

"I figured you should know first," he said.

Dorothy wiped her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. "For everything."

Oran's face became very sad, and he looked to his left. Dorothy turned to see what he was gazing at. The huge portrait of Myra on the wall stunned her.

Oran turned back to her. "Dorothy, no parent should ever to have to bury their child." His voice began to shake a little.

Dorothy's gaze softened on the King. "No, you're right."

Oran looked down and said, "I thought I was doing the right thing by her. I couldn't save her mother, so I spoiled her thinking she deserved it for not having her mother, but I was wrong."

"But, those I hurt along the way did not deserve it. I will spend the rest of my life making up for it. That is why you sit here with me now. I can only hope than one day you and Scarecrow will forgive me. Drigka was evil, and Myra did tell me that, but she had her greediness too."

"What you have done for us is more than enough to forgive, Oran," Dorothy said with a smile.

Oran shook his head. "It will never be enough for me."

"You really don't know how grateful I am for your help," Dorothy said.

That Oran smiled slightly. "I know Ozma's family. They are not good creatures. They have been known to kill their own."

Dorothy gasped at the news. She didn't know that.

Oran nodded. "Yes. That is why I thought Scarecrow was making a huge mistake by not challenging the throne."

Dorothy took a deep breath. "Part of that was my fault. I refused to become queen."

Oran laughed a little. "I understand. It is not easy work."

"I know."

"Ordaran is formidable foe. I wish you would stay here," he said to her. "Besides, if Ozma finds out I freed you, then Ordaran will know you are coming. That is why I worry."

"No. I want to get him. I swore to him I would," Dorothy said. "No matter what."

Oran sighed. "I knew you would disagree."

Oran leaned over his desk. "Remember Dorothy. Ordaran is very cunning. Keep your wits about you at all times no matter what you see," he said.

Dorothy nodded. "I will."

"By the way," Oran said smiling. "I know an old wizard over the hills. I think he knows Glinda. He is going to help me try to open the portal to bring Oscar and Glinda back."

Dorothy gasped with delight. She missed them so bad, and could really use them right now.

"If they can get back this will change everything," she said.

Oran nodded and smiled back at her.

"Yes, it will."

The King and Dorothy sat and talked for hours after that. Dorothy could not believe the change in King Oran of the Mifkits. He was the classic example of how one can redeem ones self if given a chance.

Dorothy really felt she had made a new and loyal friend today.

That night she was restless. The news spread that Scarecrow was still alive. Relief swept the group. They could only pray they would get to him in time.

Lorna and Loila cried to Dorothy that night as they helped her pack. Kronos wanted to go and help save his master, but Tin Man said it was better that they travel by foot.

….

Ozma received the news that King Oran had tricked her. She cursed the throne that old man sat on. Dorothy Gale was now free. She would send word Ordaran that Dorothy Gale was coming for the Scarecrow.

She worried about her throne. If Dorothy and her friends were successful then it would be over for her.

She had to do something and soon.

….

Ordaran received word from Ozma that the Savior was free and on her way.

He smiled. He would await her arrival.

Ozma was desperate in her note, and said they should marry quickly to secure the alliance making Ordaran laugh out loud.

She feared the savior.

He crumpled up the note and threw it on the floor laughing as he did so.

He had no intention of marrying the fairy queen. He had every intention of taking over Oz eventually.

He looked over at the naked woman awaiting him, and motioned her to join him. He had other plans for the night.

His last thought before he was distracted was how strong Scarecrow was. It amazed him, but soon the former King would lose.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz or the books. I just own my OCs._

_Sorry I took so long to post this. I got a new computer and have been busy transferring everything. _

Scarecrow was finally able to fall asleep after a while the night before. He was then woken up by food being thrown at him through the cell door. He cursed the situation that he was in, and Ozma for doing this not only to him but to Dorothy as well.

"Today is the day you will be tested on your skills, Scarecrow King," the man said smirking through the cell.

Scarecrow ignored him. Not being able to find a spot to relieve himself, he went to a corner, and was disgusted by what he had to do.

"Do you not want to know what you will be tested on?" The man asked.

Scarecrow turned and glared at the man through the bars. "What do you care? You know, for someone who is champion you sure enjoy being locked up," Scarecrow emphasized the word champion in sarcasm.

The man laughed and said, "Since you still have not asked my name, it is Ami."

Scarecrow ignored him again. A soldier suddenly appeared in front of Scarecrow's cell door, and said something in a language that Scarecrow did not understand. The soldier then threw some clothes at Scarecrow and walked away.

Scarecrow sighed.

"Will you not speak anymore, Scarecrow King?" Ami asked amused.

Scarecrow continued to ignore him, which he knew was starting to make Ami a little agitated. Scarecrow didn't care he had one goal. To get out of this place as soon as possible.

After a while, the guards came in and put Scarecrow in shackles, and then he was led out to a hallway that was lit by lanterns. They then crossed a courtyard that was guarded by soldiers, and into another hallway.

He was pushed up some steps, and entered a seating area. Scarecrow realized that he was in the arena, and this was Ordaran's personal view.

Scarecrow was held back by the door, and could see dust coming up from the sand down below the balcony. Then the roar of the crowd rung in his ears, and the dread began to ice his veins.

Fear began to choke him, as he realized what was going on. He remembered Dorothy telling him about ancient warriors from her world that fought in places like this. He remembered them being called Gladiators. You could take this as a page right out of one of Dorothy's history books she had brought back to Oz after they returned from her world.

The crowd cheered and booed. Scarecrow knew this would be him soon if he didn't figure something out soon.

Suddenly, Ordaran stood from his seat and smiled at Scarecrow.

"Good morning, straw man," Ordaran said. "A great day for some entertainment."

Scarecrow could hear the grunts and the groans of the men fighting. He suddenly wanted to vomit.

"This is barbaric!" Scarecrow said to the Lord.

Oradaran snickered. "So are wars, and embargos, your highness."

Scarecrow let a frustrated breath.

"Come closer, sire. I want you to see this," Ordaran said.

Scarecrow was pushed forward by the guards, and next to Ordaran's chair.

"You should feel special, sire. Most of my fighters never see this part," Ordaran said with a smile.

Scarecrow watched in horror as two men were below them and shirtless. They would punch and tackle each other and do whatever they can to get the better of each other.

He wanted to close his eyes and make it go away, but he could not help it. He had to look. He could immediately tell one was weaker than the other.

Ordaran laughed and ate some grapes, and pointed to the arena. "The best part is coming," he said.

The stronger man screamed took the weaker one by the head, and the sickening sound of a neck snapping could be heard through the air. The crowd began to cheer as the winner dropped the crumpled body to the ground and walk around the arena in victory.

Men in robes came running out to the arena, and gathered the body, and took it away.

Ordaran stood and cheered along with everyone else. "One of my best fighters," Ordaran said still clapping and turning towards Scarecrow.

"This is sickening," Scarecrow said still feeling sick watching a man die that way. He had seen many men fall in battle, but this was just torture to watch.

"This is what you will be doing, Scarecrow," Ordaran said to him.

"I will not be a part of your sick games," Scarecrow growled.

Ordaran chuckled, and said, "Yes, yes you will."

Suddenly, Scarecrow was grabbed from behind, and subdued. He tried to fight back, but there were too many. His shackles were removed and he was taken to the front of the balcony.

Ordaran stood next to a struggling Scarecrow as the crowd began to cheer.

The opponent in the ring stood still and smiled waiting for something.

"I want to introduce to you my newest and most valued contestant yet. The King of the Land of Oz!"

The people cheered, and Scarecrow continued to struggle against his captures.

He was then pushed into the arena, and landed on the hard ground below. He moaned as the pain coursed through his arm, and hip where he landed. He coughed up some dust from his throat.

"I am going to show you mercy, your highness. You will not die today, but you will fight!"

Scarecrow looked up to see his opponent standing over him with a sneer.

Scarecrow stood up slowly as his opponent continued to sneer and circle him.

At this moment was one of the few times he wished he were straw again. If he was torn apart, most did not know his life force had been in his frame so they left that alone. It also gave him a means of escape.

Now that he was human again it all changed.

He looked at the man and said, "I will not fight you."

What he said echoed through the arena and he was met with boos.

His opponent laughed, and before Scarecrow could react, he was on the ground reeling from the punch in the face.

His opponent, who smelled like fish jumped on him and began to hit him anywhere and everywhere.

The pain that coursed through his body was something he had not experienced in a long time.

He put his arms up in a defensive position to ward off the blows. He did not want to fight this person, but he was realizing that Ordaran would show him no mercy, and he could easily die.

The crowd booed and hissed at Scarecrow not fighting back. His opponent was throwing insults at him.

Finally, Scarecrow could not take it anymore. He tried to turn and run one more time, but was overpowered.

Gathering the last of his strength, he brought up his knee and into the groin of his opponent.

The man gasped and fell backwards holding his groin and yelping in pain.

The crowd gasped in disbelief and waited to see what Scarecrow would do.

Scarecrow stood and favored his right arm. He walked over to the man who was recovering, and cursing him.

Scarecrow would not kill him. He did kick him in the side, sending his opponent rolling in pain.

He then grabbed the man by the throat, and lifted him off the ground. He could see the fear in his eyes now, and he began to beg for his life.

"Would you have showed me mercy if I had done the same?" Scarecrow asked.

The man went limp as Scarecrow cut off his airflow just enough to put him to sleep and not kill him.

He threw the limp figure to the ground, and looked around as the crowd began to chant his name.

He looked up at Ordaran who just stood and gazed at him with a slight smile on his face. Ordaran knew all along Scarecrow would defeat his opponent easily. Scarecrow silently cursed him for making him do that.

The men in the robes came running out again, and started checking the opponent.

Scarecrow was left alone for a moment to catch his breath.

"He's not dead!" Someone yelled out behind him, and the crowd began to cheer.

Guards suddenly appeared, and took Scarecrow back into custody. Scarecrow barely noticed them as he and Ordaran gave each other a stare down.

He was then forced out of the arena and into his cell.

Ami came over and said with a smile. "You lived!"

Scarecrow took a rag, and began to wipe blood and sweat off from where he thought it was.

"The opponent is dead?" He asked.

Scarecrow looked over at him and said, "No. I will not kill anyone for sport."

Ami shrugged. "Well, if you didn't then Ordaran will for failing."

Scarecrow looked over at him in shock. He then shook his head in disgust.

He found some water and drank it down. His throat had been drier than the surrounding desert.

"Do you really get a sick pleasure out of this or is it just an act to survive?" Scarecrow asked.

Ami laughed a little as he sat on his bed and was reading something. "It depends. Do you want to survive or not?"

Ami then got up and approached the bars. "Besides, you want to see your woman again right?"

Scarecrow suddenly stood and approached the other mans cell. "You will never mention her again to me without asking."

Ami smiled. "I meant no insult, my friend. I was just asking simple question."

Scarecrow and Ami stared down for a moment before Scarecrow finally sat down again. He could hear a scream off in the distance. Maybe he should have killed his opponent; it would have been mercy to what he was going through now.

Scarecrow needed to get out of here soon. He needed his strength to get out of here. He was then summoned from the cell, and cleaned and washed again. He shivered at the cold water hit his body, but was grateful to be clean again. He came back to another full plate of food. He would rest for a while, and then during the night he would find a weakness in this cell, and try to get out.

During the night he lay still and listened for any movement from the cells around him or guards walking by. Earlier he had surveyed the room for anything. The window above him was about two of him higher. He could try it, but it was too obvious of an escape.

The only way he could escape was to make another plan. Escaping the cell was next to impossible. For the first time in a long time he felt truly alone, just like the days he was perched up in that corn field before that little girl with pig tails came along with her dog….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz or the books. I own my OCs._

Glinda The Good Witch of the South could only sit back and watch through the Theodora's crystal ball and could only watch in worry, and regret at what was going on. If only her and Oscar had returned to Oz in time. They were about to leave Earth when the trap was set for them. Glinda had received the message from the old wizard who was trying to find the spell to open the vortex again, but he was not coming up with anything.

She knew Gandalf would have known, but he was now in the undying lands, and could never be contacted again.

She always had the nagging feeling that Ozma would pull some trickery on them. She had tried to talk to Scarecrow, but he was hearing none of it. She couldn't blame him really. He had been through hell with the war, and he just wanted to live peacefully. He gave Ozma more credit than she deserved.

Glinda got up from the chair at Oscar's house, and began to pace. She had no powers here on Earth. The only way for her to open the vortex was from their parallel universe in Oz. When her and Oscar had traveled here before, they had friends who could get them back, but now they were trapped.

"It looks like Dorothy, and the others are making good time," Oscar commented.

Glinda hated to admit it, but she thanked the heavens for Theodora. She had made this crystal ball to supersede worlds, and it could see all. That was all of its powers, but it helped.

"I still can't tell what their plans are," she said viewing the three travelers.

"Nick, and Lion will have something, and protect Dorothy at the same time," Oscar said.

Glinda smiled over at her husband. "Always so positive," she said.

Oscar put down his book, got up from his chair, and hugged his wife from behind. "We have to be for them."

"I just hope that Daaro can find the spell he needs, but his mind is old, and forgetful," Glinda said with a smile at the old wizard with the absent mind.

Oscar groaned a little. "He is our only hope right now," he said not convinced.

Glinda could hear the doubt in his voice, and she had the same doubts about the old wizard. However, he was all King Oran had to get them back.

She always knew Oran would come around eventually. They had nothing left but to forgive him for what he did. Yet, he would suffer the rest of his life with the death of his daughter.

Oscar sat back down, and Glinda settled in watching the sunset over the plains of Kansas thinking about what to do.

"Scarecrow is going to have to give in eventually you know," Oscar suddenly said eyeing his wife.

Glinda turned sharply to her husband and narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"He will have to become a killer to survive," Oscar said shaking his head. "Ordaran will only play with him for so long."

Scarecrow had been through so much, the deaths of each and every one of his soldiers who died at the hands of Drigka haunted his dreams. Glinda turned and looked into the crystal ball again.

She remembered Ozma's last words to her when she closed the vortex.

"Your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, Glinda," she had said with an evil smile.

Glinda took in a sharp breath. The vision of Scarecrow fighting again came into focus. She couldn't take it anymore. She had enough. She couldn't bear to watch as Scarecrow fought his opponent. He would win, and he would have to kill the other man to win. Ordaran was breaking him mentally. Ordaran would win.

Oscar watched as an angry Glinda rose from the chair, and began to clench her fists as she watched Scarecrow fight.

In a fit, she pushed the crystal ball to the floor with all of her strength. Oscar watched as it landed on the floor with a loud thud. This made Glinda angrier as it did not break.

"Glinda….."

Without another word, Glinda went outside. Oscar could only watch. He knew she needed a few moments alone to gather her thoughts. He was feeling it too, but he was trying to keep a level head.

He walked over to the crystal ball. It had gone dark from the movement. He would set it back in its place. Despite what Glinda just did to it, they needed it.

It was heavy. He hadn't lifted it in years. He grabbed the base, and it turned to have the base face him. At that moment, something caught his eyes.

He had never noticed it before. With a hand that slightly shook, he pulled out the small book hidden inside the base. More curious now, he set the crystal ball back in its place on the table. It had never occurred to him that Theodora might have hidden something in there, so he never checked it.

He could see Glinda walking around the front yard trying to calm herself.

He would go out there in a moment to get her. He had to look in this book first.

He began to page through it. It was definitely Theodora's handwriting. The spells seemed simple, and not important. He was getting frustrated as he paged through them.

Nothing important, he thought angrily.

Had he hoped beyond hope?

As he began to put the book down and go get Glinda a bright flash filled the room from the crystal ball.

It was so bright that it rocked him back on his feet.

Oscar frowned. It had never done that before.

He went over to it, and a light was in the middle of it, but had begun to fade. Thinking it was nothing still; he began to set the book down again when the room flashed again.

This time he was thrown back in the chair. Lights danced in front of his eyes, and he groaned a little from the shock.

He sat himself up again, and looked down at the book. It lay on his chest, and something caught his eye.

He put on his reading glasses, and gasped. He could only sit there in shock for a moment as he read the spell.

At that moment, Glinda came running back into the house.

"What was that?" She asked seeing Oscar smiling widely in the chair holding up a strange book in his hand.

"Our way home," he said laughing.

….

Dorothy was cold, miserable, tired, and sore. Tin Man, Lion, and her had been on the road for four days now. The finally made it to the base of the mountains. Dorothy had been cursing the furs she was carrying, but she now realized she would need them as they ascended the mountains.

"We will stop here for the night, so we have our strength for tomorrow's journey over the mountains," Tin Man said.

Dorothy found a rock, and dropped her things from her aching shoulders. She sat down and rubbed on her neck.

She had to admire the pastures in this area before the mountain pass. They were absolutely stunning. They had been following the road, and not seen another soul in four days. Though they would hide at night just in case.

Lion had offered to let her ride on him, but she insisted on holding her own. Thinking of her husband kept her strength and her resolve to keep going.

She had barely slept. All she could think was Scarecrow was alive, but for how much longer? She had to get to him; she promised she would find him.

Lion looked around.

"What do your animal eyes see?" Tin Man asked.

Lion looked around, and said, "A cabin. No smoke coming from it."

Dorothy was hopeful. Maybe they could stay the night there. Maybe she could hope to get a bed for one more night.

"I will go see if there is someone there," Lion said.

"Be careful," Dorothy said to him.

He smiled at her, and Tin Man said, "If it is good enough to stay in get a fire going."

Lion nodded and took off running towards the cabin.

Tin Man looked over at Dorothy who could barely stand up she was so tired.

"I hope you will get some rest tonight cabin or not," Tin Man said.

Dorothy blushed. Tin Man did not need sleep or food like her or Lion. However, he did not want to admit he had been squeaking for a while, and needed oiling badly.

"You need a refresh yourself," Dorothy said with a slight smirk.

He shrugged. "I'll have you help me when we get over the mountain pass."

"Well, there will be snow up there," she said eyeing her furs. "Then you may lock up."

He shrugged again. "That's why I'm waiting."

He put down his map and kneeled in front of her. "How are you holding up soldier? I know you're not sleeping."

Dorothy turned away a little. "I am alright, just tired."

Tin Man smiled. "I wish I knew a better way."

Dorothy smiled back at him. "Me too."

Tin Man shook his head in disgust. "Scarecrow would have had us there by now."

Dorothy laughed a little. "You are not giving yourself enough credit. This would not have been any better with him here."

"Ahhh. He was always the planner, but I am trying," Tin Man said.

"I think your plan once we get to Aglas is a great one," she said.

"Yes, but will it work?"

"That's why you made a back up one. See, Scarecrow in that all the way," she said.

Tin Man's face changed to a serious expression. "We'll get him Dorothy."

Dorothy felt the tears threatening. "I know," she whispered.

"Do you think we will meet up with the shape shifters?" She asked.

Tin Man shook his head. "I don't know."

"How can we tell if they are really them or just an animal?" She asked.

Tin Man looked around and smiled slightly as smoke began to waft from the cabin. Good! Dorothy can get a good night's sleep.

"Oran said you could tell by their eyes. When they are in animal form, they have yellow eyes," he said. "He also said the habitat they live in more of a jungle before the desert begins, so we will know when we enter their territory."

"I hope they let us pass," she said. "If we meet up with them."

Tin Man looked around again. Not seeing any danger, he began to relax a little. " I am hoping we don't."

"Me neither," he said.

Lion came running back to them and smiled towards Dorothy. "My lady, your bed awaits you."

Dorothy lit up. "Really?"

Lion shook dust from his fur. "That place has been abandoned for years. But it had stored food, and firewood. The bed is old, but I think it will hold you."

The group got their supplies and headed towards the cabin. Dorothy knew she needed to make herself sleep tonight. She hadn't been feeling well lately, and couldn't figure out why. She had passed it off as stress over Scarecrow. Though the feelings she was having were starting to concern her.

They entered the small cabin, and found a stove lit up now from Lion. Some chairs, and old rug, and a table to complete the place. There was cabinets with some canned food.

Dorothy tested the bed. It creaked, but it held her. She coughed a little as the dust came up from the blankets. She got up and took them and shook them off outside. It wasn't the best, but it would do.

That night, Lion lay out on the rug. Dorothy helped oil Tin Man a little to get him through the snow. She found some dried meat for Lion to eat, though he complained about it. She then ate some of the canned vegetables, and finally had enough for the night.

She didn't even remember the last thing she did before sleep took her.

"_You can do it!" Dorothy said to her husband as she swam though the lake. _

_Scarecrow shook his head, and said, "Can we do this another night?"_

_Dorothy frowned up to him from the water. "You have been saying that for months now. Besides, I can grab you," she said. _

"_I'm too heavy for you," he answered. _

_Dorothy scoffed. She came up to the beach, and came out of the water with her hands on her hips facing her husband. She could tell from the look on his face that he was thinking of other things besides learning to swim. _

_Dorothy smiled, and said, "Now, now. Swim first, we can do that later."_

_Scarecrow let out a frustrated breath, and said, "How do you read my mind?"_

_Dorothy laughed. "It's not the mind, it's the look."_

_She grabbed his hand, and he resisted but finally let her pull him along. _

_She turned to the see the fear in his eyes. "I have you."_

_She turned and walked backwards, and took both of her husband's hands in hers. They slowly made their way into the water. She had to admit that she was admiring his toned chest more than the swimming lessons she was going to give. _

_She turned back to Scarecrow, and realized he was staring off at something. _

"_Scarecrow?" She asked confused. _

_He continued to stare at something, and she tried to shake him a little. "Scarecrow? What's wrong?"_

_She looked around desperately, but could see nothing. _

_Suddenly, a giggle caught her attention. She turned back and instead of her husband being there, she felt something tug at her shirt. _

_She gasped in surprise, and looked down. Her eyes widened as she spotted a little boy with auburn hair, and blue eyes staring back up at her in wonder, and a smile. _

_Dorothy softened a little. "Who might you be?" She asked smiling back at him. _

_Without saying another word the little boy took off running in the other direction. _

"_Wait!" Dorothy called after him. She decided to follow him. She began to run after him. _

_He ran towards their house, and Dorothy kept calling for him to stop. She wanted to know who he was. _

"_Wait, I just want to know your name," she called. _

_The boy stopped at the door, and giggled again. The door opened making Dorothy stop in her tracks. Out came Scarecrow. He lifted the boy in his arms, and began to twirl him making the boy laugh playing with him. They both stopped and began to stare at Dorothy. _

_Dorothy could only fall to her knees as the realization hit her. _

Dorothy awoke with a start. She frantically looked around the room. The fire was still lit and crackling happily in the stove. Lion snored below her. She looked around again trying to get her bearings together.

She did not see Tin Man anywhere, so she took a moment and lifted her shirt slightly. She stood quietly as to not wake Lion. She began to feel around her belly, and her eyes widened, as she knew why she wasn't feeling good lately. Why her clothes began to tighten on her a little. She fell back to the bed. It all became clear now. She had brushed it off as stress, but her stomach was beginning to get a little rounder. She could not deny it anymore.

She had lost track of time with her menstruations from being in jail. She grabbed at her stomach and leaned over putting her head down between her knees.

Dorothy sat up again and looked around wide-eyed. What was she going to do now?

"No! Not now," she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. I only own my OCs. _

_Sorry I took so long everyone. I have been so busy, I can barely take a breath. _

_I debated for a while to make Dorothy pregnant, because it could be so cliché for the story and the timeline, but I thought it added to her journey to rescue Scarecrow. Also, her reaction was something I did plan out. She should be jumping for joy, but it now adds another worry to everything going on already. Shape shifters coming soon. _

Scarecrow waited patiently for his turn to enter the arena once more. He had been studying the area around the prison, the guards, and their habits, and any opening he could find.

He knew he would finally have his plan of escape worked out, but when was another matter. He was now set for his second fight. It had been three days since the first one, and now he was forced again to fight someone he didn't want to kill. He had not heard anything from Ordaran since his first fight.

He looked around one last time as the shackles were removed from his hands, and he was pushed into the arena. He received a mixture of boos and cheers from the crowds sitting around him.

He turned to see Ordaran smiling at him from his seat in the box. This time Ordaran had a very beautiful, dark haired woman with him. Her hair curled as it fell over her shoulders, and her skin was a smooth olive tone. Her yellow dress was cut low, and Scarecrow could see the outline of her breasts under the fabric. She wore gold jewelry everywhere. She had to be one of Ordaran's lovers. He had been hearing stories of Ordaran's famous harem. Apparently, he did have favorites. He also heard there were many bastard children running around the home that housed his women. This woman must have been one of his favorites.

She was very beautiful, but she wasn't Dorothy.

Ordaran had no intention of marrying Ozma.

If he could just get a hold of weapon, but he knew that was impossible. Ordaran still feared his own fighters. If they had a weapon, they could attack him at any time.

The other night they had brought Ami into his cell injured pretty badly. Scarecrow almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Ami could still barely move around this morning. Though he laughed at his fight, making Scarecrow disgusted at him once again.

Scarecrow looked around. He had a plan, and hoped it would work.

The door opened on the other side of the arena. Scarecrow recognized his opponent right away and inwardly groaned.

His opponent was obviously a lot older than Scarecrow, though Scarecrow could claim he was over a hundred years old. He was thin with gray hair, and wrinkles deeper than some oceans. This man had seen a lot in his lifetime, and Scarecrow did not want to kill him.

He could tell his opponent was scared, and Scarecrow wanted to ease his fears.

"I thought I would make it easy for you today, Scarecrow King," Oradaran yelled as the crowd laughed.

"This goes beyond barbaric, Ordaran," Scarecrow said.

"So do starving people, Scarecrow King," Ordaran shot back.

Scarecrow turned and faced the Lord of Aglas. "By your own hand."

Ordaran's eyes narrowed, but he smirked. The crowd became quiet waiting to see if their lord would react.

Ordaran laughed, and sat down in his seat again. "Let the fight commence!"

Scarecrow took a deep breath. He thought his plan might go awry when the old man approached him.

Scarecrow wasn't sure how to read the look in his eyes, and when the old man fell to his knees, Scarecrow was shocked.

The old man folded his hands, and stared up at Scarecrow with piercing blue eyes.

"Please, your highness, just kill me," he pleaded with the shocked Scarecrow. "Give me a merciful death."

Scarecrow looked around as the crowd booed the kneeling old man. He grabbed the old man by the arm, and pulled him to his feet. The crowd gasped in anticipation.

"No, my friend. You will defeat me," he whispered to him. "If you do this, I will guarantee your freedom."

The old man's eyes widened even more, and then a smile spread across his face. "Thank you, your highness," he whispered back.

"Follow my lead," Scarecrow said. He then pushed the old man to the ground, but not hard.

The old man appeared to get angry, and stood shakily. Scarecrow nodded to him, but the old man looked at him questioningly. "What should I do?"

Scarecrow began to circle him, and said, "Let me hit you. I promise not to hurt you. Then you will attack me."

The old man followed Scarecrow making his own circles. "Then what?"

"I have been dead twice now, friend. I know what I am doing," Scarecrow smiled.

The man nodded in understanding, and Scarecrow took that as his queue to attack.

The old man was taken down easily. The crowd gasped and cheered. However, Scarecrow knew he was not hurting him.

"How will you free us?" The old man asked gasping a little. Scarecrow knew he would have to give in soon.

"Give me time," Scarecrow said. "Time for you to win, friend."

Scarecrow stood back, and let the old man hit him as hard as he could. Which wasn't much. Scarecrow was beginning to wonder if his play dead act would work.

The crowd began to cheer, and then boo as Scarecrow acted like he was losing to the old man.

Scarecrow tried to make sure he was hit where he would bleed. It wasn't working. The old man just did not have the strength.

The old man got off of Scarecrow, and bent down on his knees breathing heavily. "I'm sorry your highness, I just can't."

Scarecrow knew he had to make a decision at that moment, and it would be something he had to live with the rest of his life. It would haunt his dreams like the rest of the people and creatures he had lost over the years.

The old man looked at him peacefully, and said, "I hold no grudge. I just want peace."

Scarecrow stood, and began to tear up. He looked over at Ordaran who watched with curiosity at what he would do. Scarecrow knew now he gave him a weak old man on purpose.

"I just want to be with my wife," the old man said to him.

Scarecrow blocked everything out at that moment. Without another word, he grabbed the old man's head. The old man brought his hands up to his, and began to pray.

"Forgive me," Scarecrow said in a low voice not looking down at him.

"I already have, your highness," the man said. "Make sure you keep your promise, and free those people."

Scarecrow could only thank the heavens that Dorothy was not here to see this. His sweet, innocent Dorothy was spared this. The innocent brown eyes of the girl with her dog in tow walking down the yellow brick road completely unaware what both their futures held. The woman who appeared to him once again one day during the middle of a war and fought so bravely with him in a world that was not her own.

She had killed Drigka, yes, but it haunted her. She had killed Nargol, but it haunted her dreams. She had said they were a life too, and she never wanted to experience it again. She would never know what Scarecrow was about to do. He would spare telling her the decision he just made.

The roar of the crowd filled his ears as the old man fell to Scarecrow's feet. Every fiber of his being changed at the moment he took an innocent life. It may have been mercy to some, but Scarecrow knew better.

"I will," he whispered over the body as tears burned his eyes.

Ordaran smiled at Scarecrow. He looked over at his guard, and said, "Bring him to me."

...

Queen Ozma of Oz paced the throne room. She had received word from Lord Ordaran that he was satisfied with his catch, and that the marriage did not need to happen. He still had Scarecrow, but Dorothy Gale was now on her way to save him. Her magic could only reach so far, there was no way she could stop her at this point. She could only hope Ordaran would capture Dorothy too, and Ozma would no longer worry.

Ozma was able to take the emerald from Dorothy, but the emerald no longer flickered. It only listened to one person, Dorothy Gale. That was something Ozma could not break.

"Why are you so worried about Dorothy, Nick, and Lion?" Thoreon asked his cousin, and lover. They were alone in the throne room as ordered by Ozma. Reginald had already retired for the night.

Ozma stopped pacing and looked over at Thoreon in shock. "Are you mad? If she defeats Ordaran and Scarecrow is released, we will have a full on rebellion here. The people here are starting to demand to know where they are."

Thoreon waived his hand in boredom, and said, "The people will come around. I don't understand what you're so afraid of."

Ozma raised her hands around her. "Well, maybe losing the throne."

Thoreon yawned loudly. "Even if Scarecrow is freed, then he does not have Glinda's or Dorothy's magic. He cannot defeat you and re-take the throne."

Ozma ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

"The only power he has over you, is if Glinda were here, and she isn't. She is trapped in Oscar's world," Thoreon said smiling.

"Marrying Ordaran would have secured our power, now we only have our army who are still loyal to Scarecrow," she said worried.

"Of course they are," Thoreon said. "They always will be for as long as Scarecrow is known to be alive. However, if we can convince them that he and his wife up and left the country, then things may turn around for us."

Ozma still wasn't convinced. Scarecrow had a way of things working out, and when Dorothy Gale returned to Oz, she saved him from death twice.

Ozma knew Dorothy could get the emerald back to her if she really needed it. She could only hope that Dorothy would never realize that.

Ozma needed to start planting it in the heads of the people that their once wise king had abandoned them. She could only hope it worked. If she needed to use her magic, she would, but she preferred the people turn to her on their own first without casting spells. She was actually very jealous of Scarecrow's loyal followers. She tried her best at first, but when Ordaran offered the price for Scarecrow she could not resist. In her mind, she was doing the right thing, and bringing her people to her, but it backfired. She was getting anxious. Ordaran said he would stay in contact, but now that the marriage was off, who knows what could happen.

She kept Dorothy locked up so she would not go after Scarecrow, and to keep her from trying to overthrow Ozma herself. Besides, she took Oran's offer to take Dorothy Gale into custody she was relieved. She did not expect Oran to turn on her for Dorothy. Dorothy has a lot of connections herself, and it angers Ozma that the woman feigns innocence, but she is not. Or maybe Ozma is just jealous that the Savior of Oz is loved all over the land, and she is not.

If Ozma's calculations are correct, Dorothy should be coming into the land of the shape shifters soon. Ordaran is sending an army to capture her and Ozma's two former generals. Ozma only hoped her problems with Dorothy Gale will be solved now, and she can rule Oz like she wants, and continue to grow her power.

….

The two bears watched and waited on the hillside careful not to be seen by the three travelers.

The yellow-eyed animals communicated telepathically.

"What in the world would a human woman, a lion, and a metal man be doing out here?" One asked the other.

The one beast narrowed his eyes to get a better look at them. He knew the emblems well the metal man carried on his body. He did not answer the first question, as he was wondering that himself.

"The Lion is not a changer," the other one said.

"No. I have never known changers to live in Oz," the bear said to the other telepathically.

"Oz? Why are they here?"

Both wanted to know. The woman who was with the creatures is what intrigued both of them more than anything.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz, including the books. _

_Hey guys. Sorry for any grammatical errors in this chapter. I didn't have time to proofread, but please enjoy! _

The trip over the mountains was uneventful, except when Tin Man rusted a few times from the snow. They were able to locate an abandoned cave, and spend the night there to wake up to find a blizzard the next morning. It did delay them for about a day, and Lion lead the way to clear the snow as they went along. Luckily, the paths were not too high on the mountain, so it was easy to travel. Once they descended Dorothy was able to start shedding some of the furs she wore. Even though the weather was freezing cold, she was still sweating from the travel up and then down.

She wanted to cry every moment at how bad she was missing Scarecrow, and the fact that the baby may never know his or her father. It broke her heart that what should be a celebration had to stay a secret. There was no way Tin Man or Lion would still let her travel with them to Aglas if they knew her condition. She knew they might notice something once they hit the jungle, but was hoping they would not.

It never ceased to amaze Dorothy how much Oz and this world was like her own, but this world was much more enchanting. She still could not get over the fact that she could actually communicate with animals and other creatures. It never ceases to amaze her that she could fall in love with a Scarecrow, marry him, and now she was having his baby. That one time he was king, and he was killed, and she possessed the magic to bring him back to life, and make him human again. Now, for months she has been without him. Her heart hurt over it. Maybe she should have accepted being queen...

Dorothy sighed to herself. There was no time now to look back with regret. She was a simple farm girl, and schoolteacher who just wanted a quiet life for herself and Fiyero.

She knew she could not handle being queen, and Scarecrow was just plain burned out. She liked doing things for herself, and Scarecrow did the same. The war really took a toll on him, and now he was a prisoner. She worried about his psyche, and once they got to him how he would be. Tin Man, Lion, and her discussed it in length. They were not only worried about his life, but his mental state. Tin Man said he would probably go back into war mode. Lion said he would be making plans for escape and decide on the best one. Dorothy agreed. Scarecrow was a planner. Even on the farm, he would plan out the day to the last detail of fixing a wire on the fence if needed. Dorothy was the same way, but not as detailed. She had her ways and brought all her knowledge back from Kansas with her. They had their disagreements, but in the end it all worked out.

The only fact that she knew was that she loved him more than life itself, and she could only pray he was still alive.

She would never, ever forgive Ozma for what she had done to them. She would have her revenge on the queen, somehow some way.

As they walked Dorothy thought of Toto, Auntie Em, and Uncle Henry. She missed them so much. However, she was not the same as she was with Scarecrow.

Tin Man spoke up bringing Dorothy out of her thoughts. "Oran said there is a farm after we get out of the jungle where horses are for sale. We will ride after that."

Dorothy nodded and looked ahead. She could see the beginnings of the thick, lush jungle forest ahead.

"I hope that place isn't a trap," Lion said with a slight growl.

"Me neither," Tin Man said.

"What about the jungle?" Dorothy asked. She could feel the humidity beginning to set in. She couldn't believe the sudden change in weather as they descended. She could see more mountains in the distance. They looked bare from what she could see. They were getting closer. After the jungle they had one more mountain pass, and then they would enter the lands of South Aglas.

They all stopped to rest, and Tin Man brought out the map. "From what Oran said this should be safe passage for us around the shape shifters," he said pointing to a trail on the map.

"Though we are pretty sure they are guarding the areas around it," Lion said.

Dorothy looked around, and up a hill. She could have sworn she had seen sudden movement.

Her eyes widened and she looked over at Lion who was looking towards that area with her.

Lion looked over at Tin Man and said, "We are not alone, Nick."

Tin Man looked up suddenly and around. "What do your animal eyes see?"

Lion looked around with his nose in the air. He stood on his hind legs, and his eyes searched the hills around them.

Dorothy reached for her gun, and cursed a little when she realized she no longer had it. She could have sworn the emerald was talking to her again. She gripped her knife in a defensive mode. She would now do anything to protect her child.

Lion turned to Tin Man and said, "Do what you were doing. Dorothy let go of your knife. The shape shifters are watching us, but will not attack."

Dorothy reluctantly let go of her knife. She wanted to cry out that she wanted to protect her child, but could not bring herself to say anything just yet.

She nodded and continued to look at the map with Tin Man, whose eyes shifted from hill to hill.

"Can they hear us?" Dorothy whispered to Tin Man.

He shook his head, and said, "I don't know the extent of their powers. Oran said he never experienced anything else except that they change."

Dorothy's eyes darted around. "Do you think we'll be safe?"

"They are very mistrusting from their time as slaves in Aglas. Oran said if we leave them alone, they will leave us alone," Tin Man said.

"Let's hope so," Dorothy said. Her hand immediately went to her belly as she looked around.

It did not get past Tin Man what Dorothy did, and his eyes narrowed in question.

"Are you alright, Dorothy?"

Dorothy kind of gasped, and then blushed. "Yes, Nick. I'm fine. Just tired, and worried."

He gave her a suspicious look, but did not say anything more.

Lion turned and said, "Are we going further or stopping now?"

Tin Man turned to him and asked, 'What do you think, General?"

"I have a better chance of getting Dorothy and I food in the wooded area," he said.

Tin Man nodded and asked Dorothy if she was ok to walk a little more. She agreed. She continued to look around. She could not blame the shape shifters for watching them. From what Oran had told them, those people had been through hell. She just hoped they would understand that they were friends and not foes. She stripped her furs and made sure to hide her belly. She put them in a bush for safe keeping till they came back. First, and foremost on her mind was her husband.

Lion went and explored first, and came back with an all clear. Dorothy had to smile. She still could not get over how her own cowardly Lion was now a great warrior.

"I am smelling animal scents. I believe the shape shifters were just here," Lion said.

"As usual, I will keep watch, you both rest," Nick said.

Dorothy nodded and grabbed her bag. She had a feeling she would not get much sleep tonight.

...

The two black panthers watched closely from the thick trees and vines from the jungle.

"Boren, the troops will be here by tomorrow. It is for them isn't it?"

The panther looked over at the other one. "Yes, Khali. I am confused as to why and what business the citizens of Oz have out here."

Khali looked over at her brother, and her eyes widened in realization. "Remember when the Aglas soldiers came through here before. They had a prisoner, and he was obviously very valuable, because Ordaran was with them. That has to be it!"

Boren frowned. "Then they are fools if they think they can rescue that person."

"What do you think we should do?" Khali asked.

Boren snorted a little. "Nothing. They are obviously not a danger to us. The Lion has not tried anything, so whatever their affairs are with Aglas are not our problem."

It was Khali's turn to frown. "Boren, the woman is with child."

Boren rolled his eyes. His sister was a softie when it came to that. "That is her problem. She chose this, let her live with the consequences."

"I noticed her two companions protect her. She must be important as well," Khali said.

Boren shrugged, and said telepathically. "If she is, that is fine. We will watch what they do from a distance."

"But..."Khali interjected.

"No, Khali. We do not need this again," Boren said.

"She does not look dangerous," Khali argued.

Boren growled at his sister who stepped back, but remained stubborn.

"If she is from Oz, I am pretty sure she practices magic. She may be a witch," Boren said.

"Oh come on. There was that story of the little girl who killed off the witches years ago. They were evil, she does not look like that," Khali said to her brother in their telepathic conversation.

"There is still that one. Glinda I think. Then there is the new Queen, she practices magic from what I've heard," Boren said.

"The metal man and the Lion have seen war, you can tell. The woman, she is different. I just can't explain it," Khali observed.

Boren was thinking the same thing.

He wanted to get a closer look at her, but did not dare. The Lion was still sniffing around the air as they settled near one of the creeks in the area. The metal man began a small fire, and the woman began to boil some water. The Lion was in the creek testing the fish to see if they were edible for them.

Boren wanted to laugh. They did not know this area, and they took precautions.

Boren tried to fight it, but he couldn't help but feel concerned over the woman. Aglas had sent the troops out, and they would come upon them soon. He wondered if he should warn them.

The woman sat down on a log and began to brush out her light auburn hair. As much as Boren wanted to look away he was drawn to the motions of what she was doing. He couldn't help but notice the sad look in her eyes, as she seemed to be thinking about something or maybe someone.

He wondered what her connection was to that prisoner Ordaran had brought through months ago. It had to be that. There was no other reason why these three people from Oz would be here.

The woman must have had a connection to the prisoner. He surmised she must have been carrying his child.

Boren hated that he could not take his eyes off of her. Her hair rested in waves on her shoulders, her skin was sun kissed, but not much. Her eyes were brown, but big and set right on her heart shaped face. Her lips were a dark pink, and full. She was beginning to get more curvaceous with her pregnancy, but she was still thin, as she was not showing too much.

He felt himself grow uncomfortable, and finally had to turn away. There was just something about her that was…different. He would have sworn she was not of this world.

Suddenly, one his scouts came up to Boren and Khali. The scout was a wolf.

"Boren, the Aglas soldiers are about a half day away," he said telepathically.

Khali turned to her brother and pleaded with him. "Boren…please."

Boren growled in his animal form. "Alright. I will warn her. I will do it alone."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz. The movies, books, or anything else related to the story. I own my OCs. _

_This chapter will be Dorothy's and my OC the shape shifter Boren's POV. _

Dorothy tried to sleep, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She could see Tin Man was pacing the area, his eyes ever watchful. Lion was against a tree snoring away.

Dorothy sat up, and looked around. The fire was out, as it was warm enough now to not keep it going during the night. The moon was big and bright in the clear sky, but was still masked by the trees of the thick forest. Dorothy had not felt they were being watched in a while. Lion went and scoured the area after they had eaten, and did not find any more evidence of the shape shifters.

She stood, and looked around again. She could hear the faint clanking of Tin Man.

"Are you alright, Dorothy?" He asked coming out of a shadow.

Dorothy smiled slightly, and said, "Yes. I have to go and…"

Tin Man nodded in understanding. "Do you have your knife?"

Dorothy nodded. "I will stay close."

She walked over to the edge of some trees, and tried to keep her privacy as she went to the bathroom. She was doing that a lot more lately, but couldn't help it.

She looked around as she pulled up her pants, and thought she heard a noise. She realized that Tin Man had stopped walking around; he must have heard it too.

She listened for a second, but the cursed her pounding heart in her ears.

"Dorothy!" Tin Man whispered loudly.

Dorothy ran back out of the woods, and found Lion awake and ready to pounce.

"Is it the shape shifters?" She asked.

Tin Man shook his head handing her a sword. "We don't know yet."

Suddenly, the sounds of drumbeats began to surround them through the woods. Tin Man lit a fire, and turned furiously at the noise.

"It's not them," Lion said.

The drumbeats became louder, and more furious. Dorothy looked around trying to make out something within the jungle, but could still see nothing.

She couldn't swallow as fear began to rush through her.

"What is it?" She asked practically crying now.

"I don't know!"

Then the first whoosh of the arrow flew past them. Then another, and then another after that.

Dorothy cried out, and Tin Man dropped the fire from his hands.

"Come out, cowards!" He yelled into the jungle.

Dorothy scoffed at him. Probably not a good idea to do that, she thought furious at him.

Dorothy's eyes widened as one appeared at the edge of the creek, and then more came out of the woods.

There were at least thirty soldiers who appeared in front of them.

Dorothy gasped. "Ordaran…." She whispered. "Ordaran's men."

Then one of them stepped forward, and spoke their common language in a heavy accent.

Lion roared trying to intimidate them, but it didn't work, because the leader just looked at him and smiled.

"We have been awaiting your arrival, Generals," the leader said.

Tin Man narrowed his eyes. "What do you want? We were coming to negotiate the release of the Scarecrow King. Nothing more."

The leader laughed. "Of course you were just coming to negotiate for him. We were expecting that."

The leader looked over at his men, and said, "Take them prisoner!"

Tin Man and Lion looked over at Dorothy and Lion said, "Run, Dorothy."

"I can fight!" She said as the men moved in.

"Take them!" The leader yelled.

Lion roared and jumped into the crowd of soldiers. Tin Man began to swing his ax. He looked over Dorothy again who was swinging the sword making the soldiers stand back.

He was able to fight them off long enough to get near Dorothy. He was worried about Lion being taken down by a few of them.

"Dorothy, you need to run," Tin Man said.

Dorothy looked back towards Tin Man two of the soldiers began to surround her. Tin Man knew she was desperate to see Scarecrow, and may let herself get captured.

"No! I won't leave either of you," she said to him her brown eyes flashing in defiance.

Tin Man punched the soldiers, and then moved to her. "Listen to me! Getting yourself captured will not help him or us. Run, and get help. We will need another way to do this."

Dorothy's eyes widened, and then she realized what she was doing. Tin Man had to smile as a look of determination came across her face, and she began to fight back with an aggressiveness that he hadn't seen since the Nargol.

Scarecrow had taught her a lot of self-defense moves, and it showed. She was easily able to take four soldiers down that were twice her size. The soldiers were not prepared for the small woman to overpower them like she did. Tin Man couldn't help but smile, and swell with pride at her fighting spirit.

"Run!" Tin Man yelled as the soldiers began to overwhelm him. He knew he would be forced to surrender soon. It was over for him and Lion. Lion was being hog tied as Tin Man had water thrown on him. He cursed the Aglas soldiers for making him rust again.

The last thing he could see was Dorothy running into the forest. He could only hope that she found her way out.

...

Dorothy did not turn to look back, but she knew she was being chased. Her lungs burned, and her heart pounded from running over brush, roots, and other things in the jungle she could not identify. She tried to hold the sword, but it became too heavy, and she finally had to drop it. Her hand reached for her knife, which was still there, and then for her belly. She did not forget that she had another life to protect.

Finally, an Aglas soldier caught up to her, and tried to tackle her. He was able to grab her shirt, and she stumbled and fell into the dirt with a thud.

Dorothy groaned for a second and turned over to see the sweaty soldier on top of her. They struggled in the dirt.

The soldier spoke a language to her that she did not understand, but knew well enough he was there to take her prisoner.

She managed to get a hand free, and felt along the ground grunting with every breath to find something as she did not know what happened to her knife.

Finally, her hand hit a rock. It was small, but it would have to do. With all her strength she hit the soldier with the rock and he cried out in pain as blood spattered all over Dorothy's face. The soldier fell back, and Dorothy took her moment to get up and run again.

Breathing heavily, she could hear voices behind her. She felt a slight pain in her belly as she ran. She grasped it, and knew she was losing her strength, but she had to keep going.

Out of nowhere a figure pounced on her, and took her down to the ground. She felt a tremendous pain in her head and saw stars for a few seconds. Dazed, she did not know where she was, and was turned over violently. Her instinct had her put her hands to her face in defense as hands reached for her arms.

She wanted to cry out as she could feel herself losing consciousness. She heard a voice in the distance, and could see the leader of the soldiers who attacked yelling at her, and starting to tie her hands together.

Try as she might, she could not get loose. The bump on her head made her dizzy, and want to vomit. She knew she was now captured like Tin Man and Lion. In a way, she didn't mind, because Tin Man was right she just wanted to see Scarecrow again.

She was about to give up, and give in to the sleep that she wanted when a black figure came out of the forest, and attacked the soldier. She smiled thinking it was Lion, and tried to sit up, but was still too dizzy.

She could hear the scuffle of the animal, and soldier, and then finally a yelp and then heavy breathing as the animal rested for a moment.

Dorothy was able to finally turn, and looked up into yellow eyes. Her eyes widened, and her heart began to pound again. She was about to scream when a hand suddenly came down on her mouth.

"Be quiet! They will hear you. There is nothing you can do for your friends now," the male voice hissed to her.

Dorothy could have sworn a minute ago there was a black panther there. Now, there was a man with slightly glowing green eyes staring down at her in the shadows.

"I have to get to my friends," she whispered desperately to the man who had let go of her mouth.

"You can do nothing for them now. How injured are you?'

Dorothy shook her head, and tried to sit up, but she still felt dizzy, and her stomach was hurting.

"I don't know," she gasped.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

Dorothy shook her head, and lay back on the ground taking deep breaths. She was cramping badly in her abdomen. She was getting worried, and wasn't sure what was wrong.

"I will get you to my sister, woman of Oz," he said.

"Who are you?" Dorothy asked. Who was this man and why was he helping her? Where did he come from?

"Boren," he said. "You will have to stand for me."

Dorothy nodded, and the man grabbed her arm and helped her to a standing position.

He helped her lean against a tree. She heard voices in the distance again, and sucked in her breath.

"We must leave now," he said to her in urgency.

"My friends…." Dorothy said sobbing a little.

"Like I said. You cannot help them now. Ordaran has taken them. He has invaded our land once more for you."

Dorothy looked up sharply, but still could not see his face. She looked at his green eyes again, and something struck her through the dizziness.

_Shape Shifters! _

Dorothy wanted to try to scream again, but couldn't. She could only hope that they would not hurt her or the baby, and she would be rescued soon.

She turned again to see a horse nuzzling her. She looked up to see yellow eyes this time. The man had turned into a horse, or at least she thought he did, because it still dark.

"Are you Boren?" She asked slightly suspicious.

The horse stepped back and nodded.

"I have no choice do I?" She asked.

The snorted and shook his head. A voice suddenly came into her head, and said, "Not unless you want to die out here."

The horse kneeled and Dorothy made her way to him, and got on his back. She grasped his mane, and tried to sit up, but leaned over more.

She didn't remember the ride back to their village, nor did she remember being carried by Boren into his sister's home. She did not remember the other shape shifters of the clan gathering around to see the woman of Oz, and the ones that chased the soldiers, and their prisoners away.

_Dorothy sat and played with her son by the lake again. He kept splashing water onto her and Scarecrow and giggling. _

_Dorothy smiled as Scarecrow joined his son, and they began to play in the water. She sat content in the sunshine as she watched her son, and her husband having some fun. _

_She closed her eyes for a moment enjoying the laughter in the distance. _

_She opened her eyes as the laughter stopped and wondered what was going on. _

_She looked around to see the little auburn haired boy with the deep ocean eyes staring at her smiling. _

"_Where is your father?" She asked smiling back at him. _

"_He can't be here now, mommy. It is not his time or yours," he said in his child voice. _

_Dorothy's eyes narrowed in concern. "What do you mean?"_

_The boy giggled again, and took off running towards the farmhouse again. _

_Dorothy got up and began to run after him. "Wait! Where are you going?"_

_He looked back, but did not stop. _

_A force she could not see nor touch suddenly stopped Dorothy. She looked around confused. _

_She looked towards the door at the farmhouse, and a light began to glow from the inside. She gasped as the door opened, and a white light began to shine from inside. _

_The boy looked back at her one more time, and said, "It's ok mommy. There will be another."_

_Dorothy gasped as her Auntie Em, and Uncle Henry stepped outside, and smiled and waived to her. _

_Auntie Em picked up the boy and hugged him tightly. He began to giggle, and hugged her back. He then turned to Dorothy and waived. _

"_We love you, Dorothy!" Auntie Em and Uncle Henry said at the same time. _

_Dorothy could only stand there, and begin to cry as her son, Auntie Em, and Uncle Henry disappeared through the door. _

_She knew what had happened; she knew the pain in her belly, and what it was. _

_Her son was gone. _

….

Scarecrow awoke in his bed from the dream he just had. He wiped off the sweat, and sat up wondering why in the world he had dreamed about Dorothy's Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. He had never dreamt of them before, and wondered why he would now.

He sat and got his bearings together. He also wondered whom that little boy was they took away from him and Dorothy.

…..

Two days later, Boren and the rest of his clan were able to chase away what was left of the Aglas soldiers who were looking for the woman.

He came back to the village, and changed back into his human form from the tiger. He went right to Khali's cottage, and knocked on the door.

The clan was angry with him for saving her, and bringing possible danger from Aglas back to them, but for some reason he did not care. He wanted to know more about her, and why she was traveling there from Oz.

He needed answers soon from her, to get her back to her people, and get his people out of danger.

Khali opened the door looking grim.

Boren looked up at her confused. "Is she dead?"

Khali shook her golden blonde head, and said, "No. She will recover just fine. I just told her."

He could hear quiet sobbing in the background of the house.

"Then what is wrong with her now?"

He could have sworn Khali began to tear up, but held back. Her green eyes showed her emotion.

"She lost the child, brother."

Boren took a deep breath, and felt sadness for the woman despite still mistrusting her.

"I would like to talk to her," he said.

Khali blocked the door, and he could see a bit of anger in her face. "She is no danger to us, Boren. She cannot talk now. Let her mourn her lost child."

Boren felt his anger grow at his sister. She was soft when it came to people, and one day it would put them in danger.

"At least tell me who she is. Did you find out?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Khali looked back into the house and nodded. Suddenly, she smiled. "She is the little girl who saved Oz once. She is Dorothy Gale."

Boren didn't know how, but something told him that she was not lying.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz. The movies, books, or anything else related to the story. I own my OCs. _

_I know it's weird that I had Dorothy have a miscarriage so fast, but it is all in my plan for her. _

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews. You are all the keep me going! _

_Sorry for any grammar errors in this chapter. Hubby came home, and I want to get this out. _

Queen Ozma of Oz was losing control. She was losing control of her land, and her people. The rebellion had been begun.

People were storming the city, and looting, and destroying things as they went along. They chanted Scarecrow's name at every turn. She was trapped here in the castle.

"You need to cast the spell, Ozma," Thoreon said eyes flashing at his cousin and lover.

Ozma looked up at him. She had sent out troops to get control over the riots, but they turned on her.

She had not made friends while queen, and now she had no help from her once former allies. She had no other choice; she had to cast the spell to get control of the country once more.

Oz was falling apart in front of her eyes, and there was nothing she could do about it.

The funniest thing was, Ordaran had sent Ozma riches beyond her wildest dreams as payment for not marrying her. He also told her that there would be more once he was done with Scarecrow, and he could have what was coming to him from her.

She had begged him for help with the people, but she had not heard anything yet.

He said that Dorothy Gale had escaped, and Ozma knew that he would find her eventually. She wondered if Dorothy was dead, but she knew better.

"Someone is always helping her!" Ozma suddenly blurted out.

Thoreon turned from the curtains, and said, "I would be very surprised if she was still alive."

"Well, maybe I need to go on a diplomatic journey," Reginald said.

"To who, father?" Thoreon asked.

Reginald shrugged. "Our original plan did not work. The people did not believe us about Scarecrow abandoning them, so we need another route."

Ozma took a deep breath. "Well, I will just cast a spell."

Reginald looked over at the two younger fairies with disbelief.

"You can do that Ozma, but how long before Dorothy realizes she can still use the emerald and free them," Reginald said.

"She has to be dead, uncle," she argued. "She will never know. The spell will last forever."

"You said it yourself. She is always getting help. I have a feeling she is still alive," he said. "It won't if the emerald is used to counteract it."

Ozma scoffed. She wanted absolute power. Over her people, and the land surrounding Oz. But, she couldn't even keep her troops under control. She had to cast the spell.

If Dorothy and Scarecrow were still alive, then that would not happen.

Just when Ozma would make her decision a royal guard entered the throne room.

"What is it?" She asked him frustrated at the interruption.

"Your highness, my apologies. King Oran of the Mifkits is here for a peaceful visit," he said.

Ozma sat up, and Reginald and Thoreon stood at attention.

"What! Does he have anyone with him?" She asked.

The guard shook his head, and said, "No, your grace. Just his personal guards, we searched him and the area already."

She turned to Thoreon who shrugged. "He doesn't have the funds to do anything to us anyway."

"Maybe he will surrender his land. Now that Scarecrow is captured and Dorothy is missing, he has had a change of heart," Reginald said to his niece.

"I still don't trust him. Look what he did," Ozma said.

"Of course not, but he knows he is lost without us. We will defeat him easily," Thoreon said.

"I can't even control my own people, "Ozma said rubbing her chin in thought.

"The spell will change that soon," Thoreon said.

Ozma smiled. Yes, yes it would. She guessed she should be happy. Scarecrow was gone, and Dorothy was lost somewhere in a jungle on the way to Aglas. She would not survive long on her own.

Lion and Tin Man were now captured, and on their way Aglas to join Scarecrow. It was over for the former powerhouse of King Scarecrow. The people would forget him, and they would forget the savior of Oz.

Oscar and Glinda would stay on Earth forever.

One day if Ozma had enough power under her belt, she might even set her eyes on Middle Earth. With that silly wizard being gone, she had a better chance.

"Send him in. I need the troops that he has," she said with a smile.

The guard bowed, and let in the King of Mifkits and his personal guards.

The older man dressed in a purple cape, and a black outfit bowed to Ozma.

"Why should I give you court, Oran?" Ozma asked in greeting. "After what you have done?"

The King fidgeted for a moment, and looked at the queen in regret. The royal Oz guard surrounded him, and his personal guards.

"Forgive me, your grace. I did not realize what I was doing, and you have shown that you can take down a King, and the Savior. So, I came to beg for forgiveness, and open up our channels once more."

"Why should we trust you?" Thoreon sneered.

Oran turned and nodded to his personal guards.

"Permission for them to get you a gift, your grace," Oran said.

Thoreon and Ozma exchanged looks, but Ozma nodded.

Oran waived his hand. The door opened once more, and in walked more guards with Lorna, Leandra, Loila tied up, and struggling in their bonds.

"Traitor!" Lorna yelled to the King.

"Murderer!" Loila yelled.

"You will pay for this, Oran," Leandra growled with chains around her lion neck.

Reginald smiled. "Well, look who it is. Our two munchkin friends, and the lioness. Your mate is now a prisoner Leandra."

Leandra growled. After her came Aslan who still struggled in his chains.

"Thank you, Oran. They will be tried for high treason, and punished accordingly," Ozma said.

Loila spit at her, and was subdued by the guards.

"You murderous, treasonous witch!"

Oran smirked, and said, "The horses are outside."

"How did you get past the people with them?" Thoreon asked suspiciously.

Oran scoffed. "That was easy. I took them through the tunnels."

"We need to close those off," Ozma said to Thoreon.

He nodded in agreement.

"That is wonderful, Oran, but bringing the two munchkin women and the lions to us is hardly retribution for helping Dorothy Gale escape," Ozma said her eyes narrowing.

"I understand, your grace, and I do have something else," Oran said.

"What is it? Dorothy Gale is missing, and the generals are now in the hands of Ordaran with Scarecrow."

Oran smiled, and Ozma became suspicious as he looked up to one of the windows.

Ozma sat up straight as she spotted the bubble coming towards the window.

She knew only one witch who used that bubble with her magic….

"No….it can't be…."

She looked around furiously as the bubble crashed through the window.

"Take them!" She screamed for her soldiers.

Glass went flying everywhere making all of the people in the room run for cover.

Ozma could only stand and watch as the bubble landed, and out walked Glinda and Oscar Diggs.

"Get them!" Thoreon yelled reaching for his wand.

Glinda waived her wand, and everyone in the room froze with the exception of Oran, her, Oscar, Lorna, Loila, Ozma, Thoreon, and Reginald along with Leandra and Aslan.

Ozma stood, and waived her hand. The light began to hit Glinda, but she was too powerful and knocked it off of her easily.

Oran drew his sword, and stood by Oscar who pointed a rifle at Thoreon and Reginald.

"You are done, Ozma. We are back to put the true King back on the throne," Glinda said.

"I am the true royalty here, Glinda. Do you remember the scrolls?" Ozma asked with a laugh.

Glinda laughed bitterly. "I guess you didn't read past your own page, Ozma."

Ozma looked over Glinda in shock, and then willed her magic. Glinda took off flying and fell to the ground.

"Glinda!" Oscar called running to his wife.

Thoreon ran up to Ozma, and said. "Head to the tower, and cast the spell now!"

While Glinda was lying there, Ozma did as Thoreon said.

She began to run to the tower. She needed to cast the spell or Glinda would defeat her.

She ran up the stairs to the highest tower, and looked around. No one had followed her.

She stood over the city, and could see enough of Oz for it to work.

She began to chant in her language the spell that would finally put the people of Oz under her control forever. There would be no way that Glinda could ever break this spell. This was what her father had used on his people when he ruled.

Ozma was so caught up in her spell that she did not see the older woman come up behind her.

She suddenly felt a tremendous pain on the back of her head, and everything went black.

Glinda watched with no remorse as the fairy queen fell to the ground in a crumpled mess. Glinda cleaned off her wand, and looked back at her friends who were standing behind her.

She looked them over, and was satisfied that they had Thoreon and Reginald subdued.

The soldiers of Oz came up behind them, and Glinda was satisfied that they would not attack them.

"What are your orders, Glinda?" Oscar asked smiling at his wife.

She looked down at Ozma again, and up at her friends and husband.

"Prepare for battle."

Her voice resonated through the city, and cheers began to echo up to them.

…..

Scarecrow could only watch with wide blue eyes as Tin Man and Lion were brought into the cellblock.

He could only get a few words in before he was pushed back in his cell. Tin Man looked over at him with rusty tears as he spotted Scarecrow. He was happy he was still alive, but sad he had to tell him about Dorothy.

"Sorry, Scarecrow. We tried," he said managing to stop for a moment.

Scarecrow tried to reach through the bars. "Dorothy? Where is she?"

Lion moaned and said, "We don't know. She ran, and that was it."

Scarecrow was shoved back into the cell, and fell to the ground. He could only watch as his two friends were taken away.

He heard laughter, and the cell doors close in the distance.

The other prisoners yelled, and sneered at the two new Oz prisoners.

Scarecrow never felt so defeated. He curled up into a ball, and began to sob quietly.

The dream he had was something more, and now he wondered what.

He cried out in despair, and turned over on the floor. He had no idea if Dorothy was alive or dead now.

His heart pounded in his chest as he thought of his beautiful wife. He prayed to the gods that she was still alive, but hated the fact that she was alone in a world that she didn't know.

He cried out again in physical pain. There was no way she could make it through that jungle alone. Even if she did the shape shifters would probably capture her.

He vowed to get out of here. He vowed that if Dorothy were dead, he would avenge her till his dying breath.

He would find her dead or alive. He swore it.

"Why do you weep, Scarecrow King?" Ami asked from his cell.

Scarecrow sat up and glared at the other man. It was obvious that Ami heard his conversation.

"If your woman is alive, then she will be with the shape shifters," Ami said with a smile.

The guards began to put the fires out in the cellblock. He could hear Lion moaning in defeat.

"How do you know this?" Scarecrow asked in disgust at the man.

Ami smiled. "I just do."

Scarecrow stood and walked up to the man meeting him eye to eye.

"You know nothing. You are nothing more than a killer, and I will kill you when this is done," Scarecrow hissed to him.

Ami's eyes narrowed. "You know nothing, Scarecrow King," he hissed back.

The two men stared down each other for a moment, but Scarecrow almost took a step back in shock as something began to happen to Ami.

His eyes began to turn from brown to a glowing green. His face began to contort, and in its place appeared the head of a snake.

Scarecrow was so shocked he could not even cry out.

Suddenly, he was grabbed through the bars. Strong hands were placed around his throat, and Scarecrow struggled to breath, but couldn't.

"Shut up, and listen!" The snake hissed at him in a very human voice.

The hands relieved the pressure a little, and Scarecrow took a deep breath trying not to cough as to alert the guards.

"What are you?" Scarecrow whispered through the bars.

Ami laughed a little back in his human form. "I am one of the shape shifters that you speak of."

Scarecrow couldn't get over the shock of what he was seeing. Ami's eyes continued to glow green in the darkness.

"If you are one of them, why don't you leave? Surely, you could easily escape," Scarecrow whispered still in shock at what he just saw.

"I have my reasons here. If your woman is still alive she will be with my clan," he whispered. "They will not hurt her if she cooperates with them."

"What do you want from me?" Scarecrow asked instead of acknowledging what he just said.

"You need to follow my lead. We will be fighting each other soon, Scarecrow King. Ordaran will want that, and we will go from there."

"How do I know I can trust you? You kill for sport," Scarecrow said.

Ami laughed bitterly. "Don't be fooled by those men, Scarecrow King. They are not prisoners. They volunteer and are free to food, women, and drink if they win against the prisoners here, which they do except for me and now you," he said in a whisper. "Don't you ever find it odd you never see those men here?"

"What about the old man that I took out?" Scarecrow asked suspiciously.

Ami laughed softly again. "That old man had a plague, Scarecrow King. Didn't you see the illness in his eyes? He volunteered to die."

Scarecrow's shoulders slumped. Now, that he looked back on it, he realized Ami was right. He never saw any other warriors except Ami. Men here would disappear, and new ones would appear all the time.

"We will need to fight again soon, Scarecrow King. Then each other," Ami said.

"Then what?"

"We will fight each other, and then we will kill the lord," Ami said determination in his eyes.

"Did you have this already planned?" He asked still not trusting him, but what could he do?

"Yes, but I could not find one that I needed, and then you came along," Ami said smiling and letting Scarecrow go.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I, too am a leader. I lead the shape shifters. They have been almost wiped out now," he said.

"Does Ordaran know this?"

"No. He will though, he will know as I put a sword through his gut that he killed not only my clan, but my son."

Scarecrow could only look at the man in shock as he explained who he was.

"One more thing, Scarecrow King," Ami said.

"What?"

"Your woman is alive. My clan will have found her by now," he said in a whisper.

"How do I know that?"

"You don't but I do."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz. The movies, books, or anything else related to the story. I own my OCs._

"Dorothy, you shouldn't go. You still need to heal," Khali said to the auburn haired woman who was lacing her boots.

Dorothy looked up to Khali and smiled slightly. She had really appreciated Khali's help, and her new friendship with the shape shifter. She hoped they would be able to stay in contact once this was all over.

Without Khali and the rest of the shape shifters there was a good chance Dorothy would be either captured, dead, or lost in the jungle by now. Dorothy did have the map, but that didn't mean it was completely accurate.

"Dorothy, please. You can't do this alone," Khali pleaded.

Dorothy took a deep breath, and stood looking at her new found friend. Dorothy was already mourning her loss, and knew she would have to tell Scarecrow. She knew in her logical mind she should head back to Mifkit and seek help, but they said they would be here in two weeks if they went missing. They should be on their way by now.

Dorothy took about a week to recover. The shape shifters were very suspicious of her at first, but when some began to find out who she was, they began to warm up to her.

Khali stood with her hands crossed at her chest. She had on a simple white and brown dress, and boots. Her golden blonde hair was tied back in a simple bun. Her green eyes were the most potent that Dorothy had ever seen, and seemed to have that slight glow to them even in daylight.

She had stayed human the whole time Dorothy was sick, but when Dorothy felt better she had turned into a cat. Dorothy was amazed what these people could do.

These people came in all shapes, sizes, and colors. The clan was very close, and came together to help Dorothy out. Dorothy was grateful for not only feeling safe while she healed, but also how supportive they had become.

Dorothy walked over and gave her new friend a hug. As friendly as Khali was, her brother was still stand offish towards Dorothy.

Dorothy wondered why. She hadn't been able to properly thank Boren for saving her life.

When Dorothy was walking around outside after a few days Boren had stood just watching her, but barely spoke.

"Khali, you have no idea how grateful I am for you. I will never be able to repay what you did for me," Dorothy said hugging her tightly.

Khali shook her head. "You have been through so much already."

Dorothy felt some tears burn her eyes, but she needed to be strong.

"I haven't seen my husband in months. Even if he is dead, I need to know. I am willing to risk my life for it. I no longer..." Dorothy took a deep breath..."I no longer have another to worry about except Scarecrow."

Khali nodded. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and the women separated. Khali went to answer, and let her brother in.

Boren looked on at Dorothy, and nodded.

Boren was a very handsome man. He had golden blonde hair that was short, but the bangs still fell in his green eyes, which he was constantly pushing out of his face. His face was rugged, and he kept a shadow of beard and mustache. He was lean with slight muscles showing through his blue shirt. He wore brown pants with sword at his side, and black boots. Dorothy could have taken him for a pirate.

Boren looked her over confused. "What are you doing?"

Dorothy reached for her bag. It was recovered after the other clan members brought her here.

"I am leaving. I can't wait for reinforcements to get here, because I don't know if they will or how long," Dorothy said standing there waiting for Boren to move.

"Are you going back to Oz?" He asked.

Dorothy shook her head. "No. I am finishing my journey and going to Aglas," she said.

She noticed Boren blocked the door.

Boren looked over at Khali who shook her head slightly.

"Khali. May I have a moment with the Savior?" He asked.

"Dorothy," Dorothy corrected.

Khali nodded, and left the home.

Dorothy sighed, she knew she wasn't a prisoner so what was the problem? Why did they care what she would do now?

"Listen. There is no way I can ever repay you enough for saving my life, but if I am not considered a prisoner then I should be free to go," she said.

Boren looked at her a little sharply, but regained his composure.

He then thought for a moment, and asked, "Would you take a walk with me? After all, it is almost nightfall, wouldn't it be better to leave in the morning?"

Dorothy sighed again. If she sat around any longer than she would think about what she just lost, and what she was losing now, and she didn't want to.

But, deep down she knew the shape shifter was right.

She dropped the bag, and said, "Alright."

Boren smiled slightly and said, "Good choice."

Dorothy and Boren walked out of the door, and people were doing their work as they walked around the village. Some people waived to them.

"You really have a wonderful place here," Dorothy said to him.

"Thank you. We worked hard for our peace," Boren said looking straight ahead.

Dorothy scoffed a little. "I know that feeling."

Boren led her to a small river, and there was a bench there. He motioned for her sit down, and Dorothy admired the beauty of the lush green forest, and the clear blue of the river. This place would rival Oz.

She had to admit that she felt soothed by the running water.

"I want to get straight to the point," he said looking over the water.

He then turned and looked at her, and Dorothy almost caught her breath, as his eyes seemed to focus on her lips for a moment.

"Of course," she answered.

"Are you really who you say you are?" He asked.

"How do you want me to answer that?" Dorothy asked sharply.

Boren leaned back and smiled a little. "However you want," he said.

"I can't prove it. Everything about my story has since been destroyed save for a plaque located in Munchkin City in Oz," she answered.

"I remember hearing that story. The little girl who fell from the sky, and with the help of her three friends, and a witch she killed two witches on her own," he said.

Dorothy couldn't help herself, but she laughed. "That is definitely not all of it."

"May I hear it?"

Dorothy was a little annoyed, but told him everything that she remembered.

Boren sat and listened intently asking questions from time to time.

"So, you are able to time travel?" He asked.

"So, you are able to shift into an animal?" Dorothy asked smiling.

Boren scoffed, but smiled. "Very good, Savior."

Boren looked away in thought and asked. "So, you end up coming back, and you married King Scarecrow, and killed the witches brother. So, it was him that came through here a few months ago."

Dorothy lowered her head. "Yes."

"But, he looked human..."

"I told you how that happened," Dorothy answered.

"What planet are you from?"

"Earth."

"This is unbelievable," he said.

"I really don't care what you believe. If I am not a prisoner what does it matter where I am from? I could be from Mars for all you know," she said.

"Where?"

"Never mind."

"Why did I save you?"

"I don't know, but like I said, I am forever grateful," she said.

Boren looked down at the ring on Dorothy's finger. He noticed the emerald.

Boren looked down and back up at her. "There is no way I cannot believe you."

Dorothy blinked and asked, "Why?"

"Your ring. Only a Queen would be fit for that ring," Boren said.

Dorothy blushed, and covered it with her other finger.

"You look uncomfortable with it, Dorothy."

Dorothy took it off her finger, and held it out to Boren. "This can be replaced. My unborn child who I lost, and my husband cannot."

Boren laughed slightly, and pushed it back at her. "That is not what I meant, Dorothy."

Dorothy blushed again, and put it on her finger. "What did you mean?"

"You seem embarrassed by its wealth," he said.

Dorothy looked down at it and said, "I am not embarrassed by it at all. It is just I am a farm girl, and this kind of wealth was always foreign to me."

"Is that why you never became queen?"

Dorothy nodded. "Among other things. Are you going to tell me your story?"

"Not just yet. I want to know what you think you're doing by leaving and trying to go to Aglas yourself."

"My husband and my friends," Dorothy answered. "Am I a prisoner?"

"As I said, no," he answered.

"Then why are you stalling me?"

"Because you have no idea what you are walking into," he said to her.

"I would have if I had been captured," she said.

"Maybe, but remember my people were slaves once to Aglas. Ordaran is just as bad as his father. He would beat you down, and maybe sell you if you're lucky, and if he really liked you, then he would keep you for his own pleasures," Boren said.

Dorothy rose from her side of the bench. "Thank you for the warning."

Boren rose with her, and narrowed his eyes. "Do you think you can save your husband?"

"I have to try," she said stubbornly.

Suddenly, Boren put his hands on her shoulders and shook her a little. He was trying to knock some sense in her. She was stubborn.

Boren didn't know how or why, but Dorothy Gale was making him feel things he hadn't felt in ages. He kept telling himself that she was married, and her dedication to her husband was something that anyone could envy.

There was something about this woman from another world that stirred his senses. He tried, and tried to stay away from her the week she recovered.

But, he would go and check on her just to get a look. For some reason, he did not want her to leave. He hated himself for it. He knew he should just let her go, because it was none of his business, but there was something about her.

She was definitely not of this world. He could tell by the look of her. She was different in the way she carried herself, and presented herself.

He found himself strangely attracted to her. Khali told him that she did not even flinch when she changed into a cat. In fact, she had been fascinated. He knew she was used to being around other creatures, but none that could change physically.

Dorothy looked down at his hands, and back at him straight in the eyes, and said, "Please let me go."

Boren took his hands from her shoulders and held them in the air.

"I will do as you ask, and spend one more night here, but I will leave as soon as the sun rises," Dorothy said.

Boren wanted to shake her again and make her think about what she was doing.

Actually, he just wanted to kiss her, and feel those pink lips on his. The Scarecrow King had made the right choice waiting for her to come back.

He hated that he was attracted to a married woman, and the wife of a King on top of that. He never had any issues with Oz. In fact, he had not heard a bad word about the straw man, but the King had also made enemies. Ordaran included.

He could see a change in her after the loss of her child. She was now more determined, and not doubtful of her mission.

One way or another she would go. Boren kept thinking that he shouldn't care. That it was her problem. Not his, but she had no idea that trouble that she was bring upon herself.

"Do you even know the layout of the area?" He asked her.

Dorothy shook her head. "No, but I am sure I can find out."

Boren laughed. "How? By dressing as of one of Ordaran's whores?"

Dorothy blinked for a moment. "If that is what I have to do."

Boren laughed aloud again, and knew he was upsetting the King's wife.

"They would eat you alive, Dorothy Gale. You are too sweet for that place," he said.

Dorothy sighed. She had enough. "Alright then. What do you suggest?"

"You stay here till your friends get here," he said, and he meant it. "I know King Oran, and I will make sure he knows you are here."

"That is not an option."

"Then what is?"

"Thank you for your concern, Boren. I am going to get a good night's sleep, and then head out at sunrise," Dorothy said walking away.

Boren did not stop her. He knew he had to make another plan.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz. The movies, books, or anything else related to the story. I own my OCs._

_I know you guys are anxious for Scarecrow and Dorothy to reunite, and I promise it will be soon. _

Scarecrow just defeated his new opponent. Another kill, another mark on his soul.

He wiped the blood off his hands as Ordaran looked down and smiled at him. The woman with the dark curly hair was also there again. Today, she wore a bright orange dress that was still low cut. Scarecrow wondered who she was now. It had to be more than one of Ordaran's lovers.

Scarecrow could only walk away from the body on the ground. There was nothing he could do. He had to kill to live. Lion had been pitted against two men the day the before, and though he took out both easily, Scarecrow could tell it was tough to do. Tin Man was still recovering from the rust that he acquired after the water had been thrown on him in the jungle, and had yet to fight.

Scarecrow began to walk back to the door of the arena. He still did not trust Ami. Ami had another agenda besides defending the honor of his son. Scarecrow could just feel it. Ami had plenty of chances to take out Ordaran. He was a shape shifter, but there was something more to this story.

The only thing that he did believe Ami on was that Dorothy was still alive and with the shape shifters. He could just feel it in his heart. He could only hope that he would find her soon, or she would make her way back to Oz safely to get help. From who, he didn't know.

Ordaran motioned for a guard and Scarecrow was taken by the other guards, and put into shackles again. This time they took a turn, and Scarecrow was then led out of the arena. He was still dirty, dusty, and bloody. He blinked in the bright sunlight to get his bearings together. The roads were paved in stones, and people stopped to stare at the man in shackles being led away from the arena.

Scarecrow realized that they were heading to the pyramid like structure in the middle of the city. It was a bronze in color, and reflected the sunlight. Scarecrow would have admired it's architecture if it hadn't been the castle of his enemy.

He was led through the main doors where guards stood under fires that were lit above them.

The inside was simple metal, and concrete with house symbols surrounding the emblem of Aglas. Which was a sun in a red circle. There were plants that Scarecrow did not recognize adorning the walls in pots. Servants walked around cleaning or other things. Guards were everywhere.

He was then turned and guided up a series of stairs, and huge wooden doors stood down a long hallway.

The double doors opened and he was escorted into another hallway then made to go right.

A room opened again by a woman and there were colors of rich red, and gold colors adorning the windows. By the lit fireplace was a table, and next to that was a bathtub. Two other women were filling the tub with water. Scarecrow spotted a bed on the other side of the room along with other tables or chairs.

Scarecrow had been learning the Aglas language and asked the one soldier.

"What is this?'

"You will see Scarecrow King," the soldier said smiling.

The two women who were filling the bath finished, and laid out some linens. Then stood to the side.

Scarecrow was released from his shackles, but the guards stood by with swords pointed at him.

"You may leave," a female voice said from the other side of the room.

Scarecrow groaned as he spotted the woman with Ordaran sitting in a chair.

The soldiers left the room, but the door locked behind him.

She moved over to the table and leaned against it drinking something from a cup, and smiling at him.

"You fought bravely today," she said putting the glass down on the table.

She told the one blonde girl servant who had poured the water to get Scarecrow a glass of wine.

"I would not call that brave, my lady," Scarecrow said.

The woman just smiled, and walked over to him.

Scarecrow hesitated when the girl handed him the wine.

"Do you fear poison now that you are human once more, Scarecrow King?" She asked laughing lightly.

Scarecrow looked down at it, and frowned. "Possibly. My straw could have handled it, but not my human form."

"How does it feel to be human again, Scarecrow King?" The woman asked coming a little close to him that he could almost feel her body against his.

Her brown eyes were filled with a sultry mischievous look.

"It was fine months ago," he answered.

She grabbed the glass from him and took a sip then handed it back to him.

"There. No poison," she said smiling again.

Scarecrows just looked at the glass again, and then back up at her. What did she want?

"Forgive me, my lady, I haven't had the pleasure of your name," he said trying to ignore her body almost pressing against his.

She laughed lightly and said, "So honorable, my king. My name is Meera, and I am the Lord's cousin."

Scarecrow wondered if she was still one of Ordaran's lovers as well.

"I try to be, my lady," he answered swallowing hard.

She suddenly walked away, and waived her hand. One of the maids handed her a wet cloth. She came back over, and looked up at Scarecrow.

"Oz is a fascinating nation. So…..enchanting from what I have heard. Along with the noble king who ruled at one time."

Scarecrow still wondered about Ordaran's cousin. She was very sure of herself as she stood in front of him. He would not be surprised if she was one of Ordaran's lovers. Ordaran had been long rumored to not only take many women, but men as well. Who says that he would not take his cousin?

Meera crinkled her nose. "You smell like a cow," she said laughing at her own joke.

"Apologies my lady. I was just fighting," Scarecrow said.

He looked around the room, but did not see a means of escape as of yet.

To his shock and surprise, Meera grabbed his neck, and pulled herself against him. She was surprisingly strong for her small stature.

"Stay still, Scarecrow King. I do have guards outside the doors," she whispered in his ear.

Scarecrow wanted to struggle away from her, but knew she was right. He would die before he hit the ground if he put a hand on her.

She smelled like a flower he could not place. Her body was warm, and her breasts soft against his chest.

She suddenly looked down, and began to wipe his chest with the cloth, which made Scarecrow shiver a little.

Scarecrow began to breath heavily at the touch. He cursed his male instincts taking over his logical brain.

"Do you like?" She asked as her hand made its way down his torso.

Scarecrow knew where she was going, and he didn't like it a bit. There was no way in hell he would ever even think of laying with this woman. Not just because of Dorothy, but she was Ordaran's family.

"Please don't," he choked out as her hand brushed his pants.

She pouted a little and took a step back. "Why not?"

Scarecrow looked down, and saw the knife at her side.

"I am a married man," he answered trying to regain his composure.

Meera laughed loudly. "You really are a noble man, Scarecrow King. The man who gave up the throne of Oz for a woman."

She walked up to him again, and looked him over as he said, "That is not correct. My land's ancient scrolls brought Ozma in."

Meera laughed again. "Ancient prophecies are not always true, Scarecrow King. You did it for that farm girl. You could have easily overtaken Ozma the fairy."

"That farm girl is my wife," he said.

"Who might be dead," she said lightly.

Scarecrow didn't even want to think about that. He started to formulate a plan in his head. He had to get to that knife. He knew if Meera knew how to use that knife, she knew how to fight.

He had to overpower her.

"I will find out. What do you want for me?"

Meera laughed again. "I like you. I have never been around many noble men in my life. Besides, you are very handsome."

Meera had more wine handed to her, and she took a drink. "Handsome, and noble. Such a rare combination."

"Thank you," he said still thinking about his plan.

"I have wanted you from the moment I set my eyes on you," she said.

Scarecrow smiled slightly. "You don't mince words do you?"

"No."

"Have you said to other fighters?"

"No, just you," she said smiling. Her voice was becoming husky.

"That is a compliment. Thank you," he said still eyeing her.

"Well, I was expecting something else after all," she said putting the wine glass down.

Scarecrow knew at that moment what he had to do. He asked the gods and Dorothy to forgive him. He would never, ever love another woman than he would Dorothy Gale. He tried to picture her standing there for a moment.

"What were you expecting?" He asked huskily. He hoped she would fall for it.

Meera looked at him and smiled. He was hoping she took the bait.

She did.

"Well, I was still expecting a man made of straw. Not very comfortable to sleep with, wouldn't you say?"

"That I could not control," he said.

He wondered about how he would get Lion, and Tin Man out, but he would worry about that later. Right now he had to plan his own escape.

"I think you're right though," he commented eyeing her up and down.

"About what?"

"My wife is probably dead," he said smiling slightly as Meera looked up at him again.

"Do you need some comfort, Scarecrow King?" She asked as she reached for the straps to her dress.

Scarecrow took a deep breath, and said, "Yes."

The dress with the knife fell to the ground before Scarecrow could react.

He swallowed hard again as she stood naked before him. She then dismissed her maids.

He hadn't planned for that. He thought she would stay dressed for a few more moments, and he could get the knife.

"You still stink, Scarecrow King," she said.

He closed his eyes for a moment trying to not look too closely at the naked woman standing before him.

"Why…..why don't you help me?" He said trying to clear his throat.

"Of course," she said in a low voice.

She pulled him over to the bath, and then turned around, and lightly touched her lips to his.

He closed his eyes again trying to imagine Dorothy doing this.

He then opened them, and yelped as she grabbed his pants and pulled them down. She still kissed him as her hand made it's way down to things that were private.

He absolutely hated his response. He opened his eyes to see she had kicked the dress and the knife out of the way.

She then guided his hand to her breast, and made him touch it.

Before he could react, he was suddenly pushed into the bath, and made a big splash all over the floor.

The hot, soapy water surrounded him, and he had to get his bearings together for a moment.

"Clean yourself," she ordered standing above him smiling.

Scarecrow smiled slightly. "Of course, my lady."

He had to do something else. He would not have sex with this woman if it killed him. He had to get out of here.

The cloth was thrown at him, and he began to wash himself.

Meera watched and waited patiently.

Then Scarecrow realized something. He had been so distracted that he hadn't realized that he was still holding the wine glass.

He looked at it and saluted Meera, and then he drank it. Meera laughed lowly.

He smiled to himself as he set the glass down on the side of the bathtub.

"I think I am clean enough, my lady," he said looking up to her and smiling with the dirty cloth in his hand.

"You smell better," she said.

Scarecrow gave the invitation and said, "Please tell me then that I am good enough for you now."

Feet entered the water first, and then a female body suddenly straddled him.

"Good enough, Scarecrow King," She said leaning into him.

He let her touch him, but he did not respond as much as he probably should have. The guilt was just killing him inside. He had loved Dorothy Gale from the moment he met her. He had waited so long for her to come back, and then they were finally together.

She had brought him back from the brink of death, made him whole and human again. She was still alive, and even if she wasn't, he just could not give himself to another woman.

He now distracted Meera. He let her lips touch his. Her tongue enter his mouth. He prayed for it to stop, but she was very persistent, and when he did resist she put him back in line.

"You are ready for me, Scarecrow King," her hot breath whispered in his ear.

Scarecrow smiled again. "No."

Meera pulled back a little in shock. "No?"

"No."

He grabbed the wine glass, and broke it against the bath. He suddenly grabbed Meer's wet hair, and held the sharp broken piece to her throat.

"Scream, and I will not hesitate to put this through your flesh," he said to her quietly.

Meera began to breath heavily, but did not scream as he gripped her hair.

"My cousin will kill you," she said between gasps at the pain from the grip on her hair.

"I have seen war, Meera. I have done things that I have to live with the rest of my life, but there is one thing," he began.

"What?" she asked. She was definitely a fighter, but she knew better to fight back with the sharp glass touching her flesh at her neck.

Scarecrow pulled her closer and said, " I love my wife. You should have never trusted me. Now get up."

Meera rose from the bath, and Scarecrow did the same. She was eyeing the knife.

"Don't even think about it," he said to her.

He then turned her around, and held the glass in front of her still at her neck.

He looked around, and asked, "Where is the secret entrance the maids left through."

She didn't answer. Scarecrow was getting annoyed at her.

He grabbed her hair again, and pulled her against him. She cried out, but he put his other hand to her mouth to stifle the noise.

"Where is it?" He whispered menacingly digging the glass a little deeper.

She pointed to her left. "It is not secret. There will be guards."

"I'll take my chances," he said.

He suddenly turned her around and made her come face to face with him.

"Where would Ordaran be now?" He asked.

She shook her head. She tried to struggle against him, but Scarecrow was too strong.

"Yes, you do know," he said to her. "Don't lie to me."

"You will never make it out Aglas alive, Scarecrow King," she said with sarcasm.

"You should have never trusted me, Meera. Now tell me!"

"He would be with his advisors now," she gasped as his grip on her tightened.

"Where is that?"

"At the top of the other stairs you came in on," she said.

"Thank you. You are a very beautiful woman, Meera," he said smiling to her.

"You will not live to see the sun set, Scarecrow King," she said her eyes flashing and spitting at him in disgust.

Scarecrow took his other hand, and placed it on her neck still careful to hold her in place.

'When my armies come for me, I promise I will spare you," he said.

He then pressed down on her shoulder, and cut off blood flow to her head. Her eyes widened and she struggled against him again, but then she crumpled his arms.

Scarecrow picked her up bridal style, and put her sleeping form on the bed. It would not be long till she awoke again.

It would not be long till the either the maids or the guards would come investigate.

He turned and put his pants back on. He cursed that he did not have a shirt. He would have to get one from the guards.

He had to somehow get Lion and Tin Man out. He thought about taking Meera hostage, and bargaining for them, but knew that would not work.

He had to find another way.

He looked up at the wall, and could not believe his luck. There sat a sword in it's scabbard.

He looked at it, and found it was a little dull, but would have to do.

He found the door, and opening it looking around. The hallway was empty and he could see light up ahead. He had to get a soldier with a head covering to disguise himself. It was the only way.

He knew this probably led to the servant areas.

Taking a deep breath, and looking back to make sure Meera hadn't awakened he quietly closed the door, and broke off the handle without making too much noise.

He began to walk down the hall with the knife, and the sword in both hands.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Hey All! My deep apologies for taking so long. My job has been really busy lately, and I haven't had time to write what I outlined. _

_I am hoping to get two more chapters out this week. _

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. The movies or the books, or the plays. _

Glinda, Oran, and Oscar planned their strategy for attack on Aglas to free their friends. Glinda already knew that Dorothy was safe with the shape shifters, but was also moving ahead to Aglas with one of them.

Glinda had Ozma, Reginald, and Thoreon under a magic spell to keep them from causing more problems for Oz. The people of Oz had calmed down, and all armies were now waiting on orders to go rescue the former King.

"I wish you would send a message to Dorothy to stay put till we get there," Oscar said.

Glinda looked over at her husband and said, "Do you really think she would listen? Besides, she is in safe hands with the clan leader."

Oscar frowned but continued to look over their map. They didn't know how accurate the layout of Aglas was, but it would have to do.

"I am going to send a message ahead for the shape shifters to let us pass," Oran said.

"Good idea. They helped Dorothy out, but they might be intimidated with a whole army coming. Especially, with their leader being with Dorothy," Oscar said.

"How many men?" Oscar asked Oran.

"I have 10,000, and yours is counting about 30,000 that responded so far," Oran said. "The gargoyles sent about a 1000."

"Any word on Lion's or the other's well-being?" Leandra asked worried.

"From what I could see they are still arena fighting," Glinda said putting a hand on Leandra's shoulder.

Leandra scoffed. "That is just cruel. Lion can take out ten men at least. He was overpowered in the jungle because he wanted to let Dorothy get away."

"That is Ordaran's revenge," Oran said. "However, I think he is surprised at how well they are doing."

"Agreed," Glinda said.

Oscar went to speak to the advisors that were still sympathetic to Scarecrow about controlling Oz. Oscar took over with hostile intent, and in their laws is perfectly acceptable if current rule was not in the best interest of the people.

Glinda will stay behind to keep Ozma in check, and rule in their stead. She had no other choice, Oz would fall into chaos if someone was not there, and there would be a chance that Ozma and her family could escape from their spell.

Oran, and the others went to organize the armies, and Glinda went to check on her prisoners.

The jail cells were now surrounded by a force field that Ozma and the others had tried to break, but were unsuccessful.

Ozma and Glinda faced off, and Glinda finally said, "This could have all been prevented, but your greed got the better of you."

Ozma's eyes flashed angrily. "Haven't you ever wanted to have Oz move forward?"

Glinda scoffed. "With what, my dear? Cutting off our allies? Marrying the enemy, and having Scarecrow possibly die by his hands? What has that gotten you, Ozma?"

"I didn't think you would make it back here. Oran tricked me with Dorothy, and..."

"Stop, just stop, Ozma. You had an end goal in mind, and it didn't work out because Ordaran did not want to marry you, and he got what he wanted then dumped you," Glinda said."You and your family are not the victims here."

Ozma smiled. "I do have more family, Glinda. They will come for us."

Glinda smiled back. "I do realize that, your grace. However, jewels from Oz's greatest mines are worth more than your life apparently."

Ozma's face dropped, but she did not say another word to Glinda.

Glinda smiled and walked out of the dungeon area.

….

Dorothy sat atop of Boren who was in horse form. She did not like it all that he decided to accompany her. Dorothy was happy to have a horse now, it made the trip much faster, but she preferred a regular horse, not the shape shifter.

They were now one day out from reaching the borders of Aglas.

"Are you going to keep quiet the rest of the journey?" Boren asked through his horse mouth.

"I did not want to put you or your people in danger. I wish you had just let me go alone," Dorothy said pushing a stray of her auburn hair back behind her ear.

Boren snorted in horse form. "I had told you that I need to see what is going on with my own. This is not only your fight, Dorothy Gale."

Dorothy scoffed. "You weren't thinking that but days ago. You wanted to stay out of everything."

"I can change my mind, besides you need a guide, and then you are on your own," Boren said to her.

He didn't really mean that. He would stay with her until they would see what was happening. Her stubbornness absolutely infuriated him, but he had to admire her bravery.

He really did have other business in Aglas. He wanted to know if Ami was still alive or not.

"We should be coming upon the tavern in a couple of hours," he commented. "I will go back to human form then."

"I keep hearing about this famous tavern. I guess the food and the beer there are really good," Dorothy commented thoughtfully. "Along with the women that make their business there."

Boren laughed at her comment. "Yes, the Prancing Dragon. It has some fine women there, and many deals have been made there that were…..uh…not approved by the law of other lands," Boren said.

"You know this first hand?" Dorothy asked smirking with an eyebrow rose in question.

Boren really just wanted to take her to a room there and…

He shook his head. He needed to get those thoughts out of his human head.

She was married. Not only that, he was a king.

"I have had some good times there, yes."

"I am not surprised," Dorothy said a little disgusted.

"Jealous?" He asked teasing her.

Dorothy frowned at his question. "Jealous? Of what?"

"Of the freedom those women have? Of not being bogged down by rules, statuses, and other such things?" Boren asked her.

"Yes, of constantly wondering if you are going to get paid, raped or murdered while performing your duties? No, thank you. I would take my boring life any day," Dorothy answered.

"I can't argue that one, Dorothy Gale. However, I think you tell a lie," Boren said.

"What do you mean?"

"Your life has been anything but boring since meeting the Scarecrow King, correct?" He asked smiling to himself.

Dorothy stiffened, but she kept a straight face. " Yes, I contributed to the war for Oz, why?"

"Yes, and you killed the Witch King with that weapon you call a gun," Boren said.

"Yes, I did."

"Do you regret it?"

Dorothy sat and thought for a moment. "Not one bit."

Boren smiled again. Underneath that meek exterior was a warrior.

Dorothy was about to prove that to him once again.

Boren changed into a human again once they arrived at the Prancing Dragon Tavern. It was a big tavern with a few floors. The woods surrounding it were starting to thin out, as they got closer to the desert area of Aglas.

"Does this place know you here?" Dorothy asked the blonde man standing beside her.

"Yes, but I have a plan for you…"

Boren couldn't finish his thought as he caught Dorothy staring at two Aglas soldiers who entered the tavern.

"That happens all the time. Ordaran doesn't share his whores," Boren said.

"I know them. They were the ones who took Scarecrow," Dorothy said swallowing hard.

Boren swallowed hard. He would have to go with another plan, because they might recognize Dorothy.

Before Boren could tell Dorothy what he was going to do she was walking towards the tavern door.

"Dorothy, no!"

She ignored him, and continued on. Before he could reach her she was through the doors.

Dorothy looked around the darkened tavern, and people began to stare at her. She ignored the smiles, and leers, and went straight to the bartender. She did not hear Boren come in after her. If he wanted to be cautious that was fine. She was sick of being cautious. She had her friends, and her husband to rescue.

She would take it easy here, and work her way in. She had to get to those soldiers.

"What can I do for you, my lady?" The bartender smiled at her. It didn't get past Dorothy that he was missing some teeth.

Fingering her knife. "I am a thirsty traveler. Some beer please."

The bartender laughed. "Really? Do you have money?"

Dorothy leaned over the bar, and said, "Only if you ask nicely."

The men around her snickered a little, they did not believe her. The bartender continued smiling. "What would you like?"

Some of the men in the room began to lick their lips, and look her up and down. She noticed some eyed her ring.

The bartender leaned in to match her eyes. "I need payment then we can…..talk."

"Oh we'll talk alright, but first I need a drink," she said staring back at him.

Dorothy reached into her pocket and put an emerald coin into his hands.

The bartender looked at it and then her in surprise. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why is a lady from Oz here?"

"My business is my own, but I have a question," Dorothy said. She still eyed the other men in the room.

"What?" The bartender asked smiling at the emerald in his hands, and giving Dorothy a mug of beer.

"You will tell me where those two soldiers went," Dorothy said taking another long drink of beer.

She was never much of a beer drinker, but it was cold and frosty, and felt good from the heat she had been enduring.

"Why? Do you want to join them? I have enough whores right now," the bartender said lowly.

Dorothy looked around and could see the men in the room leaning in to listen.

"A woman has a right to make a living however she sees fit, but no, that is not what I want," Dorothy said.

"Those soldiers pay me well for those whores. I don't need one from Oz interfering with my business," the bartender clearly not listening to Dorothy.

Dorothy rolled her eyes even though she was getting nervous with all the men that were in the room, and how they were eyeing her. She had no idea what happened to Boren, and was angry that he had apparently abandoned her.

Dorothy leaned in again, and said, "I guess you didn't hear me correctly. I am no whore, and I want to know where those two soldiers are."

Suddenly, a cat wrapped its tail around Dorothy's leg. Dorothy jumped a little startled that she hadn't noticed it before. Snickers came from the men around her, but she gathered herself quickly.

She looked down and glared at the cat, but then noticed his yellow eyes. Her eyes widened, but she cleared her throat and looked back at the bartender.

"I ain't tellin' some whore from Oz where those soldiers are," the bartender growled a little.

Dorothy's eyes narrowed in anger and she replied, "Yes, you will."

The bartender smiled sarcastically and said, "What will you do if I don't tell you?"

Dorothy rubbed her finger against the glass, and said, "You don't want to know."

The bartender nodded, and a couple of men began to approach Dorothy, she grabbed her knife, and went to defend herself when the men stopped short and stepped away. She heard a gurgling noise in behind her, and turned to see the bartender getting very red as a cobra was wrapped around his neck.

"You will tell the lady, nice and quiet where the soldiers are," the snake hissed to the bartender.

The bartender struggled and tried to get his men to attack, but it was obvious to Dorothy these men feared shape shifters as she began to hear murmurs around her.

"They'll kill me," he said trying to breathe through Boren's strangle hold.

"Just show us, and they'll never know," Boren hissed again.

But, the bartender didn't need to tell them. Dorothy heard a drunken singing begin to resonate from upstairs. There were 3 floors to this tavern and she surmised it was coming from the third floor.

Before Boren could do anything Dorothy turned to him, and said, "I am going up."

She could here Boren begin to protest, and she then watched as he turned to a bear and the men began to clear the tavern.

She reached the room where she could hear the singing come from, and recognized the song as the one they sang in their language when they took Scarecrow away.

She didn't even knock and just opened the door. The soldiers stopped their drunken singing and looked at her in confusion.

They began to speak the Aglas native language to her, and both laughed. The two girls that were with them looked at Dorothy in confusion.

"Do you speak the common language?" Dorothy asked as she walked into the room.

"Who are you woman?" The one asked still sitting with the half-naked woman on his lap.

"Someone who needs something," Dorothy said ignoring the girls for right now.

She noticed both swords were on the table. They didn't even attempt to pick them up. They were either too drunk or not worried about her. They should be.

Dorothy reached into her pocket again, and threw the emerald coins to the girls. She smiled knowing the money was more than what the soldiers were paying her.

"Leave us," she said as the two women rushed to the money.

The women looked back at the soldiers, looked at the money, looked at Dorothy and left without another word.

The soldiers stood, but were shaky. Dorothy smiled at them.

She approached one who was about her height. His head was bald, and he smelled like booze.

"Where is the Scarecrow King?" She asked. She could see the glaze of alcohol in his eyes, and smell the booze on his breath.

"Like I am going to tell you Oz whore," he said with a smile.

Dorothy eyed the swords, and said, "You will tell me, or you will die."

Dorothy knew the soldier was not fast enough, and as he reached for the sword she brought her knife from its sheath in one swift move and brought it down into the soldier's wrist. She felt a little sick she felt and heard the crack of bone, and the movement of skin, but she did what she had to do.

The one soldier scream in agony and fell to his knees in pain. The other soldier was so drunk he could not react fast enough, and suddenly a hawk flew into the room and began to peck and claw at the other soldier who also cried out in pain. Boren changed into a human and had a knife at his throat before he could react.

"You better tell the lady where the King of Oz is," he said breathlessly.

Dorothy looked over at Boren in thanks as she twisted the knife a little and made her soldier cry out once more.

"I want to know if he is alive. If you lie, then I twist the knife again. There are a lot of veins in the wrist, and that means a lot of blood loss if you don't get help right away," Dorothy said with no emotion.

The other soldier Boren was holding began to sob a little. "His friends and him are fighting," he said.

"Fighting?" Dorothy asked worried about all three.

"They fight for Lord Ordaran in his arena," the other gasped in pain.

"The Oz king is alive, and so are his friends."

Dorothy swallowed hard as she took in the news. She tried to hold her herself steady.

"I know this fighting, Dorothy. If Scarecrow and his friends survived this long in the arena then we will have a better chance of getting them out," Boren said.

"What are they talking about?" Dorothy asked. She had to hold it together. What was Ordaran making them do?

"Lord Ordaran keeps his people distracted with arena fighting. It is to the death. I lost many of my clan from it," Boren said to her.

Dorothy was horrified by what she was hearing. Men fighting to the death for entertainment? Ordaran was an absolute monster.

Dorothy looked down at the soldier who looked back up to her with pleading in his eyes.

She leaned into him and said, "You will not die today if you get help quickly when I pull the knife out. Where do Scarecrow and my other friends go after the fights are finished?"

The soldier was sweating and began to pass out a little, but he answered, "The prisoners are held in a cell block below the arena."

Dorothy pulled the knife out and the soldier screamed in pain. His eyes then rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the floor. Dorothy reached into her bag, and did the best she could to stop the bleeding.

Boren waited patiently. He knew at that moment watching Dorothy still help the soldier despite what he and his people were doing to her husband that he was in love with her. He immediately regretted the thoughts he was having. There was more to her than he could have ever imagined. She was a married woman who was looking for her husband yet he could not help it. He wanted it to be him in the Scarecrow's place. This woman from Oz, the little girl from a place she called Earth was much more than she admitted to everyone around her, and even herself.

She turned up to the other soldier and said, "He will live. Do you want to live?"

The soldier nodded slightly despite the knife still at his throat.

Dorothy stood and got face to face with him. "Then you will go back to your whores, and we will be on our way correct?"

The soldier looked defeated. "Yes," he muttered.

"I think we should tie him up," Boren said to her.

" I think you're right. I have plenty of money to keep them quiet for a while," she said smiling slightly.

Boren chuckled.

That was what they did. They paid off the bartender, and the rest of the group to keep the soldiers occupied for a while.

They walked outside, and Boren turned to her and said, "I wish you hadn't done that."

"What?"

"This is no place for a lady," Boren said. "I wish you had let me follow through on our original plan."

Dorothy turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I am still alive am I not?"

Boren shook his head in frustration. "I can't protect you from everything, Dorothy Gale."

"I never asked you to come with me, Boren," Dorothy said putting her hands on her hips.

"I told you I have business to take care of there myself," Boren said to her.

"You didn't till I suddenly came along," Dorothy said with a slight smirk.

"Without me you would never have made it," he insisted.

Dorothy shook her head, and said, "I hate putting another's life in danger if I don't have to."

"I don't need your protection, as you have seen," Boren shot back.

"Then why are you here, Boren?" Dorothy asked.

Boren fought it for a couple of weeks now. Dorothy Gale the alien from a star called Earth and a land called Kansas as she said. The girl who accidently killed two witches, but then killed their brother to save her husband. The Scarecrow King whom she said she had been in love with since she was a child, and her main reason for coming back to Oz.

How could he compete with that?

She was able to bring a dead strawman back to life and make him human again.

She was known as a savior. She tirelessly searched for her husband now, and even lost a child along the way.

He asked himself again how could he compete with that?

Boren looked down at the ground, and sighed. He then looked back up at the auburn haired woman standing before him.

"I can protect you, but I can't make you feel for me what I feel for you," he said.

Dorothy's eyes widened in realization, and she began to open her mouth to try to say something, but Boren never gave her the chance.

He looked down again and morphed into horse form.

Silently, he walked over to her, and could not look at her face. She tried to talk to him, but he remained quiet. He could have walked away at that moment. He could have left Dorothy Gale standing there gawking at him, but no, he would not. They had gotten to know each other, and he could not do that. His honor would not allow it. His pride would not allow it. He did have business in Aglas, and his name was Ami.

Then after they rescued Dorothy Gale's Scarecrow King and her friends he would leave her life forever.

They were silent the rest of the ride into Aglas. He could see the city in the distance. As the sun set something caught his eyes.

"Dorothy?" He said getting her attention. She had been lost in her thoughts that she sat up at attention.

"Yes? Boren?"

"I am seeing fires and smoke in the distance," he said.

Dorothy gasped as the city began to focus. She could see in the distance that there was smoke in the air. She wondered what was happening.

"Is this area guarded?" She asked.

"No, there are walls, but I know a way in," Boren said.

He could feel Dorothy stiffen. She was ready, and so was he.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz. _

Scarecrow made his way down the hall, and found it was mostly empty. He realized that this was a servant's area, and no one was around. Scarecrow realized he was coming into the kitchens area, as he made his way down some back stairs. He could see cooks running around, and from what he was seeing it were almost time for supper. He looked around and could see the servants getting ready. He didn't quite know if he should disguise himself or something else. He needed to have a plan to free Lion and Tin Man. He needed a diversion.

The kitchens couldn't be more perfect. His fear of fire left him a while ago.

He knew he didn't have much more time. He spotted a barrel of oil, and a brick fireplace with a fire lit.

He noticed there was a big bald headed man barking orders to the rest of the servants. One servant began to walk by Scarecrow, and he hid around the corner.

He would wait another moment. He needed to be fast, because he thought he heard voices above him.

Taking a deep breath. He ran out of the hallway, and knocked over the barrel of oil. The bald man spotted him right away as the oil splashed everywhere. He was in luck as it went towards the fire. The bald man began to scream, and Scarecrow grabbed a cloth hanging on the wall, and walked over the fire. The bald man realized what he was doing and stopped his eyes widening.

Everyone began to scream and run out of the kitchen.

Scarecrow looked around for his exit, and smiled at the bald man. "You better run, friend," he said.

The bald man came towards him and Scarecrow lit the cloth, and threw it into the oil. It immediately ignited, and Scarecrow began to choke on the smoke that began to fill the room. He knew he had to get out now.

The flames began to lick everything that it could find in the room. Soldiers suddenly appeared from the hall that Scarecrow was just in and began to yell. Scarecrow looked around, but did not see any soldiers at the door yet. The fire was getting worse, and so Scarecrow took off, and ran out of the door just in time.

Servants stood around, and the bald man was pointing and yelling.

Scarecrow spotted an ally way and ran off into it. He could hear footsteps behind him as the soldiers were catching up to him. He needed to move fast. His chest burned, and his breathing was heavy as kept turning more and more corners, as he got deeper into the city.

He had no idea his way back to the jail cells, so he needed to hide.

He stopped and looked around, and cursed that he could not find even a door in this back alley.

He turned another corner, and was relieved to finally find one.

He jumped into it and an old woman was in there cooking something.

She turned and her eyes widened. She was about to scream, but Scarecrow was too fast. He covered her mouth and took her down to the floor as gently as he could as to not hurt her.

"Shhhhhh. I won't hurt you," he whispered.

She whimpered under his hand, and her eyes were still wide in fear.

He dragged her and himself into the next room. She began to struggle against him, but he just held her down to keep her quiet.

"Stop! I won't hurt you," he said in the best Aglas he could muster.

Soldiers ran by the house, but he heard a few step into the home. He couldn't make out how many footsteps had come in.

He knew they would search the house.

He spotted the other door, and knew it was now or never. He dropped the woman, and she began to scream at the top of her lungs. He was in luck though, she blocked the door the soldiers were coming through and Scarecrow was able to make it out of the other door.

He was now in a main roadway filled with vendors, carts, and people surrounding him. He tried his best to make it through the crowd, and hide in places as soldiers began to scour the area. He hid around another corner. He didn't know what to do now. Frankly, he never thought he would make it this far. The people seemed to be ignoring him as he ran through the crowd.

Down the alley he spotted a man loading barrels onto a cart, and kept walking back into the building to retrieve another barrel.

Scarecrow hid behind another cart and waited. As the man walked into the building Scarecrow made his way to the barrels and turned one over to climb to the window.

He could hear the soldiers coming up to where he was. This alley was a dead end. He looked up and spotted a window. He was tall enough to reach it with the barrels. He had to take that chance.

The man went back inside and Scarecrow quickly ran over, turned over one of the barrels, and jumped. He just made it to the window. Using the rest of his strength he pulled himself through the window. He looked around the room, and found it empty. Trying to be quiet, he caught his breath and watched carefully as some soldiers came down the alley and questioned the man with the barrels as he came back outside. The man shook his head, and the soldiers walked off.

Scarecrow sat against the wall trying to catch his breath. He looked around the room, and found it to be a storage room for clothing. No furniture or anything to indicate the place was lived in.

He heard the man walking around down below him. Scarecrow hid behind some clothes, and waited for a while. He couldn't relax because he didn't know if the soldiers would come back looking for him here.

He knew he needed to change clothing. He had dropped the sword when he started the fire, so he did not have a weapon.

He looked around to find something that would fit him.

He wondered how he should proceed. Should he try to rescue Tin Man and Lion or should he escape and get help?

No, he would never leave his friends here. He thought of Dorothy, and tears began to burn his eyes as he thought of her. He missed her so much it physically hurt.

For some reason he had a feeling that she was close by, he didn't know how or why, but he just knew. He hoped not. He wanted her to stay safe. He would have hoped she would have stayed with the shape shifters.

He realized there were stairs going up to the roof of the building, and took a chance to go up there and observe the city.

Bells were ringing throughout the city, which he guessed were for him.

He could see the main building not too far from him, and the arena was on his right. He knew his only weapon now was his brain.

He had to think this through to get out of here, and get out Tin Man and Lion.

His hair was still shaved off and a new beard was forming on his face. The soldiers always kept the prisoners like them, bald and no hair.

He would stick out here because most of the men in the area of the city wore full beards and had full heads of hair. He needed a cover. People would know he was a prisoner.

He noticed some men wore covers from the sunlight on their heads. He needed one of those.

He headed back down to the room, and found one. He then took a chance and went down the stairs to the first floor. He was grateful there were barrels of water there along with food.

He cleaned, ate, and drank his fill. He needed to be strong. A plan formed in his head. He would never leave Tin Man or Lion.

However, he had to get out of this place before the man came back. He needed to keep moving and find another place to hide till nightfall.

He made his way through the market place. Only a few people gave him a second look. Soldiers were around, but did not notice him among the crowd.

Scarecrow could barely catch his breath, and his heart pounded with each pass of a soldier or a group of soldiers.

Sweat poured down his face and back. He tried to walk as if nothing was wrong, but it was hard to do.

A couple of soldiers standing around did notice him. They stared him down for a moment, but Scarecrow kept his face covered and walked by them without a word.

They began to follow him.

It was funny. The one thing he feared the most in the world for so long would be the thing that would help him escape and maybe save his life.

He took a sudden turn, and knocked over a fire burning in a barrel. The people began to yell. The soldiers began to run through the crowd for him.

Scarecrow ran to another one and knocked over another fire.

He grabbed wood that was burning, and began to yell in the Aglas language for everyone to run as he lit everything he could see on fire.

He looked back as the chaos began to emerge from the fires starting.

This was the desert. Everything was hot and dry out here. The fires had no problem beginning to spread all over the marketplace. People began to scream and run everywhere. The soldiers continued to try to get through the crowd to Scarecrow.

Scarecrow took off running once more, and lit everywhere he could. He didn't want to hurt the citizens, so he kept yelling for them to run.

The log began to burn his hand, so he finally had to drop it at a merchant cart with clothing in it.

The smoke began to fill the sky above him almost blocking the sun. They could not get water on the fires fast enough. Everything in the marketplace began to burn.

Aglas soldiers began to fill the market place to get water, and get it under control.

The fire began to get bigger, and brighter in the darkening sky. Scarecrow stopped and looked around.

Scarecrow didn't want to linger any longer. He had to get to his friends.

He made his way to the cells. He found every darkened corner as the chaos continued around him. Everyone was going there to help put the fires out.

He would move with the crowds for a moment, and then take off down another alley. He was close to it.

He then spotted it around another corner. He coughed a little as smoke hit his lungs. He knew the marketplace, but he didn't think it would be that much.

He knew it! The cellblock was not guarded, as the soldiers went to help with the fire.

He waited as a soldier ran by him. Then another and another after him. The fire was getting out of control now.

He then grabbed a lone soldier, and took him down. He quickly changed out of his current clothing and into the soldier's uniform. Putting on the helmet he made his way to the cell the block.

He prayed his language skills were good enough to speak fluently to the other guards there.

He entered the cellblock, and a guard immediately came up to him.

"_What do you need, captain?" The guard asked. _

The men around the cellblock were all screaming, and some were begging to let them out. Scarecrow could smell smoke again. The fire was getting closer.

Scarecrow just stared at him through the helmet, and smiled to himself.

"_I need you and the other guards to help with the fire," he said. _

_The guard looked at him funny. "But captain. The prisoners…."_

"_That is an order by Lord Ordaran. The prisoners are not going anywhere," Scarecrow answered. _

The guard still looked at him weird, but did as ordered and the guards left. Scarecrow began to follow, but then stayed behind after they left.

Scarecrow was alone for the moment.

The men all looked at Scarecrow. He finally removed his helmet, and all of them gasped.

"Scarecrow!" Tin man yelled in astonishment. "What did you do out there?"

"I conquered my fear of fire," Scarecrow said smiling.

"About time," Lion said laughing. "Now get us out of here."

Scarecrow grabbed the keys, and began to let them out.

Scarecrow stopped and looked around after Lion was free, and said, "Prisoners of Aglas!"

They all stood and waited as Scarecrow spoke.

"Do you want to be free?" He yelled as smoke began to fill the cellblock.

The men in the cellblocks cheered.

"Do you want to remain slaves, and fight to the death everyday?"

A collective no resonated through the cells.

"Then fight for your freedom!" Scarecrow yelled.

"Scarecrow do you really want to do this?" Tin Man whispered.

"We are better in numbers. These men will fight for their freedom if not for me," Scarecrow said lowly.

Tin Man, Lion, and Scarecrow began to free the men in the cells.

Scarecrow walked up to Ami who just stood there. Scarecrow unlocked the cell door, but Ami continued to just stand there.

"Why do you really stay Ami?" Scarecrow asked the shape shifter.

Ami looked at Scarecrow sadly. His eyes glowed slightly green and filled with tears. "I am no longer welcome in my clan. I have no where else to go."

"What do you mean?" Scarecrow asked.

Ami looked at him sharply. "I had to do what I needed to do to keep my people safe."

"Scarecrow!" Lion yelled.

Scarecrow held up his hand and waited for Ami to answer.

"What did you do Ami?" Scarecrow wanted to know.

Ami began to sob, and could not answer.

"We have to go, Scarecrow," Tin Man said frantically.

Ami fell onto the bed, and began to sob uncontrollably.

Suddenly, there was a scuffle behind them.

"He killed his son to keep his people free," a voice said behind Scarecrow.

Scarecrow felt the shock and fear course his body as he turned to see Lord Ordaran standing there with a bunch of soldiers. All around them were some bodies of now dead prisoners.

Ordaran walked up to Ami and Scarecrow and smiled. "That was a brave thing you did, Scarecrow King."

Lion rolled around on the floor in pain blood coming from his leg, and Tin Man was suddenly rusting as water dripped from him.

"You see, Scarecrow King. I keep Ami as my best fighter. I leave the shape shifters alone, and he gets paid well," Ordaran said looking down at a sobbing Ami.

Scarecrow looked around in fear of what just happened. He shook his head in defeat. They had been so close.

"He killed his son to keep quiet on his deals with me, but his son didn't like it, so he killed him," Ordaran said smiling. "In the arena I might add. So, his clan ostracized him, and he came begging to me for help. Now here we are."

"You would have killed my people," Ami said angrily.

"Yes, but that idiot Boren didn't believe that did he?" Ordaran asked smiling even wider.

Ordaran suddenly looked at Scarecrow, and said, "You are defeated once more, your highness."

Scarecrow suddenly put the sword Ordaran's throat. "Not yet," Scarecrow said. "Let us go, or I will kill your lord."

Ordaran laughed, and snapped his fingers. "I don't think so, Scarecrow King."

Scarecrow heard another scuffle, and looked over Ordaran's shoulder.

His eyes could not believe what he was seeing as they brought another prisoner into the cellblock.

He wanted to cry, but couldn't as the sword dropped to the ground as he stood watching the struggling figure come closer to him in shock.

"Dorothy…."

Dorothy looked up and spotted him her eyes widening at the sight of her husband. "Scarecrow!" She screamed.

Scarecrow began to run to her, but soldiers stopped him.

"Dorothy! Let her go!" He screamed.

Ordaran turned to Ami and said, "Thank you for stalling him."

Scarecrow looked at Ami, and shook his head. "So, everything was a lie. It always has been."

Ami shook his head sadly. "No, it is all true. I did stall you though."

Ordaran turned and looked at Scarecrow again. "Your armies are coming for you, and your friends Scarecrow."

Scarecrow smiled at him. "I knew they would."

Ordaran smiled back. "I have other plans for you first."

"No!" Dorothy screamed as she struggled against the soldiers holding her.

Ordaran began to walk away as soldiers took Scarecrow.

Ordaran lifted Lion's head up to his face. "Go and tell your people that Scarecrow will soon be fighting his last fight, and I get to keep his woman. If they attack, then I will kill them both in front of them."

Lion roared weakly and looked over at Scarecrow.

Scarecrow looked over at Tin Man who struggled with his rust. He nodded to Lion to do as he was told, who knew he was defeated.

Dorothy went to help Lion, but she was pulled back again. Her and Scarecrow met eyes for a moment. For months and months he waited to see her face again, but he did not want it this way. He had no idea how she got here or how she was captured. Hopefully, they would both live long enough to tell the story.

Scarecrow felt a sudden pain at the back of his head; the last thing he heard was Dorothy scream.

…

_Living in Vegas for so many years. I know how fast things light on fire. _

_Dorothy and Scarecrow are finally back together, but there is much more to come. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. We still have lots and lots more to go. _

_I kept my promise. Two chapters this week! _

Dorothy smiled as Scarecrow awoke in her arms in the room they were now locked in. It was in the pyramid building Dorothy had seen when she entered the city. Boren had known a way in to go unnoticed by the soldiers. He had turned into a dog, and had gotten her more local clothing to fit in while she hid.

They were doing fine making their way across the city when the soldiers they had tied up at the tavern had ended up following them, and captured them as the chaos erupted around the fires Scarecrow had started around the city.

Dorothy had been taken to Ordaran, and he had told her he was onto Scarecrow and would know he would go back for Tin Man and Lion.

"If he didn't,'t. He might have escaped," Ordaran said.

Boren managed to escape from the soldiers. He promised her he would come for her, but she didn't know. However, she knew he was there at the cellblock the whole time, and helped Lion get out with Tin Man from the city safely as she had spotted him as a bird with the yellow eyes.

Dorothy knew he had developed feelings for her. She caught the side-glances, the little words, everything. She knew she loved Boren as well. He had saved her life, and it wasn't just that. He had become a good friend and confidante. Yes, she loved him, but he would never be Scarecrow, and he knew that too.

She wanted to talk to him about it, but he resisted. She didn't want them to eventually part and not have it resolved. If Scarecrow had not been in her life, of course she would have considered him as a mate. He was a good man, who did the right thing, very honorable, and treated her with nothing but respect. Though he tested her patience a few times, she laughed to herself.

After all these months she finally had Scarecrow back with her. Though these circumstances were not what she wanted. After the soldier knocked Scarecrow out, he was carried, and she was escorted back to this room. A woman with very dark hair had stared them down as they were being escorted into the structure, and Dorothy had no idea what that was about.

When Ordaran entered the room. Dorothy had clung to a still unconscious Scarecrow, and asked, "What are you planning on doing with us?"

Ordaran looked down at her and smiled. "Well, I plan on keeping you, savior. You will make a nice addition to my women. I know what you did to my soldier, and I like strong women. Scarecrow will soon have a challenge in the arena that...well...will challenge him."

Dorothy looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she clutched Scarecrow closer.

"It was not just Scarecrow who decided on the embargos in the King's council, but you chose this when you and your kin chose to keep slaves. I have seen them around the city. How could you put people in collars?"

Ordaran leaned down at her and looked her steady. Brown eyes to brown eyes giving each other a stare down. "The Scarecrow King is the first because he was the one who made the decision at the time, but don't worry the rest of them will come in time. Scarecrow was also the easiest since he abdicated the throne to Ozma."

"So, did you convince Ozma to betray us or did she do it on her own?" Dorothy asked. She wanted to know this to keep it mind if they got out of this and back to Oz.

Ordaran laughed slightly. "Ozma was a means to an end. See, when I approached her about bringing Scarecrow here she did not resist. She gave in willingly, do you want to know why, savior?"

"Yes," Dorothy said lowly her anger growing at the fairy queen.

"Oz is broke and in debt now. If I remember correctly, Scarecrow had a surplus when he abdicated, but she told no one how she spent the riches and got herself in trouble. That is what breaks alliances among other things. She offered to marry me, and I accepted to get her out of debt, and there was one other thing."

"What?"

"She would give me half of the emerald mines of Oz, and I would provide her slaves so she didn't have to pay staff," Ordaran said.

Dorothy's eyes widened in shock at his admission. It was against the law in all of the land to ever own a slave. Ever! Besides, human, animal, and creature were slaves to no one.

"So, why did you not do it?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Ordaran shrugged. "The only thing I wanted was your husband, but once again he has proven to be a formidable foe. Remember this, savior. People here starved from the embargos."

"By your hand," Dorothy said.

"Remember something savior, many empires were built on the backs of slaves," Ordaran said standing up.

"And they are always the first to fall," Dorothy said to him.

Ordaran laughed. "You will be so much fun when I take you into my bed."

Dorothy looked away in disgust as the handsome Lord walked out of the room and they were locked in.

There was a window, and it was too high for either of them to reach, as the walls were smooth. There was only linen on the floors, and a place to go to the bathroom.

It was stifling hot in the room.

"Am I dreaming?" Scarecrow asked to a smiling Dorothy.

She scoffed a little, and said, "I wish."

She helped him sit up. He groaned and rubbed his head.

Dorothy could tell he had been fighting. He now had scars that were not there before. His head was shaved, and he was showing a beard. His face and his chest were now deeply tanned from being out in the sun.

He was now a lot more built than before.

Before Dorothy could say anything more she was grabbed and brought into his embrace. They shared kisses, tears, hugs, and feelings of missing each other.

Dorothy couldn't bring herself to tell him about her miscarriage yet. She wanted to. The child was his too, and he had a right to know, but the circumstances would not allow her. They were still in grave danger.

"You said you would find me, you kept your promise," Scarecrow said still caressing her cheek.

"Are you angry?" She asked.

Scarecrow thought for a moment. "You know I would do anything in the world to keep you safe, but I knew I could never keep you away."

"So much has happened, but what are we going to do?" Dorothy asked worried.

Scarecrow looked around, and said. "From what I gathered Ordaran is going to put me up against his best fighter, and he thinks this will be the last time since he has never been defeated."

He could see the emotions playing on Dorothy's face, and tried to comfort her. "Even if you do win..."

"I am in a no win situation with this. If I do win, I don't know what will happen," he said. He did not want to lie to her.

"Who will you be fighting?" She asked.

"Ami, the traitor shape shifter," Scarecrow answered.

"Ami? I remember Boren telling me about him," Dorothy said in thought.

"Who is Boren?" Scarecrow asked raising his eyebrow.

Dorothy smiled. "I haven't told you anything yet. He is my friend. He saved my life when the soldiers were attacking us in the jungle. He is the clan leader, and guided me here. Well, he did try to stop me, but ended up saying he had business with Ami."

Scarecrow nodded. "Where is he now?"

"I saw him aid Tin Man and Lion to leave the city," Dorothy said.

Scarecrow sighed. "There is no way we can get word to our army not to attack."

"They will. You have very loyal allies, my love," Dorothy said.

"There is nothing we can do now, but we will make a plan soon," Scarecrow said kissing her forehead.

He could see Dorothy was exhausted, and they both needed some rest. He eventually got her to fall into a deep sleep. Since he got an unintentional nap earlier, he wasn't really tired now.

No light came through the window and the room was now dark. Scarecrow looked outside thinking about how happy he was to see Dorothy again, but worried about her safety and what would happen.

He looked up to see a bird in the window. The bird then flew down, and landed in front of him.

Scarecrow stiffened as he immediately noticed slightly glowing yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously. He put himself in front of Dorothy.

The bird transformed into a man with blonde hair, and bright green eyes.

"Is she hurt?" The man asked.

"No, she is sleeping. You must be Boren?" Scarecrow asked as the two men began to size up each other.

"I am."

"Thank you for saving her life. I am forever in your debt," Scarecrow said.

"You're welcome, Scarecrow King."

"Are Tin Man and Lion safe?" Scarecrow asked.

"Yes, they are with your people. I wanted to let you know that your armies are now passing through my lands," Boren answered.

"Again, I want to thank you for your help. I can never repay you," Scarecrow said.

"She loves you so much, she risked her life to get here," Boren said.

"I know. I knew once she escaped Ozma she would come here," Scarecrow said.

The room began to get really tense. Scarecrow knew right away that Boren was jealous, and that he had developed feelings for Dorothy.

"What do you want from me, Boren?"

"You will fight Ami soon."

"Yes, I know it will be him. I want to know something, Boren," Scarecrow inquired.

"What is it, Scarecrow King?"

"How was Aglas able to keep you as slaves for hundreds of years?"

"A spell over us to prevent us from changing for hundreds of years," Boren began. "I am sure you know that one well, Scarecrow King."

Scarecrow nodded in agreement. "I do. I keep my name as Scarecrow to not forget what or who I was at one time. How was the spell broken?"

"I understand. My father had a very young woman come to him once. She was blonde, and wearing a beautiful pink dress. She said she was a witch from Oz, and was banished from there, and she could help us. She broke the spell, and here we are, but it didn't end there," Boren said.

"What happened?"

"We escaped, but not all of us made it. The witch helped us, and found the jungle where we could hide, but the witch could not stay long. We were able to defeat them with our shape shifting again, but we were still attacked several times. The spell could never come to pass again, but that didn't mean that we were completely free of Aglas."

"Go on..."

"I found out that Ami was making deals with Ordaran's father right before his death. At first, our former clan leader's intentions were intended to keep us safe, but he became greedy. His son found out, and disagreed with his father, and things happened. Ami was then banished forever, but Ordaran and his father liked him as their best fighter, and have left us alone since," Boren explained.

Scarecrow smiled at the mention of Glinda. She said she traveled a lot when Theodora and Evanora were ruling Oz.

"Have you ever sought other places to live? Why do you stay so close to your enemy?" Scarecrow asked.

"Because Aglas was once fully our home, and I guess it was time for me to finally realize that we can't keep hiding in the shadows," Boren said.

"I am surprised. What brought on this epiphany?" Scarecrow asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know, Scarecrow King," Boren said a little sharply.

"I do. I have no ill will towards you," Scarecrow said. "I know why you feel the way you do, and I don't blame you, and I don't blame you because I feel it myself everyday as I still breathe."

"Against my better judgment, I want to help you Scarecrow King, but I am doing it for her," Boren said.

"I appreciate it. I really do, Boren. Why is this against your better judgment? If you help me, I will help you."

Boren scoffed. "You are royalty. I think you can guess how I feel about royalty, and lords, and princes among other titles."

"You say that, yet you are the leader of your people," Scarecrow said. He looked back at Dorothy who appeared to still be sleeping. He was worried about their voices beginning to rise. He wanted to shape shifter to go away so he could be with her, but he knew he needed him so he would cooperate.

"I lead, but my people are free to make their own laws on their own honor," Boren hissed.

"I had a lot more people and creatures than you ever will. My people are free, but they know the laws of the land," Scarecrow said. "Ruling a few hundred is not the same as ruling many thousands."

What the men didn't know was Dorothy had awakened and was listening. She was afraid this would happen.

"Yet, you let a witch take over, and rule over your lands. You lost a war," Boren prodded. "Now you must retake it from an evil fairy queen. They call you wise, Scarecrow King, but I wonder."

Scarecrow laughed lowly. The shape shifter would not bait him over Dorothy.

"I will not allow you to antagonize me when you don't know all the circumstances of how I came to be," Scarecrow said. "You have made it perfectly clear how you feel about Dorothy, and I have thanked you for your help. I continue to want your help, so please let's just try to get along till this is all over."

"Why Scarecrow King? You have made many enemies throughout your reign. You could not protect her after one comes back for you? What makes you think you can in the future?" Boren asked.

Scarecrow felt his temper flare. He tried to resist, but this shape shifter was pushing his buttons especially about his wife.

"At least I never hid in the shadows like a scared little child," Scarecrow said. "I have an always will face my enemies head on. Remember, the kingdom was thrown in my lap, and I did what I could, so your judgment is uncalled for."

"That ring on Dorothy's finger says otherwise," Boren said angrily.

So, that was it. Boren thought Scarecrow came from wealthy and royalty.

"You have no clue as to my heritage. I was born of poverty, and became a knight. I was cursed to become straw, and then had the kingdom thrown into my lap because the wizard did not have an heir," Scarecrow said. "So your judgments are unfounded and unjust. You choose to hide, I choose to rule."

Boren's face changed into anger, and both men stared each other down once again. Scarecrow knew he would not have a chance against the shape shifter if they fought.

"Stop!" Dorothy yelled getting up as both men began to move on each other.

She looked between both of them. She guessed any other woman would be flattered, but not her. She didn't want this with all of their lives in danger.

"We need to work together in this. Both of you need to put your differences aside till we figure this out," Dorothy said standing between both of them.

Boren shot Scarecrow another angry glance and Scarecrow did so in return. Boren then turned to Dorothy and said, "Dorothy, Ordaran will make you watch the Scarecrow King fight. I am planning on getting my people to attack then, because I have to confront Ami as well. I will tell your people to stay away until my signal."

Dorothy nodded to him. "I understand."

"Follow my direction," he continued.

"I will," Dorothy said smiling slightly.

Boren turned to Scarecrow and said, "I hope you can survive long enough with Ami."

"I guess I would be on my own for that one," Scarecrow shot back.

Dorothy sighed loudly. "Please stop. We will help each other. All of us," she said shooting glances at both of them.

Boren smiled at her softly, and said, "I will for you."

Scarecrow couldn't help it; he had enough of the cocky shape shifter. He knew he could change at any moment, but he didn't care. Before Boren could move Scarecrow had him against the wall holding him against it.

"Not so kingly now am I?" Scarecrow asked.

"Scarecrow!" Dorothy said frustrated.

Boren smiled, and changed into a bird again leaving Scarecrow empty handed.

Boren stopped at the window and turned and said, "Look for my signal."

He then flew away.

Dorothy turned to Scarecrow and raised an eyebrow in question.

Scarecrow raised his hands and said, "What do you want me to say? I won't take his abuse nor him thinking he can take you away from me."

Dorothy said, "I will tell you something truthfully. I care a lot for Boren. He has helped me through so much, and so did his sister Khali. I am not defending what he just did, but I owe them both so much."

Scarecrow nodded and said, "I know."

Dorothy's eyes suddenly filled with tears. Even in the darkness Scarecrow could see it.

"No, you don't," she said sobbing a little.

He cupped her face, and felt the tears hit his fingers. "Dorothy what is it?"

"Scarecrow, there is something I need to tell you," she said answered.

Scarecrow was prepared for anything. Even if in the heat of the moment something happened with Boren, but what he was told, it hit him hard in the chest.

...

Dorothy had cried herself to sleep once more, and Scarecrow looked out of the window as the sun rose.

He had cried enough that night for the child he would never know. That now explained the dream he had when he was still in the cellblock. His son had come to tell him goodbye.

He angrily wiped the tears away, and then he would do everything in his power to hold Ordaran's head in his hands.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_I do not own anything from the Wizard of Oz. The books, the movies, the stage plays. I wish I did, ha! _

_This chapter will be mostly Tin Man's POV. I feel like I haven't given him or Lion enough loving. _

_This chapter wasn't in my original outline, but I thought it would make a great addition. _

_I always appreciate everyone's reviews._

Nick Tin Man Woodsman moved his arm up and down as Khali the shape shifter looked on.

"Ahhhh, that is so much better," he said.

The woman with the blonde hair and bright green eyes smiled to him. "That is a special oil that can only be found in this jungle, at least that is what we have found."

Tin Man looked up at her and smiled. "I may just need some. It is so much better than what I get cleaned with in Oz."

"So, do you like it?" She asked. "We have plenty, and can send it back with you when you return to Oz."

"Very much, thank you," he answered.

Lion and Tin Man heard from the shape shifter scouts that Oscar and the Oz armies were about three days away.

He could only hope that was enough time to save Scarecrow and Dorothy.

"My brother should be back anytime now," Khali said.

"Good, him and I need to talk," Tin Man said.

Khali nodded, and said, "Lion should be well enough to talk as well."

"I know he will be hurting, but he will insist on fighting," Tin Man said standing and moving around his metal body.

Khali turned to him and said, "I have never seen a man made of metal before, and I have seen all kinds of creatures in this world."

Tin Man looked at her and smirked. "I have never seen people who could transform into animals before either."

Khali laughed slightly as she put her barrel of oil back in a cupboard. He liked Khali. She was very sweet, but very smart. She was basically the healer of the shape shifters, and knew what to do if one of them was hurt either in human form or animal form.

"How did you get that way, if I may ask?" She asked looking at him up and down.

Tin Man smiled at her. "I was made this way. Scarecrow was once human, but a curse had turned him to straw, but me I was just made by a magical spell."

Khali's eyes widened in astonishment at the metal man. "Really? You mean you were never born, just made?"

Tin Man smiled even wider at the woman. "Yes, it's true. I never thought I had a heart either, but Dorothy helped me find the way."

Khali stood there with a gaping mouth. Tin man knew she was trying to process everything he was telling her.

Tin Man realized how pretty she was. Her golden blonde hair cascaded down her back, and her skin was smooth and pale.

"So, what happens if the spell every breaks?" She asked.

Tin Man shook his head. "Then I would just be nothing, but a hunk of metal. The old man who made me died a long time ago. I was afraid it would die with him, but here I am."

"Is there a way for you to become human?" She asked as she was straightening out her home.

Tin Man felt a little awkward now, as he watched her closely.

"Glinda tells me there is, but I just like myself the way I am," he said.

Tin Man knew this girl was special. There was something about her that he really liked. Yes, he liked his women. There were many of them in Oz. Thank the gods for the old man putting things on him that he could use when it came to women.

Besides, he always had a preference for blondes. He never knew why. He was always a smooth talker, because he was at heart a romantic, but this girl was something he knew he couldn't use and get away with.

"Khali, I'd like to hear more about your people and how you came to be," Tin Man said smiling.

Khali smiled, but it was a sad one.

"Well, I know that we used to rule Aglas peacefully, and that we had a lot of power because we are by the sea, which is a major trading harbor for the neighboring worlds," Khali began. "How we came to be shape shifters was an old accidental spell by one of our ancestors. Turns out it affected anyone who mated with us."

Tin Man nodded in understanding and prodded her to go one. "Kind of like a spread of disease?" He asked curiously.

Khali shrugged, but looked at Tin Man mischievously. "You could say that, but do you see us as a disease?"

If Tin Man could have blushed he would have he didn't mean it that way. "No, no. I am just trying to think of how mating with another turns them into a shape shifter."

"Not the human they mate with, but the offspring," she explained.

"Oh, I see now," Tin Man said.

"Well, we were still just peaceful merchants, and did very well at port," Khali said. "Even with the scourge of pirates and mercenaries that were constant threats, but they feared us because we could not be defeated."

"So, what happened?" Tin Man asked sitting down.

"Lord Ordaran's father. He was able to defeat us. We can shapeshift, but that doesn't mean we are completely powerful," she said.

"The older ones, and the children didn't have a chance, and those that did were able to get away," Khali said.

"Lord Ordaran's father was able to cast a spell that would last long enough for my people not to be able to shapeshift. It worked, and we were forced to flee the city with the help of your witch friend, Glinda. By then our numbers were depleted, and we escaped into the jungles," Khali said.

Tin Man nodded in understanding.

"Glinda was able to break the spell, but there was no way we could attack and get the city back," Khali said looking far off.

"Ami, our lord, was overthrown, and he was able to make a deal with Ordaran's father to let the rest of us go, and live in peace," Khali continued.

"So, why is he imprisoned now?" Tin Man asked curiously.

"Boren found out that he was making even more deals with Ordaran," Khali said.

"What kind of deals?" Tin Man asked listening intently.

"If we surrendered out of the jungle, Ordaran's father would give Ami titles, and land, we would then work for them the rest of our lives," Khali said taking a deep breath.

"Slavery?" Tin Man asked.

Khali nodded. "We would have no choice. He would find a spell that would keep us animals, and we would labor in the fields," she said. "We would not be a threat ever again. Ami and his family would stay human."

Tin Man shook his head in disgust at the shapeshifter.

"Well, Ami's son, Toren, did not like it, and father and son fought over it," Khali continued gazing into space.

"Toren was a wonderful boy. He was loyal, and good to us. He was smart, and strong, and would have made a good lord to us," Khali said wiping a tear. A tear that Tin Man would have loved to wipe away himself.

He shifted a little, and forced himself to focus on the story that Khali was telling.

"Was?"

"Yes, Toren was killed by his own father for disobeying him," Khali said. "And to keep him quiet."

"Damn," Tin Man whispered.

"What Ami didn't know was that it was Boren who found out, and the rest of the clan. Toren confronted him on his own," Khali said shaking her blonde head.

"Ami tried to make it look like an accident, but he was confronted and defeated," Khali continued.

"So, how did he end up in the fighting arena?" Tin Man asked.

"He did that himself. He was already banished from here. We do not kill our criminals, but we are able to banish them. Ami had nowhere else to go, so he gave up to Ordaran's father, and became the fighter he is now," Khali said.

"So, how long has he actually been back in the city?" Tin Man asked again. He could hear Lion coming.

"Twenty years," Khali said looking out of the window and spotting Lion as well.

"I have one more question, Khali."

Khali looked at the metal man with question.

"Do you want Aglas back?" He asked out of curiosity.

Khali's brows furrowed in thought for a moment. "My brother does, but I am perfectly happy here. We have thrived here."

Before Tin Man could answer in walked Boren and Lion speaking to each other.

Lion nodded to Tin Man. "Oscar should be here by nightfall."

"Your King and his wife are safe," Boren added.

Tin Man felt relief on hearing both of those pieces of news.

"Your Scarecrow King is going to fight our former leader in two days," Boren said to the metal man.

Tin Man nodded knowing that was coming. "What about Dorothy?"

Boren looked at him straight in the eye, and said, "She will become one of Ordaran's paramour's if Scarecrow is defeated."

"Even if Scarecrow were to defeat your former lord, then he will die anyway," Lion said.

Boren nodded. "That is true, but Ordaran likes to torture first. So, a fight, and then who knows what to him and Dorothy."

Tin Man caught the looks that Boren gave every time Dorothy's name was mentioned. He didn't like it. This man wanted to be the so-called hero in this. Tin Man knew it in his heart, that he wanted Dorothy for himself, but he would keep quiet about it for now.

"Scarecrow will have to fight Ami no matter what happens, we will not get there in time," Boren said.

Tin Man looked at the leader knowingly, and thought. You would like that wouldn't you?

He would stay quiet about it for now. Boren had other reasons for helping them, and Tin Man didn't like it. He would have to speak about it to Lion later that they would have to keep a close eye on Boren when they finally invaded Aglas.

Shame really, he thought. He really liked Khali, and thought something could develop between them, but she was loyal to her brother, and that would complicate things. However, he wondered if she knew all along.

The way her eyes were shifting between them and her brother made Tin Man wonder.

The four of them talked for a while, and decided it would be best to let Oscar and Oran get there first before they made any plans.

….

Tin Man and Lion waited on the edge of the jungle as night fell. He could see lights in the distance, and feel the marching feet below his metal boots. He smiled slightly at his friends. They had come through for them after all.

Lion stood on his hind legs, but flinched a little at his wound.

"I don't trust Boren," Lion said.

Tin Man nodded. "Neither do I. It is more than his feelings for Dorothy."

Lion nodded in agreement. "I wonder if Khali sees it."

Lion turned to him with eyebrows raised, and smirked. "Oh really?"

Tin Man adjusted on his feet uncomfortably. "What?"

"Will the ladies man be tamed by a shapeshifter?" Lion asked chuckling.

Tin Man frowned. "No. She is a nice girl, and a good one. Her intentions are pure unlike her brothers. She cared for Dorothy after Dorothy lost her child."

Tin Man grimaced. He forgot to tell Lion that Dorothy miscarried when they were caught in the jungle.

Lion bristled after Tin Man finally explained it, and then looked out at the approaching lights sadly.

"So, it was true?" He asked. His voice catching a little at the guilt over it. They had both figured out that Dorothy had been pregnant, but they did nothing about it.

Lion knew because her scent had changed before they had left the Mifkits.

He bowed his head a little in mourning.

"Yes. Khali confirmed it for me. We should have put a spell on her, and made her stay in Mifkit Land," Tin Man said.

"That would not have stopped her, I know it," Lion retorted.

"Do you think she told Scarecrow yet?" Tin Man asked sadly.

"If she did, this will give Scarecrow more strength, I think," Lion said thoughtfully.

"Ozma will be the brunt of that wrath eventually," Tin Man commented.

Lion nodded in agreement as fires began to appear over the last hill, and horse hoofs stomped the ground.

Tin Man and Lion moved to greet their friends. They were relieved to see the amount of soldiers that had marched from Oz and Mifkit.

After greetings were done, Oscar wiped his brow. "It is hot here!"

Tin Man laughed. "It gets better in the desert."

Oran took off his cloak, and wiped his brow. "I agree."

He turned behind him and smiled and then turned back to Lion and Tin Man and said, "Generals. Your armies are here for your King."

Oscar nodded and smiled. "You need to take your places, and we can get our true King back."

The crowds began to cheer in agreement. Tin Man almost felt the oil tears come to his eyes as he viewed the armies that had arrived.

He could see Lion getting emotional beside him.

"It won't be easy, Oscar," Tin Man said turning to the steward.

"Why not? We outnumber Ordaran's army at least five to one," Oran asked.

"We have a few situations going on that we need to explain first," Lion said.

"Well, we will deal with them, but there is one thing we need to do that is really important," Oscar said to them. "It will help all of us."

Just then Boren walked out of the jungle, and was greeted by Oran. Tin Man decided to ignore him for now.

Oscar reached into his pocket, and Tin Man could now see the faint green glow.

His blue eyes widened as Oscar pulled the emerald necklace from his pocket.

"Dorothy can use this," Oscar said with a smile on his face.

…

_So, so sorry for the delays with posting new chapters. It has been crazy here, and I have been sick with stomach flu. Yuk! _


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz, the books, the movies, nothing. _

_Oh, and I wanted to address the Dorothy "loving" Boren thing. It is a friendzoned kind of way. I guess love was too strong of a word, and after thinking it over, yeah, it was. _

After a struggle in the room that Dorothy and Scarecrow were locked in, Dorothy was finally forced to leave it with some soldiers. It was only after they had beaten Scarecrow and held a knife to his throat that Dorothy was taken away.

She felt the tears flow down her cheeks as she was escorted to another room barely noticing her surroundings.

She was then turned to a room that was decorated with more feminine décor.

She finally looked around, and found a bath in the middle of the room next to a fireplace. There was a huge bed to her left. She wondered whose room this was.

She was left standing in the middle, but two guards stood at the door, and another soldier at another door off to her left.

The room was surprisingly cool for the desert area.

Dorothy stood there for a few minutes with her arms wrapped around her waist.

She wondered if this was where Ordaran would take her forcefully.

She would fight him till her last breath if he tried.

She turned and gasped a little as the door opened, and a small woman with dark hair, and dark eyes walked in.

She was beautiful with her olive toned clear skin, and the yellow dress that brought out her skin color.

She smiled slightly at Dorothy, but did not say a word.

Dorothy just stood and watched as the woman grabbed a glass, and opened a bottle of red liquid. She took a sip of what Dorothy surmised was wine, and looked Dorothy up and down.

Dorothy then realized that she could see a slight resemblance to Ordaran.

"Good morning, Dorothy Gale," The woman said in a heavy accent.

Dorothy nodded slightly, but did not say a word.

The woman snickered a little, and took another sip of wine.

"Thirsty?" She asked.

Dorothy shook her head, even though her throat was pretty dry.

"Of course you are," the woman said pouring another glass, and handing it Dorothy. "Drink. You will need it."

Dorothy finally could not resist. She gingerly took a sip, and realized how thirsty she was.

"So, here you are," the woman said eyeing her again. "The savior of Oz, the wife of the Scarecrow King. The woman who should have been queen of the realm. The girl who dropped from a star."

"Yes," Dorothy said quietly. "Who are you?"

The woman chuckled, and put her glass down. She walked up to Dorothy and looked her over.

"I am Meera, Lord Ordaran's cousin. I am also in charge of his harem," she said with a smile.

Dorothy could only stare at her. "What do you want with me?"

"Well, I need to see if you'll fit in to the other women. They are a jealous lot, but I think you will do nicely. You can hold your own," she said softly.

"I have no plans to enter that harem," Dorothy said angrily.

Meera smiled even wider. "Yes, you will. Do you really think your husband can defeat Ami?"

"I do," Dorothy said defiantly.

Meera laughed again. She took the wine glass from Dorothy, and said, "I had your husband here with me once."

Dorothy's heart sank, and then she swallowed hard. Did she really want to know why?

Meera smirked at Dorothy's reaction. "The Scarecrow King is a very handsome man. I never thought I would find that in a straw man."

Dorothy could feel the tears ready to burn her eyes. What happened here?

Meera turned and walked around, then she turned back to Dorothy her eyes flashing in anger.

"He is very loyal to you, but in the process he almost escaped," she hissed.

Despite herself Dorothy smiled.

Meera scoffed at Dorothy's reaction. "That was my error. I have never known a man, especially one with his title to be so loyal I guess I was wrong. So, you should be proud Dorothy Gale," Meera said.

"I am."

Meera's eyes flashed once more in anger. "This why you will watch him die!"

Dorothy's eyes also flashed in anger at the cousin of Ordaran. "Then I will watch you die."

The guards suddenly grabbed Dorothy from behind and held her. Meera walked up to her and Dorothy could feel her hot, soft breath against her cheek.

"I would love to kill you now. Just to get back at Scarecrow for what he did to me, but my cousin insists on keeping you alive."

Dorothy smiled again, even though the guards were hurting her arms. "Whatever he did, you probably deserved."

The slap came swift and hard from the noble woman, and Dorothy reeled, but she was made to stand up straight.

Meera walked away again, and slammed her glass onto the table.

"Strip her. I need to get her ready,"Meera ordered the guards her voice dripping with venom.

Just then two maids walked into the room, and Dorothy was stripped. Any other time, she would be embarrassed about it, but she smiled slightly the whole time.

Not just at Scarecrow's loyalty to her, but to the fact that this Meera apparently had a crush on Scarecrow, and he did not reciprocate. This woman was not used to rejection.

Dorothy did finally blush profusely at being naked in front of the male guards, but there was nothing she could do.

They stood over her every move, as the maids washed and dressed her, and did her hair.

Dorothy was then taken to a big room that looked like it was used for dining. Memories of Drigka overwhelmed her for a moment, and she began to shake a little.

Ordaran was sitting there eating what looked like breakfast. He spotted Meera, and a chained Dorothy and stood smiling.

"There she is," he said admiring the maid's work on Dorothy Gale.

Dorothy was now dressed in a low cut red dress with chains running across her chest. Her hair contained a jeweled hair net that held some hair in a bun, and the rest flowed down her shoulders in curls.

Ordaran could tell the savior was very uncomfortable.

"Doesn't she look beautiful cousin?" Meera asked smiling at her work.

"She is still very pale," he commented.

Meera shrugged. "That won't last long."

Dorothy looked around. She realized this was a tropical version of Oz's dining hall.

"Where is Scarecrow?" Dorothy asked.

Ordaran laughed a little, and pulled out a seat.

"He is getting ready for the biggest fight of his life," Ordaran said.

Dorothy was then made to sit. Her one hand chained to the chair.

"Would you like some breakfast savior?" Ordaran asked sitting and smiling as they were served.

The memories of what Drigka did to her came rushing back to her.

"No thank you," she said.

Meera scoffed and sat waiting on her lord to give permission.

"What are you afraid of, savior?" Ordaran asked sitting and putting a napkin in his lap.

"I don't like dining halls," Dorothy said through gritted teeth.

She was about to close her eyes, and wait for something to happen. This time she was chained, and could not fight back.

Ordaran suddenly laughed loudly making Dorothy's eyes snap open.

"Drigka was a beast, Dorothy Gale. Here in Aglas we have more respect for women," Ordaran said.

Dorothy looked over at him sharply. "I seriously doubt that."

Ordaran leaned forward and said, "I tell the truth. You will come to my bed eventually, but you will do so willingly."

"I would never do that," Dorothy said staring back at him.

"Oh you will. I have things to help with that," Ordaran answered smiling widely.

He motioned to the food on the table. "But, for now, eat, because I want to show you something when we are done."

With the Lord's permission, Meera and Ordaran began to eat.

Dorothy had to be goaded by the soldier standing behind her. She took a few bites, and sat there. Ordaran and Meera were quiet the rest of the time.

The only thing on her mind was Scarecrow and his well-being.

"You know we have forces coming for us," Dorothy suddenly blurted out.

Ordaran wiped his mouth, and sat back smirking at her. Meera giggled a little.

"You do not think I did not know that, savior?"

"I had no doubts," Dorothy said.

Ordaran cocked his head in thought for a moment. "You see, I am already prepared for that. Besides, not only am I prepared for an attack, but there are politics at play here."

Dorothy looked down at her food and then up again Ordaran. "What does that mean?"

"Let's just say that Oz was never the only one to pay its debts," Ordaran answered.

Dorothy's eyes narrowed in question. " I have heard that before. Who else did you pay off, Ordaran? Most of the council of Kings is with our armies. Ozma will be punished accordingly."

Ordaran laughed again. " I don't need that silly council, savior."

"What then?"

"I have something better," Ordaran said taking a bite from some kind of cake.

Dorothy eyed him. "What?"

Ordaran looked over at her and smiled. "Shapeshifters."

….

Dorothy was still reeling from what Ordaran told her. So, Boren had been with them all along. She felt so betrayed by him. She decided that she would kill him herself.

She shook her head in disgust, as she had been so naïve. She should have known better.

Scarecrow had told her that morning before they were separated again that Boren was not to be trusted.

Even though the shapeshifters were not many in numbers they could still put a serious dent in the armies that were coming.

She had no way to warn Tin Man, Oscar, and the others. She wanted to scream in disgust, and defeat.

There was one thing bothering her. She could still feel the power of the emerald getting closer to her, but she didn't know how. God, how she could use it right now.

She was then led out to what looked like the arena that Ordaran was talking about. She was taken up some stairs, and to a box with a huge chair and smaller ones beside it.

She looked around as dust came up from the ground and swirled around a giant pole in the middle of the arena.

Then her eyes widened in horror. There were chains attached to the pole.

Ordaran turned to her, and said, "Your Scarecrow King will have quite a fight tomorrow."

Dorothy almost felt the tears burn her eyes. "What are you planning to do?" She choked.

"He will have a chance to fight, but I am making it more interesting," Ordaran said.

He then walked up to her grasped her chin in his fingers to meet his eyes.

"I will have my revenge, savior. I have toyed with him long enough. Your forces may win their first battle, but they will be too late," he said softly close to her face.

Dorothy felt tears run down her cheeks once more. "You are barbaric, and deserve everything you get," she said her voice breaking.

She could the soft clatter of the chains in the wind. It was like a bad omen.

"You will watch the whole thing, savior." He said softly, and not smiling.

Dorothy knew she had to warn Scarecrow, but knew it would not happen.

She was then escorted back to the room that her and Scarecrow had originally been in, and sank to the floor sobbing softly.

He wasn't there, and wondered if he was all right.

He had no chance being chained like that tomorrow.

….

"You have to take this to her!" Oscar said frustrated at the shapeshifter Boren.

Boren shook his head. "Ordaran is a master at magic. He would know the emerald is there before I could even drop it to her. He would take it and make us just human again."

Oscar scoffed. "By the time that happens Dorothy could have the city in her hands!"

He wanted to know why the shapeshifter was being so stubborn about taking the emerald necklace to Dorothy.

He knew exactly where she was. Oscar was starting to not to trust these people, especially their leader.

Oscar turned and walked away from him in anger.

He tried to will Dorothy to hear the emerald calling for her.

"I know we can't trust them, but they stand between us, and Scarecrow," Oran whispered to Oscar as the others stood away.

Oscar nodded. "I know. Why won't he take this to her?"

Oran turned and glanced at the group, and said, "I have a feeling there is more to it."

Oscar thought for a moment. "I need to contact Glinda, and ask her. She might know. Cover for me," he told Oran.

Oran nodded and went back to the group.

Oscar made his way to his tent, and got out his crystal ball.

It was not long until Glinda appeared. "Are you safe?" She asked.

"Yes, for now. How about you?"

Glinda smiled. "Yes, Oz has calmed down and seems to be getting back to normal. The prisoners are still well taken care of."

"I have a question for you," Oscar said. He looked around to make sure he wasn't being spied upon.

"Yes, my love."

Oscar told her how Boren would not take the emerald necklace to Dorothy.

"Why?" He asked. "You know these people. Why?"

Glinda shook her head. "I was afraid of that."

"What?"

Glinda looked at him through the crystal ball, her eyes steady.

"It was the rubies that made them shapeshifters, and it was the emeralds that took it away. So, he is not lying," Glinda said. " I know this because…."

"Why, Glinda?"

"It was me who gave them their powers back, but I did not know it would come to this," she said.

Oscar looked around and said, "Can we trust them? They relied on the power of the rubies after all."

"They are not bad people, but their leaders are another question," Glinda said.

Oscar nodded.

So, the shapeshifters had been born of evil, and they didn't want to let it go.

Oscar would let Oran know.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. The movies, books, anything from any story ever made. This comes strictly from my imagination. _

Scarecrow was washed, stripped, and shaved again. He was still sore from the beating that he received when Dorothy was taken from him once more.

He stared on in the distance of the walls surrounding him inside the cellblock that he occupied again.

This was it. He knew he was a goner no matter what happened today. He wondered if he should fight or just give in. There was no way he would get help from the shapeshifters. He did not trust Boren from the moment he laid eyes on him.

Tin Man and Lion could not do much. Who knows what was happening in Oz and from what Dorothy told him, she didn't know if the cavalry was coming in time.

One thing that made him want to go on was that he lost a child because of this situation, and his wife. His eyes set in determination. There was no way he would give up at least giving a fight.

"Are you ready, Scarecrow King?" Ami asked from his cell.

Scarecrow barely glanced at his opponent.

"I know in the end I can't beat you. So, you might as well celebrate now," Scarecrow answered him lowly.

Ami laughed lightly. "I do have some honor left, Scarecrow King. I will not change on you and defeat you so easily."

"Really? You speak of honor, but were you honored to kill your own son?" Scarecrow asked with disgust.

Ami's face dropped, and then anger took over. "You will pay for that comment. I promise you that. I choose not to shapeshift for that very reason."

Scarecrow smirked at hitting his sore spot.

Ami took a deep breath behind his cell bars, and said, "If you really think I am the bad guy here, then you are sorely mistaken."

"Do you mean Boren?"

Ami shrugged and said, "Could be. I have no idea what he wants now. It has been a long time."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"You will find I tell the truth, Scarecrow King, but by then it may be too late."

Scarecrow shrugged. It didn't really matter now. Help was not coming, and it was time. The only thing Scarecrow could hope for was one last look at Dorothy before everything darkened.

The guards came and got Scarecrow. However, something was different. They were now taking all of the prisoners from their cells.

Scarecrow looked over at Ami who was just as confused as Scarecrow as he looked on to the emptying of the cells.

"What is this?" Ami demanded to a guard.

The guard stopped and smiled at Ami. "You live another day, Ami."

Ami looked over at Scarecrow and said, "I don't know what this is, Scarecrow King. I have never seen this before."

Scarecrow looked over at him as the guards put his shackles on. "Then you have your freedom. I would take it if I were you."

Without another word, Scarecrow was escorted out with the other prisoners.

They entered the arena, which was full with the citizens of Aglas. He could hear the cheers of the crowd, and feel the heat of the sun on the back of his neck, and his head. He could not hear the chains rattle, as the crowd was really loud today.

He didn't spot the pole at first, as his eyes searched the box for Dorothy. He smiled slightly as he spotted her. She stood when she spotted him, and was held back down by a guard.

She was dressed in the garb for Aglas nobles. She looked absolutely beautiful, even though Scarecrow knew she hated every moment of wearing that outfit. The green dress really brought the redness of her hair. She stood again, and said something to Ordaran who just sat and laughed at her.

He then turned, and spotted the pole in the middle of the arena. His eyes widened in shock, but he knew something was wrong as the other prisoners were there too.

Each and every one of them were then unshackled and then chained again around their waists now tied to the pole.

One of the prisoners looked over at Scarecrow and asked. "What is this, I have never seen this before my lord."

"I thought this arena was only one on one combat," Scarecrow said to the man.

The man had fear in his eyes as he answered. "That is how I always knew it, my lord."

Scarecrow looked over at him, and said, "Then be ready."

The man nodded and began praying in his language.

Scarecrow looked over at the other men in the chains, and said, "Be ready!"

The other men cowered a little, but most of them stood when Scarecrow said something.

Then Scarecrow closed his eyes for a moment as he heard the marching through the other side of the arena.

The other men looked around and began to pray or cry. Scarecrow opened his eyes and looked at his wife who was now being held and being made to look.

He looked around and saw the soldiers began to enter the arena in perfect formation. He counted about fifty of them.

"What is this, my lord?" The man beside him asked in fear.

Scarecrow took a deep breath, and said, "This isn't a fight. It's a massacre."

The man cowered in fear once more. Scarecrow would not go down without a fight, and he would not let these men give up either.

He had once been able to fight off fifty Nargol, but then again he had been immortal then.

He looked around and shouted, "Aim for their necks."

He turned to the other ones, and shouted the same thing.

Finally, one of the soldiers brought out the weapons. Scarecrow scoffed at the dull sword and wooden shield. He could feel his anger boiling at the weapons that were given to them.

The soldiers stood in formation about fifty feet away from the prisoners.

Ordaran finally stood, and began to silence the crowd. Scarecrow could still hear the faint cries of Dorothy in the box.

Scarecrow studied the soldiers, making sure he could find any weakness in their soldiers. He then turned and studied the pole.

"What's your name?" Scarecrow asked the man beside him.

"Cerce, my lord," the man said still shaking with fear.

"Cerce, on my command raise your shield," Scarecrow said. "Tell the others."

The man nodded grateful for the instruction, and began to whisper to the others who nodded in agreement.

"Citizens of Aglas! Our Scarecrow King has turned into a better fighter then I first thought," he began with a smile. "Now, we will see what he really can do."

Scarecrow turned back, and met Dorothy's eyes. He nodded to her, and she shook her head at him.

The crowd began to cheer, and Scarecrow finally was able to drown out the noise. Dorothy's eyes were wide with fear, and he could see her face wet.

Ordaran turned to Scarecrow and said, "Scarecrow King. You will now pay for your crimes against my people."

The crowd cheered again.

Scarecrow smirked and said, "Your crimes are your own, Ordaran. When I am head of the council again, I will place more embargos on you. You may win this battle, but the war of the realm and the kingdoms will begin. You kill me, and it is your head."

The crowd began to boo and hiss at Scarecrow. Dorothy gave him a "What are you doing?" look as he spoke.

He smiled slightly at her. He knew why Ordaran was doing this. The armies of Oz were here, and he was feeling threatened.

Ordaran flinched a little, and that gave Scarecrow his answer right there. Then Dorothy realized what Scarecrow was saying, and she began to relax a little.

Scarecrow could see she was looking around confused for a moment, but tried to keep it to herself. She then turned and stared straight at Scarecrow, her eyes becoming flat and steady.

"Enough! Kill them all!" Ordaran shouted as the crowd cheered again.

Scarecrow looked back the soldiers, and spears began to fly through the air.

"Shields up!" Scarecrow yelled out.

All the men fell to their knees and Scarecrow flinched as the spears hit his shield, and one almost taking off his face.

He heard a couple of screams as some of the prisoners fell.

The soldiers began to run towards them, and Scarecrow prayed to the gods as he began to fight them off with the dull blade as best he could.

There was chaos of fighting all around him, as one after another attacked.

The crowd cheered and booed in the distance. He could no longer see the box that Dorothy was in as he fought off more of them. He felt the slash of a blade against his shoulder, but adrenaline meant he felt no pain.

He had one chase after him, and Scarecrow was able to take his chain and wrapped it around his throat. The choking sounds almost sickened him.

Then something happened that made everyone stop and gasp.

A green light came from the box, and the chains suddenly dissolved on the men still standing.

Scarecrow looked up to the nobles box, and Dorothy now held Ordaran and the guards there within the light, and was using her other hand to release the prisoners.

The crowd could only look on in shock, and amazement at the savior of Oz.

Scarecrow was then able to take down more soldiers who attacked him, and the other men were able to fight a little better.

"Dorothy!" Scarecrow yelled to her as he came closer to the box.

Dorothy turned to him, and said, "Scarecrow!"

"Send a signal for attack!"

Dorothy knew what he was talking about, and began to send firework like magic into the air.

With all the chaos of the crowd they stopped to see the light show begin in the sky.

"I would run if I were you!" Scarecrow yelled to the crowd.

The people of Aglas began to do as Scarecrow said, and began to run out of the arena.

Scarecrow could not hear if Oscar and the rest of the allies received the signal. He just had one goal in mind, and that was to get to Dorothy.

He climbed the wall, and took her in his arms.

"We need to go," she said. " I can't hold it much longer."

Instead of answering her, Scarecrow walked up to Ordaran and said, "Do you yield?"

"Fight like the King you are, or will you cower under the magic of the woman?" Ordaran asked.

Scarecrow's eyes narrowed. He looked over at Dorothy who had tied up Meera. The guards in the box were now on the ground and still.

She shook her head, but Scarecrow had to do it.

"Let him go," Scarecrow said to Dorothy.

Dorothy walked up to him, and said, "No! I hear them coming. We have help now."

Scarecrow turned to his wife. "Please let him go. This is my fight. Go find the others, and join them. Do as I ask."

Dorothy looked at him in astonishment, and then resignation as Scarecrow picked up a sword from an unconscious soldier.

She knew she could not stop him. She knew that Scarecrow had to resolve this once and for all, and he would need to do it alone. She wanted to cry, but now was not the time. She did need to find the others and get help back to him as quickly as possible.

The crowds in the arena were now cleared, and she could hear yelling in the distance, and could now smell smoke in the air. The battle had begun.

"Take Meera as your prisoner. It will keep you safe," Scarecrow said to her.

Dorothy hesitated again, and Scarecrow took her his arms and kissed her furiously.

"This is where my battle began. This is where it must end," he said into her hair.

Dorothy looked up at him and could see the determination in his wide blue eyes.

"I will find you, no matter what," Dorothy said to him choking up a little.

He cupped her face, and said, "I love you."

Dorothy choked up again, and did the same with him. "Scarecrow…."

He nodded to the door. "Go!"

Dorothy then untied the magic ropes around Meera who was scowling the whole time.

She then turned and gave one last look at Scarecrow and let Ordaran go.

Scarecrow stood face to face with his enemy.

Ordaran smiled at the departing women and said, "Very noble of you, Scarecrow King."

Scarecrow twirled the sword, and said, "More than you'll ever be."

Ordaran looked around, and asked, "I know magic as well."

"Not as strong as hers," Scarecrow said.

Ordaran started to chant, but looked at his hand in surprise, as nothing appeared making Scarecrow laugh.

"I think she disarmed you in a way, my lord," Scarecrow said.

Ordaran shook his head, and said, "We will still fight. I have toyed with you long enough."

Scarecrow looked at the Lord of Aglas and said, "So have I."

Ordaran picked up his sword, and began to swing at Scarecrow. Scarecrow put up his defensive position. Both men not only fought with swords, but tried to wrestle each other as well.

"You will die for what you did to me," Ordaran said through heavy breaths as swords clanged violently against each other.

"You paid for your crimes. That was my job," Scarecrow said back between movements.

Both men attacked each other so violently that they both fell from the box and hit the hard sand with a thump.

Both men laid there for a while trying to recover from the fall.

Scarecrow felt pain on his left side that he thought he may have broken his arm.

He began to move it and knew it was sprained, but no broken. He hobbled to his feet, and walked over to Ordaran who still lay on the ground writhing in pain.

Scarecrow put the knife to his throat, and said, "I will be merciful, and give you a quick death."

Ordaran stared at him for a moment, and resigned. "You will burn in hell, Scarecrow King."

Scarecrow brought up the sword. "This isn't only for me, but the son I never got to meet."

Scarecrow forced Ordaran on his hands, and knees, and began to bring the sword up. He was about to swing down when a snake suddenly appeared around his neck and began to choke him.

He fell back to the ground, and could not catch his breath.

The snake made it's way to his face and hissed. Scarecrow could only make out yellow eyes, as he was really now in a fight for his life.

The snake opened its mouth and emerald dust came out and landed on his face, which he choked on for a moment.

Scarecrow's eyes widened in horror. "Dorothy…"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. I promise this is all tying together. _

_Anyway, they still have to go back to Oz and deal with Ozma right?_

Dorothy led Meera out of the Arena. It was absolute chaos outside of the arena. She looked around to see if any help had arrived yet, but no such luck. Dorothy threatened any soldier that came near her or Meera with the emerald necklace that was now back in her possession.

She was upset Scarecrow decided to stay and fight Ordaran, but she knew he had to resolve it.

"Dorothy, just let me go, and I promise you can leave the city," Meera said to her.

Dorothy pulled on the magical ropes, and said, "I doubt that. I won't kill you if you cooperate."

Dust was rising through the city, and she could see fires going in the distance. It was a war zone, and she had yet to spot anyone from Oz.

People ran around them, and when a soldier or group of soldiers met up with them, she would still use Meera as her shield.

It did work, and all Dorothy wanted was to see her friends, and go back for Scarecrow.

She wondered where the shapeshifters were, and if they would help after all. Who knew if Ordaran had lied to her, and the shapeshifters were not evil. She could not take the chance. She could not trust anyone.

She continued to walk through the city, and had Meera in front of her. She had Meera guide her, and said she would let her go once she was safe with her friends.

"You are not safe, Dorothy," Meera said.

"What do you mean?"

Meera chuckled. "You will see."

Dorothy was tense from anticipation. She held onto to the emerald for dear life. It was her only protection.

She kept looking around, but could only spot citizens of Aglas.

She just wanted this all to be over, and go home.

Suddenly, Dorothy looked up and could see a swarm of something dark in the sky.

Meera cried out in fear, and turned Dorothy and said, "Let me go! You have no idea what you have done."

Dorothy stopped and looked up. It was a flock of some kind of birds. They began to take aim, and Dorothy realized they were going to attack the city.

Dorothy could only stand there in awe, as the formation was so perfect that it was almost surreal.

People around them began to scream and cry out and run for their lives.

Dorothy knew it was the shapeshifters, and she needed to do something about them, if they were really evil.

Dorothy looked at Meera who pleaded with her silently.

Dorothy willed the emerald to let her go, and the ropes disappeared.

Meera shook her head at Dorothy. "They will not spare you."

She then took off in the other direction without looking back at Dorothy.

Dorothy stood and watched. She then gasped in fear, and realized what was happening. The swarm of birds was taking aim at her!

Boren, you asshole, she thought angrily.

Before Dorothy could react a swarm of hawk like creatures surrounded her. She began to cry out in pain and fear as they flew past her, and pecked at her skin. She fell to her knees and covered her head. She needed to get a spell going or it would be the end of her.

"Don't kill her!" A voice suddenly yelled out.

Dorothy looked up and could see Boren walking towards her as the birds began to swirl around him.

Dorothy looked behind him, and just spotted a sea of green and black when she was hauled to her feet by the blonde shapeshifter.

Dorothy looked straight into the glowing green eyes, and spat, "I should have known."

Boren held her against him and said, "Things would have been fine if you had not come along."

Dorothy's eyes narrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Boren shook his head. "I am not the evil one here, Dorothy."

"Then why did you attack me?"

"Did you think I would just let you go just like that? Your precious Scarecrow was the one who set the embargos, and who paid?"

"What?"

"Answer me!" He said bringing her closer to his face.

"How did you pay for that? You were already out of the city by the time he did that."

"It was because of him that we were attacked again! We were taken for slaves again, and butchered. Ordaran was able to defeat us once again. Ami had a deal with him. He would stay and fight, and Ordaran would leave us alone, and he broke it after those embargos," Boren explained angrily to her.

Dorothy shook her head, and said, "How was he supposed to know? Slavery is illegal in this realm. He did what he thought was right! What Ordaran did after that was not Scarecrow's fault."

Boren shook his head, and she could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Then Scarecrow gets captured, which was fine, but you come along. I could have looked past it Dorothy. I could have loved you more than that stupid straw man ever could."

Dorothy stepped back a little, and ignored his admission. "Then why did you help me? Wouldn't it be to your benefit that Scarecrow was captured?"

"I never thought he would live this long," Boren answered through gritted teeth. "I went with you, because I thought he would be dead by now."

"Boren, there is good and evil on both sides of any war. Ordaran was doing more that slavery you know that! He was smuggling, and thieving."

Boren shook his head in disgust, and said, "You will never see through it, will you? You will never see that royalty is nothing but evil?"

Dorothy shook her head. "I never would have came back to this world, and stayed if I had thought that of Scarecrow. All you want to see is that your people paid a price for Ordaran's crimes, but instead of asking for help, you stubbornly decided to risk lives, and not look at the big picture."

Boren looked at her for a moment and said, "There is one other thing."

Dorothy looked at him suspiciously and asked, "What?"

Boren grabbed and before Dorothy could react the emerald was wrenched from her hand.

Boren then looked at Dorothy for a moment, and she could see the tears gathering again.

"I would have loved you. I would have given you a good life, but you still chose the Scarecrow King. I knew it all along, but he has to pay for what he did to us," Boren said.

Dorothy could feel her breathing quicken. She could feel the fear begin to intensify. She struggled to get the emerald back, but Boren was too strong for that. She felt she knew what was coming next. She had been in this position before. She knew of death very well. It had hit her many times, and now recently with the loss of her son. She wondered if there would ever be a day that her and Scarecrow would ever find peace, and maybe it was only in death that they would.

It was to Dorothy's surprise that he suddenly pushed her to the ground.

Boren shook his head, and said, "I can't do it. I was going to kill you, but I…I can't. I will do one thing though."

Dorothy was suddenly pushed to the ground, and the other shapeshifters began to surround her.

Boren turned to her, and said, "However, this doesn't mean I won't do the same for Scarecrow, and I will not let you make us human again."

Dorothy tried to get up and get to the emerald again. She tried to have it come to her, but he was too strong.

Boren then made a fist and Dorothy could hear the small crack of the jewel crushing in his hand.

Dorothy cried out as the magic she held in her for so long went dark, and she felt like she just lost part of herself. Without the emerald she would have nothing to fight back with. It had been with her since she was child. Even when she had gone back to Earth as a child, it had always been with her in the form of rubies. She could always feel it, and now it was gone. She felt even though Boren hadn't actually took her life, that a piece of her was now gone.

"Take her to the arena," Boren said as Dorothy sobbed lowly.

Dorothy was then pulled up to her feet, and they made their way to the arena. Without the emerald necklace there was nothing they could do to defeat the shapeshifters.

Dorothy then looked up and realized Boren had gone on ahead of her. He was anxious to get to Scarecrow. She had no way to warn him that Boren was coming for him.

She looked around, and knew the shapeshifters would never listen to her. They only took orders from Boren. She had to do something.

"Dorothy!" A voice came out of the distance. The shapeshifters stopped swirling around her, and all turned to look at Oscar and a bunch of soldiers from Oz bearing down on them.

Dorothy was relieved, but at the same time scared for them.

She went to yell for them to keep back when a female voice came out of the crowd, and yelled, "Let her go!"

Dorothy spotted Khali walk through the crowd with Tin Man following close behind.

Khali looked determined as she met up with her kin. "I said let her go!"

The other shapeshifters looked at each other in shock.

Khali then shapeshifted into a hawk as well, and began to fly through the crowd attacking whoever stayed around Dorothy.

"Khali!" Tin Man yelled out with obvious concern.

Khali then came out of the crowd, and said, "Get her out of here! I can take care of this."

Tin Man then grabbed Dorothy and dragged her out of the swarm of birds that were now attacking each other.

"Are you alright?" Tin Man asked as he stood her up.

Dorothy nodded, and suddenly arms wrapped around her in a hug from Oscar.

"Thank the gods you are safe," Oscar said to her.

Dorothy nodded and held Oscar for a moment. She was so happy to see him and others that almost forgot.

Tin Man was now helping Khali fight off her captures.

Dorothy looked at Oscar confused. "What is this?"

Oscar looked over, and said, "Some of the shapeshifters turned on us, but not all of them. We were warned by Boren's sister."

Oran came up and embraced Dorothy and so did Lion.

"We have the city under our control now," Lion said. "Where is Scarecrow?"

The rest of the birds took off into the sky, and Tin Man was now holding on obviously injured bird in his arms. He looked genuinely upset.

"Tin Man, how badly injured is she?"

Khali then came back to human form, and held onto Tin Man breathing heavily. "I am alright," she said smiling slightly.

Dorothy turned to Oscar and said, "We have to get to the arena. Boren destroyed my emerald."

Oscar looked over her in shock, but did not address it. "Lead the way! Let's go get our King."

They began to run off to the arena, and Dorothy was given a sword and knife in case she needed.

It was not easy getting over there, as they had to fight off soldiers on their way.

Khali looked over at Dorothy apologetically. "I never wanted this Dorothy."

Dorothy smiled at her. "I know."

Khali looked over at Tin Man and back at Dorothy. "I can get us there faster."

Despite her pain, Khali became and horse.

Tin Man spotted Dorothy climbing her, and said, "Wait for us!"

Dorothy shook her head as she held Khali's mane. "No time!"

Khali then galloped through the rest of the city, and through the crowds. She was able to kick soldiers trying to attack while Dorothy slashed at them with her sword.

Then a group of soldiers were almost able to take them down, and Dorothy felt Khali buckle underneath her.

Khali let out a frustrated cry, and said, "I need to change!"

Dorothy nodded and held her mane. Before Dorothy could blink she was sitting on top of a striped tiger. The tiger roared, and Dorothy smiled as most of the soldiers backed off in fear.

Dorothy was then shook off her back, and Khali jumped into the crowd.

"Go!" Khali yelled. "I'll be there in a minute."

Dorothy looked over her one more time, and then took off running for the arena.

She could hear Khali's roars behind her as she reached the tunnel.

She ran through it praying that she would get there in time. She slowed down as she made her way along the wall. It was quiet, and she didn't like that. She was grateful there were no soldiers around.

She made her way along the wall trying to reach the light at the end fast, but not enough to be noticed.

Trying to calm her beating heart, and breath. She came to the door, and looked on.

Scarecrow was about to behead Ordaran. Feeling relieved she was about to show herself when a figure came out of the sky, and changed to the rattlesnake. The snake wrapped around Scarecrow's neck, and he fell to the ground grabbing at the snake.

Ordaran must have been injured because he did not rise right away.

Dorothy had to do something. It was obvious it was Boren, and she had to get him off of Scarecrow.

Getting her knife ready, she began to come out of the tunnel, but what she saw next shocked her, and made her stop in her tracks.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_Hi All! I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. _

_Sorry again for the delays. Ugh! Life, you know. Also, sometimes my grief for my mom can still be overwhelming. _

_Anyway, enjoy! Still lots more to go. _

Scarecrow felt his breath leave him as the snake wrapped itself around his neck. His lungs screamed for air, and his heart was beating out of his chest. His surroundings began to blur as the snake squeezed the life out of him. He knew this feeling before, and it was not pretty. He wondered if Dorothy was now waiting for him on the other side.

He stopped struggling as the blurriness began to fade and the snake hissing in his face began to blacken. It was over, and he was ready. He could no longer feel his body, and his mind began to calm. He could have sworn he began to see figures swirl around what was left of his sight.

His one thought was of his wife. It kind of surprised him that he did not see her yet. Maybe, she was still alive, maybe he should fight back against Boren who was hissing things that he could not decipher in his ear.

Then something happened. The grip around his neck loosened. He could have sworn he heard a yelp, and air began to rush back into his lungs.

Scarecrow was shoved to his side, and a coughing fit began to overtake him as the air went in and out of his body. He still could not move, but noticed the blackness went back to blurriness, and then things started to focus once more.

A dark figure loomed over him, and a deep voice came through to his ears. "You'll be alright now, Scarecrow King."

He could hear arguing going on, but it still seemed so far away, but it was profound. As his vision focused he could see two figures arguing above him.

Scarecrow's vision became clearer as the figures went from arguing to changing into lions. Both roared at each other, and then began to fight into the middle of the arena.

Suddenly, cool arms wrapped around him, and pulled him away from the fight.

He looked to see brown eyes and auburn hair above him.

"Are you alright?" Dorothy asked Scarecrow.

Scarecrow shook his head to clear his thoughts, and smiled at her. "Yes, I'm fine."

Dorothy held onto Scarecrow for a moment while a coughing fit overtook him again. They needed to get out of there.

Dorothy had spotted the dark skinned man come out to the arena as Boren was choking Scarecrow, and before she could react the man pulled Boren off of him, and the two began to fight.

"What is this?" Scarecrow said staring at the two fighting animals.

Dorothy shook her head in amazement. "I don't know. I saw Boren choking you, but the other man, I think you called him Ami, came out of the other tunnel."

The couple embraced, and Scarecrow said, "Thank the gods, you're alright. I thought Boren had gotten to you."

Dorothy smiled, and said, "He did, and he destroyed the emerald, but he couldn't kill me. His sister Khali saved me."

Scarecrow knew already, and he would tell her about it later. He just thanked the heavens that she was all right and back in his arms once more.

Scarecrow needed to do the right thing, and help Ami. He had saved his life.

He sat up and felt his strength beginning to return.

"Where are the others?"

Dorothy shook her head. "I don't know."

Dorothy helped Scarecrow to his feet, and she could tell by the look in his blue eyes he was going to do something.

"Scarecrow no…"

He looked down at her, and said, "I have to. Give me your sword. I need to end this."

Dorothy was so sick of the fighting they continued to have, but she knew deep down he was right. This had to end now. He was going to help the man he called Ami.

Scarecrow began to run towards the two fighting lions, but the darker one shook his head, and yelled. "No Scarecrow! This is not your fight!"

Scarecrow stopped in his tracks at Ami's words, and could only watch as the two changed to bears, and then back to lions and continued to fight each other. Ami was right there was nothing he could do, he could only stand there and watch as the two shapeshifters tore at each other.

Something had been nagging at Scarecrow, but he wasn't quite sure what it had been until he turned to go back to Dorothy.

Scarecrow knew he had forgotten someone, and that someone was his captor.

"Drop your sword, Scarecrow King," Ordaran hissed with Dorothy's knife at her throat with Meera smirking by his side.

With the scuffling shapeshifters now behind him, Scarecrow dropped the sword and raised his hands in surrender.

"No!" Dorothy screamed out, but quickly quieted when Ordaran adjusted the knife at her throat.

Ordaran looked around with a defeated, but crazed look in his dark eyes.

"Once again you take everything from me!" He yelled out.

He adjusted his stance with Dorothy and pushed the knife slightly against her throat. "But killing you wouldn't be enough for this. So, I will make you pay in another way."

Scarecrow felt this fear once before when Drigka had Dorothy in his grasp. He was now unarmed, and very human, so he didn't know what he would do now.

He could still hear the fighting going on in back of him. The shapeshifters were of no use to him now. He could not get help from Ami to try to save Dorothy. He was on his own, as he didn't know where the others were.

"Please spare her, Ordaran. Your fight is with me, not her," Scarecrow pleaded. "I am unarmed now. You can finally end this."

"No Scarecrow. I will let you live, but I will take the one thing from you that you cherish the most, for all that you have taken from me," he said.

Dorothy began to sob, and her eyes met with Scarecrow's. Scarecrow could feel the tears burn his eyes. He would die for Dorothy, but he never wanted her to die for him.

"Please…" Scarecrow began to sob a little. "I will do whatever you want."

Ordaran just laughed as Scarecrow fell to his knees in defeat. There was no other way out. Ordaran would kill her before he could even get within fighting distance with him.

Meera turned to her cousin and said, "Do it."

Dorothy began to cry, but a sudden peace came across her face and a look of love towards Scarecrow that he would remember the rest of his life, though it would not long without her. Everything they had been through together, he now cursed because it had been so tragic and so much pain. He swore with his every breath that Ordaran would die not long after Dorothy.

"I am begging you one last time to let her go," Scarecrow said outwardly sobbing now. "Take me instead, I am the one you want."

Scarecrow then spotted a flash of purple come up behind Ordaran. Surprised, he could not comprehend what was happening as Ordaran was suddenly pulled back from Dorothy.

He realized he finally had his moment, and began to run to his wife as the knife began to press into her skin. Ordaran cried out in pain, and the blood began to flow from his lips, but his grip on Dorothy loosened long enough for Scarecrow to pull her away from the knife, and back into his arms.

Then green and purple began to surround the couple and Scarecrow held Dorothy, but was confused about the colors of the soldiers surrounding them. In slow motion, Meera was now screaming in a soldier's grip.

He looked down at Dorothy and she looked up at him and began to sob into his chest. He checked on her, and thanked the gods that she was unharmed.

He then watched as Ordaran crumpled to the ground, and standing behind him was someone he was shocked to see.

King Oran of the Mifkits pulled back his sword as Ordaran fell.

Scarecrow looked at him confused at first, but Oran smiled slightly. Scarecrow nodded still in shock to see his old enemy fighting besides Oz soldiers.

"Take a moment old friend," Oran said.

Dorothy still shook in his arms, but looked at him and smiled slightly.

He tightened his grip on her, and said, "I thought I would lose you."

"Me too!" Dorothy said laughing lightly, but then blushed at her own joke. It probably wasn't appropriate at the moment.

Scarecrow chuckled and held his wife.

"Dorothy! Scarecrow!"

Scarecrow and Dorothy turned to see soldiers with Oscar, Lion, and Tin Man flood into the arena.

Oscar hugged Dorothy, and embraced Scarecrow tightly.

"We thought we lost you this time, old man," Oscar said smiling.

Scarecrow laughed at his friend and returned his embrace. "Never."

Dorothy went and embraced Oran and thanked him for saving her life.

Scarecrow was about to walk up to him and do the same thing when a scream rang out getting their attention.

"Boren no!" The horse that Tin Man rode in on cried out.

Suddenly, the horse changed to a human that was Khali.

Tin Man tried to stop her from running to the two lions fighting, but he was unsuccessful.

The crowd gathered gasped as the darker lion finally fell to the ground.

The lighter lion turned and was shocked to see the crowd of soldiers had gathered.

Khali ran to Ami to see if he was still alive, and said, "Boren stop this! It's over. Ordaran is dead!"

Scarecrow let go of Dorothy despite her protests. This was as much on him as anyone else, and he wanted to make things right.

"Stand down!" He yelled behind him as he approached the lion that growled at him. He heard his friend Lion growl in return ready to fight on a moments notice.

Khali backed up a little with a pleading look in her eyes. Scarecrow didn't notice that Dorothy had run up to her.

"Boren, you are free now. This is all over," Scarecrow said softly. "Your people are free to take back the city you were chased from not long ago. There is no need to fight anymore."

As Scarecrow approached the Lion, Dorothy walked to Khali who stood with tears in her eyes.

She suddenly turned to Dorothy with determination, and said, "You need to make us just human again."

Dorothy looked at her friend in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Khali's green eyes flashed and she said, "Boren will kill Scarecrow I know it. You need to use your emerald to stop him once and for all."

"I…I can't Khali…"

"Dorothy, please!"

"Why?"

Khali shook her head in impatience at Dorothy's questioning. "Because Boren will always blame Scarecrow as well as Ordaran did for what happened to us."

Dorothy turned to her husband, she needed to help him and fast.

Khali looked at her again. "Dorothy, do it now."

Dorothy turned and looked at her and shook her head. "I can't. The emerald was destroyed by your brother."

A looked of horror passed over Khali's face, but then calmness came over her.

She turned away from Dorothy and began to approach her brother.

Dorothy looked around, and could see shocked and confused faces around them. She could see Ami start to stir and return to human form.

The lion form of Boren roared at Scarecrow, and Dorothy began to fear for his life once more.

She could see that these people had been beat down and broken for so long that it had made permanent scars upon all of them.

Tin Man began to yell for Khali, and began to run towards her, but was stopped by Lion.

Then Dorothy felt something inside of her stir. The power of the emerald was still with her. She looked as Boren began to look between his sister and Scarecrow. Khali had been closer to Scarecrow. Boren said something to Khali, but she did not listen.

Dorothy knew at that moment what Khali was going to do.

Scarecrow yelled for Khali to stay back, but she put herself between Scarecrow and Boren.

Dorothy felt the powers of the emerald once more. Then a flash of green formed in front of her eyes. She looked down for just a second and the emerald was once again in her hand, and glowing.

Dorothy watched in horror as Khali was pushed out of the way by Boren and fell to the ground which Ami began to pull her away as she screamed for her brother to stop.

The lion then jumped through the air at Scarecrow, and Dorothy knew what she had to do at that moment to end this.

The flash came hard and fast and the crowd was almost pushed over as the power of the emerald passed through them.

Dorothy opened her eyes and could see Scarecrow just standing over a now human Boren sobbing on the ground in front of him.

Khali crawled over to her brother and put her arms around him.

Scarecrow stood over the sobbing man, and at that moment knew these people had been through their own hell. Now, because of Dorothy they were just as human as he was once again.

He bowed his head for a moment, and knew it was not over yet here in Aglas. They had a lot of cleaning up to do here first before they could they even think about going back to Oz. It was the least he could do to ease their suffering.

Ami walked up to him as Dorothy once again ran into his arms, and he hugged her tightly.

He smiled slightly at Ami, and said, "Do you still want to fight me?"

Ami laughed out loud, and both men shook hands. "No, Scarecrow King, but I only want two things."

Dorothy turned and both looked at the man confused. "What is that?" Scarecrow asked.

Ami looked around and shook his head sadly, but smiled slightly. "To help my people live freely again, and to let me go. I have made many mistakes, things I still need to pay for on my own. I wish for my freedom to walk away, it is punishment enough for me the rest of my life."

Scarecrow turned to face Ami in confusion. "Are you sure? They may need your leadership again."

Ami shook his head. "No, Scarecrow King. You were right. I lost my honor the moment I took my son's life over my own greed. I need to make my own peace with the things I have done, and it means leaving my people for good."

Scarecrow could only nod in shock, and sadness over his new found friend.

"I can never thank you enough for saving my life," Scarecrow said lowly.

Ami looked around and sighed. "Boren is innocent. Please do not punish him. He will need help, that is all I ask."

Ami took Dorothy's hand and kissed it. "You're right Scarecrow King. She is beautiful."

Dorothy smiled slightly and blushed making Ami smile widely.

"Thank you for freeing me," he said to her softly.

Scarecrow looked down at the brother and sister. Boren looked up at Scarecrow completely defeated. Khali and Tin Man hugged for a moment, which made Scarecrow, raise an eyebrow to his friend who smiled in embarrassment.

He looked back at Ami, and said, "I will."

Ami was then made a path, and walked through the arena into the city only to quickly disappear from sight.

Dorothy looked up to her husband and smiled. "It's time, Scarecrow."

Crowds began gathering in the arena. Scarecrow knew exactly what she meant, and knew there was much work to do.

…

_I still have few more plans for Aglas before they head back to Oz. Yes, I am anxious to get them back there as well resolve their issues with Ozma. _

_I was originally going to kill off Boren, but I didn't feel it was the right thing to do. _


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. _

_Still lots more to go. _

_Enjoy!_

_2 months later_

Scarecrow and King Oran stood at the balcony of the city of Aglas from what were Lord Ordaran's former quarters.

The transfer of power to the family of Lord Ordaran was almost complete. Scarecrow didn't like it, but it had to be done. With Oran's goading the council would make up an agreement of no slavery and no arena games. Ordaran's family agreed to the bargaining.

There were slaves who decided to stay with their masters because they were older and had no other place to go. Scarecrow couldn't blame them. That is all they ever known, and they had no one else to turn to for income.

Lion would scoff at it and call them crazy, but that was their way of life. Scarecrow and Oran made sure that agreements were made for payment of the former slave owners.

Scarecrow could not take a position of power, because of him abdicating the throne in Oz, so Oran was put in charge of the city until transfer of power was made.

All Scarecrow could do was counsel, and he was perfectly fine with that. Oran had explained to him that after he abdicated the throne of Oz, the council of kings looked the other way for a long time about the slave trade and arena games from Ordaran because of the commerce the sea brought them. Scarecrow was not surprised, and he also knew now that the council would blame him for their ills now.

Oran and Scarecrow still had their differences, but their mutual trust was growing again, and Scarecrow was glad for that.

They sat down and drank some wine one time, and Oran smirked.

"What?" Scarecrow asked.

"You should have seen the look on Dorothy's face when I released her," Oran said chuckling.

Scarecrow laughed a little. "I can imagine. I will be forever grateful for that."

Oran shrugged. "I always knew deep down that your heart belonged to another. I just never knew who until she came back."

Scarecrow eyed him steadily. "I want you to know I will always honor Myra."

"She never would have loved you, Scarecrow," Oran said sharply. Then he took a deep consoling breath. "That is fault of my own."

Scarecrow looked at him steadily, and said, "I will still honor her, but it was just a political arrangement."

Oran scoffed lowly. "I will never do that again. Well, I have no heir to my throne anyway. So, I have decided to give what I have back to the people, and let them decide on how they should approach governing."

Scarecrow didn't say anything. He had seen how Dorothy's government from her world worked, and there were parts he agreed with and parts he did not. She called it a democracy. He wondered if that would work in Oz.

Oran looked at him questioningly. "Have you decided on how to handle Oz yet? We leave in three days."

Scarecrow shook his head. "I refuse to start a civil war over me being kidnapped."

"Scarecrow, it is more than that, and you know it," Oran said sitting back and staring at him. "Not only did she do that, but she has since bankrupted the country you made prosperous for her own personal gain, and finally she has ostracized all of your allies. Hell, I would have deserved it to at one time. She wanted you out of the way so she could continue. Remember, you always said when you were head council that there needed to be a leveling of power. She will try your loyalists for treason."

"A civil war would debt Oz even more. You and I both know the council is blaming me, and I do not have the means for it or the ambition. I just want to get her off the throne, and this is not a personal vendetta," Scarecrow said taking a long sip of wine.

"I will negotiate the best I can, and if I need help then I will call on my allies from Middle Earth. Then only then will I bring in the military loyal to me," Scarecrow continued. "Besides, yourself of course."

"You are being foolish," Oran said with conviction.

"I am saving lives in the process," Scarecrow said cocking his head to the side in thought.

Oran sat back frustrated with Scarecrow's reluctance.

"I remember Dorothy telling me a story about an ancestor of her people. She said he was a reluctant ruler, and he reminded her of you," Oran said smirking. "You were always that way."

Scarecrow put his glass down on the table, and laughed lowly. "I read the same thing when I was in her world. This was put on my shoulders, and I never knew what I was getting into."

"Speaking of which. Where is Dorothy?" Oran asked.

"Trying to talk some sense into Boren, the shapeshifter leader, once more," Scarecrow answered steadily. He didn't like it, but she was the only one he was responding to.

"She is another who despises her position, but she talked a lot of people out of rioting when we first took the city," Oran commented thoughtfully.

"She did, but don't be fooled. She is not as timid as she seems," Scarecrow smiling at the thought of his wife. "She will use her savior status when she needs to."

"Is it wise to send her there to speak to him?" Oran asked worry flickering in his eyes.

"I want to him to confess it was Ozma who paid him off to assassinate me after Ordaran failed. I know Ozma had spies here," Scarecrow answered. "And Dorothy as well, but he couldn't follow through with her, so he was promised her instead."

"For what gain?"

"Oh just to keep loyalty till I decide what to do," Scarecrow said. "Even if the people of Oz falter in their loyalty to me, they will always be loyal to Dorothy no matter what."

Oran's eyes sparked in knowing what Scarecrow was doing. "I see what you did there. Do you think he will talk?"

"He will. That is why Khali agreed to take him with us," Scarecrow said.

Just as Oran was going to answer, Oscar came in through the door his facing looking grim.

Scarecrow and Oran stood at his look.

He gripped his small crystal ball to communicate with Glinda, and this time he clutched it like his life depended on it.

"Oscar what is it?" Scarecrow asked, but he had a feeling he already knew and the old feelings came back of what they had already been through with Drigka.

Oscar began to sob a little. "Emerald City has been retaken, Scarecrow. It lies in dust."

Scarecrow walked up to Oscar and put his hands on his shoulders. "Oscar please calm down, and talk to me. Where is Glinda? Is she safe?"

Oscar nodded, and said, "She fled to Mifkit. She was injured, but safe. Ozma has done a few things."

Scarecrow scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

Oscar shook his head, and sobbed again. "She has cast a spell on the people of Oz. Some kind of illness that hits any creature to even enter the border, and the only ones that are immune are her loyalists. So, if you invade you have no reinforcements. Glinda can't reverse it, she tried, but she said it did not work for her. She even tried with the old wizard friend of Oran's, but they failed."

Just then Dorothy walked in with Boren in shackles right behind her by the guards. She heard mostly what Oscar said, and gasped in disbelief at the news. Lion and Tin Man soon followed behind.

Oran gave Scarecrow a somber look. "You have no choice now my friend."

Oscar looked around at everyone, and said, "There is more."

"What now?"

Oscar looked around again, and rubbed his eyes. "Dorothy is too surrender to her, with the emerald, and she will reverse everything, and keep her powers."

"She just wants the emerald for herself. It doesn't answer to anyone, but Dorothy," Scarecrow said.

"She knows that, and that is why she calls for her to come to Emerald City," Oscar explained.

"There is more," Dorothy said speaking up finally after gathering her thoughts.

Everyone looked over at her, and she took a deep breath.

She motioned for Boren to step forward, and he did giving Dorothy apologetic looks.

"Speak Boren," she said angrily ignoring his looks.

Boren looked around and said, "Ozma knew Ordaran would die, and she planned it that way, because she knew he would never marry her, though she was hoping for it."

Boren looked around again uncomfortably and said, "So, when Dorothy was on her way out here, I was paid by one of her people to ambush Dorothy instead of the Aglas soldiers. She promised me control of Aglas for the return of the emerald to her."

Scarecrow stepped forward as his rage grew at what the shapeshifter would have done to Dorothy in return.

Boren could see this and cringed a little. "I…..I couldn't do it. So, I tried to kill you, hoping to appease her. I got to keep Dorothy, but still had to hand over the emerald."

"She says Boren is to hand over Dorothy, and his people can have their powers back, and still take control of Aglas," Oscar finished. "Is that it?"

"I knew there were still spies here," Lion said growling.

Boren nodded as him and Scarecrow did a stare down.

Scarecrow stepped up to him in an absolute rage and said lowly. "You will die. Not now, but you will die for this."

Boren smirked at him and held out his hands. "You can take your honor, and your nobility, and go straight to the hells. I am tired of being overpowered by royalty, that is why I had no problem killing you."

Scarecrow growled at him, and said, "You speak those words, yet, you would have no problem ruling Aglas once more, and taking my wife on top of it."

Dorothy tried to calm Scarecrow. All emotions were high in the room.

"Get him out of my sight!" Scarecrow yelled to the guards.

Dorothy stood there and shook her head, and watched as Boren was escorted from the room.

"So, it's me she wants," Dorothy said thoughtfully.

"That will never happen!" Scarecrow said sharply.

"We have no choice Scarecrow, we need to start a rebellion," Tin Man said.

Dorothy stood there quietly as the men in the room began to plan the attack. She couldn't believe that Oz's own queen would sicken her own people. She could only hope they would make it back in time to save them.

She thought of the elderly and the young children were most vulnerable to this.

She fingered the emerald. She began to think about what she would do. There was no way Scarecrow would allow her to surrender, but if she had a plan it might just work.

There was no choice now; they had to begin a civil war. Ozma was losing control because her and Scarecrow continued to live, and what she did was punishable by banishment or even death. No matter what the higher council decided.

Also, this disease she spread prevented other invasions to overthrow her, because it was contagious.

She looked around at her friends, and something came to her. Something that would make them able to reach Ozma without catching the disease themselves in the process of an invasion.

She would surrender to her if she had to.

She fingered the emerald in her hand. She wondered the extent of what she could do with it. There were some things, but could she reverse a spell on the city with it?

No, after all of the lessons by Glinds as to it's powers reversing something like that could be impossible. Yes, she was able to bring Scarecrow back to life, but that is because it was the rubies were what turned him in the first place. This was a much different scenario.

As the men began to speak there was something that hit Dorothy and she began to frown. She caught Scarecrow staring at her, and she always knew they were connected mentally. It was something she could not…..no…would not do.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. _

_Yes, Ozma created a disease that would keep away all living creatures so she could keep control of Oz, but she wasn't counting on one thing. Boren will play a role, but I wanted to put him on the backburner for a little bit, and focus on our heroes again. _

Dorothy wondered when it would come. Her whole world spun out of control as Scarecrow explained to her that night what needed to be done.

They were getting ready to leave. The transfer of the power of Aglas was now complete, and they were now on the outskirts of South Aglas ready for travel.

All her memories came crashing back to her. From the moment she spotted him on the pole in the field to the moment he died in her arms. They were all at the time he was straw, and now he was willing to go back to it, so he could penetrate Oz without fear of catching the disease that was spread.

He was also doing this so Dorothy would not have to surrender to Ozma with the emerald.

She thought back to the time that they first hit the yellow brick road, the time she said goodbye, and then returned once more.

Everything in her past was because of him being straw. However, they had moved beyond that.

Dorothy began to cry as he explained his plans to her. He felt it was the only way.

"Maybe, I can reverse it," she said between sobs to her husband.

Scarecrow looked into the eyes of his wife, and said, "We don't know that. I will not risk you, and you turning me will give me a chance to get to her without risking more lives."

Dorothy knew deep down she was being selfish, but she wanted him with her. She fell in love with the straw man, and it didn't bother her if he would have stayed straw. No, that was not it, but she liked him human too.

"What about Nick?" Dorothy asked in desperation. "Surely, he is immune too."

Scarecrow took Dorothy into his arms as she sobbed a little.

"I know he is, that is why he is coming with me," he said into her auburn hair.

Dorothy knew deep down he was right, but it was still just as painful. He would be straw once more, and he seemed to forget that he was immortal that way, but still could die by injury.

She looked at him as he smiled softly to her. His hair was growing back, and the beginnings of beard were growing on his face. He, again, wore the uniform of a leader of Oz. Though it was too small since he had beefed up from the fights in the arena.

He looked kingly once more, and Dorothy remembered the shy, straw man in the field that long ago, who could barely keep on his feet.

Now standing before was a man that she loved with all of her heart and soul, and could not bear to be away from again.

They had come so far, and now they would have to take a step back once more.

"I will be safe, I promise you," he said reassuringly.

Dorothy wiped her eyes defiantly. She looked down the necklace she now held in her hand.

"There is one thing I am going to do then," she said staring up at him with her wide brown eyes.

"What is that?"

"After this is over, then I am destroying this forever," she said.

Scarecrow nodded, and smiled. "Just make sure you make me human again first."

Dorothy chuckled lightly at the joke.

"Are you going to tell the others first?" She asked. She knew she would not win this. She knew he was right, and it had to be done.

Scarecrow shook his head. "No, only you know, and when I walk out of this tent in the morning, they will see."

Dorothy began to cry a little again, and Scarecrow held her giving her words of comfort.

She then looked up at him in determination. "There are two things first."

Scarecrow smiled down at her. "What are your requests, my lady?"

Dorothy scoffed, but smiled. "I help out with battle if it comes to that whenever I can, and….."

Scarecrow looked at her disapprovingly, but knew this was a risk that he had to take with her if she was to do with him.

Her lips suddenly came on his, and he answered her willingly.

They had been so busy with Aglas that they had barely any time alone, and now that Scarecrow made his decision this would be the last for a while.

They undressed with a fervor that they hadn't had in a long time, and he took her when she was ready for him. Each one of them touching and feeling wherever and whenever they felt the need. It was so good to have her back in his arms again.

Then one day they would work on having that child they so desperately wanted.

Dorothy could only hope this would work, but nothing ever came easy for them.

…..

Later on Dorothy held Scarecrow once more, and as tears rolled down her cheeks she willed the emerald to do her bidding and begin the changes that needed to be done to save Oz.

The couple held cupped hands with the emerald in the middle of both of them.

The ancient words came across her tongue so easily that she almost stopped it for a minute.

Their hands began to glow from the light of the emerald, and moved up in between their bodies.

Dorothy could feel the power of the emerald within her to change him.

He looked down at her one more time with human blue eyes and nodded as she cupped his still human face with her still free hand.

"I love you, no matter what you are," she said with a slight smile.

Scarecrow chuckled. "I know the straw is uncomfortable, but you didn't seem to mind."

The white and green lights began to circle around them.

"I love you," he said softly into her ear.

Again, she almost stopped the spell when Scarecrow began to grunt in pain.

The lights were only circling him now, and Dorothy could see it with her own eyes as she finished the spell. She stepped away from him, but he screamed lowly in pain. Veins looking like they were ready to pop in his face and neck.

She went to stop the spell, but he gently pushed her away and told her no between clenched teeth and heavy breathing.

Then he began to jerk, and fell to the floor. Dorothy could only stand there now. He was committed and there was nothing she could do for him now.

Scarecrow fell to his knees, and Dorothy could see the straw begin to form around his body. His face began to contort, and change making Dorothy turn away for a moment.

She heard a voice outside of the tent asking if everything was all right.

Outside were Tin Man and Lion wondering what the lights were.

Dorothy had to go to them, to reassure them that everything was OK.

"Go to them," Scarecrow said still breathing heavily.

"No."

"Dorothy, they will come inside. Go to them," Scarecrow said.

Dorothy wanted to make sure he was all right when this was over, but she had to tell the friends otherwise.

She kept the flap of the tent as closed as she could when she exited to find Oscar, Tin Man, Lion, and King Oran looking on in concern. Khali stayed back a little, her hands crossed in worry.

Soldiers began to surround the tent.

"Dorothy, what the hell is going on in there?" Oscar asked stepping forward to her.

Dorothy looked at her friends, and gazed back at the tent the power began to leave her body. It was done she could just feel it.

"You will know in a moment," she said.

"Are you insane? Something happened and we want to know," Tin Man asked annoyed at her deflection. "Where is Scarecrow?"

Dorothy began to plead with everyone, and said, "You will know in a moment. Plans have changed."

Everyone looked at her like she had gone completely mad, but they could only wait.

The tent was now dark, and if Scarecrow didn't exit soon they were going in there Lion said. Dorothy was still in shock to what she had just done, so she did not argue with them.

Dorothy looked away and into the night sky, and prayed that this would work.

"I am going in there," Tin Man said still eyeing Dorothy angrily.

"No! Just wait!" She pleaded turning to him.

Then Dorothy heard the tent flap open and the gasps from the crowd that was with them reverberated throughout the whole encampment.

"Dear God….." Oscar muttered with wide eyes.

Footsteps crunched the ground, but did not walk far from the opening of the tent. He didn't need to.

"Well, isn't that a something else altogether," Lion said with a big toothy grin.

Tin Man lowered his ax in shock. Words left him as Khali stood beside him in shock herself over the sight they were witnessing.

Dorothy finally knew she had to turn and see her husband once more.

She couldn't help it, she gasped loudly at her husband. She hadn't seen him like this in almost five years, and the last time he was that way; he had died in her arms. So, seeing him alive as the straw man once more and alive was still quite a shock to her senses.

She could tell he was straw again as it stuck out through the shirt and pants he was wearing. The burlap was once again there where a human face once was.

He observed the crowd quietly as they could take in this change.

He still did not say a word as Oscar approached him cautiously.

"Scarecrow what have you done?" He asked still in complete shock.

Scarecrow cocked his head at his steward in thought, and then said, "We are going to take Oz back."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. _

_I want thank each and every one of my readers. You guys keep me going in this._

_This will be kind of filler chapter to close some of the hanging issues. _

Khali needed to go and talk to her people, and Tin Man was there when she did as they entered the jungles once more.

The distrust was once again there, and it was because of her brother. Though her people were now considered free from the grips of Aglas, they could not shape shift anymore. There was a hatred for that, and some of it was directed at Dorothy the savior of Oz.

She wanted her people to be freed from just being human, and being shape shifters once more, but she knew Boren would escape.

She promised that they would have their powers back after this was all over, but they still did not believe her.

She was frustrated, and Tin Man didn't know what to do. Scarecrow stood by as she spoke, and did not want to interfere in their affairs. He refused to let Dorothy anywhere near the village, as it would only fuel their hatred, which was misdirected he knew, but he did not have a choice.

Scarecrow wanted to make his peace with them before they moved back into Mifkit land and planned their attack.

He had to hold Boren, he was now the key to all of this, and would set him free once it was all done, but the ones who were loyal were threatening death to them.

The shape shifters could threaten all they wanted to, but the decision was made, and they had neither the weapons nor the men to fight back if they did not have their powers.

Khali was going to come with them to Mifkit and help out, but the rest of the shape shifters were not going to get involved, and that is what Scarecrow wanted anyway. He would not put innocent people through a potential battle that were not official allies.

They tried to calm nerves about Boren, but were unsuccessful, and Scarecrow hated to waste resources on subduing them.

A soldier walked up to Scarecrow as they continued to speak and said, "My lord, there is a man who wants to speak to you in the jungle."

Scarecrow turned to him and asked, "Who could possibly want to speak to me now?"

The soldier shifted uncomfortably at the angry crowd. "He says he knows you from the cells."

Scarecrow turned, but kept vigil over an unexpected attack as they made their way through the jungle a little.

Scarecrow had Dorothy safely out of the jungle awaiting them on the other side along with Oran and Oscar.

Lion had the man who wanted to see Scarecrow surrounded as he approached.

The man stood tall and towered over the rest of the soldiers on guard with him.

Scarecrow had to smirk a little. Ami was always huge, and he could take out those soldiers if he really wanted to. Hell, he could give Lion a run for his money if the need ever came.

Ami looked on surprised at first by the looks of Scarecrow, and then gathered himself.

Scarecrow ordered the soldiers and Lion to stand down, and Scarecrow and Ami were face to face.

"What happened to you Scarecrow King?" Ami asked as the men shook hands. "Were you cursed once more?"

Scarecrow shook his head in amusement. "This needed to be done. There is a curse on Oz. All organic creatures are diseased, and I need to get in there."

Ami's dark eyebrows raised in realization at the reveal. "Are all of your soldiers going to be changed?"

"No just me. I have a plan," Scarecrow said. "So, you make an appearance?"

Ami looked around thoughtfully. "I have decided doing nothing and making peace with myself cannot go hand in hand. I hear you are getting nowhere with my people. I think you need me."

"How will your people welcome you? Do you need protection? Also, Boren was in contact with the queen who currently holds Oz. He will be coming with us," Scarecrow said waiting for the challenge.

To his surprise Ami just nodded. "So, this why my people are angered. I knew Boren would not resist an offer. He likes to play the honorable man, but like me he could not give up riches."

"You have guessed correctly," Scarecrow said.

"My people have not seen me yet. I will speak to them, and I do not require protection. Then I have one request of you," Ami said.

Scarecrow looked over at him suspiciously, but could see the honesty in Ami's eyes. He looked genuinely eager to make himself useful once more.

"I wish to join you as an ally against the queen you fight in the coming weeks," Ami said standing straight up.

Scarecrow looked at him confused. "Do you not wish to lead your people once more? I do not wish for you to come into my conflict if the need is not there."

Ami nodded sadly. "I do, but I must prove my honor once more, and this is the way I can do that."

"I understand. I have made a promise the shape shifters can have their powers back after this is over. That is the bargain," Scarecrow said to him.

Ami looked determined. "Let me speak to my people, and I will honor that bargain."

Scarecrow stepped aside, and said, "Alright. You may serve with me, but understand you must earn our trust."

Ami looked at him and smiled widely. "I never doubted that, Scarecrow King."

As Ami walked ahead, Lion held Scarecrow back and said, "Are you sure you can trust him?"

"If I don't we will never get out of this jungle without losses, and I don't need an upset metal man on my hands neither," Scarecrow explained.

Lion nodded in understanding. "I will make him prove his worth."

"I never doubted that," Scarecrow said with a smile.

…

Ami ended up surprising everyone and made a beautiful speech about redemption, regret, and regaining honor.

The people responded to it like Scarecrow had hoped for, and then Ami announced that he would be fighting along the Scarecrow King in the upcoming Oz invasion. If he lived, then he would take his place as Lord once more. The people agreed.

Khali was grateful to see him again, and the shape shifters began to also volunteer to join Scarecrow's cause. Though Scarecrow turned them down, and said they had to watch their homeland once more. Once that was done they passed through the jungle once more without any issues. Scarecrow made a promise to restore their powers, and release Boren when the time was right.

Ami was then given previsions of a soldier, and began his training immediately.

…..

The travel of thousands of soldiers, guards, squires, and servants can be grueling.

Dorothy was already exhausted. They would be back in the Mifkit Kingdom in about another two weeks. She knew it would be a lot slower with so many people.

She watched as her husband immediately took the leadership role once more.

King Oran had commented that even though he kept military he was not as skilled in battle as Scarecrow was and gladly took more of a supporting role.

Dorothy looked over at Tin Man who had been quiet for a while and smiled.

"I never thought that I would see the day," she said with a laugh as they walked through the hills and headed back to the mountains. There were not enough horses, but she had one, and decided to walk for a while.

"Never see the day of what?" Tin Man asked feigning innocence.

Dorothy looked back at Khali who spoke to Ami as they walked along behind them.

"Are you going to stay in Oz when this is over?" Dorothy asked instead raising an eyebrow.

Tin Man smiled to her. "Well, I haven't thought that far yet. I still have a duty to my King."

"Scarecrow hasn't declared himself king again," Dorothy said.

Tin Man looked at her and raised a silver eyebrow. "Really? I think he did when you turned him again."

Dorothy turned away for a moment in thought. Did he? He never voiced it.

"Dorothy," Tin Man said with concern.

"No, no. I understand," Dorothy could feel the familiar burn in her eyes.

Tin Man suddenly smiled. "But, if you must know. Yes, I love her, and I am willing to do anything for her."

Dorothy turned to him and smiled sincerely. "I am so happy for you. You deserve it."

Tin Man suddenly looked thoughtful again. "I have thought of having you turn me human, to be honest."

Dorothy looked at him in surprise. "You would be willing to do that for her? You have changed."

Tin Man scoffed a little, and said, "I had seen the way you nursed your belly…"

Dorothy gasped. So, they had known. She immediately felt the guilt about not telling Lion and Tin Man when they journeyed here.

Tin Man looked at her, and gave her a smile of reassurance. "I knew all along Dorothy. I just wish you had told us."

Dorothy swallowed hard and thought of the child they lost. It still haunted her at night.

"You're right. I should have been honest with you and Lion, but there was no way I was going to allow you to stop me from getting to Scarecrow," she said lowly. "I hope you can forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. However, I wish you were nursing a bigger belly now," he said with a sad smile.

Dorothy looked up at the sky. "Me too." Her voice broke a little at the thought, and she cleared her throat.

She then turned to Tin Man and smiled. "If that is what you wish. I can help you. However, just know that I am destroying the emerald after this is over."

Tin Man nodded. "The last of magical rubies will be gone forever."

Dorothy fingered the emerald around her neck. "As with what is left of old things, and it makes room for new starts."

"I agree. The witches are long dead, and as we know now the magic is more of a hindrance than a help with certain things, of course," he said to her.

He straightened up and commented, "So, if Scarecrow is crowned again. You know, you will have to accept a new role."

Dorothy sighed. "I know. Believe me, I have thought it over and over in my head."

Tin Man looked at Dorothy in sympathy. "Dorothy, you claim to just be a farm girl who was caught in extenuating circumstances, but sometimes it is best to accept your fate for what it is. It does not mean you have to sit on a throne all day and deal with court issues. I know Scarecrow would never allow that. I think you would make a great queen. I always have."

Dorothy frowned, but then her lips curved upwards in thanks at her friend. "I grew up very poor, and have only known work in my life. Even after Scarecrow abdicated, we worked very hard on our farm. It would drive me insane to have servants catering to my every whim."

Tin Man shook his head. "You know Scarecrow was never that way. He hated it too. I see what you're saying though, but what did you just say to me about letting go of the past?"

Dorothy scoffed, and laughed a little for Tin Man throwing that back at her. "I know, but there just some things that I cannot handle."

Khali then came running up to them, and Dorothy smiled at their interactions.

Ami and Dorothy smiled to each other. She had talked to him extensively the night before, and found him to be very knowledgeable, and fascinating. Then Lion got in his face to keep up his training. Dorothy felt sorry for him. She could tell he was trying his best to make up for the things he did. He showed her a small torn portrait of his son that he carried with him, and she could see the haunting sadness in his eyes.

Oscar then came up to Dorothy on his horse, and said, "Tonight we are getting together about our plans before hitting the mountains."

Dorothy nodded. "Aren't we going to wait till we return to Mifkit?"

"Scarecrow doesn't want to take a chance to be close, and have something happen, so we have plans, and then back plans, and then more…. back up plans," Oscar said rolling his eyes a little.

Dorothy giggled knowing his meaning. "That's my Scarecrow. How is Glinda? Is she recovered?"

Oscar smirked and said, "I know, but you know those things bore me."

Dorothy giggled again. Oscar was more intrigued by court matters than battle, but he always stepped up no matter what. She remembered when he had first retrieved her he was injured then. She smiled at the memory.

"I am getting too old for this shit," he muttered to himself.

Dorothy snickered and reminded him about Glinda.

"Oh yes. She is just fine. She said Lorna and Loila are driving her insane, but she is up and around now, and monitoring Oz," he said shaking his head in frustration.

Dorothy looked ahead to Scarecrow again who was having a lively conversation with Oran.

"She wanted to take refugees from Oz and try to cure the disease going around there, but she said it is too contagious and didn't want sicken Mifkit citizens. Besides, they might not survive a trek through the desert," he said.

"What are the symptoms?" Dorothy asked.

Oscar looked over at her. "You know our influenza."

That was all he needed to say.

Dorothy nodded and muttered. "Oh boy. I remember the healers were still working on antibiotics that you brought back."

"It is getting to the point where there needs to be more science in this realm, and less magic to get rid of issues like this once and for all. Scarecrow agrees," Oscar said with Dorothy agreeing as well.

She could feel her anger rise at what Ozma did. She remembered the words she told Ozma before she left Oz those months ago.

_What do we do to those who hurt the ones we love?_

She meant every word of it, and she would be the one who put a stop to it once and for all.

No matter what Scarecrow said. Ozma was hers. Dorothy Gale the savior of Oz had never been one for violence, she detested it, but there were moments when exceptions were made.

This was one of them.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. _

_I still have a few things hanging in the air, but they will be cleared up. I promise. ;)_

Her Royal Highness Queen Ozma looked through her crystal ball as Scarecrow and his loyalists headed back towards Oz. Her gaze was steady, but she inside she was seething that Ordaran, and that peasant Boren couldn't do the job.

"We could spread the disease into Mifkit," Thoreon suggested as his queen paced a little.

"I tried, but Glinda managed to put a protection barrier around the outside of Oz with her old wizard friend," Ozma said through gritted teeth.

Ozma looked up at Reginald came through the throne doors with a slight smirk.

"What? This better be good news," Ozma said to her uncle.

"Oh it is, your highness," Reginald said bowing a little. "They should be here soon. They will be immune from the disease."

Ozma felt relief after hearing the news. Scarecrow may be straw again, but he was not completely invincible.

"How many?" she asked.

"At least sixty thousand, your highness," Reginald said.

"That should be plenty," Thoreon said sitting back in his chair satisfied with a smile playing at his lips.

When Ozma heard of Ordaran's death, and then Boren being captured she figured it was over for her, her cousin, and her uncle. Her families have now turned on her, and she had no allies.

She now cursed Ordaran in death for his failures, and now she had no way of going back.

After she had tricked Glinda, she thought she would gain control once more, but after hearing that Scarecrow had survived and was on his way back to overthrow her she knew this was far from over.

So, she sent the disease fast and swift through the land until the army she ordered got here then she would release it after she won, of course. She knew she would have to cure her people, because after all she couldn't rule dead people. No, they were just in a catatonic state with problems with the lungs until this was over.

However, she did not anticipate Scarecrow turning back to straw to be immune from it. That was a very intelligent move on his part, she had to give him that. However, she would have to use another tactic, and that was on its way. Besides, him just being immune was not enough to defeat an army.

"If we do defeat Scarecrow, then we will have the council to deal with, and they may try a hostile takeover," Reginald commented to his queen who seemed to be calming at the news.

Ozma turned, and smiled slightly. "They won't. They fear my magic," she said.

Reginald stood once more, and said, "Ozma there are rules of engagement…"

Ozma turned and looked over her uncle sharply. "I know this uncle, but I would advise you to know your place as well."

Reginald stumbled around a little. "I think you best not use your magic to always get what you want, Ozma. It can backlash on you. One day someone more powerful will come along, and you can be defeated."

Ozma looked over him sharply, and asked, "Who?"

…

The journey through the mountains had been a hard one. Temperatures dipped well below zero, and snow swirled around them as they went through.

There had been losses, and Scarecrow was now mourning those losses. He was able to protect Dorothy from any cold, but even with the best furs the men had, it was still not enough for some.

He was now immune from the cold, and could walk on top of snow without any issues. However, Tin Man kept rusting, and Lion who was used to constant hot and humid was suffering as well.

As they threw another body over the cliffs and into the river below, he was getting frustrated, and needed help soon.

It caused a delay for at least another week. Dorothy did her best with the emerald and put a protective barrier of warmth around the men in increments, but she left herself exposed when she did that. He worried that she would get ill if she did not warm herself enough.

She would warm herself, but only for so long before she had to help the men once more.

Thankfully, they were at the last pass, and were now descending out of the elements slowly.

There had been many goats in the area, with Lion and others able to gather enough to give his men a good feast despite their miseries.

Boren would give him looks as he passed by, but did not say a word. Ami tried talking to him several times, but that did not work, as did Khali.

He finally gave up on the shape shifter. He knew more than he was letting on, and Scarecrow knew it.

Oran looked around, and said, "I thought I had prepared better for this when we first came here. Do you think this is unnatural?"

Scarecrow looked around, and said, "Who can say? I never came through these mountains before."

"I have but always in warmer weather," Oran remarked.

"I guess we have learned a lesson," Scarecrow answered. "We should be down by nightfall, and the rest of them out by morning."

Scarecrow spotted Dorothy with Oscar. Once they had left the mountain passes he wanted to get them together. They would need reinforcements, and maybe delay the invasion if they had to.

"The men are fed, and have their strength again. So, I think you will not have a mutiny on your hands," Oran commented.

Scarecrow shook his head. "That I am glad for. I am going to have to speak eventually and tell them what is happening in Oz, hopefully that will get their morale up."

"You may be a reluctant king Scarecrow, but you are no pushover," Oran replied.

"No, but I need these men to be willing to fight for the kingdom again," Scarecrow said. "If they hear their families are ill, that should be enough."

Scarecrow rubbed his burlap face as they began their trek once more. Scarecrow hated this. He could not feel a thing. He felt empty once more. There were advantages to being straw again; such as he did not need food or water. However, he never appreciated how much he had been human again as he did now.

He could feel Dorothy near him, but it was not the same. It was not the warmth they once shared. He kept telling himself that this was necessary and only temporary, but he easily forgotten how it was to be straw. Now, he knew and he understood what it took him a hundred years to miss once more.

Oran looked around to the mix of purple and green behind them, and said, "I think their morale is down for another thing."

Scarecrow almost rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming.

"Do I need to say it?" Oran asked careful with his footing on the rocks and ice.

Scarecrow helped him down a small crevice. "No, and I am not ready to."

Oran shook his head in frustration. "You are going to need to, if you are going to retake Oz or they really may not follow you into battle. They don't want to think they came all the way out here for nothing."

Scarecrow looked further away, and was relieved they only had a few miles to go.

"True, but I did not force their hands either," Scarecrow said and immediately regretted it. He knew sooner or later it would have to come. He would have to declare himself King once more.

"You will eat those words," Oran said a little angrily.

"Apologies. I know what the risks were, and appreciation is more than I could ever give back," Scarecrow said looking behind him to see if Dorothy needed him. She was still out of earshot, and glad she was not hearing this.

Oran shrugged and looked back to Dorothy who looked up to them quizzically.

"Do you think if I left her my kingdom as heir she would change her stance?" Oran asked in thought.

Scarecrow looked at the older king in shock. "You would do that?"

Oran shrugged. "I have no heir, Scarecrow. She would be the best fit."

"No bastard children?" Scarecrow said in a slight challenge with eyebrow raised.

Oran laughed slightly. "Despite the rumors, I am no Lord Ordaran. If I had one it would be a miracle."

"She would no accept," Scarecrow said laughing at the concept. Dorothy would be horrified, he thought amused.

Oran shrugged. "I know I should give the country to the people, but I wonder what would happen after that. I don't want to make the same mistakes again."

He then turned to Scarecrow and said, "You will have to do it eventually, and she knows it. One thing Dorothy is not is stupid."

Scarecrow looked back at her and slowed down for her to catch up. She was looking cold.

That is one thing she is not, he thought as he wrapped his cloak around her shoulders.

….

They were out of the mountains by morning, and Scarecrow made sure to do a head count so everyone was out safe and sound.

They were all relieved as temperatures began to rise once more. They decided to stop and rest for the day. Lion and another party went out to search for meat again.

The tent was set up, and Dorothy washed her face as Scarecrow was still out with his men.

She was exhausted, but happy to down on lower ground again. She could not wait to sleep in a bed again. She thought of using that abandoned cottage again, but thought that would be unfair to the military traveling with them.

Scarecrow being her bed would have to do for right now.

Scarecrow entered the tent, and the couple embraced and kissed for a moment.

It still surprised Dorothy how soft his lips were still even though they were burlap.

She smiled slightly at him, and he softly to her.

"Are you ready for some sleep?" He asked.

"More than ready," she said relieved.

She knew him well enough that he wanted to talk to her privately about something, and knew what it was. The men were getting restless for Scarecrow to declare himself king, and she was hearing about it.

She looked up at her husband, and said, "I know what you have to do. I have been hearing the talk and the pleas."

Scarecrow nodded, and stroked her auburn hair. "It is the only way I can keep morale up. I haven't even told them about the disease that grips Oz yet."

Dorothy nodded and sighed. "I know, and I understand."

"This means you will be declared queen," he said.

Dorothy knew it would come to this, and she turned away from Scarecrow in thought. She stopped him as he tried to say more. She remembered being a little girl and dreaming of a prince on a white horse coming to sweep her off her feet. She had read that story so many times that she began to believe it for a while.

Of course, she was just a silly child. She remembered how much she just wanted to get out of Kansas, she laughed to herself.

Then a tornado took her to Oz, and she realized their were magical lands out there, but instead of a prince…she had gotten a Scarecrow.

That Scarecrow turned out to be a king, who is more than any girl, could ever hope for. However, there was more to it than just mere girlish fairy tales. Lots of work, lots of stress, and lots of heartache as she had found out first hand after the war with Drigka.

She asked herself whether she was ready to be a queen. She was not the ruling type, and would be happier getting her hands dirty on a farm than just a small garden for her entertainment.

Yet, she knew there wasn't anywhere she wanted to be than right now, and by her husband's side, and knew that it could all end tomorrow by the flick of Ozma's hand if she really wanted to.

She thought of Ozma, and something inside of her snapped. She knew she could use this newfound power for something, and that something was a blonde fairy that had betrayed them so many months ago.

She thought of her lost child, and why she would do what she would do. There was a sacrifice to be had, but there was something to be gained out of it.

After all of this was over, what she would do she did not know. Her and Scarecrow hadn't thought that far ahead yet.

Scarecrow waited patiently for her answer. She could see the worry in his very human blue eyes. He needed her to agree to this, and needed her support.

They had made so many sacrifices, and now this would be one more.

The emerald seemed to be giving her messages, and they were foreboding ones, she just knew it.

Something was coming for them, and this was more than a curse over Oz. Oh no, Ozma had other plans for them, and Dorothy had a feeling it was something that would take them by surprise.

She had to accept her fate as Tin Man had commented. If it put her one-step closer to Ozma's throat with her knife, then so be it.

She smiled at Scarecrow. She pushed her hair behind her ears, and looked down over her dirty clothes.

"I don't look very royal right now. What will the men think?" She asked smiling even wider at Scarecrow's relief.

Scarecrow walked over and embraced Dorothy hard, and whispered a thank you in her ear.

He then kneeled and said, "We will make sure you have better attire soon, your grace."

Dorothy chuckled at him as he stood and smiled at her.

Dorothy was right. Scarecrow was relieved, very relieved, but he could see something in her eyes. Her main goal was Ozma, and he knew it. She had not kept it a secret about her anger at Ozma. He swore on his life force she would have her vengeance, until then they would get through this hurdle.

The emerald flickering was worrying him, and as Dorothy voiced later it was concerning her as well.

Right now, Scarecrow had an announcement to make in the coming day.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. _

_Sorry for the delay again. Hubby and I are making plans to move to Florida. I decided to be closer to my dad. So, I thought I would try to get a few more chapters in before we move by the end of the month. _

"You need to hold still, your grace," Lorna said as she adjusted Dorothy's dress.

They were now back in the land of Mifkit, and in Oran's castle. They were waiting for the rest of the council to gather and approve the war, and Scarecrow's declaration of King of Oz.

Three other kings needed to make the journey there, and it was taking long because of Oz being quarantined from the disease running rampant through the land.

Scarecrow was getting anxious to invade, and tired of waiting for the kings to stop delaying. He wanted to get this over with, and get reinforcements. He had no idea where Ozma was getting armies from and who they were yet.

So far, Glinda was not able to tally any deaths of the disease in Oz. Ozma was keeping the weak, but not weak enough for death, but not strong enough to rebel.

Leandra chuckled as Dorothy rolled her eyes at Lorna.

"You better get used to that title my dear," Leandra said lying on the rug wagging her tail lazily.

Dorothy raised her chin in defiance. She hated the title with all of her being, but for now it was necessary.

"You are all my closest friends. You don't need to refer to me that way," Dorothy said looking around the room to Lorna, Loila, Leandra, and Khali. Glinda was somewhere with Oscar.

"Dorothy, it is a sign of respect. Besides, if anyone deserves it you do," Lorna said removing some pins in the dress.

Dorothy scoffed. From the moment Scarecrow declared himself the King of Oz, the men did respond better. They cheered as he spoke, and then cheered again as he announced Dorothy as queen.

"No…"

Khali giggled a little as Dorothy adjusted uncomfortably in the dress, and asked, "Well, you don't need all the pomp and circumstance. You can rule without all of that, right?"

Dorothy sighed as Loila began to help her sister, and they began to argue.

"I have to for this council meeting. I would like to know where these guys were when Oz was invaded by Drigka and his Nargol," Dorothy wondered aloud.

Leandra rolled over and said, "Well, being queen of my pride, protocol states that you have every right to speak for your country. Just as much as Scarecrow does."

Dorothy thought about it for a moment. She hated every moment of this, but if she could use the power she now possessed for some things then she would.

"Leandra! You will wrinkle your dress!" Lorna scolded as Leandra yawned loudly.

It was Leandra's turn to roll her lion eyes. "Yes…yes. I am a lion. I am supposed to lie around."

It was Lorna's turn to scoff as she finished some sewing on Dorothy's skirt.

It was now Dorothy's turn to giggle as Glinda walked in. She was dressed in dark green gown that fell to her feet. The collar decorated in gold and green trim. Her hair was piled high on her head.

She bowed to Dorothy. "Are you almost ready, your highness?"

Dorothy rolled her eyes again much to Khali's

amusement, and said, "Yes, I am. I think."

Dorothy's dress consisted of a lighter green and black bodice, with Oz's sigils on the sleeves, which were more as décor than anything.

Lorna was happy with her work, and helped Dorothy step down from the stool. She then placed the makeshift crown on her head and pinned it in her hair.

The blacksmith's hurried and made her a crown for this, and Dorothy did not like that either. She felt it was not needed given the situation they were in.

Glinda smiled broadly at Dorothy. Her hair was set around the crown, and curls fell to her back. Her dress was absolutely stunning.

She did look like a queen no matter how much she protested.

Dorothy looked at herself in the mirror and sighed slightly. The emerald necklace secured around her neck.

Dorothy, Leandra, and Glinda made their way out of the parlor and into the hallway where their mates would be waiting.

It had been so long since Scarecrow had seen Dorothy dressed up that she was actually kind of nervous at what he would think.

As they made their way down to the meeting hall, servants and other guards bowed to them, which made Dorothy cringe. She just wanted to hide her face in her dress.

Two guards were ahead and behind them, and led them on.

Glinda turned to her and said, "They will question Scarecrow up and down. Now, you can object to anything they say, but since you are from a foreign land they will probably ignore you."

Dorothy nodded in understanding.

"Yes, but don't be afraid of them either. They like to throw their power around. In the end, every nation is sovereign and their power is limited, though they like you to think otherwise," Leandra finished.

Dorothy nodded again in thought.

"Scarecrow can overthrow Oz if he wants, what he is asking for is armies to help reestablish his power," Glinda commented in thought looking around.

"So, why did they not help when Drigka invaded?" Dorothy asked.

Glinda turned to her and scowled a little. "Cowards! Drigka paid them to look the other way when the Nargol came from Middle Earth. Remember when the Nome Lord let the Nargol across their lands?"

"He is one of them?" Dorothy asked.

Glinda nodded. "They change every ten years, but right now he is one of them, but he could not make it in time."

"The other one are Jonah King of Ix, and Gregor Lord of Ev," Leandra said thinking of their names. "They are here."

"Of course, there is Oran, and Daemon of the Gargoyles. So, we will have support," Glinda finished.

Dorothy then spotted Lion, Scarecrow, and Oscar all dressed in their Oz uniforms for the council.

Scarecrow could not stop staring at Dorothy as she approached. She was definitely his queen, and his chest swelled as she held her head high as they walked up.

This was a moment when he hated being straw again. He wanted to tear off her clothes right there and make love to her, but held back. He had a duty, and it was to get Oz back.

He took her arm, and whispered, "You look stunning."

Dorothy blushed as other advisors from the other kingdoms greeted them.

"I hate this," she whispered as they bowed to her and she smiled through gritted teeth.

Scarecrow chuckled. "So do I."

They walked into the big council room, and there was sitting Oran, and the rest of the members.

There was a table with just enough room for the leaders, and chairs on the side.

Scarecrow would be at one end with Jonah the King of Ix on the other as he was head council after Scarecrow abdicated.

On one side was Oran, and Daemon, and the other was Gregor.

Lord Gregor was a huge man with long black hair that fell to his shoulders. However, Dorothy noticed the big scar on his face on the left side. It was almost like a burn. He was short, but very broad. He stood, and was courteous, but Dorothy could already see he was openly hostile towards Scarecrow and Oscar.

King Jonah was tall, and gangly. He almost had an angelic glow about him. Dorothy could tell he came from generations of ruling the land of Ix.

He did have softer brown eyes than Gregor's sharp blue ones.

His skin was pale, and Dorothy thought he almost looked sickly. His light blue king garb did not help any, and neither did his thinning white hair.

However, Dorothy was surprised at how strong his grip was when he kissed her hand. Gregor did soften to Dorothy once she was greeted to him.

"I have heard much about you, savior," Gregor said almost growling towards her, but it was light.

Dorothy smiled slightly, and tried not to sound nervous. "All good, I hope."

Gregor shrugged as Scarecrow and he stared each other down.

"Of course, my lady," he said gruffly.

He then walked from Dorothy to Glinda and greeted her just the same.

Scarecrow leaned into Dorothy and said, "There is a lot of bad blood between us, and he was friends of Lord Ordaran. Do not worry."

"Well, that makes it better," Dorothy said sarcastically.

Dorothy nodded to her husband, and found Jonah to be much more friendly. Of course, Daemon was one of her best friends, and Oran had become their greatest ally.

Suddenly, Oscar spoke up and said, "If we could all take our places we will begin."

Dorothy and Scarecrow stared at each other for a moment, and squeezed hands as they separated.

Dorothy took her place beside Glinda and Oscar at the side of the room. Leandra was on the other side of Glinda with Lion.

King Jonah was quiet for a moment as he read a few things on the papers given to him by his advisor.

Dorothy sat there trying to send positive thoughts to Scarecrow as he sat quietly waiting to speak.

"When I spoke to Ozma last it was about a year ago," King Jonah began. "I did warn her about the effects of cutting off allies, and becoming isolated."

"She has every right to. Oz is a sovereign land," Lord Gregor said. "She also had every right to align with Lord Ordaran, no matter our disagreements with him."

Jonah frowned at Gregor, but continued. "That is correct. However, she is a part of this council, and should be here today to defend her actions, and Ordaran's death was directly her cause."

"I disagree," Gregor growled sending Oran a stare of hostility.

Oran sat back and smirked back at him.

"That is something I am working to remedy, your grace," Scarecrow said cautiously.

"By overthrowing her," Gregor said raising a dark eyebrow turning his attention back to Scarecrow.

Scarecrow stared him down, and said, "Yes, as a matter of fact."

Dorothy wanted to cover her ears after that. The arguing began and became very intense. King Jonah did not indicate whose side he was on, but just sat there in thought as Scarecrow made his case.

"Kidnapping you does not make a bad queen," Gregor argued.

"No, but sickening your people does!" Scarecrow said banging the table in anger.

Glinda squeezed Dorothy's hand as the men continued to argue. Finally, Oscar got into the fray, and Dorothy noticed that King Jonah gave Dorothy a quizzical look.

Finally, King Jonah put up his hand and silenced everyone.

He then sat forward and looked at Dorothy straight in the eye. Dorothy wished her seat would have opened at that moment and swallowed her, but met his gaze as steady as she could.

"I want to hear from the savior on this," Jonah suddenly said, and the room went silent.

Scarecrow turned and smiled at her a little, and nodded for her to speak.

"I don't think I have any say in this, your grace," Dorothy argued a little, and almost breathlessly.

Jonah suddenly looked very strong from his chair, and Dorothy could have sworn he began to glow a little.

"Yes, you do," he argued back. "You come from another world, and I want to know what you make of this."

Dorothy took a deep breath as all eyes turned towards her, and she blushed furiously.

Suddenly, the door opened, and one of Oran's advisors whispered furiously in Oran's ear, but no one was paying attention.

Oran's eyes widened and he suddenly excused himself making Scarecrow's eyes narrow in confusion.

"Do not worry about him, savior. I still want to hear what you have to say," King Jonah said waiving a hand in dismal at Oran's sudden departure.

Dorothy sat up straight and looked straight at Gregor who scowled at her a little.

But, before Dorothy could speak there was noise coming from the hall, and soldiers and guards began to arm themselves.

Everyone in the room stood as the yelling began to get louder. Scarecrow unsheathed his sword, and grabbed Dorothy and put her behind him.

The arguing got louder and louder, and Oscar went to open the door with his rifle ready, but was pushed back as the door burst open.

Dorothy's eyes widened as their stood Thoreon the cousin and advisor to Queen Ozma. Dorothy could tell he had just been traveling, and never stopped till he got here to this meeting.

He looked really angry as he looked around the room to the other royalty. His eyes then fixed on Dorothy and Scarecrow.

Guards that were still loyal to Ozma came in behind him, and Oran was now a prisoner of one of them. He looked really angry himself for the invasion.

His own guards surrounded the Oz ones, but they backed off as Oran had a knife to his throat.

Thoreon then pointed to King Jonah and yelled, "How dare you hold this council without her majesty in attendance?"

King Jonah calmly came out from behind his guards and said, "She was more than welcome, Lord Thoreon. Unfortunately, your quarantine prevented us from you receiving the message ahead of time."

Thoreon looked around again, and smiled a smile that Dorothy didn't like.

He turned to Scarecrow and Dorothy once more and laughed. "So, the rumors were true. You are straw once more."

Scarecrow growled a little, but Daemon held him back with a claw on his arm.

"What do you want, Thoreon?" Daemon demanded getting angry for the intrusion.

Thoreon laughed again. "You are all so pathetic. Do you really think we would let this take place without retaliation?"

"State your peace, then we will decide from there," Lord Gregor said lowly. "Watch yourself with those words of retaliation, Lord Thoreon. Wars have been started on much less."

Thoreon looked very pleased with himself as he sat down and poured some wine in a glass. He looked around once more, and said, "I have ten thousand Nargol just waiting at the border. Give me the savior and the shapeshifter Boren, and no one dies on your lands."

As shocked faces turned towards each other in the room Thoreon chuckled again looking pleased as he took another long sip of wine.

Dorothy felt ice-cold fear permeate through her body as she heard those words of the Nargol.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. _

_Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors. I did see the their* instead of there. Yikes! I didn't proofread well. _

_Enjoy! _

"You will die before you come near my wife!" Scarecrow said viciously as Thoreon sat there with a smile as Scarecrow pointed his sword towards his face.

Thoreon put up his hand and said, "I have ten thousand Nargol waiting for my signal if you don't do it. I know none of you have the forces for that."

Dorothy, again, felt the cold fear course through her veins at the mention of the Nargol. She wondered how Ozma was able to get so many, and that they even still existed.

"I knew Drigka had been good for something," Thoreon said taking another sip of wine.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife as everyone went silent for a moment. Most in there looked to Scarecrow for guidance.

"What do you need the savior for, Thoreon?" King Jonah finally asked. "Wasn't Scarecrow's capturing enough?"

Thoreon looked over the other king steadily, and said, "No. We were planning to keep Dorothy Gale prisoner forever and keep the emerald away from her, but our plans did not work out that way. We know how powerful the emerald is, and if you want to live you need to give it and her to us."

Dorothy looked over at Scarecrow who was about to run Thoreon through with the sword.

"Give us the savior, and the people of Oz will be healed. You can't win this, no matter what you do," Thoreon said looking back at Scarecrow. "Try to attack us, and we will release the Nargol on you."

Dorothy stood there and thought for a moment. So, turning Scarecrow back to straw may have been a waste after all. Their original plan of attack had just been thwarted. Dorothy felt so helpless for a moment. She almost gave up right then and there.

Everyone looked over each other, and finally Scarecrow had to make a decision. He looked over to Oran who nodded at him with a steady gaze.

He then looked over at Oscar, and then King Jonah. King Jonah's eyes narrowed. He knew….oh yes….he knew. Gregor stood back, and then finally nodded to Scarecrow.

No matter what they did, they knew the lands were in grave danger from the Nargol. If there were ten thousand now, that meant ten thousand more were on their way.

Scarecrow walked up to Thoreon who sat there with a smirk.

Scarecrow calmly leaned into the cousin and advisor of the queen.

"You will not take my wife," he said lowly. "Oz will be mine once more."

Screams from the women in the room echoed through the halls as Thoreon's head fell to the floor in one fell swoop of the sword.

Hearing the screams, soldiers, and guards quickly entered the room with weapons drawn.

Dorothy felt nauseous as the sickening sound of sword through skin, muscle, and bone made a loud cracking noise. Dorothy was able to catch the look of shock on his face as his head separated from his body.

"Well, that ended well," Lion joked, but hushed when Leandra elbowed him.

Dorothy had to cover her mouth and turn away from what she just witnessed, but knew that Scarecrow would never give her up without a fight.

Scarecrow then picked up Thoreon's head and handed it to a shaking advisor.

"Take this to your queen as a warning as to what to expect from me here on out," he said.

Scarecrow looked around at the shocked faces in the room, and to a smiling Oran.

"The Nargol are powerful, and will win this if we don't join together. It will not just be Oz, and maybe Mifkit. It will be your lands that she will go after as well," Scarecrow said.

Jonah looked around thoughtfully the shock of what Scarecrow just did clearly etched on his glowing face.

"Scarecrow, you will receive reinforcements from me. I cannot speak for Lord Gregor though. This was an act of war. I hope you are prepared for the consequences."

"I am, your grace," Scarecrow said sheathing his sword once more.

Oran ordered Thoreon's body taken out of the room, and the mess cleaned up.

"They will attack soon," Oran said to Scarecrow.

Scarecrow nodded in agreement, and said, "I know, we need to prepare now."

Suddenly, Tin Man and Ami came through the door and wrinkled his nose at the sight.

Tin Man bowed a little, and said, "Boren has escaped, and was able to head north towards Oz. I guess Thoreon released him."

"He will not attack us. He will just make his escape for Oz," Scarecrow said to the others. "Ami, I want you to stay with Dorothy for safety sake."

Dorothy made a face at Scarecrow who shook his head at her not to question him.

"Yes, Scarecrow King," Ami answered.

"We are going to get soldiers ready as soon as possible," Oran said.

"Start evacuating your people. I am pretty sure Ozma will want vengeance for what I did. We will try to keep them off Mifkit as much as possible," Scarecrow commented.

Oran walked up to Scarecrow, and said, "I made my choice, my friend. You have my military at your disposal. I will send out the orders now to have my people take safety in the hills."

King Jonah finally spoke up. "Scarecrow, I would like to speak to you alone."

Everyone in the room quieted, and Scarecrow bowed a little. "Yes, your grace."

"Now please," King Jonah said with frustration clearly etched on his glowing face.

Dorothy and Scarecrow shared a look for a moment, and Scarecrow nodded to her slightly. Dorothy had to admit she was not going to argue getting out of that room as they were trying to remove Thoreon's body and it was making her nauseous again.

She could handle death, but that made her ill.

The room cleared, and Dorothy and Scarecrow held hands for a moment before she exited with Ami at her side. Since Boren escaped, he was probably making his way to Oz, but Scarecrow could not take that chance no matter how much Dorothy protested.

Boren was still highly dangerous, and if he did manage to make it to Oz then Scarecrow was sure Ozma would restore his powers or worse.

Oscar said Aslan and the others were out searching for him now, but Scarecrow had a feeling he would have help with his escape thanks to the now deceased Thoreon.

He stood and waited for King Jonah to speak.

King Jonah looked around the now bloody room, and shook his head in disgust.

"You have brought war onto a peaceful land," Jonah began as an accusation.

Scarecrow narrowed his eyes in anger, and said, "No, Oran made that choice when he helped rescue me, and I sought his permission before killing the 'ambassador.'"

Scarecrow made sure he emphasized ambassador with disgust.

Jonah shook his glowing head, and said, "Yes, that is true, I cannot argue that one. It is funny how enemies can become friends."

Scarecrow nodded and said, "Oran and I still disagree on much, but he realized the errors of his ways, and so did I."

Jonah raised a white eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Scarecrow scoffed. "What do you want from me Jonah? This will be my second war in five years. I have every right to take back Oz no matter what the council says."

"Yes, you do. However, have already given my blessings for an alliance, I want to know about the Nargol, and how Ozma could possibly acquire them. I thought they were from Middle Earth."

"They are. I have no idea how she was able to acquire them. The only thing I can think of is they have been hiding in the shadows of the realm since the demise of Drigka, and she used her magic to birth more of them," Scarecrow explained. He was getting anxious to start getting ready for war.

Jonah stood there thoughtfully for a moment, and looked at the blood spilled on the floor.

"I have to admit Scarecrow, before you were overwhelmed with Drigka, you had complete control over this realm, including Ordaran whether he liked it or not," Jonah said.

"Thank you, your grace," Scarecrow said smiling slightly.

"You should have never abdicated," Jonah commented to him.

"I had no choice."

"You are contradicting yourself. You did indeed have a choice no matter what your scrolls say. You chose to walk away for the savior."

Scarecrow looked on at him steadily. "I do not disagree. I must say fate may have taken another road if I challenged Ozma."

"However, I must make a challenge," Scarecrow continued.

"What is that?"

"Where were you when I needed your help?" Scarecrow began feeling the old anger returning. "When I had to…."

Jonah's ice blue eyes flashed in anger. "Do you really think that I would help and risk my people to Ordaran for a citizen of Oz?"

Scarecrow felt his rage grow once more. "It is not about that! It is about the time that Drigka took my kingdom, and I had to receive help from across the sea to finally defeat him!"

Jonah bristled a little at Scarecrow's words. Scarecrow could clearly see the guilt that etched on Jonah's features.

"I begged and begged for allies, and received nothing in return," Scarecrow said angrily. "Nothing but silence. Nothing because those who I thought would stand with me instead looked the other way when Nargol moved across their lands."

Jonah stood there and shook his head. "You have no idea what Drigka put us through as well."

Scarecrow laughed bitterly, and began to turn to leave.

"You go and live in your own little world, with nothing wrong, and keep ignoring reality. I will go and fight for my sick people, and take Oz back into my hands where it belongs," Scarecrow said.

Jonah watched as Scarecrow turned away and walked out of the room.

…

Dorothy comforted Khali who cried over her brother escaping. Tin Man stood nearby and waited to be needed if necessary.

Khali sniffed into a tissue that Dorothy handed her.

"My brother is a good man. I don't understand what happened to him," Khali said her voice catching as she sobbed.

Dorothy put her arm around her shoulder as Tin Man stood stoically in the corner.

"He is still a good man. I have seen it for myself, but he has lost his way, and we need to find a way to bring him back," Dorothy said soothingly.

Khali looked at her and smiled through her tears.

"Thank you for being so understanding, Dorothy. It means so much to me how you and Scarecrow have been so nice despite what my brother has done," she said still sniffing.

Dorothy smiled back at her. "You are not responsible for your brothers actions."

Dorothy sat there while Khali continued to sob, and Ami entered the room as well and offered some comfort.

Scarecrow came in not long after, and Tin Man and he were talking lowly for a while.

Scarecrow came over and offered Khali some words of encouragement making her smile.

Dorothy and Scarecrow shared long looks, and he finally said, "If you all do not mind then I am going to steal Dorothy away for the evening. Ami you are dismissed for the night."

Ami bowed slightly and Tin Man nodded taking Dorothy's place.

Scarecrow led Dorothy out of the room, and Oz guards bowed as they past them in the halls along with Mifkit guards.

Dorothy still cringed slightly at being bowed to. She hated it with a passion.

They finally entered their private quarters, and both seemed to be relieved to finally have some private time together, because they both knew that would be few and far between soon.

They embraced for a while, and Dorothy finally said, "I can tell when you want to talk alone."

Scarecrow chuckled. "I need to learn to be more unpredictable to you. Keeps it spicy."

That made Dorothy laugh as she began to get her dress off. She was sick of that thing.

Scarecrow stared longingly at her as she did so, and helped her when she needed. Her skin was so soft, and he cursed his straw.

After she was done, they sat on the bed, and Dorothy knew Scarecrow being straw didn't require sleep or food, and she missed that.

"The Nargol should be here any day now," Scarecrow began.

Dorothy sat there quiet and in thought for a moment, and started to speak but hesitated.

"Speak. You know I love your advice," Scarecrow said searching her eyes as they flitted around the room, and she frowned.

"You know I never question your leadership…."

Dorothy hesitated again.

"But…."

She sighed, and looked at him. "Did you really have to do that today?"

Scarecrow then sighed. "You know I don't mind that you are questioning it, but I have no regrets. Glinda has gotten word people are dying."

Dorothy gasped a little, but still held her ground. "Sometimes the answer to justice is not more justice," she said steadying her gaze.

Scarecrow took a deep breath, and asked for patience.

"Dorothy, if I question it then I will not be a strong leader. So, I am going to disagree and say that I do not regret answering justice with justice with Thoreon."

Dorothy shook her head and looked away. Scarecrow then cupped her face and forced her to look at him.

"I know this is really hard on you, and I understand that. How Ozma was able to obtain more Nargol to come and haunt us once I do not know, but I need you to stay strong and stand by my side," Scarecrow said.

The tears began to wet her eyes. "We have already lost so much," she whispered. "I have been questioning that myself."

Scarecrow looked away for a moment. "I know, and that is why I did what I did today."

Dorothy scoffed a little, and stood releasing herself from his grasp. Scarecrow watched as she went to the window and stared out into the night.

She wrapped her arms around midsection and said with conviction. " Then if you are going to feel that way, I am going to kill Ozma. She is mine and there will be no one else to take her life except me."

Scarecrow almost reeled back in shock at her words. That was the most confident in her words that he had ever heard her.

"If we are going to dish out this kind of justice, then she will be at my mercy," Dorothy commented again turning to Scarecrow when he didn't answer her right away.

Scarecrow gathered his thoughts and stood. He walked over to his wife and put his gloved hands on her shoulders.

"Then I need you to be the leader that you were meant to be," he said looking her straight in the eye. "Do not question what is in here, and here."

He then pointed to her forehead and her heart.

Dorothy looked up at him, and her hard eyes softened as he held her.

"What are you planning?" She asked.

Scarecrow told her, and reluctantly she agreed, but it had to be done.

…

_So, this will be it for about another week since we are moving. _

_I have already outlined the next chapter, and if you want to see Dorothy Gale as a real badass then you will see that next chapter. _


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. _

_Thank you all so much. You are really the best. _

Ozma screamed as Boren delivered her Thoreon's head.

She ran over to the balcony in the castle, and began heaving from the grotesque vision. She could hear Reginald scream and sob for his son.

Tears began to flow, and she began to choke at the image once more.

She was inconsolable at losing not only her cousin, but also lover. She stayed on the balcony still heaving trying to process that Thoreon was really dead.

Her maids came to try to tend her, but she dismissed them immediately. She could have sworn one of maids was smiling in delight at her loss. She always knew they were still secretly loyal to that Scarecrow.

When she was finally able to gather herself she walked back into the throne room.

This was the first time she was really laying eyes on the shape shifter Boren, and he stood there wide eyed looking around. He was obviously not used to such opulence.

She looked over at Thoreon's head once more as Reginald held it sobbing, and knew what she had to do.

"I want him dead! Do you hear me Ozma?!" Reginald yelled out.

Ozma stood quietly not answering her uncle and looked over him with eyes that were now determined to kill of Scarecrow once and for all. She still wanted Dorothy Gale alive and unharmed. She wanted that emerald in her complete control, but she had to go through Dorothy to get to it.

She walked over to Boren who turned to her in fear, but he stood his ground and tried to look brave.

"Do you want your powers back?" She asked lowly.

Boren looked relieved, and said, "I would give anything for them."

"Watch your words, Boren," Ozma warned. "I can grant that, but at what price?"

"What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously.

"You serve me, and your shape shifting will not be limited to mere small mammals and reptiles," Ozma said waiving her hand.

Boren looked curious, but did not say anything.

"Well?"

"What is the price?" He asked cautiously.

"It may cost your sisters' life, and your friends," Ozma answered with steady eyes.

Boren's green eyes flashed for a moment, and Ozma could see he doubted it.

He then shook his head and was still in thought.

"What would I be able to do?" He finally asked.

Ozma then smiled. "You will have strength beyond your wildest imagination, and I want you to bring me Dorothy Gale."

She could see the inner battle in his facial expressions. He still had feelings for Dorothy Gale, which made Ozma's lips curl into a smile. This could work to her advantage.

"If this means that Scarecrow dies," Boren finally said.

Ozma nodded and looked over Reginald still grieving his son.

"Oh he will, but I want Dorothy Gale alive," she said.

She then turned and looked over at Reginald once more, her chin raised in defiance of what her enemies have pulled.

"We attack the Mifkit Kingdom," she said simply.

…..

"Lion wait…." Dorothy sighed as she just bandaged Lion's foot, and he took off into battle once more without another word.

She sat there for a moment and took some deep breaths to calm her nerves, and rest her aching muscles.

They were losing to the newly created Nargol, and losing badly.

She had no idea how Ozma was able to create this army. They seemed to come out of thin air every time Scarecrow and the others were able to gain an advantage.

The women of Mifkit, Oz, and other countries were now nursing the wounded and identifying the dead. It was such a hard task to do, and Dorothy knew it would not be much longer before they were defeated.

Scarecrow had supposed to be gone by now, and on his way into Oz where he could get back into the castle, and release the spell over it's people. However, he was horribly delayed by the losses they were incurring.

She fingered the emerald around her neck. She had been able to save many lives with it, but there was only so much she could do, and no matter how powerful it was there were still limits to it.

She looked over at Glinda who was sweaty, dirty, and just as exhausted as her. Dorothy could see the worry in her eyes. Both women were getting desperate, and both stared at each other for a moment knowing what they would have to do.

Dorothy stood, and walked over to Glinda who eyed her approach warily.

Glinda began to shake her head.

"Dorothy, we can't," she said reading her mind.

Dorothy's eyes flashed angrily. "I don't care what the council says about using magic in war. We are going to lose all the lands in this realm."

The armies were shocked when Aglas soldiers had shown up to help with the fight for Oz, but it was still not enough.

Glinda stood with determination, and both women stared out into the battlefield as smoke, dust, and ash rose from the fighting.

"Enough is enough," Glinda said thoughtfully no longer with any doubt in her eyes.

Dorothy nodded her head in agreement. "This has to stop."

The women began to walk into the battlefield as the others looked on in astonishment.

Both began to glow as their powers came to life.

They choked on the smoke, and their nostrils filled with the smell of death and blood around them, but they still continued on.

Dorothy Gale was never good with a sword, and could not grasp it, but she had other weapons to make up for that.

Soldiers and Nargol stopped their fights to stare at the two women coming into battle.

Dorothy gritted her teeth and ignored the stares. She was tired. Tired of the blood spilled over them. She was tired of war. She was tired of her beloved lands being torn to pieces by such evil.

She immediately spotted the Nargol. The Orcs of Middle Earth continued to live because of the evil fairy witch now ruling Oz. Oh how she wished Gandalf were here.

The ugliness couldn't even match their blackened souls.

They were the same colors as before. A mixture of black, gray, red, and white skin to make up their unnatural bodies. Their features were humanoid of pigs, and wolves along with human eyes, and limbs.

They began to growl, snarl, and sneer at the two women. Some licked their lips; others wiped the blood from their swords.

Dorothy smirked at them as they began to surround her. They had no idea what she was capable of, and how they would all die on this battlefield one by one. She knew she had to reach Scarecrow, so she could release him into Oz, and he could deal with Ozma once and for all. He was their only hope now. They had tried to infiltrate Oz, but their scouts became ill from the spell.

Dorothy was suddenly drawn out of her thoughts by a calling of her name.

"Your grace! What are you doing?" A male voice called out to her in astonishment.

Dorothy spotted the dark-skinned man running to her and slaying a couple of Nargol as he did so.

She looked towards Glinda who would need her help soon.

She turned to Ami and called out. "Ami! Get away!"

Ami stopped in front of her, and warily eyed the Nargol getting ready to attack. "No, your grace. I have been sworn to protect you."

It was true. Scarecrow had anointed him her personal bodyguard through the war, but Dorothy would have none of it. However, she did keep him near her more for his protection than hers, and deep down Scarecrow knew it.

Dorothy sighed. She could see his loyalty to both her and Scarecrow, and didn't have the heart to chase him away.

He then put a sword through the back of a Nargol who was approaching too close to her.

She glanced at Glinda who was starting to get overwhelmed by the Nargol. She needed help, and quick.

"Ami, stay close," Dorothy said lowly.

Ami's dark eyes widened, but he understood, and moved closer to his mistress.

….

Ami could only watch in awe as Dorothy brought out her two knives from their scabbards. Her brown eyes took on a green hue, and her demeanor completely changed as the knives began to glow.

Then the flames began to light up the area, and they were green as they licked the metal. Ami was still in awe as they seemed to come through Dorothy's hands, but she was not in any pain.

With each motion of the knifes taking out Nargol one by one, Ami felt helpless as a child, and not very protective at that moment. He almost laughed as he thought of Scarecrow King's words to him about protecting his wife. He also questioned his manhood, but knew now was not the time.

Dorothy Gale did not need protection. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

Dorothy pulled him close as a green force field of some sort formed around them, and an earthquake took out even more Nargol. Ami shook and almost fell, but Dorothy caught his arm and held him steady.

Her friend Glinda the witch and Dorothy joined forces, and even more Nargol lay still on the ground.

Oz, and Mifkit soldiers began to lower their weapons and cheer for the two women. Ami then spotted the King of the Mifkits, and a big smile came across his face as he watched the two women defeat more and more Nargol as they moved along the battlefield.

He remembered Dorothy telling him the story of how she dropped from another planet into the Land of Oz, and how she was small and meek.

He had to chuckle as she fought the Nargol, and knew that girl was just a shadow of the woman standing before him now.

Ami laughed out loud again as the Nargol realized they were not outnumbered, but their power could not match that of Glinda the witch and Dorothy Gale.

Dorothy made a magical whip from one of her swords, and brought several more guards to the ground. Ami felt useless, but he loved watching every moment of it.

Ami turned and could see horses kicking up dust. He readied his own sword. He did not know if they were friend or foe, but he would still do his best to not only protect his mistress but his friend.

He then spotted the green and black uniform and the unique face of burlap coming through the dust, and relaxed a little. He wondered how the Scarecrow King would react to his wife taking to the battlefield. He smiled widely.

….

"Dorothy!"

Dorothy stopped her fighting and turned to see Scarecrow riding up to her on Kronos. She cringed a little as he stared wide-eyed at her. She knew he would be angry, but she had to help him somehow make his way to Oz.

Oscar made his way to Glinda, and Tin Man, Lion, and Ami were still holding off Nargol. Oran rode up behind him. He must have been the one to fetch Scarecrow.

Scarecrow dismounted an obviously exhausted Kronos, and both walked up to each other.

Scarecrow wanted to take her shoulders and shake some sense into his wife, but he had seen her taking out the Nargol, and could not bring himself to be angry. He could only hope that Jonah hadn't spotted her and Glinda. Magic was forbidden in war, and Scarecrow could pay the price for what Dorothy did.

Dorothy stood there breathing heavily. The use of the emerald had taken a lot out of her, but she seemed satisfied.

"Go Scarecrow," she said.

Scarecrow's burlap eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

She lifted her chin in defiance, and she walked closer to him with tears suddenly in her eyes. "It is time for you take Oz back."

"Reginald is on the battlefield, I can't," he said.

"I will take care of him. You must go now, or he will know you left the battle," she said the tears running down her face. She didn't want to be parted with her husband again, but they both knew this was the only way.

He looked at her in surprise, and looked towards the others. He knew Dorothy was taking a huge risk for them, and for him to make his way to Oz without notice.

Oran and Oscar nodded in agreement.

"I will protect her, Scarecrow King," Ami chimed in as they stood and stared at each other.

Scarecrow lowered his head. Dorothy knew he was fighting the inner battle too about leaving her, but it had to be done.

"Can I have a moment with my wife?" He asked looking around.

Making sure the area was now safe the others formed a circle around them.

The couple came together for a moment, and their foreheads touched as their hands began to wrap around each other.

"I love you," Dorothy whispered, her voice catching.

Scarecrow could not cry in this form, but it still hurt him to leave her again.

He held her as tight as he could. He knew she was right, and he had to go. The people of Oz needed him. Dorothy began to sob quietly into his shoulder.

It couldn't have worked out better with Reginald showing up. It took the spotlight off of him to slip quietly away.

It would take him five days to get to Emerald City. He had to go now, and defeat Ozma once and for all.

He cupped her face with his gloved his hands, and looked on his beautiful, brave Dorothy Gale. Never in a million years would he would have thought that the little girl with the basket and the dog would turn into his queen, and the love of his life.

He swiped away wisps of her auburn hair, and their lips came together. Their embrace tightened even more as they clung to each other for a few short moments.

"I love you more than life itself," he whispered into her ear.

She tightened her grip in answer, and he wiped away her tears.

"Stay alive no matter what occurs," she said her lips quivering. "I will find you."

Scarecrow smiled slightly. He remembered saying that to her once when they battled Drigka, and now the tables were turned, and it was her turn to be the warrior and the leader.

He then called Ami over to them as he still held his wife.

"Watch out for her," he ordered.

Ami nodded in understanding and the men shook hands.

"I will, Scarecrow King. Go get your land back," he said.

Scarecrow did have the time to say any more goodbyes. He knew he had to slip away now before they were noticed.

He kissed Dorothy one more time, and finally they parted.

He mounted Kronos, and took off towards the woods to slip through the clearing they had made for him.

He knew he could not look back as he heard the fighting begin again.

His breathing became heavy as he thought of leaving Dorothy alone once more. He could not protect like he promised in his vows, but he swore he would make it up to her.

"I promise we will rest soon, Kronos," he said to his trusty horse.

"I know, sire," Kronos said. "I hope Dorothy stays safe," he added as they galloped through the woods towards the desert that lead to Oz.

"Me too," Scarecrow said.

….

In the distance green eyes that were shaped like a reptile watched and waited patiently.

….

_I'm back! What an adventure our move was, but it was worth it. _

_I am now nursing sunburn. Oh how I've missed the beach. _

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed badass Dorothy; there is more to come. _


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. _

_Enjoy!_

Dorothy walked along the battlefield along with Oran, Ami, Oscar, Glinda, Tin Man, Lion, and King Jonah. Joining them were ambassadors from other lands, including Aglas.

It took six days for the battle to finally be over, and they had successfully defeated Ozma's armies of Nargol, but Dorothy was not in any mood to celebrate their victory. They had unsuccessfully been able to capture Reginald.

No matter how much Glinda and Dorothy used the magic they possessed there were still many casualties.

The worst part was there was no word from Scarecrow as of yet. All they had heard was he was able to get through into Oz without any problems according to the spies, and Kronos.

Dorothy was sick over worry for him. He should have been in Emerald City by now, and she had heard the spell over Oz was still in place, and that casualties from the illness were causing almost genocide like conditions.

Dorothy knew it was wrong, but all she could think of was Scarecrow, and if he was safe.

She wanted so badly to leave Mifkit and go find him, and help him defeat Ozma once and for all, but she knew better.

She had no idea if the emerald could protect her from the illness. Glinda had tried to enter Oz when they were still traveling back from Aglas, and she was almost overtaken with the symptoms.

They reached Dorothy's tent that she once shared with Scarecrow, and they began to plan their attack of Oz once they hear from Scarecrow.

She could see Jonah giving her side-glances after Scarecrow left. She knew he was angry that she had resorted to magic on the battlefield, but she would not regret her decision.

She had overheard him and Oran arguing over it the other day, and she almost stepped in, but Oran had ended the conversation without another word. She would wait until they could speak in private before anything more was said.

They thought they had heard that Reginald found another way into Oz that they would use to follow his trail, but Dorothy thought they would probably set traps that way.

Finally, after a while Dorothy was grateful to be alone with her thoughts for a while.

Khali came in and looked at her and said, "You need to stop worrying. Scarecrow is a great warrior, and will be able to get to Ozma."

Dorothy raised an eyebrow in question. "I have no doubts about that, it is your brother who will try to stand in his way."

Khali sighed, and set down the water pitcher. She rubbed her eyes, and said, "I know. I wish I could change things about this."

"Ozma will give him his powers back," Dorothy commented. She knew it was almost time to give the shape shifters their powers again. It wasn't fair on all of them to pay for something one has done.

Khali looked down, and said, "I know, but what will she give him?"

Dorothy looked at her friend. "I don't know, but it will be up to you to talk some sense into him if the time comes, but just remember one thing."

Khali eyed her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Khali, if Scarecrow does come face to face with him, then he will kill him. I hope you can accept that," Dorothy said.

Khali's eyes teared up for a moment. Dorothy knew she was fighting her inner battle, and it was between her loyalty to Tin Man and to her brother.

"I know," her voice shook as she spoke. "I understood that the moment my brother decided to be loyal to Ozma."

Suddenly, Khali looked at Dorothy and could see another inner battle going on with the emotions in her eyes.

"Dorothy, I think there is something you should know," Khali began.

Dorothy turned and scrunched her eyebrows at Khali's hesitation.

"Another secret?" Dorothy asked. "Haven't we had enough of those?"

Khali nodded furiously, and Dorothy could see the tears in her eyes. "It's about the baby you lost."

Dorothy froze. Her miscarriage haunted her enough as it was. Everyday and every night there wasn't a moment that she didn't think about what could have been. Scarecrow and her had talked about over and over again. Dorothy had also gone over it in her head, and knew she wasn't hurt enough to miscarry. At least, that's what she wanted to believe.

Dorothy looked over her friend steadily, and asked, "What about it?"

However, before Khali could speak more, Jonah and his advisors were calling for Dorothy. Dorothy was agitated about being interrupted about her baby, but knew she had to see Jonah. After their conversation she would let Ami, and Khali know she would restore their powers.

"I have to see him, Khali," Dorothy muttered turning to the table and taking a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

Ami entered the tent and said, "I could tell him to come back later, your grace."

"No. I need to speak with him anyway," Dorothy answered.

Ami nodded and held back the tent flap for the King to enter. Oscar who was muttering curses under his breath, and Oran who was also looking angry followed him closely behind.

Dorothy sighed. She was never a drinker, but after this week she thought a nice glass of red wine would do right about now.

Dorothy knew she had to face up to what she did, and did not want this to come back down on Scarecrow.

"I know what you want to speak about, Jonah, and you can punish me, but don't punish Scarecrow for my decision," Dorothy said taking a sip of water.

Jonah's pale eyes narrowed, and Dorothy could have sworn he began to glow. "Dorothy, you don't know this, but I too possess magic, but I chose to fight along side you to win against the evil that is in Oz. When you break the rules there is a price to pay."

Dorothy looked him square in the face. "Like I have stated. Do not punish Scarecrow for what I chose to do. We were losing, and I had to do something."

"If the rest of the counsel finds out…."

"I don't care what they find out!"

Dorothy slammed her glass onto the table in anger making everyone jump.

"They do not reside in Oz. People and the creatures there are dying! What don't you understand about that? My husband is risking his life for them, and I will be damned if I just stand by and watch them die."

King Jonah stood there silently for a moment in thought. Dorothy and the rest of the group awaited him to say something.

Dorothy leaned back against the table in thought for a moment. She was now figuring out what Scarecrow went through so many years as King. What the price was for that kind of power. She often teased him for the flecks of gray beginning to show in his dark hair, but now she knew, she knew why they were there. Even though he had been made of straw his whole reign, there was still a price to pay for the stress.

"I remember when I came to Oz. I was so enchanted by it. I was even convinced I had dreamt the whole thing. In fact, I never knew in a million years I would be standing here and defending a land I fell in love with not too many years ago. I would now die to defend it, and bring it back to what it once was. I would also die to defend the man I fell in love with when I came here," Dorothy continued breathing heavily as she challenged Jonah.

Jonah nodded. "I understand Dorothy. You have fought bravely, and you are not from this world…"

Jonah couldn't even finish his sentence as screams resonated through the allies' encampment.

Ami suddenly ran into the tent. "Your grace! There is a dragon flying into the camp!"

Everyone stood there frozen for a moment. Then Dorothy heard the roar, and suddenly felt the heat as the fire began to engulf the tents and the camp.

Ami grabbed Dorothy by the arm before she could do anything else, and the group exited the tent to their horror.

Dorothy could only see the shadow of wings as it flew over them. She wanted to cover her ears at the screams that surrounded her.

"Arm yourselves!" Oran cried out as the dragon passed over them again.

"Dorothy! We have to go!" Oscar yelled to her.

Dorothy looked up to sky to get a good look at the dragon, and caught a flash of yellow eyes.

Her own brown eyes widened in horror as she realized who it was.

Boren!

Everyone scattered as Boren began to breath fire over him or her once more. Dorothy could smell the burning around her, and she could only stay still as he left scorched ground and things in his wake.

Dorothy turned to Oscar who stayed by her side, and said, "It's Boren!"

Oscar's eyes widened in horror and fear at the revelation, and began to look around for Glinda.

More screams and sickening sounds came as Boren came through the camp once more.

"Boren! No!" Khali screamed as Tin Man stood in front of her to protect her from the fire.

Boren seemed to ignore her and Dorothy knew he was coming right for her.

Lion came out of his tent with Leandra, and roared loudly, but he knew he could not do anything.

Boren landed right in front of Dorothy, and Dorothy turned and pushed Oscar out of the way.

His wings flapped gently as he landed. His color was a purple and black color of a lizard. His eyes glowed yellow in the darkening sky.

"Come with me Dorothy, and no one else has to die," Boren said through heavy breaths that smoked.

Dorothy immediately grabbed the emerald, and began to say the ancient words of Oz. She willed it to stop Boren before destroyed everything.

Boren saw what she was doing, and laughed, but it was more of a snort of fire that just barely missed Dorothy.

"Your powers can't touch me anymore," he said to her.

Dorothy didn't know if he was bluffing, but she had to try. She threw fire at him, and then more and more, but he just continued to laugh.

Suddenly, Khali ran up to her brother, and yelled. "Boren! Stop this!"

"Move, Khali, and you will live," he said in a deep voice to her.

Dorothy suddenly thought of something. Had he already gotten to Scarecrow? Had he burned him to ash? Was Scarecrow already dead?

Dorothy felt the tears in her eyes as she thought the worst about her husband.

She looked around the burning encampment, and knew she would have to go with him.

Everyone stood off to the side, and she could see Glinda trying a spell, but Boren turned to her and laughed at her as well.

Whatever Ozma had done to Boren he was no immune to their powers.

Then King Jonah walked up beside Dorothy. He was really glowing now. He began to chant something Dorothy did not understand, and Boren began to shake, and then he screamed in pain as Jonah continued chant with his eyes closed, and his hand pointed to Boren.

Boren fell to the ground, and began to writhe around as Jonah walked towards him still saying the chant.

Boren then lay there very still, and Jonah stopped what he was doing.

Khali began to scream in grief as Tin Man held her. Dorothy could not see Boren breathing anymore. She felt relief wash over her as everyone began to approach cautiously.

Dorothy began to walk up behind Jonah when Boren suddenly moved.

A sick feeling went through her stomach as Boren began to laugh on the ground, and suddenly rose and spread his wings, and roared.

Jonah stood back in shock as the dragon that stood before him dwarfed him.

"Puny man. You have no power over me," Boren bellowed.

Dorothy had to turn away as the fire came from Boren's mouth, and Jonah was no more. His screams of pain would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. Just one of many that would. His soldiers, and advisors began to scatter like ants.

"Boren!"

Everyone turned to Dorothy who now stood near Jonah's ashes.

"I will go with you, just don't hurt anyone else," Dorothy yelled up to him as his hot breath hit her face. She could have sworn her eyebrows began to singe from the heat.

His lizard shaped head looked down at her, and he smiled with his fangs showing.

"Smart move, Dorothy Gale," he said.

Before Dorothy could walk into his talon, Ami stepped in front of her stopping her.

"No, Boren! It does not have to be this way, my friend," Ami said putting Dorothy behind him.

"Ami…no…." Dorothy said trying to push him out of the way, but he stayed put.

"Let her come to me, Ami. I don't want to have to kill you," Boren said.

"Boren….. I sworn an oath to Scarecrow to protect his wife. I will not rescind. If you kill me then you feel the wrath of the Scarecrow King," Ami said to him.

Dorothy began to whisper behind Ami, and Boren could see it and his eyes narrowed. He began to roar, and both of them jumped back in fear.

"You were changing him back!" Boren snarled at Dorothy.

Dorothy became defiant, and stood beside Ami. "Yes, and what are you going to do about it?"

Boren snarled, and said, "Dorothy Gale, if you don't come with me now. I will kill everyone here, and then I will find Scarecrow and he can join you all!"

Dorothy felt a slight relief that Scarecrow must have been safe for the moment.

Then Ami began to change into a dragon, but he was much smaller than Boren. Dorothy had jump back and was pulled out of the crowd by Oran as the two dragons began to fight through the air.

Dorothy had seen many things living in Oz, but never thought she would see two dragons fighting. Dorothy could only watch in awe and horror as the gargoyles flew through the air and try to help Ami, but they were easily overtaken.

Then she heard a cry as Tin Man watched Khali shape shift, and become a smaller dragon herself. Her color was gold. It was something Dorothy could have never imagined in her wildest dreams.

It was not to be. Boren flung his sister with his mouth through the air easily, and she landed off in the distance. Tin Man took off running after her.

Dorothy screamed as Ami landed hard in front of her. His lizard like skin was singed to the point he was almost unrecognizable.

Dorothy ran over to him and he became human again. She cried, because she knew he was dying. She began to get out her emerald, but Ami stopped her.

"No, your grace," he said stopping her hand. "I am sorry I could not protect you."

Dorothy felt the tears run down her cheeks as she rubbed his head. "Go. Your son awaits."

Ami smiled slightly, and she felt him stop breathing in her arms.

Boren landed in front of her. She could see the regret and sadness in his eyes.

"Are you happy now?" Dorothy asked angrily still holding Ami's corpse.

"You must come with me, Dorothy. Please don't make me do anymore," he said with guilt in his lizard eyes.

Dorothy laid Ami gently on the ground. She began to walk over to his open talon. She ignored the screams around her. She could not take any more chances. Too many lives were lost already. She was ready to face Ozma now. It was time to end this. She had made a promise to Scarecrow she would kill Ozma, and she intended to keep that promise.

She wondered where Scarecrow was now, and knew it would shock him to discover her back in Oz. She wondered if she would get sick from the spell. She wondered if she could protect herself from with the emerald.

Still ignoring the pleas from her friends. Boren sat her on his back, and they took off high into the air.

…..

Scarecrow hid in the trees as the dragon passed over his head. He had seen the dragon leave Emerald City a few days ago, and it was heading in the direction of Mifkit.

Scarecrow knew who it was, and knew what he wanted.

Deep down Scarecrow knew Dorothy would give up to save lives, and she was probably on that dragon. He could only pray that the spell, which he now witnessed first hand, would not affect her.

Scarecrow looked down at his gloved hands. He was straw, and not a man. He had defeated a dragon before being straw. He could do it again.

It was now down to Scarecrow and Dorothy fighting Ozma.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. _

_I hope you are all enjoying this. This is the longest story I have ever written, and I have so much I still want to say, but I know it is almost at the end. _

When Scarecrow came to the Impassable Desert, he let Kronos go back to the camps in Mifkit. Scarecrow had no need for water or food, and was able to make his way through the desert with no problems now. It was a longer journey, but he could not take a chance with Kronos in the desert, and getting ill in Oz.

He thought he could make it to Emerald City in five days, but it took eight, and he was getting anxious.

Scarecrow was able to get into Oz easily. There were no scouts or any danger when he passed into Munchkin County. It was what he saw that made him want to get to the queen, and defeat her after he came back into Oz.

_Water was running; children were running_

He reached Munchkin City, and knew now what he was up against.

_You were running out of time_

The illness was some kind of respiratory disease that he could not identify, and he knew many from the past and when he was King. The munchkins were all ill. Mayor Vinky was well enough to tell him that some had succumbed, but Ozma was keeping it strong enough to keep them in bed. They were not able to do a lot. He had no word on other counties, and what they were like.

Scarecrow could see the sickness and how it left neglect and misery in its wake.

_Under the mountain, a golden fountain_

Scarecrow was surrounded by munchkins who were well enough to see him, and thanked the heavens for returning him to Oz to help them.

Scarecrow could not stay long. He had to get to Emerald City soon or more would succumb to this illness.

_Were you praying at the lares shrine?_

Scarecrow could feel the rage grow within his straw body as he passed through each city, and each town on his way to Emerald City.

_But oh your city lies in dust, my friend_

He found a small pack of Nargol, and was able to slaughter them all out of anger and frustration. Otherwise, Oz was pretty quiet.

He came up on a group of soldiers in one town, and they were few, but he was ready to fight them all for letting this happen to Oz, but the look on their faces told the whole story.

_Choking on the dirt and sand_

They spotted Scarecrow, and immediately surrendered. Which was shocking, because Scarecrow was just one person, and he could have easily been defeated.

He realized they were too sick to fight, and too sick to follow him, so he was still on his own.

He made them swear loyalty to him, and when he broke the spell they had to fight for him if the need came. They all agreed, and apologized for the mistakes they had made. Scarecrow had to forgive them. All they knew was their loyalty to Oz, and were told that if they didn't stay and defend Oz they could be tried for treason. These men and creatures had families, and Scarecrow understood why they stayed behind everyone else.

_Dragged and washed with eager hands_

They would be ready to fight once they recovered.

_But oh your city lies in dust, my friend_

Scarecrow was finally able to make it to the yellow brick road, and it was deathly quiet. Usually, the yellow brick road near the Emerald City was always bustling with activity, but now it was empty and desolate.

He was careful to keep watchful eyes throughout the areas he traveled. He did not know if anymore Nargol were around in Oz. He wanted to know how Ozma was able to get Nargol again, and where they came from.

_Hot and burning in your nostrils_

As he got closer to Emerald City, he heard a screech that made him have to cover his ears. Then the roar as a shadow blocked the sun for a moment.

Scarecrow ran off the yellow brick road, and ducked into the trees. He looked up to catch the glimpse of the dragon as it passed over him. It roared, and screeched in the air, and headed to the south.

Scarecrow swallowed hard, and fell to the ground. He knew exactly who it was, and where he was going.

He cursed Boren with every fiber of his being. Scarecrow wanted so badly to turn back, and try to defeat him, but he knew he was too late. He was too far into Oz to get to Dorothy in time.

He had a feeling Ozma knew he was here, and sent out Boren just at the right time to toy with him.

_Pouring down your gaping mouth_

Scarecrow tried to calm down, but it was hard. He knew in his heart that Dorothy would never be able to defeat Boren on her own, and it wasn't that he wasn't confident that she couldn't, but she would not let more die to fight him.

He knew now this was not only going to be a rescue mission of Oz, but of Dorothy as well.

He decided to wait it out about a day or so, and see when Boren returned to Emerald City.

He would still move, but slowly. He had to make another plan to enter Emerald City.

_Your molten bodies blanket of cinders_

He knew Boren would probably get his powers back, but he never thought of a dragon in the process.

He remembered Khali telling him that they could do dragons, but they were very small, and no one really bothered when they shape shifted. Boren had been huge, and it meant that not only Ozma had given him his powers back, but more so than what they had possessed before.

Scarecrow hid out, and watched as the dragon returned, and it passed over him once more. He noticed he wasn't as high in the air this time, but could not tell if Dorothy was with him or not.

_Caught in the throes ..._

Scarecrow could only hope that Dorothy was unhurt. There was no way he could get help now. He was on his own this time. This was not Drigka. No, Ozma was a different kind of enemy.

He prayed as he made his way to the outskirts of Emerald City that Dorothy was still all right.

_And your city lies in dust_

Scarecrow looked around. He knew he could not go underground this time. Ozma had been so paranoid that she had all tunnels leading into the Emerald City sealed.

He had to get into the royal tower, and the only way to do that was from the air.

_But how?_

All the creatures were ill along with the humans. Scarecrow had to think for a moment, and he also had to make sure it was nighttime as well. Also, Scarecrow was pretty sure that Boren would be guarding the towers.

Scarecrow sat there for a while. He was getting anxious and it was affecting his logical thoughts on how to get into the castle.

His main thoughts were of Dorothy.

Suddenly, Scarecrow heard what sounded like footsteps along the yellow brick road. He quickly hid in the bushes, and watched as very weakened soldiers were making their way to Emerald City.

Scarecrow readied his sword. He recognized them from the town he was in a few days ago.

He knew he had to keep hidden as they made their way to him. He tried to calm his straw nerves as they approached.

Then they stopped along the road. Some of them scattered and were looking around the wooded area. Scarecrow froze in place, and tried to be as quiet as he could.

Then one of them was near him, and he heard a whisper.

"Your highness?" The soldier called and then began hacking.

Scarecrow knew he had a choice. To keep hiding and let them go on their way, or see why they were calling for him.

"We followed his tracks to this area," another one commented who was sweating profusely.

All of them looked pale and gaunt. Scarecrow counted about twenty of them. In their weakened states, he wondered if he could take them.

"Your highness!" One of them called again.

Scarecrow closed his eyes. He could only hope to pray to the gods that they were there to help him and not ambush him.

Getting into battle position, he slowly rose out of the bushes.

The other soldiers drew their swords as Scarecrow held up his arm and sword.

All of them were shaking and unsteady on their feet as they spotted him.

"We will not hurt you, your highness," the captain said to him.

Scarecrow looked at him, and knew it was taking a lot for them to come this far.

"How did you find me?" Scarecrow asked suspiciously still ready to fight.

The captain looked around at the rest of his group, and answered, "We decided to follow. Then we received orders from Ozma."

Scarecrow relaxed slightly. "What are your orders?"

"She will cure us if we help her capture you," the captain said. "She is calling all the rest of the soldiers loyal to her back to Oz. The Nargol have been annihilated. Until she can produce more, we are going there."

Scarecrow smiled slightly at the news.

Scarecrow readied his sword once more, and waited to be attacked. The captain stood there and shook his head.

"So, are you going to try to take me in?"

Suddenly, the captain was handed a uniform and threw it at Scarecrow who looked at him confused.

"Another one succumbed along the way, sire. We thought you might need this to get into Emerald City with us," the captain said sadly.

Scarecrow looked down at the uniform, and mourned for the lost soldier. He did not even die with honor; he had died from an illness.

"She has a dragon, sire," the captain said as Scarecrow changed and the rest of the group waited.

"I know him," Scarecrow answered buttoning the jacket.

The captain looked surprised. "You do?"

"He is a shape shifter from South Aglas. He almost defeated me, but we had some help. It is a long story."

The captain hesitated, and Scarecrow looked at him to say what he wanted to say.

"There are other rumors, highness," the captain said.

"What?"

"There is a rumor that your wife, Dorothy, has been captured by the dragon," he said waiting for the reaction.

Scarecrow sighed a little. So, it was as he thought.

"I know, and I hope she is unhurt," Scarecrow said lowly.

"How did you get changed back to straw, sire?" Another asked.

"Dorothy."

"Why?"

"Who is the only moving around with his health right now?" Scarecrow asked answering the question with the question.

The soldiers began to sit down and rest. Scarecrow cringed at the coughing, hacking, and sneezing going on around him.

"Does that answer your question, soldier?" Scarecrow asked waving his hands around.

The soldier sat down trying to catch his breath, and drank some water. Scarecrow thought he spotted specks of blood in his hand.

"Yes, sire," he breathed.

Scarecrow immediately took over the company, and much to the relief of the sick captain.

"We will rest for a while longer. Then we move. I just need to get into Emerald City. I will be immediately recognized. I want you all to still see the queen as ordered. I will need you all healthy," Scarecrow ordered.

The company agreed.

….

Scarecrow stayed at the back of the company when the soldiers were finally strong enough to move again.

Scarecrow had to support a few of them along the way, and didn't know if they would make it. The company was practically crawling when they finally got to Emerald City.

He had to act ill to as the gates opened for them. He looked around and took in his surroundings. What he saw was making him sick, and knew time of was really running out. He looked up to see wings flapping in the wind along the tower. It was Boren, and it was just as he expected. He was guarding the tower.

The gates closed behind him as the company was in the city, and Scarecrow looked around. Ozma may have closed off the tunnels outside Emerald City, but he knew they were still open within.

Another high-ranking officer came to greet them, and Scarecrow knew he was healthy, because he wasn't moving with any issues.

Scarecrow had to slip away before he was noticed. The soldier by his side coughed, but gave Scarecrow a nod. Scarecrow knew Emerald City like the back of his hand.

As the General started his inspection, Scarecrow spotted an open door at one of the businesses within the courtyard.

The soldier and him exchanged looks, and the soldier began to cough, and then the rest of them began to join in. One of them fell on the General who was distracted. Even more soldiers that were healthy came running over to see what the ruckus was.

Scarecrow began to back up, and was hunched over like the rest of them. Then he turned and began to move.

He made it through the door, and looked around. Then he spotted the little girl lying on a bed.

Her child eyes widened in fear, and uncertainty at him. She began to sit up and scream, but only a small sound came out, and she began to cough.

When she was done, she wanted to get up and run, but she was too weak.

Scarecrow walked over to her and covered her mouth, and said in a whisper. "Shhhh…I won't hurt you. Where is your mother?"

The little girl with the red hair shook her head.

Scarecrow looked around as a red haired woman came out of another room, but was holding the door.

She looked up and her blue eyes widened in fear, and she began to scream, but then stopped dead in her tracks as she recognized Scarecrow.

She then looked around, and hurried to close the door as fast as her body could let her, and she smiled. "Welcome home, your highness!"

The woman began to tear up, and Scarecrow shook his head for her to keep quiet.

"If I let her go, will she cry?"

The woman weakly made her way over to her shaking daughter, and spoke softly to her.

Scarecrow felt good enough to let her go, as the woman took her daughter in her arms and rocked her.

Scarecrow felt a twinge of his own lost son at that moment, but had to put it aside.

"How is everything here?" He finally asked.

"It has been horrible, your grace," the woman said tearing up. "She keeps us alive, but barely. There are those who did not make it, and more are dying everyday."

"Is it just military who are healthy?" He asked looking out of the window.

The woman shook her head, and said, "Most inside of the castle are still healthy, but not us."

"How many can fight?"

"Not sure, sire," she said rocking her daughter to sleep.

"I heard they have Dorothy," she said standing to look out of the window.

Scarecrow nodded. "I need to get to the tunnels on the west side. Do you have something to disguise me? Preferably with a hood?"

The woman nodded and made her way to her bedroom. She produced some blacksmith's clothes and a cloak.

"Are you going to break this spell, sire" She asked handing him the clothing.

"That's what I am here for," he said reassuringly.

"You should have challenged her," the woman suddenly said and the gasped at her outburst.

She kneeled down a little and said, "Forgive me, Scarecrow. We are all just frustrated."

He stood the woman up again, and after another coughing fit, he said, "I know. I will take full responsibility for this. I want to make this right for Oz."

She began to cry and Scarecrow hugged her. "I lost my father."

Scarecrow comforted her as much as he could, and then she told him her father's name, and Scarecrow felt the rage inside him again. Her father had been a good friend of his.

"I hope Dorothy is all right," she commented as Scarecrow came out of the bedroom a moment later in her father's clothes.

"Me too," Scarecrow said lowly.

Scarecrow was shocked at not only how quiet Oz was, but also how quiet Emerald City now was. Everyone was too sick to do anything.

"I need you do something for me, Shanna," Scarecrow said to her.

Shanna nodded and answered, "Anything."

"Do you think you have the strength to create a distraction?"

Scarecrow reached into his pocket and brought out two small bags.

"You know that black powder the wizard likes to blow things up with?"

Shanna's eyes fixed on the bags. "I remember, yes."

"Plant them in some hay, and light it," Scarecrow said smiling as he spotted a small empty stable nearby.

Luckily, it was empty.

Shanna took the bags from him, and said, "Yes, your highness."

"Make sure it is not close to your house," he warned.

She nodded as eyed them. "Is this sorcery?"

Scarecrow smiled. "You could say that."

….

_Credit- Song is Cities in Dust by __Siouxie And The Banshees_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

_I do not own anything from the Wizard Of Oz. _

_So sorry for the delay everyone, we have been really busy. _

"Comfortable Dorothy?" Ozma asked with a smirk.

Dorothy scoffed at the queen, and tried to adjust the chains around her wrists to make them more comfortable. Her wrists were now almost raw and sore. Dorothy eyed the emerald now incased in a force field like bubble that Dorothy could not penetrate mentally to release the emerald back into her possession.

Dorothy was stuck in the throne room. She was not even allowed to have a private room in the castle. At least Drigka did that for her, she thought wryly.

"Now, all we do is wait for Scarecrow to make his entrance, and all will be complete," Ozma said as she walked around.

Dorothy's scrunched her eyebrows. "You knew the Nargol would be defeated, didn't you?"

Ozma laughed slightly. "Of course. You and Glinda are too powerful to let them win. I was shocked about King Jonah, but such is life. Now, I can execute my power over the council," Ozma explained.

"Oran would never allow that. He will be named the new head of the council," Dorothy shot back.

Ozma flung back her silver-blonde hair. "That weakling. He will pay for what he did to me," Ozma muttered.

Dorothy thought for a moment. "Ozma, you almost have Scarecrow along with myself. Isn't it time to lift the spell on the people?"

Reginald came in at that moment before Dorothy could get an answer from Ozma. Her gave Dorothy a death stare as he entered, but then turned away from her. He was grieving his son, and Dorothy knew he would want vengeance against Scarecrow himself.

"Dorothy. I should have known that womanizing, boozing Ordaran would not be able to finish the job. I put my trust in him, and he screwed up," Ozma began. "He was the one who requested Scarecrow, and I gave him willingly. I should have said no."

"Ordaran played with Scarecrow too much to boost his own ego," Dorothy said.

Ozma nodded. "You're right there. I should have gotten rid of you two long ago. I always knew you'd be a threat to me one day."

Dorothy adjusted her chains and flinched at the pain in her wrists. "Why? We never even gave any inkling that we would plan to overthrow you. We were just living happily on our farm. We never complained, never questioned, anything!"

Ozma eyed her steadily, and answered. "Do you really think that Scarecrow would have allowed the riots, and uprising to happen after hearing about it?"

"People never rioted until you sent Scarecrow away!" Dorothy retorted.

"No, but there were plans, and Ordaran couldn't have came at a better time," Ozma said.

"Scarecrow and I were no part of that."

"No, but you would have been. Scarecrow, in all his loyalty, couldn't resist, and deep down Dorothy, you know it," Ozma said standing and pacing a little again.

Dorothy watched as Ozma began to pace again.

"What about the people?" Dorothy asked.

"Shut up!" Reginald yelled to Dorothy.

Dorothy flinched again, but not from the chains, but from Reginald's stare. She did not like the look in his eyes. It was evil, and Dorothy looked down to avoid it.

Ozma put a hand out to calm Reginald. "I will answer the question. I will let up once Scarecrow is in my possession, and then I will cast a new spell to control the people of Oz forever," Ozma said.

"Someday one of them will figure it out, and remove you," Dorothy said angrily.

Ozma laughed, and then brightened. "There has been something I have been meaning to tell you."

Dorothy's eyes narrowed. She struggled against the chains again, but it was no use. She was locked in.

"What?"

Ozma produced a little bottle from her pocket, and Reginald began to sneer behind her as she walked towards Dorothy.

Just then Boren walked back into the thrown room and bowed to Ozma who barely acknowledged him. His eyes were on Dorothy. Dorothy caught the guilt, but just for a moment.

Ozma came face to face with Dorothy, and held out the small bottle in her hand.

"Remember when you were injured in the jungle near Aglas?" Ozma asked.

Dorothy began to sweat, and swore she would probably faint at that moment. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her breathing began to quicken.

"Yes," she answered with a shaky voice.

Ozma turned back to Boren, and ordered, "Boren, tell Dorothy what this is."

Boren's green eyes flashed with anger for a moment, but he looked down and could not meet Dorothy's eyes. "It is Essence of Moonshade."

Dorothy began to swoon a little, and she kept swallowing. She was not stupid, and a little cry escaped her lips as she realized what it was for.

"When did you give it to her Boren?" Ozma asked smiling at Dorothy's reaction.

Dorothy's eyes began filling with tears.

"No…" she whispered.

Boren looked from Ozma to Reginald nervously, but answered. "When I offered her water as we made our way back to our village."

"It works very well, doesn't it? In fact, it works so well, that I couldn't just have a bunch of blonde haired children running around. People would have been suspicious," Ozma explained with a sneer on her face.

Dorothy felt her whole world fall apart at that moment. Never in her life had she felt such violence towards another person. She began to sob, but stood to face Ozma head on.

"You fucking bitch!" Dorothy yelled as she ran towards the queen. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to beat the life out of the fairy queen. Nothing!

Dorothy was not able to reach her as she was pulled to the floor by the chains. She sat there for a moment and sobbed.

Ozma watched as Dorothy crumpled to the floor in sobs.

"I take it those words were an insult to me from your world. Very well. I could not take a chance with you having that child. If you and Scarecrow are and will be defeated, then a child could come back for vengeance," Ozma said as she watched Dorothy continue to sob.

Dorothy suddenly looked up with her brown eyes now hardened. "I will kill you, Ozma. I promise you that."

Ozma chuckled at Dorothy's promise, but Boren noticed the worried look in the queen's eyes.

Ozma began to walk away when she turned to say something else to Dorothy. "There is one more thing, Dorothy. Say, if you try to escape and go outside. You will be sickened. I have put a protection spell on you, but it ends the moment you go outside."

….

Dorothy sat there for a while, and tried to calm her anger, and her feelings of betrayal. She never imagined that Ozma would ever go that far. She ignored everyone around her. She ignored the sympathetic looks from the servants, and advisors. They used to be Scarecrow's servants and advisors, but fear kept them loyal to Ozma. In return she kept them, and their families healthy.

Dorothy looked over the balcony doors, which were tightly shut because of the disease that had overtaken Oz. There was a group of soldiers who had come in not too long before who had been healed by the fairy queen.

Now, it was just a waiting game for Scarecrow to arrive. She wondered on his plans, and how she would release the emerald, and have Ozma gone from this world once and for all.

Dorothy sat there contemplating what to do. She knew Scarecrow was in Oz somewhere, and knew they were truly alone in this, but what his plans were she did not know. He had to know by now she was captured, and he would be coming for her.

_Think, Dorothy, think! _

She watched the emerald as it beamed to her through the force field. She could tell it was trying to get back to her. She closed her eyes for a moment, and began to concentrate on it. She knew there was a sacrifice that needed to be made to save them all.

She opened her eyes and looked around. Ozma and Reginald had been called to a meeting, and there were only guards in the throne room now. She had no idea where Boren was.

He was probably still watching for Scarecrow, she thought.

Dorothy knew she could reach the doors, and open them, but did she take the chance?

She looked up to see Boren standing above her at that moment. His sad eyes glowed green slightly as he stared down at her.

"I have nothing to say to you," she said bitterly.

Boren shook his head and said, "I never wanted this to go this far. I was only trying to protect my people from this."

Dorothy sighed. "You told me how much you loathe power, but here you are, back to being a shape shifter, and now a full sized dragon on top of that. I would call that power. Boren, you threw your own sister like she was a rag doll! You killed your former leader, and you loathe power? You lied!"

Boren looked away for a moment, and said, "I didn't have choice Dorothy. Ozma would have wiped out my people."

Dorothy's eyes settled steadily on his face. "Not if you had helped us."

Boren smirked for a moment, and said, "Us? You mean Scarecrow and you?"

Before Dorothy could answer an explosion rocked the castle. Dorothy covered her head and looked around wide eyed as some of the ceiling began to crumble a little. Boren shook on his feet, and almost fell. The guards began to arm themselves, and looked around awaiting instructions.

Dorothy couldn't help but smile. She knew her husband was here.

Ozma and Reginald came running back into the throne room, and Dorothy could hear her barking instructions.

"Find him, and bring him to me!" She ordered as everyone began to scatter.

Reginald and the rest of them bowed as they began to run out of the room.

Ozma looked over at Boren and said, "Watch her."

Dorothy knew at that moment that Ozma was distracted, and her eyes narrowed as the force field began to fade a little.

Dorothy looked up at Boren who took a step back. He nodded to her, and looked around.

Suddenly, another explosion rocked the city, and Ozma fell to the ground. She was really distracted as her advisors tried to help her to the ground, and she was angrily pushing them away.

Dorothy could not concentrate at that moment to get the emerald back in her grasp, and she looked up at Boren to try to formulate something else.

She feared for Scarecrow as he was in danger.

Dorothy caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. She knew this throne room just as well as Ozma, and saw the secret door open a little. It was so fast that if you blinked you could have missed it.

She knew Scarecrow was waiting for the right moment. She had to do something.

Dorothy began to concentrate again as Ozma began to bark orders once more. She could feel the power of the emerald within her, and it began to pulsate within the force field once more.

"Boren! Once he is found I want you to burn him with your fire!" Ozma screamed angrily. Boren stood there not saying a word.

Ozma then glanced over at Dorothy. She could see what Dorothy was doing, and her blue eyes widened with realization.

At that moment, Dorothy was too busy trying to free the emerald to know that Ozma saw her.

Ozma smiled and began to make her way over. She knew she could not keep Dorothy from getting the emerald this way, but she could delay it a little.

Ozma then walked over to the balcony doors continuing to watch Dorothy as emerald was starting to free itself from the force field to rejoin its mistress.

"I don't think so Dorothy Gale!"

A resounding "No!" came through the throne room as Scarecrow came through the tunnel door and made himself known.

Ozma opened the door, and began to chant her spell to Dorothy Gale.

Dorothy struggled to breath as the illness began to take over her body. She felt very hot, and began to cough uncontrollably for a moment struggling with each gasping breath. Sweat began to trickle down her face, and she could have sworn she spotted spots of blood on the floor from the cough.

She looked around as dizziness had taken its hold, and tried to focus.

She could see the emerald and how it was still quiet in the force field, and she could see the outline of Scarecrow as he ran towards her, but was immediately subdued by soldiers.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. _

_Thank you for the reviews! They are always appreciated. _

_We are almost done. I love these characters. _

Scarecrow watched helplessly as Dorothy was overtaken by the illness. He cursed himself for not thinking straight when it came to Ozma putting the spell on her. He knew he should have stayed behind the secret door, but seeing Dorothy suffering was too much on him. His rationale be damned.

He tried to break free of the grasp of the soldiers, but was subdued easily as he was outnumbered. He struggled as they disarmed him. When he placed the bombs he thought he would have a good sneak attack on the throne room while they were distracted, but he did not anticipate Dorothy being in the throne room the whole time. He thought she would have been in the jail cells. His plan failed, and now she was under the spell, and he was captured too.

He spotted the emerald in a bubble like force field by the throne. It sat there glowing softly as Dorothy had not been able to free it from bubble.

If he could free the emerald for her, then they had a chance. He looked over at Boren who just stood over Dorothy.

"Get away from my wife," Scarecrow growled to the shape shifter.

Ozma chuckled at Scarecrow's reaction. "Actually. Boren go ahead and take her to a room, and make her comfortable. She is no longer a threat."

Dorothy began to cough, and Scarecrow could see the spots of blood on the floor. She looked up at him with glazed eyes. He could not tell how sick she really was. He wondered if Ozma had put the spell on her stronger than the rest of Oz. He began to worry, and wondered if he could help her in time.

Scarecrow struggled against the guards again, but to no avail. He was trapped, and had no way to get the message to the others that they were in trouble.

He stared down Boren one more time as he carried Dorothy from the throne room.

As they walked by Dorothy looked up at him, and he could see the worry in her face.

"It'll be alright," he whispered sadly. She nodded and closed her eyes.

He then looked over at Boren, and said, "I will kill you."

Boren looked at him, and held his stare for a moment, but did not say a word.

Once they were out of the room Scarecrow was forced to his knees in front of Ozma. Reginald licked his lips, and Scarecrow knew revenge was on his mind about Thoreon.

"How you survived Ordaran, I will never know," Ozma began sitting gleefully on throne.

"Ordaran's games were important than killing me," Scarecrow said.

Ozma looked Scarecrow up and down. "So, you made the decision to be straw again. I admire your bravery on that. However, I think you would suffer better as human, don't you?"

"Let Dorothy go, and heal Oz, and I will stay with you," he offered trying to bargain with the queen. "You may do as you like."

"I can't let Dorothy go, Scarecrow. She is the one who controls the emerald, and can defeat me if you can't. Did you notice how sick she was? I made her worse than the rest of Oz, I will be surprised if she lasts the night," Ozma said.

Scarecrow felt an overwhelming sadness wash over him. He didn't know if he could save her in time.

"Why….why would you do that?" He asked as his voice broke with emotion.

"I can't kill her that easy Scarecrow. That would be well…..too easy, and you watching her die would be most gratifying," Ozma said.

Ozma turned as a glass of wine was handed to her. "I always knew you would come for me. You are so stuck in the old ways that my changes were disagreeable, and you couldn't handle it," Ozma said.

"I never argued your changes Ozma. I never agreed to them, but you were queen. I had no intentions of trying to overthrow you and take the crown once more," Scarecrow said angrily. He tried to stand, but was pushed back to his knees.

"If there was word of uprising, then it was not from me," he finished.

"Yes, there was. There were many who spoke of putting you back on the throne," Ozma commented taking a sip of wine.

"I had nothing to do with that."

"I don't know that."

"You should as I was on my farm the whole time, and never left for almost four years," Scarecrow said.

"Enough of this! Just turn him human, and let's be done with it already!" Reginald said speaking up, and turning to Ozma.

"I can't. Only Dorothy Gale can do that," Ozma said to her uncle.

Reginald looked around exasperated. "If she dies then we don't have our revenge!"

Ozma put up her hand to calm her uncle. "In due time, uncle. I like seeing Scarecrow kneel before me."

Scarecrow realized there was strife between them, and he was the source of it. Ozma was doing the same thing Ordaran did, and was toying with him. He needed to do something, and get to Dorothy soon. He wanted nothing more to get to her and get the hell out of Oz.

"Please let me go to her, she needs me," Scarecrow said with a slight sob.

"Are you giving up, Scarecrow?" Ozma asked.

Scarecrow lowered his head, but his blue eyes remained steady. "Yes," he whispered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Reginald said with a smile.

Scarecrow looked up to the two of them, and said, "Yes. I give up."

Scarecrow noticed the emerald began to pulsate again, and looked around but could see nothing around the room. He wondered what that was about.

"Please release the people, and my wife. You have what you want Ozma," Scarecrow pleaded.

He noticed that Ozma was not paying attention to the emerald as it began to become brighter.

He had to bide his time, and whatever Dorothy was doing.

"No Scarecrow. I will heal the people, but your wife is no exception," Ozma said.

Ozma then turned as the emerald began to hum within the force field. Her blue eyes widened in fear from what she was seeing. It made Scarecrow smile.

"Bring the savior back in here!" She screamed to a couple of guards.

"You don't have to."

Everyone turned as Dorothy Gale stood there at the door of the throne room being held up by Boren.

….

Boren carried Dorothy to the room assigned to her. She did not look good, and would not make it through the night. She was a little delirious, and began to mumble lowly.

"I'm sorry Dorothy," Boren said as they neared the room.

He knew he would try to help her as much as he could before something bad happened. He would try to make her as comfortable as possible. He wondered if Scarecrow would see her before anything happened. Her skin was clammy, and her parlor was almost gray. Her eyes were glazed over, and a little trickle of blood came out of the side of her mouth.

"I forgive you," Dorothy said looking up at him.

Boren stopped and stood there as Dorothy began to look a little better. She was still very sick, but she did look…..better.

He noticed her eyes were more focused. Boren noticed that the guards that were escorting them were looking on him and stopped in confusion.

"How?" He whispered as he began to move again as to not gain suspicion.

"I'm dying," she said lowly.

Boren felt tears in his eyes at what she said, but she was trying to hold on.

"You can't die. Your Scarecrow needs you," he said. "Will the emerald heal you?"

"I don't know yet, but I need to make Scarecrow human again," she gasped.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

"Are you going to help me?" She asked a little suspiciously. Her voice was very throaty and gravelly.

Boren felt nothing but emotion, and so many of them at the same time. She was fighting it, but barely holding on.

"I would do anything for you," he said with conviction and emotion.

Dorothy smiled slightly, and put her hand to his cheek. "Boren, if things had been different…"

Boren looked down at her sadly. "I know…I have much to make up for."

"I can stand for a moment," she said to him without acknowledging anything else.

The guards began to question as Boren placed a very weak Dorothy against the wall, and made sure she was all right for the moment.

The guards began to surround them, but Boren changed into smaller dragon, and the guards were gone in seconds.

….

Dorothy knew she would not make it. The spell was just too powerful. The least she could do is free Scarecrow, Oz, and kill Ozma like she promised.

The emerald dust she had kept separate when Boren first tried to destroy the emerald for a reason, and this was it. It was what was giving her some strength for right now, but she did not know if it could save her like it did Scarecrow once.

Every fiber of her being shook as she made her way back to the throne room, and she felt the need to go to sleep, but Boren kept her awake.

All she wanted was this to be over, and for sleep to take her.

She thought of Scarecrow and how he would go on if she could not save herself. She willed him to be strong without her, and to move on and live out his life happily. She had to admit she looked forward to seeing her family again, and seeing the son she lost. She would meet Scarecrow again one day. There were no words to describe how much she loved him, and never knew she could feel so deeply when they first met.

As they made there way to the throne room it took all of her strength to start to concentrate on the emerald again to free it.

The sickness had overwhelmed her again, and she collapsed against the wall. She could see Boren far off trying to rouse her, but she swapped his hand away. She just wanted to sleep…..

"_Dorothy!" _

_Dorothy opened her eyes, and she was still in the hallway of the castle of Oz. She stood and realized she was no longer sick. She looked around in confusion. Things around her were hazy, but she had all her strength. _

_She suddenly felt shock and sadness. Did she die before she could reach Scarecrow? _

_She began to whimper in sorrow, and wanted to fall to the ground in remorse and defeat. _

"_Dorothy! My little pretty!" _

_Dorothy gasped. She knew that voice, and would know it anywhere. _

_She turned to see Theodora standing in front of her smiling. _

"_Am I dead?" Dorothy asked worried about the answer. _

"_Not quite my little pretty, but you are pretty close," Theodora answered. _

"_Scarecrow! I have to get to him in time," Dorothy said urgently. "Please tell me what I need to do!"_

"_Dorothy, you are dying, but you can still save your precious Scarecrow," Theodora said. _

"_How? If I'm here, I am not conscious," Dorothy said beginning to panic. _

"_The emerald will help you, but it will not save you. There is another way, but it is a sacrifice," Theodora said. _

"_I don't understand. It brought Scarecrow back to life, why can't it help me?" Dorothy asked. _

"_Dorothy, the emerald is tied to your life force. It feels everything you feel, and does everything you do. It is an extension of you. It can heal others, but not you because it is you," Theodora explained. _

"_So, if I destroy it I die too?" Dorothy asked panicking now. _

"_No, but the only way to heal you is to make a sacrifice, and I think you will know when that time comes. Which will be soon," Theodora explained. _

"_What is that? Please tell me," Dorothy pleaded. _

_Theodora smiled, and said, "You will know, my little pretty, and your Scarecrow will figure it out too."_

_Dorothy felt frustrated at the Wicked Witch of the West giving her riddles, but at least she knew something. _

"_I am going to help you," Theodora said brightening. _

"_How?" Dorothy asked. _

"_I am going to enter your body to give you some strength, and as soon as the emerald is destroyed along with Ozma. You will never see me again," she said. _

_For some reason, Dorothy felt sad she would never see the wicked witch again. She had no idea why. _

"_Close your eyes, Dorothy," Theodora said. _

"_Will this work?" She asked still doubtful. _

_Dorothy felt a little ashamed by Theodora's frustration. "Do you want my help or not?"_

_Dorothy knew at that moment she needed to close her eyes. "Yes….."_

"Dorothy!"

Dorothy slowly opened her eyes. She had renewed strength. She could feel it. She was still not well, but she was better.

She didn't know how to feel with Theodora possessing her, but she knew in her conscious mind she was not alone. She could hear Theodora speaking to her, but it seemed from a distance.

She smiled slightly at Boren who looked down at her worried. She noticed he had fought off more guards while she was out.

"Dorothy! Are you alright?" He asked.

His voice seemed so far away. It was so strange to be hearing for two inside her mind.

"Yes. I have some help," she said.

Boren looked at her confused. He was surprised she was able to stand on her even barely.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story," she answered.

"_Dorothy, we need to go now. Reginald is ready to kill Scarecrow without Ozma's orders," Theodora said in her mind. _

Dorothy nodded, and they began to move. Dorothy didn't really remember going back to the throne room. All she could remember was concentrating on freeing the emerald. She realized that it was not only her that was freeing it now; it was the witch who was helping her.

She could feel its power wash over her as they began to close in on it.

"_Yes…Yes…..I feel it," Theodora said through her thoughts. _

She could swear she could feel Theodora sigh with pleasure at feeling the emerald's power within her spirit.

Dorothy was now almost in a trance like state. She ignored the sweat pouring down her face, and the weakness in her legs. She ignored the blood she could feel coming up from her lungs. The only thing she needed was to get to that emerald and end this once and for all. Theodora helped her with her movements she could feel it when Dorothy was almost not able to because of the illness. She still wanted to just sleep, but her renewed strength and her love for her one and only Scarecrow was what kept her going. Everything around her was a blur, but she had only one thing she needed, and she was so close.

She entered the throne room, and the emerald was soon back in her hands.

First thing she did was point her hand out of the door. With a wave, she knew the sickness that had struck Oz was now gone according to Theodora speaking through her.

Second, she pointed her hand as Scarecrow, and his blue eyes widened. He knew, and he knew he would be human again.

Boren had changed into the dragon once more and stood to protect Dorothy.

She ignored Scarecrow's screams of pain as he began to mutate back to a human.

She had to destroy Ozma, but she was distracted when Scarecrow began to writhe on the floor. She wanted to run to him, and comfort him. She knew she was letting her emotions at seeing her husband get to her. She knew it because Theodora was screaming at her to concentrate in her ear and her mind.

She was strong enough to ignore Theodora and would stand in front of Scarecrow to protect him as he changed to human again.

The distraction was just a moment too much as Boren was suddenly hit by the same white light as she was.

Dorothy flew back against the wall and began to gasp for air.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

_I do not own anything from the Wizard Of Oz. _

"We should be doing something!" Lion snarled as they sat outside of the Impassable Desert.

Lion paced back and forth along the line that separated Mifkit from desert pass.

His thoughts were of Dorothy and Scarecrow, and he knew that neither could defeat Ozma alone no matter that Dorothy had the emerald to help her.

"If we go in there now, there is now way all of us would survive," Oscar pointed out.

Lion snarled again. They were losing time, and if something didn't happen soon he was going to volunteer to face the illness and try to make it into Oz himself. Tin Man could not do anything now as Khali was still recovering from her injuries. She was lucky to be alive after her brother threw her as far he did.

Glinda stood on the edge of the desert trying to concentrate on Oz, and see if she could get a reading on either Dorothy or Scarecrow. So far Ozma's spells were too strong for her to penetrate.

She tried to release her tired mind to concentrate, but she was making no progress.

She needed to be alone, and not listen to Lion complain about staying put. She knew he was going to go after them soon, and she did not want him to fall ill.

She began to walk back into the forest so she could get into the right mind frame. She had to know what was going on, she had to know that Scarecrow and Dorothy were at least alive.

"Where are you going?" Oscar asked as she made her way into the forest.

"I need to be alone to get a reading. I can't concentrate out here," she answered looking at her husband in frustration.

"Listen we are all worried, and there is nothing we can do right now," Oscar said holding her shoulders.

"I need to know," Glinda said.

"All right, but if you take too long I am going to come looking for you," he answered concerned.

Glinda nodded, and began to walk further into the woods.

She took some deep breaths trying to clear her head, and found the noises of the forest to be very calming.

Still her mind was not totally at ease. She knew something was dreadfully wrong, and she could do nothing to prevent it.

Glinda felt she stayed alone for long enough when she turned to see something that stopped her in tracks. She gasped at the sight, and thought she was dreaming for a moment. She almost tripped on a branch that lay on the ground.

"Evanora?"

Evanora looked young and beautiful, and not how Glinda remembered her from the last time she had seen her alive. Though Glinda could see right through her. She smiled peacefully, and looked around for a moment as Glinda tried to focus on her. Her long, dark hair flowed down her back in waves, and her brown eyes sparkled at Glinda's reaction. Her gown was a long and flowing dark green. This was how Glinda always remembered her when they had been friends once.

"I have come with some news, Glinda," Evanora said as her voice echoed lightly through the forest.

"Of Oz?" Glinda asked taking a step towards her former friend in desperation.

"Yes."

"Why are you helping me?" Glinda asked a little suspicious.

Evanora's eyes flashed for a moment. "Despite what you may think I loved Oz too."

Glinda scoffed. "I never had any doubt about that, Evanora. It was just your power that got in your way," Glinda said.

"I know, and now I must repent to have peace. This is why I am helping you," she said.

"You helped Dorothy before. I remember her telling me," Glinda commented.

"Yes, and now you need us again," Evanora said sighing.

"What is it? By the way, will we be joined by your brother?" Glinda asked a little sarcastically.

Evanora sighed again. "No. He is being punished for his crimes. He will never repent. On the other hand, Theodora and I want to rest in peace as you say," she answered.

Evanora looked around once more and said, "Dorothy is dying, Glinda."

Glinda felt her heart sink to her stomach. Her mind whirled with everything from what she could do, and what would happen if Dorothy did not make it.

"She has fallen under the illness, and the emerald cannot help her. Right now Theodora possesses her to help her defeat Ozma. Theodora has broken the illness spell, but if Dorothy does not go back to her world she will perish here," Evanora said.

Glinda knew she had to get to Oz quick, and get to Dorothy and Scarecrow.

Yet, she wanted to question why Dorothy needed to go back to her world.

"Theodora managed to make Scarecrow human again in time so he could take her," Evanora commented.

"I don't understand. Why does she need to go back to her world?"

"Scarecrow will know what to do. I would suggest you act fast or she will not make it. Theodora can only hang on for so long," Evanora said.

Glinda turned to run back to everyone and let them know. She could get there the fastest.

"Evanora? Why can't Dorothy stay in Oz?"

"She will perish. That is all I can tell you. The emerald must be destroyed," she answered.

Glinda thought for a moment, and knew what she had to do.

"Evanora?"

"Yes, Glinda?"

"Thank you."

Evanora smiled peacefully, and began to fade into the forest.

Glinda felt emotions run through her that she hadn't felt in a long time.

She turned to run back to the group.

…

"You can't just go back there alone. You will need back up. It will take us days to get to Emerald City," Oscar argued as Glinda prepared to leave.

"I have to go ahead of you. Just get there as quickly as possible," Glinda said as she began to produce the spell for the bubble she would fly in to get to Emerald City.

Leandra wiped away tears. "Dorothy….." she muttered and snarled at the news.

"Will she able to come back to Oz?" Lorna asked her voice shaking.

"Evanora did not tell me that, but I hope so," Glinda said.

Oscar finally resigned to Glinda's wishes and said, "We will be there as fast as we can."

Glinda nodded, and stepped into the bubble. "I will get her out of there alive. That is all I can say. Scarecrow too."

"We need to get moving if we are to get there in time," Oran said to Oscar as he watched Glinda float away.

Oscar turned to the men who stood and waited for orders.

"Time to go rescue our land and our rightful king!"

…..

Scarecrow felt the pain of the change. Never would he want to go through this again. He knew the first time around he did not feel a thing because death had taken him, but the second time was painful, and this time was even worse.

However, he had another problem as he went back to his human form. He had Reginald.

Scarecrow could barely see, but the sword came down next to him in a clash with the throne room floor.

He managed to kick Reginald away for the moment, but Reginald was able to recover quickly.

Scarecrow rolled as he caught the glint of the sword in the light coming down hard and swift.

The clang of the sword hitting the floor beside him resonated through his sensitive eardrums making his head hurt worse.

He breathed as his lungs returned, and his sight began to clear.

He could see that Dorothy and Boren were still under the grasp of Ozma on the other side of the throne room.

The guards were now locked out of the room, and were banging at the door to get in. Dorothy was somehow able to keep them out.

Ozma and Dorothy continued to send each other into the walls as they fought.

Scarecrow could see Dorothy getting weaker and weaker, and his only thought was to get to her.

"You will die, Scarecrow. I wanted to burn you in your straw, but a sword will do," Reginald hissed at him.

"Once I get a sword. I will not make your death as easy as Thoreon's was," Scarecrow shot back as he avoided another swipe of the sword.

He managed to have a chance to stand as the pain of the change left him. He could see his hands were human again, and the last of the straw fell to the floor. The illness was gone, and now he would not be affected. Dorothy had not been so lucky. He needed to get her help, and soon.

Another swipe of the sword came, and he was able to avoid it. He charged at Reginald and both struggled to control the sword. The older fairy was stronger than he anticipated, but he was slower too.

Both continued to exert power, and Scarecrow could see the Reginald was weakening, but still fighting.

He knew he almost had him when Reginald put a hand up, and flashed a light in Scarecrow's eyes.

Scarecrow cried out and fell to the ground in pain, and could not see anything around him. He felt along the ground for any kind of weapon he could find so he could defend himself, but the floor was empty of any debris.

He could see the outline of Reginald as he raised the sword above Scarecrow.

Scarecrow began to back away and held his arm up in defensive mode.

"I could have killed you with old fashioned magic, but my son will be avenged by the sword," Reginald snarled to Scarecrow.

Scarecrow could still only see the outline of the figure and the sword above him. He tried to get up, but tripped and fell back down again making Reginald laugh.

Reginald did not laugh for long. In fact, the laugh turned into a yelp, and then a gasp of pain. Suddenly, Scarecrow's vision cleared as the old fairy began to die in front of him.

Blood began to pour from the chest wound, and from his mouth. His blue eyes were now just staring into space, and he then collapsed on the floor in front of Scarecrow.

Boren was standing behind Reginald holding the bloody sword. Ozma lay off in the corner with her head on her chest.

Scarecrow stood and looked at Boren questioningly.

"She is not dead. You need to get Dorothy and get out of here," Boren ordered.

Scarecrow nodded and ran over to Dorothy who was gasping for air as she lay on the floor. He checked her and found her fever scalding hot. Her skin was almost gray, and clammy. Her heartbeat was almost becoming erratic.

The emerald lay in her hand, but the life was leaving it too.

"Dorothy!" Scarecrow sobbed as he held her for a moment.

"Don't you leave me!" He cried out again.

Dorothy opened her brown eyes, and looked up at Scarecrow.

"Theodora… said….." she mumbled between coughs.

"Theodora said what, honey?"

"My world…."

Scarecrow was confused, but suddenly Theodora appeared before him. Through the tears in his eyes he could see through her.

"You need to take her to her world," she said. Then she suddenly faded.

Scarecrow began to sob again as he held Dorothy in his arms. He didn't have Glinda there to open up the vortex, and knew he could not get a message to her in time.

He began to pick her up, and started to say to Boren to get a healer in there, when Boren suddenly made a choking sound and fell to the floor.

"You are not going anywhere, Scarecrow," Ozma said as she recovered still holding Boren in a chokehold.

Scarecrow looked around, and knew the only way he could go was up.

He hadn't even noticed that the emerald had dropped to the floor when he picked up Dorothy.

Boren managed to get out of Ozma's grip and yelled, "Go! Go!"

Boren began to run towards Ozma with sword still in hand.

Scarecrow didn't even look back he adjusted Dorothy against him and took off in a run. He tried to mentally get to Glinda, but was having no luck. The guards were down the hallway, and coming for him. He turned and made his way up the stairs and to the tower.

He thought he heard sickening screams from Boren as he took the stairway.

He realized he was human again as his heart pounded in his chest from the stairs, and from holding Dorothy as he ran as fast as he could.

He knew Dorothy was still breathing as he stopped and checked her for a moment.

Dorothy opened her eyes as Scarecrow stopped at the door to the tower.

"I love you," she whispered.

"You're going to be fine. So stop that," he said between heavy breaths.

She nodded and her head rolled around his shoulder.

However, Scarecrow knew he was trapped in the tower, and knew they had nowhere else to go. They were not going to be all right at all.

At that moment, he knew he could not save her. There was no way anyone could get to them in time. He stood there on the tower and looked over his beloved world, and just stared for a moment.

He began to shake, and looked down at Dorothy again who was still breathing, but it was shallow.

He cursed his stupidity, because he may have gotten her to use the emerald to get them out of this, but she was too weak to summon it, and he had dropped it without thinking.

_Her world….._

The message was loud and clear in his head as he looked over the edge of the tower.

"Scarecrow?"

Scarecrow turned and stared at Ozma who had soldiers behind her. They were hesitant, but doing as they were told.

"You are done, Scarecrow. Surrender now!" She ordered with an evil smile.

Scarecrow turned and looked down again.

_Her world…Dorothy's world_

He then turned to Ozma who continued to smile in glory as she ordered the soldiers to take him.

Scarecrow then adjusted Dorothy again, and wrapped his arms tighter around her to protect her.

He smiled to Ozma, and said, "Never, your grace."

He pushed his booted foot against the ledge and Dorothy and him went over the ledge much to Ozma's shock and chagrin.

It was so quiet at that moment as only a breeze blew through Ozma's hair. She thought she heard screams from the ground below, but wasn't sure.

…..

Back in the throne room the light of emerald flickered it's light out for the last time, and then turned to dust.

The open door blew the dust into the wind.

The last of the rubies turned emeralds were no more.

….

Ozma returned to the throne room, and ordered. "I want their bodies brought to me! Now!"

She looked over and started to grieve her dead uncle as the guards began to organize and get ready to go get the bodies of Scarecrow and Dorothy Gale.

Boren lay still in another corner. He was not dead, but he would be before the night was over.

She had to see the bodies first. She had to know Scarecrow and Dorothy Gale were really dead.

She looked around and smiled despite her dead uncle, and the mess of the throne room. She was gleeful as she knew she finally did it, and no one would ever question her power ever again.

She almost rubbed her hands together as she thought of the power she would now not only have over Oz, but the over the realm as she would overthrow Oran, and take over the council. The realm would be at her mercy, and she would revel in every minute of it.

"Ozma."

Ozma turned to the voice that had called her name, and her heart came into her throat at the person behind the voice.

Her ice blue eyes widened in fear at the sight of Glinda the good witch standing at the throne room door facing her.

Then Ozma recovered her initial fear and laughed at the old witch.

"Your friends are dead. You have no more power here," Ozma said smiling.

Glinda looked around sadly, and said, "That is where you are wrong."

"You can fight me Glinda, but I have the emerald," Ozma retorted.

"The emerald is destroyed once and for all," Glinda shot back.

Ozma shook her head in disbelief, and realized Glinda was right, she could no longer feel its power. "No matter. You cannot defeat me again you old witch!" She hissed.

Suddenly, Glinda raised her hand, and Ozma began to choke. She tried to fight back, but Glinda was able to catch her off guard.

She was completely paralyzed, and she could not free herself from Glindas grip.

Still holding her hand out to keep Ozma in place, Glinda opened the door.

Ozma tried and tried to use her own magic to counteract Glinda's spell, but she could not.

"How are you able to do this?" She choked through coughs.

"I have help from some old friends," Glinda said smiling.

Ozma looked up in shock as two other dark haired women, who were transparent, stood beside Glinda with their hands held out as well.

Glinda then turned to the door and placed her hand on the handle.

"Ozma there are some people who would like to speak to you," she said as she opened the throne room doors.

Ozma could not move, she couldn't even scream as the now healed citizens of Oz approached her.

Ozma could only close her eyes as she was surrounded.

…

Glinda watched for a moment and then walked into the hall. She could not watch anymore of what was happening, and it was not pretty.

She looked up at the two spirits who stood in front her, and smiled as they smiled back at her.

"Our work here is done," Theodora said.

Both sisters faded as more citizens of Oz went through the doors.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 38

_Enjoy! _

Dorothy was in and out of consciousness as Scarecrow held her. She knew he was running up stairs, and then he would stop and start again. She would feel his heartbeat in his chest, and his deep breaths. He was human again.

The next time she awoke she could have sworn they were flying through the air, but it had to be her imagination, she thought. After that everything had gone dark.

Then she was able to come back to consciousness once more when she began to see faces surrounding her who were calling her name. She could only see a bright light shining above her and blurry faces partially covering the light. She thought she heard Scarecrow's panicked voice in the background.

"_I don't know what's wrong with her. She is very sick….."_

"_No….No it came out of nowhere…"_

Dorothy wondered why he was saying the things he was saying, but she was too weak to argue. If they were with healers they would know that Oz was under Ozma's spell.

"_Can you save her?"_

Finally, the sweet darkness came, and she heard nothing after that.

Dorothy awoke with a start. She gasped for air a little, and realized her breathing was now almost back to normal. She knew she had been dreaming, but couldn't remember what the dream entailed.

She opened her eyes to the same light that she remembered seeing before, and wanted it to go out.

She groaned a little as things began to focus again in her mind.

However, something stopped her as she struggled to open her eyes. Something was tickling her nose, and there was some kind of beeping noise in the background.

She was almost afraid of opening her eyes and finding out where she was.

Finally, she decided she had to know where she was, and where was Scarecrow?

Was he all right? Was he safe? What happened in Oz? Where was Ozma? What happened after she passed out?

Dorothy finally moved her head around and opened her eyes. Everything began to focus, and she was shocked by what she was seeing.

She was alone in the room, and there were things everywhere she did not recognize and did not understand.

There was some kind of box on the wall, and the pictures were moving in it!

She looked to her right and found another box that was beeping with IV bags (she recognized those) flowing through them into her arm.

She tried to focus on the electronic numbers that were displayed on the box. It did not take her long to figure out they were her heartbeat, and breathing. Never in her life before she had made her second journey to Oz had she seen anything like that.

The bed she was in had beige colored railings with little buttons on them.

There were weird circle things hooked up to her chest that went to the machine that was beeping.

The tickle of her nose continued, and she realized a tube was inserted into her nose. She pulled it out and looked at it and found it connected to something in the wall behind her.

That was oxygen, she thought. She had known about pure oxygen tanks, but never seen a tube like that before.

Then it hit Dorothy like a ton of bricks.

She was in a hospital!

But, what kind of hospital was this and which world was she in? Oz was basically medieval so it could not have been there. Had Scarecrow taken her to another world from his world that she had not known about to heal her? Where was all this technology from?

She heard talking outside of her door, and noticed people in dark blue uniforms walking around the hall.

Dorothy looked down and saw she was in some kind of medical gown, and blushed when she realized she had nothing else on underneath.

Then she felt something really strange and lifted the blanket and gasped.

There was a tube that was going into her privates! And, it was really uncomfortable. _(A/N: A catheter for those that don't know. Been there, done that. LOL_)

She was connected to so many things that she wondered if she could move around.

She wanted to burst into tears at that moment. She had no idea where she was and how she got here. She wondered where Scarecrow was, and if it was him that brought her to this place. She wondered why he had left her here alone.

A man carrying a bunch of linens was standing outside of her door and Dorothy quickly covered herself in the blanket.

"Excuse me," she said trying to get his attention while hold the blanket to her chin.

He turned and looked at her through the door, and gave her a slight smile, which made her feel a little better.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Can you tell me where I am?" She asked.

The man looked around like he was trying to get someone's attention, and turned back to her. She noticed he hesitated, but answered, "You're at the hospital, ma'am."

Dorothy almost scoffed in frustration. It didn't take much to figure that out.

She was about to reiterate when a black woman in a colorful outfit came walking in. She was not thin, but not heavy, and very pretty. Her black hair pulled back into curls.

"I see you finally decided to join us again," she said cheerfully giving Dorothy a genuine smile.

"Yes….I…."

"I will let the Doctor know so he can come and talk with you finally," she interrupted and started fussing around the room.

Then she walked over to Dorothy and began to read the machine and picked up what looked like some papers at the end of her bed.

"Where am I?" Dorothy finally asked.

The woman smiled at her and said, "You are at the University Medical Center, baby. I am Janice. I will be your nurse."

"University Medical Center?"

"Yes, ma'am. Right in Kansas City." She answered as she closed the door and started checking on Dorothy.

Dorothy froze in place. So, she was back in her world, but where did all this come from? She never knew hospitals to be like this.

"I'm sorry. I'm confused. How did I get here?"

"That's perfectly normal, baby. Now lean forward so I can listen to your lungs," the nurse ordered.

Dorothy did as was told and took deep breaths. Her mind was whirling with questions.

Finally, the nurse stood over her and smiled again. "We were fearful for you for a while, but you pulled through just fine. Your lungs are clear now."

Dorothy swallowed hard. "How long have I been here? Where is here? How did this place get here?"

The nurse looked down at her sympathetically, and said, "It's alright, Mrs. Gale. I will get the Doctor and he will explain everything."

Dorothy put up her hand. _Mrs. Gale? Huh?_

"I'm sorry, but I am so confused. I want to know where I am and how I got here….."

Dorothy felt herself begin to panic. The moving pictures on the wall in the box above her were making her a little dizzy.

"Hey, it's OK. It is perfectly normal considering your condition when you came in. You were pretty bad," she explained.

"How long have I been here?" Dorothy asked still feeling a little panicky. Where was Scarecrow?

"A week now. Your fever broke about four days ago, but they decided to keep you sedated so your body could heal," the nurse explained.

She was being very patient with Dorothy, and Dorothy appreciated it.

"I'm sorry…..I…."

"No worries, baby. You have been through a lot. Would you like some water?"

"Yes, please."

The nurse poured some ice water into a cup and handed it to Dorothy who drank greedily. Her mouth had felt like cotton.

Dorothy looked up at the box of moving pictures and realized it was some kind of news? She noticed the date on the picture box.

_September 1, 2014. _

_What!?_

"Actually, the Doctor has many questions for you, and….."

Dorothy wasn't paying attention as she continued looking at the date with an open mouth.

The nurse realized she wasn't paying attention and looked up at the picture box.

"Oh honey, I don't think you need that right now," she said pushing some kind of button and the box went dark bringing Dorothy back to reality.

Suddenly, Dorothy burst into tears. She couldn't help it. She was alone and scared. She could not even wrap her head around that the year in her world was 2014. When she left for Oz the year was 1944. Her and Scarecrow came back to visit and the year was 1945. The last thing she remembered was the United States had won the World War. Now, here she was over 70 years later. Hell, she should probably be dead by now. How did she get here? She always thought Oz and her world were perfectly parallel.

_Had Oz been another dream all along?_

"It's alright, sweetie. I know it was scary for you and you should have seen your husband," Janice said confusing Dorothy's emotions.

The nurse put a comforting hand on Dorothy's shoulder, and Dorothy thanked her for the tissue.

Dorothy realized she mentioned her husband.

"My husband? Where is he?" Dorothy practically squealed.

The nurse smiled again. "Well, he wouldn't leave your side," she explained. "We finally convinced him to go get some rest, food, and a shower."

Janice sighed. "I wish all men were like that."

Despite the situation Dorothy smiled widely. She knew what a wonderful husband she had.

"He said to call him if you woke up while he wasn't here. Would you like me to do that?"

Dorothy brightened. "Yes, please."

"Ok, he gave me the number to his hotel room, he said neither of y'all have a cell phone," the nurse commented.

_What's a cell phone?_

"Ummmm….no…no we don't" Dorothy scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't blame you. Sometimes I want to throw mine in the toilet," she said chuckling and adjusting Dorothy's blankets.

The nurse continued to ramble on about the Doctor and getting Dorothy set up with some food if she was hungry, but Dorothy still could not believe what was happening.

The nurse asked her if she needed anything else, and Dorothy politely replied no.

Janice nodded and said, "We were worried about you, girl, but you are a miracle."

With that Janice left Dorothy to her thoughts.

….

Dorothy lay there for a while lost in thought. The nurse showed her how to work the remote control on what she called the television. She also said another button was to call her if she needed anything.

Dorothy wondered how she could possibly be in the year 2014, and how they got there. Glinda never mentioned time travel as part of the opening between both of their worlds.

She was also getting anxious to see Scarecrow.

Dorothy felt around everything around her. Never had she imagined this kind of technology, and was amazed how far the United States had come from when she lived here. She wondered if this was a dream after all, and she would wake up in Oz again.

She looked out of the window, but could not see much, but she was curious of what the outside world now looked like.

She wondered if everyone had cell phones, and what they were. They were a telephone, but how did they work? She also noticed the nurse had come in with a cart with a box on top of that she typed into. That was amazing. She also used a small device to scan Dorothy's bracelet. Dorothy was mesmerized by the red light that came out of it.

She could tell she was still very weak, but her strength was slowly returning.

Suddenly, a knock at the door caught Dorothy's attention.

A man with glasses, and red hair stood in the doorway. Dorothy at least knew he was a Doctor, because of his white coat.

He smiled at her, and said, "May I come in?"

"Yes…..yes, doctor, of course," Dorothy said smiling back. She had hoped it was Scarecrow, but no such luck.

Dorothy tried to sit up, but the Doctor stopped her.

"Mrs. Gale, I am Doctor Mark Reilly. It is nice to see you finally moving around and awake," he commented as he looked through her chart and sat down.

'Thank you, Doctor," Dorothy answered.

He frowned a little and said, "Mrs. Gale, I hear you were a little confused when you awoke."

"I…..I didn't know where I was," she answered with a little hesitation.

"Mrs. Gale, I have to be honest I am little confused as well," he said thoughtfully still writing things in her chart.

"Why is that?"

"Well, first when I tried to pull your records, the only thing I have on you is something from the 1920s and 1930s. There must be some kind of mix up because that would be impossible given your age. However, everything on there matches what is on those records," he explained studying her.

Dorothy couldn't help herself she smiled and relaxed a little. So, she wasn't dreaming after all.

"Anyway, I am trying to get to the bottom of that, because your husband insisted that you are from this area," he continued.

"He is right," Dorothy said wanting to laugh out loud, but held back and tried to look serious.

The Doctor scratched his head in thought and took more notes.

"There is another thing," he continued once more.

"What?"

"How were you feeling a few days prior to being admitted?" He asked.

Dorothy knew this was going to be hard. Hell, before she left Oz she was fine until the spell hit her, but how could she explain that?

So, she decided to lie. "I was feeling a little bad, but thought it was a cold."

"That is why I am still confused. You had some kind of infection that was almost Tuberculosis, but labs came out negative on that, and another thing is you responded quickly to the antibiotics," he said looking at her frowning. "You had something I had never seen before, and I would like to discuss sending your results off to be studied. I wanted to talk it over with you and your husband. I am perplexed about what happened to you."

"Why, Doctor?"

"I have never seen anything like it, and you almost didn't make it. That is why. If we have a new strain of an infectious disease then it needs to be studied," he explained.

"It wasn't pneumonia?" Dorothy asked trying to keep up with the Doctor, and look at least half intelligent despite this new world she was in.

"No, that is why I am perplexed. Your husband said it happened so fast that we quarantined you at first, and tested him, but you were not contagious either," he said rubbing his hair again looking utterly confused.

Dorothy looked at the Doctor and smiled slightly. "Well, I am not sure about the tests…."

"I can agree to that, Doctor, as long as my wife does," a voice said in the doorway.

Dorothy gasped, and both turned.

Dorothy never felt such relief in her life as Scarecrow stood there in the doorway looking very human again.

His dark hair was still short from getting shaved from Ordaran, but he had stubble of a beard beginning to grow. His blue eyes were standing out against his tanned skin, another affect of the desert.

Dorothy noticed his clothes looked…..well….modern. It was a simple shirt, and denim, but modern nonetheless.

Dorothy wanted to burst into tears again at seeing that her husband was just fine, and he was here with her. He was really here.

"Mr. Gale. Nice to see you again," the Doctor said shaking Scarecrow's hand.

Scarecrow and Dorothy stared at each other.

"You too Doctor Reilly," Scarecrow answered.

The Doctor noticed they were not really paying attention to him now, and said, "How about if I come back before the end of my shift. I am sure your anxious to see your wife."

Scarecrow looked at him and smiled. "I am and I can't thank you enough for saving her life."

The Doctor blushed slightly making Dorothy smile. He cleared his throat, and said, "That is what I am here for. I will come back later and we can discuss it more. By the way, her stats are looking great, and I see no long-term effects from this. No brain damage."

Scarecrow looked relieved and turned to Dorothy. "That is a relief. Thank you."

The Doctor nodded and left them alone closing the door a little to give them some privacy.

All Dorothy had to do was put her arms out and she felt the warm arms wrap around her. She was almost dizzy from excitement, relief, and so many other emotions that overwhelmed her senses when she saw Scarecrow there. The tears flowed, the words poured, the kisses were emotional, and the hugs were powerful.

The stayed like that for what seemed like forever, until Dorothy finally yawned. She was still weak, and very tired.

Scarecrow insisted she rest again, and he would not leave her side.

He promised her he would explain everything when she was stronger as she began to ask questions.

She did sit up a little later to finally get some food in her, which was horrible, but she was hungry so she ignored the taste of the terrible food.

The nurse said they would get her out of bed the next day and see how she did walking around.

Every time she did wake up she felt so much better knowing Scarecrow was by her side again. She could see the relief on his facial expressions.

She then opened her eyes as Scarecrow and the same Doctor talked lowly near the door. She smiled and went back to sleep.

….

_So, I studied 1940s medicine before I wrote this chapter, and knew there was no way Dorothy would have survived if Scarecrow had taken her back to her world in that time. So, I thought that modern medicine would make more sense to save her. _

_I know I should have probably written her on a ventilator, but I needed her to speak. So, just imagine she was on one, but they took her off of it when she started to heal and could breathe on her own despite being sedated. _

_Her confusion would be scary and very real since she was from the past, and never seen anything like it where she grew up and living in Oz. I based this chapter off the Captain America movies when he woke up in modern times, and had to adjust. _

_The next chapter will explain a lot of things. Stay tuned. _


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. _

_Sorry for any mix-ups in my last chapter with the labeling. This is Chapter 38. God! I am so sad this is ending soon. _

Dorothy could tell Scarecrow had a lot on his mind as she continued to recover. He refused to tell her anything, saying that he just wanted her to get better.

She was now walking around on her own, and was off most of the machines that kept her in bed for days. She was beginning to get use to the technology around her. Scarecrow had taken her outside in a wheelchair, and she was amazed at how cars looked in 2014. People were walking around talking on their cell phones, and she found out the box the nurses used were called laptops and computers, which could store, send, and receive information over electronic sources. It was amazing, but kind of scary at the same time.

Dorothy sat there and watched the television. A lot was going on the world, and because of that box it all came to her. Things she never even imagined were happening in this world, and it made her nervous. She kind of missed her blissful ignorance of living on the farm when she was younger, and then in Oz in a way, but she soaked up all the information she could.

She tried to pick up the books that Scarecrow had brought her, but her mind was not into it. Besides, the one he picked up was called Fifty Shades of Grey. She was pretty shocked that kind of writing was allowed in books nowadays. She was far from a prude anymore, but this was not her time period. Scarecrow shrugged it off when she commented about it and said he just picked up whatever the bestsellers were.

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" Dorothy asked as she adjusted in her bed.

Scarecrow was sitting back in the chair staring at the ceiling.

"The only thing on my mind is you getting well," he answered raising an eyebrow, but still looking up at the ceiling.

Dorothy scoffed. She hated it when he did that. He was trying to protect her from something and not upset her, and that was always one thing that they disagreed on.

"What?" He asked.

"I hate it when you do that," she answered.

Scarecrow sat up and adjusted to face her. "Do what?"

"I know something is bothering you," she said.

"Yes, but it can wait," he answered.

Dorothy looked down and shook her head. Scarecrow cupped her chin, and stared at her. "It can wait. Your healthy is my first priority," he reiterated to her.

Dorothy scrunched her eyebrows in thought. "So, are you going to tell me how this happened?"

She waived her hand around the room for emphasis.

"How we got here?"

"Yes."

"That much I will tell you," Scarecrow said looking at her amusingly.

Scarecrow began from when he carried her to the ledge of the castle tower. He stopped and looked around to make sure no one heard their conversation from outside of the room.

"Theodora appeared to me and kept insisting I take you back to your world," Scarecrow looked down and shook his head as the memories came flooding back.

"I really thought that was the end for us. There was no way I could open up the portal, and could not get a message to Glinda in time. However, I didn't know she was on her way. I knew you wouldn't survive, and thought this was it."

Dorothy began to blink back tears. She could tell what happened really affected him, and she took his hand in hers as he continued.

"I asked Theodora where to go, and all she said was she would take care of that. Apparently, Glinda got the message, and when I looked down again the portal was open. I had no idea where we would land. I knew it would be your world, but I thought it would have been in the year you told me it should have been. So, the future was just as much as a surprise to me as you."

Scarecrow looked around and again made sure no one was listening.

"All I remember is seeing what could have been outer space, and then a light began to shine. Then we were here," he continued.

"Here?"

"Yes, the next thing I know I was reading a sign that said 'Emergency Room' on it. I knew I had to take you inside. I remember seeing the hospitals from your time, but this was a shock to me too."

Dorothy's mouth formed a wow in the process as she took in the information.

Scarecrow shook his head in thought and then said, "I ran in here and was suddenly surrounded by the nurses asking what was wrong. I didn't know how to explain it, but they took charge, and everything was a blur after that," he finished looking down and squeezing Dorothy's hand.

"Isn't funny how the woman who tried to kill me over shoes is suddenly my savior?" Dorothy asked in thought.

"The questions I had to answer were nothing I had ever experienced before. Then they started asking me about your cuts and bruises. I didn't even know what to say. I even had to speak to someone called a social service person. I didn't know if you were going to live, and they were accusing me of things at first," Scarecrow said in disbelief.

Dorothy gasped. She hadn't even known about that.

"No wonder that one lady was in here talking to me," Dorothy said in thought.

It was understandable in a way, but it still made her angry. Her and Scarecrow had been through so much, and this was the last thing they needed.

She answered the woman's questions honestly, and no matter what she would stand by her husband. If they only knew what really happened they would both be put in a mental ward, and that wasn't just from Dorothy's times, it was true now.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as the tears began to gather.

Scarecrow smiled and took her hand, and kissed it. "I understand why they did it. You know as well as I do there were always severe punishments for violence against women in Oz when I was king."

"So, I have another question," Dorothy said as they sat there quietly for a moment.

"Ask away," Scarecrow said.

Dorothy couldn't help it, but she had to know. "How did you get the money to stay in the hotel? Even in my time they charged money, and it's not like you and I came here with that."

Scarecrow smiled at his wife. She was always very observant.

"Oh there is a farmhouse that is considered abandoned that a certain wizard still owns, and he had some money buried on the property. I found out that money is still good. Hence the clothes," he answered. "The man who worked at the hotel wanted something called identification, and I had to give up even more money just to get him not to ask about it."

Dorothy smiled. So, Oscar still owns that house, even though he would be long dead by now. She was so confused by this time travel thing. Identification for everything now, as Dorothy was discovering. She had read about these kinds of things in sci-fi novels, but never imagined them coming true.

"Are we stuck here?"

"No. We can go back anytime," Scarecrow answered darkly.

Dorothy cocked her head to the side. "What is it Scarecrow? Please tell me."

Scarecrow sighed. "Ozma is dead, Dorothy. The emerald is destroyed."

Dorothy gasped again. She thought so, but wasn't sure the right time to ask. She was disappointed she never had her revenge, but relieved at the same time. She mourned the emerald. It had been with her for so long, but knew it was time.

"Who? Glinda?"

"No, the citizens of Oz were healed, and attacked. Glinda couldn't even watch," Scarecrow answered.

In a way, Dorothy couldn't blame them, but it was still very violent.

"Boren killed Reginald and saved me," Scarecrow added.

"Is Boren dead?"

"No, he has been put in the cells. That is all I know right now. Glinda can't get close enough to see what is going on," Scarecrow said. "I never thought it would come to this."

Dorothy knew it was imperative they return to Oz, and soon. Things were not looking good out there.

"They think we are dead. There is no leadership right now, and there are rebellious factions trying to fight for power. Oscar suggested some elections, and some are responding," Scarecrow said with a haunting look in his eyes.

Dorothy looked at her husband, and realized he was fighting an inner battle. Then it hit her. No one knew Scarecrow like she did, and she knew what this was about. He was thinking of never going back to Oz, and yet he felt obligated to his people. Many of the usurpers of Ozma did risk their lives for him when he was captured in Aglas.

Now the people of Oz were rebelling because the king they wanted was now thought to be dead along with their savior. The cause of it all, Ozma, may have been gone, but there was no one there to guide them now. The people of Oz had been through hell, and now they had no guidance and nothing keeping them from fighting amongst themselves. No one they trust enough to give them the hope they so desperately needed.

"The new council is going to step in and regain control. People are calling for royalty to be demolished forever in Oz, and since most of the council is royalty already they are rebelling. I can't say that I blame them," Scarecrow said.

Scarecrow looked down, and back up to Dorothy sadly.

"Then we need to go back right away," Dorothy said.

Scarecrow didn't answer. Dorothy knew it. Scarecrow was done being a leader. This had been the last straw for him. (No pun intended) Almost losing her had taken its toll on him mentally, and he was suffering for it.

"Scarecrow?"

Scarecrow suddenly rose from the chair. "I need some air," he said.

Dorothy wanted to cry. She wondered a lot of things as he walked out of the room. She wondered if it was she that needed to go back and gain the peoples trust once more. She was considered the savior after all. This would take a big burden off of Scarecrow, but in the end it was his world, and his decision, and she had to support whatever his decision was.

She was tired of seeing her husband suffer like this. She sometimes missed the happy go lucky Scarecrow she met so long ago, but this is what war did to a person. It changed them forever. However, she would never give up on him no matter what happened.

Janice walked in after Scarecrow left to check on Dorothy and said, "Honey, I don't where you found him, but hang on."

Those words rang truer than Janice could ever imagine.

Dorothy laughed slightly.

"I'm serious. I will never understand why the girls like the bad boys," Janice said. "He is a good one."

That was still so true no matter what time period it was.

"Yes, he is."

Janice suddenly closed the door to the room much to Dorothy's surprise.

She positioned herself in the chair and looked at Dorothy quizzically.

"What?" Dorothy asked.

"You're really not from around here are you?" Janice asked. "It's Ok, my shift hasn't started yet. I just had to know."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, first the clothes you both came in when you first got here, and just little things I have been seeing and hearing," Janice asked.

"Am I in trouble?"

Janice shook her head and smiled. "No, honey. This is personal between you and me. I have been a nurse for over twenty years, and I have seen it all, done it all, and heard it all. I know you and that man are unique."

Dorothy smiled back in relief. "I wish I could tell you more, but it is not my place. By the way, I really am from Kansas, just not what you think."

"I understand. Your man is haunted by something, and it is not of this world. I get it. I hope you are able to resolve what it is that you are involved in," she commented.

"That is very nice of you, and thank you," Dorothy said smiling at the nurse.

She was so appreciative of Janice. She was a very observant person, and knew Dorothy and Scarecrow were different right away.

"Whatever is going on in your world Dorothy Gale, I hope you both find some peace," she said.

…

Dorothy was released from the hospital not two days later.

She was so happy to be out of there finally. The paperwork she had to sign was unbelievable, and she could not fathom what this country had turned into. She complained about bureaucracy in her times, but it was nothing compared to now.

She was now dressed in a Tshirt and jeans that Janice told Scarecrow what size she thought Dorothy was.

She gave Janice a big hug before they left.

Scarecrow did his best to get Dorothy's size, but the jeans were still too big. However, she loved it they made denim for women nowadays.

Her illness was now in scientist's hands to be tested, but Dorothy knew better. They would probably never see it again.

Scarecrow was still fighting his inner battles, and she could see it as they took the taxi to the farmhouse. Scarecrow had been in contact with everyone through the crystal ball, which was surprisingly still there.

Oscar had made sure no one ever got to that property.

…

The barn was exactly how Dorothy remembered it. She was still a little weak, but Scarecrow showed where her things were stored when she first went back to Oz. She was amazed things were still intact.

She hugged a picture of her Aunt and Uncle to her chest as she looked around. It was severely faded, but she could still make out their faces.

"What an adventure Auntie Em," Dorothy whispered to the picture smiling.

Scarecrow stood at the barn door staring off into space.

She walked over to him, and they embraced for a while.

She looked up to her husband, and said, "Whatever your decision is I will stand by you."

Scarecrow ran his fingers through her hair, and said, "I never doubted that."

They had made one decision. They were going to go back to Oz, and assess the situation. Scarecrow decided they would keep low. Only their inner group knew they were still alive. It would be better to see things with everyone still thinking they were dead. He would make the decision from there.

In a way, Dorothy wanted to go back to Oz. It was her home, and where her and Scarecrow were making a life together before all of this happened. The other part of her wanted to stay and start a new life that was fresh for both of them away from the heartache they had experienced.

She was fighting that inner battle as much as Scarecrow was.

Scarecrow did mention he liked the new technology and would have loved to explore more of it.

She had a feeling their decision was made, but Scarecrow still needed more convincing.

The portal opened, and Dorothy held onto the picture of Aunti Em and Uncle Henry as they stepped back into Oz.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. _

Dorothy sat there reading that book that Scarecrow bought her while she was in the hospital to Loila and Lorna. All three women giggled at the words much to Scarecrow's amusement.

Lorna's eyes widened in shock at the words as Dorothy read to her and Loila. "I didn't know your world was like that Dorothy," Lorna said blushing profusely.

Loila sat there with a mischievous smile on her face. "Is that a bad thing?" She asked looking over at Lorna annoyed by her sister's lack of imagination.

Dorothy gasped and started laughing hysterically at the sisters very different reactions to the book.

"Maybe you and Scarecrow can explore that a little more," Loila said that to antagonize her sister and make her blush more, but instead made Dorothy clear her throat in embarrassment.

Scarecrow chuckled. He was actually pretty curious what else was in that book, he admitted to himself smiling.

After their reunions with their friends the couple was now holed up right outside of Emerald City in Tin Man's cottage.

No one knew that they were alive, but their closest friends.

They were getting everyone together secretly now. Lion and Tin Man were patrolling the area so there were no spies around. Things were very intense right now. The rest of the royal guards were being watched very closely and that meant Lion and Tin Man.

Tomorrow the council would meet with the people of Oz to decide what Oz's fate would be after the death of the queen and the supposed "death" of Scarecrow and Dorothy.

However, Scarecrow had something he needed to do tonight, and he made sure Dorothy would stay here with the others. She was still recovering, so he would not risk her still fragile health.

Oscar walked in and said, "Scarecrow, Dorothy. We're ready."

Tin Man had secured another location where they could move around and speak with Oran in secret.

The couple stood, and left Loran and Loila with the book. They could only read a little of Dorothy's language, so they were sounding out the words making Dorothy giggle a little despite the tense situation.

Dorothy put on her hood, and so did Scarecrow. They were to meet with Oran. Oran had to make sure he was safe enough to meet with them to give them an update on the council's decision. He was the new head, but his power was still only decided by votes.

Tomorrow would be a deciding factor on Scarecrow and Dorothy's fate.

Glinda and Leandra hugged Dorothy, and all the women had cried when they first spotted Dorothy and Scarecrow through the portal.

Scarecrow told a still recovering Khali about her brother's heroics, and she began to cry.

"I am going to go release him tonight," Scarecrow said to her.

"Scarecrow whether you believe this or not, when he threw me it was not as bad as it looked. He didn't have a good grip on me, and I kind of dramatized it," she explained.

"I really don't think he meant to kill Ami, and King Jonah, but it happened," she finished.

Scarecrow nodded. "He is still your brother, and I understand your loyalty. He either leaves Oz forever or dies. It will be his choice. We can't risk him staying here. He will be executed for his crimes."

Khali nodded understanding.

They came upon the wooded area where Tin Man and Lion appeared with Aslan giving an all clear. Oran came out of the woods and lowered his hood.

He looked Scarecrow up and down in the low light of the lanterns and shook his head in disbelief when he spotted Dorothy.

"The gods smile on you two," he said smiling as they shook hands, and Dorothy embraced him.

"What has the council decided?" Scarecrow asked.

"They will agree to an interim governing body, but it has to be members of the council being the heads, with Oscar and Glinda advising. However, the Fairy Kingdom is making a big stink about Ozma, and demanding a replacement come from them," Oran explained.

"Is the council actually going to agree to this?" Scarecrow asked angrily.

Oran put a hand on his shoulder. "You know I voted no, but if the Fairies threaten war they might, and I am already outnumbered by them. They think I am betraying them by disagreeing with everything."

"This country can't afford another war," Oscar said in frustration.

"We've been through enough, haven't we? You wonder why the people are so angry, this is why," Tin Man added.

"You know if you step up, then this will all end," Oran said to Scarecrow.

Scarecrow turned and looked back at Dorothy. "I will make my decision when I see it for myself. I am hoping to have more faith that the people of this land can make the right decision and not listen to the council. Sorry Oran, we are still a sovereign nation like yours."

"Dully noted, understood, and agreed," Oran answered.

"I am going to send an ambassador to the Fairy Kingdom to try to calm things, but they are not believing that you are dead either, and are demanding justice on you," Oran said.

"They can stand in line. Anyway, nothing you are telling me is unexpected."

"I have to get back to the castle before I am missed," Oran said looking around.

"Actually, I am going with you," Scarecrow said.

"Oh? Are you sure you want to chance it?"

"Who knows that place better than me?"

Oran scoffed and nodded waiting for Scarecrow to say goodbye.

The rest of the group retired for the night as to not draw suspicion, and quickly scattered.

"I want to come with you," Dorothy said insistent.

Scarecrow raised his eyebrow at her. "You are still not your best. Besides, if I need rescuing I need you to do it."

Dorothy smiled slightly despite hating being separated from her husband again.

Tin Man and Khali waited patiently for Dorothy to join them.

"Just do me a favor," she finally said resigning to Scarecrow's wishes.

"What?"

"Just let him go. He saved both of us," she said looking back at Khali.

"I will do my best," Scarecrow said.

"I love you." Dorothy said trying not to tear up.

Scarecrow kissed her, and then he was gone with Oran into the night.

"Come on, he will be fine," Tin Man said to Dorothy who stood and stared into the woods.

…

"Are you sure you want to release him?"

"He saved both myself and Dorothy so I have to for his own life," Scarecrow answered Oran as they made their way through the tunnels.

Oran shook his head and laughed a little. "You are too honorable sometimes, but…."

"But what?"

"You have no idea how happy I was to find out that you were both still here with us," Oran said sincerely.

Scarecrow smiled. "Thanks."

"So, how was Dorothy's world?"

Scarecrow shook his head in amazement. "You have no idea of the things they can do. She was pretty close to death, and they saved her."

"You're going to leave aren't you?"

"Yes."

Oran thought for a moment. "Can I talk you out of it?"

Scarecrow stopped and turned to the other king. "How much more can I take? Since the Fairy Kingdom wants my head, how much more can I put Dorothy through? It is not fair on her, and certainly not fair on Oz."

Oran nodded. "If you let me talk to them then maybe…."

"Oran you know just as well as I do that won't happen," Scarecrow said interrupting.

They reached the secret door to the jail cells, and Oran drew his sword with Scarecrow.

"I know, but I thought I would try," he said to Scarecrow.

Scarecrow didn't answer him. He peaked through the door, and found a couple of sleeping guards, but it appeared to be pretty empty.

Scarecrow made some hand gestures to a nodding Oran, and both men entered the jail cells.

….

They were easily able to overthrow the guards without making any noise. Scarecrow was careful not to hurt them. He was lucky; none of them had recognized either of them.

Boren watched silently as two hooded men took out the guards, and swallowed hard. It was obvious they were coming for him.

He no longer had shape-shifting powers, so he could not defend himself.

The two men spoke in whispers for a moment, and one of them slipped back through a secret door silently.

The other one was still shadowed in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Boren asked trying not to show the fear in his voice as the one that was left turned and stared him down.

The man put his gloved finger to his mouth, and opened the door. He then put the sword up to Boren's chest, and said in a whisper, "Get out."

Boren put his hands up and did as he was told. "Where do I go?"

"The door I came through," the man said.

"If you're going to kill me then just get it over with," Boren said stopping as he exited the jail cell.

The man suddenly grabbed him by the neck, and Boren could have swore he caught a glimpse of his face, but wasn't sure.

"I am not going to kill you unless you give me a reason to," the man whispered angrily.

Boren nodded furiously, and turned as they made their way through the tunnel, and then out to the wilderness.

Boren's heart pounded in his chest and his breathing was quick. His body was tense as they walked.

He had no idea who this was, but he appreciated that he was out of that jail cell.

"Stop," the man ordered seemingly satisfied that they were far enough into the forest.

Boren suddenly spotted a horse come out of the woods, and realized it was Scarecrow's horse Kronos.

He turned to look at the man again, but was stopped by the sword in his face.

_Scarecrow?_

Before Boren could say anything else a knife was at his throat, and he began to cry out, but was silenced by a hand over his mouth.

"I don't know why I am doing this, but like my wife says there has been enough death," the voice whispered.

Boren's eyes widened in shock as Scarecrow spoke into his ear.

They were alive after all. Their bodies hadn't been found after the fall, so there had been whispers they had survived.

"You are alive. Is Dorothy all right?" Boren asked as he took in the news of who his rescuer was.

"She is recovering. I am doing this for her and Khali. I should kill you for what you did to Ami, but I know Ami would not want that either," Scarecrow said still holding the knife to his throat.

Boren could not believe that both Scarecrow and Dorothy were alive. How those two survived things he would never know.

Boren was suddenly released from Scarecrow's grip, and fell to the ground.

"What do you want from me then?" Boren asked rubbing his throat as he tried to stand.

"You are going to live if you get on my horse right now, and leave Oz forever. Kronos is a seasoned warrior, so if you try anything he has orders to kill till you are dead," Scarecrow said.

"Well….."

"If you don't agree then there will be consequences. You will be executed for killing a guard of Oz, and a king. You do realize you murdered a king right?" Scarecrow asked shaking his head.

Boren knew he had no choice. Scarecrow was letting him go, and he could have easily killed him.

Kronos snorted in the background.

However, Boren wanted to try to bargain. "May I just see Dorothy and my sister?"

"Haven't you done enough Boren?" Scarecrow answered with a question obviously very agitated with him.

Boren lowered his head in shame. Ami and that King were haunting him.

"Yes, but…."

Scarecrow raised his sword. "I am giving you an out. Are you going to take it or not?"

Boren knew had no choice and had to go.

He looked over at Kronos who was fitted with supplies for him.

"I will do as you ask, since we are now even," Boren said.

Scarecrow raised his sword again. "We are not even, my friend. You helped take my child's life remember? So, I would be justified, but Dorothy would not want that. She still cries about it."

Boren bristled at the mention of Dorothy's loss.

"I never meant to hurt her. I was only doing as I was told to protect her, but I loved her too," Boren said.

Scarecrow laughed bitterly. "If that is your idea of love, then I really wouldn't want to be the object of your affections."

Kronos snorted again angrily.

Boren knew he had no choice. Scarecrow was ready to run him through, and he was making Scarecrow angrier by procrastinating.

He looked at Kronos who looked at him in disgust, but bent down a little so he could mount his back.

"Tell my sister, I love her. Tell Dorothy I am sorry," Boren said as he climbed Kronos.

Scarecrow sheathed his sword.

"Go, before I change my mind," Scarecrow said.

He watched as Kronos took off into the night with Boren. He didn't know if it was a mistake to let him go, but he knew had to do it.

Scarecrow heard voices in the distance as guards began to look for Boren.

Covering his head, he blended into the night.

….

Dorothy waited for Scarecrow to return. It was almost dawn before she caught a glimpse of him walking up to the cottage as the others slept besides Tin Man.

Dorothy ran out of the door and into his waiting arms.

Khali and Tin Man came out and waited for the news.

"He is still alive, but Kronos has orders," Scarecrow said.

Khali nodded sadly not saying anything, and both her and Tin Man went back into the cottage.

Dorothy cupped Scarecrow's face and said, "You look tired."

Scarecrow smiled at her and said, "We will still have a long day ahead of us. Did you get any rest last night?"

Dorothy shrugged. "On and off. Will this be the last time we are separated?"

Scarecrow laughed slightly. "At least it was only for a night."

Tin Man and Khali left not a short time later.

Scarecrow and Dorothy made their way slowly to Emerald City.

People and creatures were gathering around the poppy fields on the outside of the city to see what was going to happen to Oz.

Dorothy found it easy to blend in and not be recognized as they made their way through the gathering crowds.

She was shocked at how many citizens came for the news today.

Thankfully, the rain had begun so keeping their hoods up was a blessing in disguise.

They made their way into the city without any issues, and no one gave them a second glance.

There was a huge stage that was set in front of the castle, and Dorothy spotted their friends right away.

They stood there and spoke amongst themselves for a little while as the crowds quieted down.

Scarecrow just stared ahead, but squeezed Dorothy's hand in reassurance.

Scarecrow and Dorothy smiled slightly as they started off with a "memorial service" for the couple. Dorothy wanted to throw off her hood and reveal herself as she could hear sniffles in the background.

Glinda made a beautiful speech, which brought Dorothy to tears, but she could see the twinkle in her eyes as she read it.

Glinda choked up as she finished, and went back into the crowd. All was quiet now.

Oscar took the helm and began to speak.

"Citizens of Oz. Through this sad time we must get to business. After speaking with the council of the realm we have decided to place an interim governing body consisting of myself, King Oran advising, and other members of the council along with my wife Glinda, until we can decide on where to go from here. However, we…."

The crowd began to protest and disagree with one another.

Dorothy and Scarecrow stayed quiet and looked around.

"We don't want anymore royalty here!"

"Scarecrow was our one and true King! We don't want anymore!"

"Tell them to leave! They are not citizens of Oz!"

"Remember what Ozma did to us! Scarecrow could not save us!"

Oscar tried to calm the crowd, but they began to get restless.

"The wizard is a traitor!" One person yelled.

Oscar looked completely shocked, and the crowd starting to yell and scream more obscenities.

Scarecrow pulled Dorothy closer to him.

Oscar continued to speak in the background, but they were not having it. Glinda tried to calm them, but it was not to be.

"They are going to riot," Scarecrow said lowly.

Dorothy began to panic a little as her and Scarecrow was starting to be pushed around.

Soldiers and guards began to gather to subdue anyone who charged the stage.

More and more they began to push each other around. Dorothy could see fights beginning to break out.

Glinda tried a few things, but Oscar pulled her back.

Dorothy looked around as Scarecrow as trying to keep people away from them.

Finally, Dorothy had enough. She let out a frustrated sound, and began to move letting go of Scarecrow's hand.

Scarecrow turned to see Dorothy had pulled from his grasp, and was making her way through the crowd.

"Dorothy!" He yelled as people and creatures were fighting each other. He pushed them out of his way.

Dorothy was stopped, but was able to get through some of the rioters.

He followed as close as he could wondering what she was going to do.

She reached the stage and began to argue with the guards. Finally, Oscar cleared them and helped her up there. They spoke for a moment before Dorothy removed her hood and looked over the rioting people.

Some people began to do double takes when they spotted the savior.

Dorothy took out the pistol that she thought she had lost, but Oscar had found.

The shots popped like fireworks as she fired the gun into the air.

Some screams were heard through the crowd as Dorothy fired the shots. The onlookers began to gasp and whisper as they spotted the savior up on the stage.

Dorothy turned to the crowd and yelled, "Stop this madness!"

Scarecrow stopped at the side of the stage as the attention was now focused on Dorothy Gale the Savior of Oz.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

_Who would have thought this story would have gone 40 chapters? I never intended that, and I still am sad to say goodbye to my heroes, but I can only put poor Dorothy and Scarecrow through so much. _

_I never thought I would be writing this long either. It has been an emotional journey on this one, but well worth it. _

_I am going to post an epilogue after this chapter for an idea I have, I hope to get some feedback on it. _

_Thank you to all of you. You guys are the best readers on fanfiction. _

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz, the books, the movies, or anything else like Wicked._

Scarecrow could not help but stare at Dorothy in shock as she fired the gun into the air.

He had no idea what her thoughts were in exposing them to Oz, but she had to have a good reason.

She turned to the crowd, and everyone quieted to listen to their savior. Scarecrow always said she could get the citizens attention better than anyone including himself. Though she hated every moment of it. Which he could tell she was now. He could see she was almost shaking like a leaf, and he didn't think it was still her recovering from her illness.

Like him, she had enough of everything. They had already been through a war, a kidnapping, and death too many times to count on their fingers. She was done with this, and how could he even blame her?

Scarecrow could have run up on the stage to join her, even take over, but this was her moment, and he was going to go by whatever she wanted. Who knows she might even agree to be queen, but he didn't know. If she did that, then he would step up, but he seriously doubted it.

He knew she would make the right decision.

She looked around and caught his eye for reassurance. Scarecrow smiled slightly and nodded to her. She was scared, but she needed to do this.

"Is this what you want for Oz?" She began after looking around a little more. "Is this what people have risked their lives for?"

"Yes, Scarecrow and I are alive and believe me we are grateful to everyone who helped us, but that does not mean that we can fix all of your problems. It does not mean that Oscar or Glinda can solve all of your woes," she said gesturing to the couple standing behind her.

"It is your decision to take back Oz, and make it the land of enchantment that I remember so well from my childhood, not ours, and certainly not the councils," she continued.

She turned and smiled at Oran in apology, and Oran winked at her.

"Scarecrow, myself, and my friends are tired of the fighting, the war, and whatever else fate has thrown at us. We don't want to see you suffer anymore, that is why we love this land so much. This is why, if you all agree, I say you make a decision to seize control of Oz now, and make your other leaders stand up and do what is right for your land," she finished.

The people began to murmur, and some even welcomed Scarecrow back as they stood there.

Some people, and Scarecrow recognized them as local leaders begin to step up from the crowd, and said things to Dorothy that Scarecrow could not hear.

Dorothy nodded and said, "I hope when we come back to Oz one day, this will be as I remembered from when I was a young girl."

Scarecrow's eyes widened in shock, and there was a collective gasp among the people and creatures.

Some people began to cry, and others were just astonished.

Scarecrow looked around sadly at his beloved home, but he knew this is what they both wanted.

They had spoken at length about it when they were still in Dorothy's world, and they both knew without saying it they had come to their final decision.

Tin Man walked up to Scarecrow with Khali by his side, and said, "I always knew it would come to this, brother. I wish I could change your mind, and ask you to stay."

"It is time for Oz to take a new direction, and that means for Dorothy and myself as well," Scarecrow answered embracing the couple.

Tin Man looked over at Khali and smiled, and in turn she smiled back. "We feel the same way."

"Us too," Lion said trying not to get emotional. Leandra had tears coming down her fur, and was wiping them away.

Loila and Lorna were clinging to Dorothy on the stage as she kneeled and spoke to them. The people began to discuss things amongst themselves, and everything seemed to be settling down as the council began to speak. The people and the creatures were starting to agree on what needed to be done. Scarecrow could see a few arguments going, but nothing that concerned him at the moment.

Dorothy nodded to Oran who picked her up in a bear hug, and told her everything would be all right.

Scarecrow tried not to cry, but knew it was futile.

Dorothy finally whispered something to Glinda that Scarecrow could not hear.

There were gasps behind him as the portal between their two worlds opened.

Dorothy finally said goodbye to the last of her friends. The tears rolled down her cheeks as they did so long ago when she decided to go home the first time. However, this time was a little different. She had a Scarecrow she could take with her, and that made her smile.

Scarecrow and Dorothy stared at each other for a moment, and he took her hand in his.

Dorothy took a deep breath. She was scared to what their future was, but excited at the same time. She knew they would have to adjust to the whole new life, and one they were not familiar with. It would take some getting used to, but they were ready and willing.

They could always come back if all else failed.

They stepped through the portal and Dorothy saw things that she couldn't have imagined in her wildest dreams even living in Oz.

Dorothy looked around, and was satisfied they were now in her world again. They stood in the middle of a field, and Dorothy knew she was back in Kansas.

Suddenly, she looked down, and opened her closed hand.

"What is it?" Scarecrow asked looking down at Dorothy concerned.

Dorothy gasped and couldn't even speak for a moment as the emerald began to glow in her palm.

Sunlight comes creeping in  
Illuminates our skin  
We watch the day go by  
Stories of all we did  
It made me think of you  
It made me think of you

Under a trillion stars  
We danced on top of cars  
Took pictures of the stage  
So far from where we are  
They made me think of you  
They made me think of you

Oh lights go down  
In the moment we're lost and found  
I just wanna be by your side  
If these wings could fly  
Oh damn these walls  
In the moment we're ten feet tall  
And how you told me after it all  
We'd remember tonight  
For the rest of our lives

I'm in a foreign state  
My thoughts they slip away  
My words are leaving me  
They caught an aeroplane  
Because I thought of you  
Just from the thought of you

Oh lights go down  
In the moment we're lost and found  
I just wanna be by your side  
If these wings could fly  
Oh damn these walls  
In the moment we're ten feet tall  
And how you told me after it all  
We'd remember tonight  
For the rest of our lives

If these wings could fly

Oh lights go down  
In the moment we're lost and found  
I just wanna be by your side  
If these wings could fly  
Oh damn these walls  
In the moment we're ten feet tall  
And how you told me after it all  
We'd remember tonight  
For the rest of our lives

_The end. _

_Stay tuned for the epilogue! _

_Credit to Birdy the song is "Wings."_


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 Epilogue

_This is an idea I have for a possible new Wizard of Oz story. _

_I am also thinking of still doing a spin off of Khali and Tin Man. Tell me what you all think, and we'll see what happens. _

_As always, thank you, thank you, and thank you. You are all truly the best readers in all of Fanfiction. _

_I do not own anything from Wizard of Oz. _

_Year 2036 Galloway, NJ _

20-year-old Jenna Gale had arrived home late from college the night before. She was exhausted, but happy to finally be home for the summer. She was also excited to sleep in her own bed again, and to see her family.

Her parents greeted her at the door when she drove up along with her younger brother, 17 year old Nicholas Gale.

Her mother 50 year old Dorothy Gale and her father 57 year old Fiyero Gale gave her a warm welcome like they always did when Jenna came home from college.

She hugged her mom tightly, so happy to see her. Her dad was smiling widely at seeing his daughter again, and happy her travels were safe.

She and her brother started pushing each other around like they always did, but it was all in fun.

Jenna pushed back her shoulder length dark blonde hair, and set down her bags that her dad helped her unload from her little beater of a car.

After the welcome home, and some of her mom's cooking, Jenna went to her room and looked around. She was too tired to unpack, and would do that in the morning.

Her parents retired for the night, and Jenna, seeing Nicholas, Nick for short, was still up, she sat in his messy room.

"You are going to bury yourself in here," she said laughing at the clothes everywhere.

Nick scoffed playing his game, and said, "That's what mom says.

He shrugged. "I promised her it would be cleaned this weekend."

He suddenly turned to his sister and said; "Mom and dad said I could go to my friend Joe's end of year party this weekend if I pass all of my exams."

"Oh yeah. How is that going?" Jenna asked.

Nick smiled and raised his dark eyebrows, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Three out of five," Nick said. "You wanna go?"

Jenna put her finger to her chin, and said, "Hmmm, hanging with a bunch of drunk high school kids, sounds fun."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! Do you think I like asking my sister to be my date?"

Jenna laughed. "What happened to….."

Nick growled a little. "Audrey? Yeah, she dumped me for a guy on the cheerleading squad."

Jenna laughed again and said, "You got dumped for a cheerleader?"

"So! I heard you're not doing any better," Nick shot back smiling.

He was right. Jenna and her boyfriend Scott broke up a few months ago. She was just tired of his crap. It was constant lies. She remembered calling her mom that night crying. She was still not over it, but she was getting there.

"Yeah, well, he was a jerk," Jenna said.

Nick looked disinterested. He was a teenage boy, so she was not surprised, and had to smile at her brother's attitude.

He would be in his last year of high school this coming year. He excelled in school, but his real talent was baseball. He had several awards, and banners in his room, and decided he wanted to pursue some kind of career in sports when he went to college.

Jenna stood and fixed her dark blonde hair in the mirror. Her blue eyes were a deep blue like her dads, and she had a creamy complexion. She was curvy, but thin. She had no interest in sports, but worked out on a regular basis when classes didn't take up most of her time. Her mother always said she looked exactly like her grandmother.

Nick on the other hand took after their dad almost down to body shape. Even though her dad's hair was salt and pepper now, but the blue eyes and dark hair stood out.

Jenna's parents were orphaned very young, and Jenna and Nick never met any extended family.

"So, you gonna go or not?" Nick asked as Jenna pulled her hair back in a bun.

"Sure," she said adjusting the bun.

"Good. That'll get mom off my back," Nick replied.

"I don't start my internship till next week, so I have time," she mentioned sitting down on the bed again watching Nick play his video games.

They sat there in silence for a few while Jenna texted some of her friends on her phone.

Suddenly, Nick turned to her and said; "Mom and Dad took one of their trips again."

Jenna only half paid attention as she was texting her best friend in school, Gabby.

"Really? No pictures?"

"Nope," he answered.

Jenna shrugged. Every so often her parents would say they were going away on business. Sure, the family took vacations, but these were different. They were only gone a couple of days, and never talked about it. Her dad always said they would be bored with the details.

"Ok, so?" She asked.

"Come on, Jenna. We know when mom is going to one of her conferences, or when dad takes a real business trip," Nick said turning to her.

Dorothy Gale was an elementary school teacher, who taught music, and Fiyero was a Civil Engineer, which was Jenna's major.

Jenna sighed. This wasn't the first time they had this conversation about their parents.

"_Don't you think it's weird that mom and dad have absolutely no family, and go away sometimes? No pictures, no heirlooms, nothing," he would say. _

_Jenna would just sigh and say, "Mom and Dad have been very clear about their past, and they were orphans who met through friends. Mom was raised by a great-aunt and uncle who died when she was still young."_

"_Besides, mom lost a baby too once. That is hard for her to talk about," Jenna commented. _

_Nick nodded in agreement. "I still think there is more to their story than they tell us. No family at all. No pictures, no nothing. I looked around the attic again, and still see that locked box up there," Nick said. _

_Jenna gave him a stern look. "Nick….."_

_Nick put his hands in the air in surrender. "I'm just saying….Remember when dad beat the shit out that guy who was talking to you when you were about twelve."_

_Jenna remembered the stranger who was scoping out their neighborhood and tried to pick her up when she was riding her bike around the front of the house. It still gave her shivers to this day. She remembered her dad coming out of the house after spotting it. He never said a word; he just pulled the guy from the car and started beating on him. _

_Turned out the guy tried to kidnap a few young girls in the area, and the charges against him were dropped. _

"_Our dad never said anything about being in the military, but he fought better than some guys I've ever seen," Nick finished. _

Jenna knew deep down there was something different about her parents, but they were always great to them, so she never seemed to mind.

There was one night that she was about fifteen, and snuck out to smoke some pot with some friends, and party. It was a school night, but she did it anyway.

She remembered coming home, and having her dad waiting for her. That could have been any parent, but that was when she realized that her dad didn't sleep, and it seemed like something was bothering him.

He never told her he was mad at her, just disappointed. Even though pot was legal in all states, he did not approve of her smoking it.

"_I'm sorry dad….."_

_Fiyero looked up from the laptop screen, and said, "I didn't raise you this way, Jenna. I am not going to punish you, but I can't say the same about your mother."_

_Jenna looked down in shame, and said, "Ok. Are you mad?"_

_Fiyero shook his head. "Not at all. I get it, you're fifteen, but I expect you to start taking responsibility for your actions sometime soon."_

_She looked at him, and noticed he sat there with a haunted look in his eyes. Nick had said he had the signs of PTSD, but he never sought help for it that she knew of, so Jenna was never sure. _

_Actually, her mother would do the same thing sometimes, but not as much as her dad. _

_Yep, her mother was pissed the next morning, and she was grounded for a month. She never did it again, though. _

"So? Someday, they need to tell us what they are up to. Maybe it's the CIA or something," Nick said.

Jenna rolled her eyes and laughed. Her parents were like the Cleavers. There was no way…..was there?

"On that note, I am going to bed," Jenna said yawning.

"You'll see. One day you'll be kissing my ass, because I was right," Nick said as Jenna opened the bedroom door.

Jenna scoffed. "Yeah, right."

…

The next day Jenna woke up early, and went down the stairs of their modest two-story home. Her parents were not ones for superficial things, but her dad loved his gadgets, her mother was more put off by them.

Jenna smiled as Nick sat there at the breakfast table with his eyes half-closed.

"Maybe, if you would put down those games, you wouldn't be so tired," Jenna said getting some coffee that her mother made.

Nick groaned. "I know. I heard all about it already."

Jenna giggled, and asked. "Where are they?"

Nick shrugged and said, "They took their morning run."

Jenna nodded, and took a sip of her coffee as she continued to wipe sleep from her eyes.

Nick and her sat at the table taking jabs at each other, when her parents walked in.

"Hey, honey," her dad, said smiling getting some water from the fridge.

"Hi dad," Jenna answered.

"Well, you're up early," Dorothy said.

Jenna shrugged. "I had all early classes this semester, so I got used to it."

"So, what am I going to see this semester?" Fiyero asked.

Dorothy gave him a slight glare, but he just ignored her.

Jenna turned red, making Nick laugh at her reaction.

"I got a C in Designing, and Calculus," she said in a baby voice. She wanted to hide under the table. Dorothy was more lenient on grades than her father.

"Jenna….." Fiyero began in a scolding voice.

Jenna looked down in shame, and Nick laughed again making Dorothy shush him.

"I know dad. I promise I'll do better next semester," she said.

She could tell her father was upset.

"Well, maybe this internship will make everything come together," Dorothy said reassuringly.

"I hope so," Jenna said still eyeing her dad who was looking at her angrily.

"I expect better next semester," Fiyero said sternly.

Nick continued to snicker next to her, and she punched him the shoulder.

"Nick stop that!" Dorothy warned. "Go and get ready."

Nick continued to snicker as he left the room.

"I'm sorry dad. I just couldn't get the hillside grading, and calculus was complicated," she answered.

She knew she could do better, but breaking up with Scott really affected her. They had been together for three years, and it was hard seeing him with other girls now.

She didn't want to admit that to her parents.

Fiyero shook his head as Dorothy and him stood there at the counter looking at their daughter.

"I am only a phone call away, Jenna," he said.

Jenna nodded. "I know. I know. If I need you, then I will call you next time."

"All right then. I am going to go get ready," Fiyero said.

Him and Dorothy kissed and he was up the stairs.

Jenna sat there quiet for a moment ashamed that they were mad at her. They paid a lot for her school, and she knew it.

Dorothy smiled at her daughter and said, "He will come around. I know you will do better. Was it Scott? You always had better grades than that."

Jenna smiled at her mother and said, "Yes, I guess."

Dorothy sat down across from her after fixing herself fresh coffee.

"I know. I wish I could give you some advice, but this something you need to move on from, and when you do you'll be happier. You'll realize he was not for you, and move on," Dorothy said smiling softly. "College makes people drift apart. It is just the way it is."

"I will mom," Jenna answered.

"Good! I need to leave early. I have a faculty meeting," Dorothy said looking at the clock.

"OK."

"Do you have any plans today?" Dorothy asked washing out her coffee cup.

"No, just laundry," Jenna answered. "I think I will just hang out today."

Dorothy nodded and said, "I am sure you would love a home cooked meal."

Jenna smiled. Her mom was the best cook in New Jersey.

"That would great!"

"I should be home early then," Dorothy said as she looked at the clock on the wall.

Jenna smiled widely, she couldn't wait. She was looking forward to a home cooked meal.

"How's school?" Jenna asked.

Dorothy rolled her eyes. "Same politics, different idiot running the asylum," Dorothy answered.

Jenna laughed, and a few minutes later Nick and Fiyero came down the stairs both dressed and ready to go.

Jenna had come to realize how close her mom and dad was. They stood there and talked quietly as Nick rolled his eyes and made a gagging motion waiting for Fiyero to take him to school.

They smiled and talked ignoring Nick for a moment, and Jenna wondered if she would ever find that.

After saying goodbye, and Nick giving Dorothy a kiss on the cheek, the two men started pushing each other playfully.

Fiyero grabbed Nick in a headlock, and they walked out the door. More like her dad held a screaming Nick, and dragged him out the door saying bye to Dorothy and Jenna.

"Scarecrow!" Dorothy yelled from the door shaking her head in amusement.

"_Didn't you ever wonder why mom only calls dad Scarecrow?" Nick asked once. _

"_Some kind of nickname," Jenna answered. _

"_A weird one. Maybe a code name, or something. Anyway, what kind of name is Fiyero anyway? Fiyero Gale, it just doesn't sound right," Nick said. _

Jenna laughed as both men looked guilty, but continued to play around before getting into the car and taking off.

"What started that?" Jenna asked laughing at her mother's chagrin.

Dorothy shook her auburn head, and said, "I have no idea. Trying to out man each other, I guess."

Jenna laughed again, and Dorothy chuckled.

She turned to her daughter and asked, "I have laundry piling up too, would you mind…..Oh and there should be plenty of food in the refrigerator, if your brother didn't eat it all."

Jenna smiled and answered, "Mom, go. I can handle it. I will do the laundry along with my own."

Dorothy looked relieved, and mother and daughter hugged.

"I am so glad you're home," Dorothy said.

"Me too," Jenna said.

…

Dorothy left not soon after, but still fussed over Jenna, but she finally went to work.

Jenna began to unpack her things, and load the laundry along with the rest of the family. She offered to clean up Nick's room, but Dorothy said no, he needed to do it.

She went back down to the kitchen and hooked up her laptop, and began to look around the web, and answer her social media stuff.

She finished her coffee and showered, just slipping on a T-shirt and a pair of jean shorts with tennis shoes.

It was unusually warm for New Jersey in May, and Jenna opened the windows.

She was finishing up her work on the computer and planned to relax and watch TV when something caught her attention.

She turned hearing some kind of thumping noise coming from upstairs.

Thinking it was the washer; she went up there to check it out. No, it wasn't the washer. It was done its cycle.

She loaded the clothes into the dryer and started it when she heard another noise.

She stopped and looked around. It almost sounded like footsteps.

Her heart began to pound a little in her chest. She wondered if it was another raccoon stuck in the attic. That had happened before.

She quietly went into the hallway, and listened. Whatever it was seemed to have stopped. If it was an animal she would tell her dad about it later.

She walked to the stairs when the thumping noise began again. This time it was louder.

Oh God, I hope it's not a burglar, Jenna thought nervously.

She began to breath a little heavier, and checked every room in the house, but nothing came up.

Grabbing her phone, she decided to check the attic, and had 911 on speed dial if she needed it.

The thumping noise continued, and she made her way slowly up the stairs. She cursed her stupidity; maybe she should just call the police, and let them look around, but curiosity was getting the better of her.

The thumping continued, and she opened the door to the attic shining the cell phone flashlight up the stairs.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and her breathing began to quicken.

She started up the stairs when the thumping stopped.

Slowly, she got to the top of the stairs, and felt around the darkened warm attic for the light switch. She cursed herself again for not being armed with anything either.

She flicked the switch, and jumped back a little in defensive mode.

Looking around, she realized no human was there, and she began to calm down a little.

The light was not very bright, so she turned on the cell phone flashlight again, and shined through the attic. She didn't see anything move in the corners.

Nothing seemed to be on the roof either.

Curious she walked deeper into the attic, and something caught her eye.

The trunk that had been locked since Jenna was a child was open! The contents spilled onto the floor.

Neither Jenna nor Nick had ever known what was in that trunk. They had tried to pick the lock, but that thing was almost like Fort Knox, and they could never get in. Her parents never talked about it.

Jenna couldn't believe the trunk was now open for her to see the contents inside.

She knew better. She knew she should just walk away and mind her own business, but she had to know. She had to know what was in it.

The trunk was old, and brown. Very old, and very sturdy. Jenna guessed it had to be from the early 19th century.

She looked down to see some kind of book on the floor along with other papers.

She checked the time on her phone, and found she still had hours before her mother would be home.

She picked up the book, and found the lining to be old as well, but handcrafted, and it looked like it was lined with gold.

There was no title on the front or anything indicating what the book was.

She looked over the trunk and found something covered in a purple fabric.

She pulled away the fabric, and was surprised to see some kind of crystal ball still in the trunk. It was intricately designed at the base, and the ball itself was solid.

She couldn't help, but stare at it in awe. The designs on it were magnificent though they looked really evil. Yet, she wondered what the hell her parents were into. They never struck her to be involved in witchcraft or things like that. Her parents were down to earth people, and her father was always using logic to solve things.

She pulled the rest of the cloth out of the box, a small box fell to the floor. Jenna looked around again, feeling guilty, but curiosity got the better of her.

The smaller box looked like a small jewelry box. It was also handcrafted, and lined in gold.

She opened it to find an emerald encased with smaller diamonds on a gold necklace.

It was absolutely stunning!

She lifted it from the box, and it rested in the palm of her hand.

Jenna's eyes narrowed as she studied it for a moment, and then suddenly something happened.

The emerald began to glow!

Jenna gasped, and tried to let it go, but the emerald then flickered, and Jenna swooned as she could have sworn she felt a surge of power hit her body like a truck.

She dropped the emerald to the floor, and it went quiet again.

She shook her head thinking it had to be her imagination just now.

She picked it up again, and hurriedly put it back in the box, and set it down.

She had dropped the book too, and picked it up again.

She opened it, and read the words confused.

It was definitely her father's handwriting. There was no doubt about it.

She began to flip through the pages, and it seemed to her to be some kind of diary along with drawings.

She went back to the beginning, and the title caught her eye.

_Ledger of King Scarecrow the Wise of Oz. _

_What?_

Who was King Scarecrow, and what the hell was Oz?

_Scarecrow?_

Jenna found a box and sat down with the book open in her lap. Deciding she needed more light, she took the book and headed back downstairs leaving the attic door open.

She checked the clock again, and knew she still had plenty of time.

The laundry was now forgotten.

Grabbing what was left of the coffee Jenna set the book on the table, and began to read it from the beginning.

What she would read over the next few hours scared, fascinated, and astonished her.

Yet, she had no idea what it was that she was reading.

This was her father's handwriting after all.

It started sometime when he was crowned King of Oz, until the moment he and Dorothy left Oz.

It talked about the time he met her mother as he hung on the stick in the middle of the field.

_Huh?...What is this?_

Jenna remembered her mother mentioning her dog Toto, and there were writings of him.

There were two evil witches, and their brother who started a great war.

There was a fairy queen after Scarecrow abdicated the throne that betrayed him and Dorothy.

There were friends such as Tin Man and Lion. There was a castle where this Scarecrow King ruled for twelve years.

He talked of his love for her mother, and how he missed her when she went back home to Kansas. Then he talked of Dorothy coming back during this Great War, and they finally were together at last.

He talked of his death, and becoming human again.

Something caught Jenna's eye as she continued to read.

She remembered her mom talking about her miscarriage of their first child, but never mentioned anything else about it.

In this book, it said that her mother was given some kind of potion and lost the baby.

Her father wrote of his grief of war, the baby, and being separated from Dorothy.

He wrote of coming back to "Dorothy's world," and having her healed after she was attacked by an illness that was magic.

He finally finished the book, and said they were leaving this place called Oz to finally find some peace.

There was nothing else after that, except one more entry about Dorothy being pregnant with their child again.

That must have been her.

About getting used to a whole new world, and how they were adjusting.

Jenna could only stare at the book for a while not knowing what to think.

Her mind reeled at what this was. Was it some kind of fairy tale her father planned on writing? What was Oz, and it seemed to her that her father was from there, and somehow met her mother there when they were both no more than children.

Everything seemed to make sense, and yet absolutely no sense at all. She wondered what Oz was. She could see the love of her father to it, but he loved her mother more.

This was written from the heart, and for some reason Jenna knew this was no fairy tale. It was real. At least to her father it was.

Jenna began to have memories come back to her at how her parents have acted through the years. Maybe her brother had been right all along? Did he know about this book?

Jenna finally looked at the clock and knew her mother would be home from school soon.

She closed the book, and began to shake as she took it back to the attic.

Everything was quiet up there now.

She began to place the contents back in the trunk when something began to rumble around her.

She froze and looked around. The attic seemed like it was moving, and the wind began to pick up.

Gasping, she dropped the book, but the air began to swirl around her.

She looked down and could see the crystal ball began to glow.

She put up her hands as things began to fly around her, but nothing hit her.

She began to back away from the trunk and the now glowing crystal ball, but was held back by some invisible force.

She began to scream and cry in fear as the winds in the attic were getting worse, and she could barely breathe from the debris and dust around her.

Suddenly, the box with the emerald necklace opened, and it flew into her hand.

Then a noise behind her made her freeze. She began to cry, as she did not want to turn around and see what it was, but felt forced to.

She slowly turned, and pushed her hair from her face.

Behind her was a light, and tunnel that appeared out of nowhere.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, but nothing felt like it came out.

She put her hands up and began to step away still holding the emerald necklace.

However, the wind that swirled around her had other ideas.

An invisible force began to push her to the tunnel. She clawed and tried to grasp anything that would prevent her from being pulled into it.

It was no use.

She was able to turn one last time, and spotted her mother running through the door screaming her name.

"Mom!"

"Jenna! No!"

Jenna could only watch in amazement as the light began to surround her. She felt like she was flying through the air, and could not even begin to imagine where she was going or how she got there.

She spun and spun as the invisible force pulled her through this tunnel. The only thing she could think was that she was dead.

Then just as soon as it started, it was over.

She hit the ground with a slight thud, and groaned from the pain that shot up her shoulder.

Jenna lay there for a few seconds just trying to process what just happened to her.

Then another light began to permeate her eyelids. Finally, she opened her eyes and was staring at the sun.

She realized she was lying in grass. She rolled over on her side, and began to gather herself.

Breathing heavily she pushed herself up to a sitting position.

She pushed her hair out of her face, and looked around.

Her mouth dropped at what she saw. Around her were the greenest grass, hills, and forest she had ever seen in her life. She continued to look around, and the sky was the bluest she had ever seen.

She groaned as she clumsily stood up and wiped herself off.

She could only breathe heavily as she looked around again.

_Where am I?_

Then she spotted it. It was so majestic, that it didn't even look real. The city seemed to just glow green in the distance. There were towers reaching for the sky, and it was some of the tallest she had ever seen, and she had been going to college in Chicago.

Then she spotted it. Off to her left was a road, and it was yellow.

She stumbled closer to it, and realized it was made of brick.

_Oz? No, it can't be. _

_OK, Jenna calm yourself. You have to be dreaming._

Jenna stood there and began taking deep breaths to calm her thoughts. She looked down and gasped again.

The emerald necklace was still in her hand!

She had to find some way out of here. Maybe, if she made her way to that city she would get help.

_Or maybe this was a bad dream. _

Jenna knew she had to do something. So, she began to walk towards the city.

She probably hadn't even walked fifty feet when she heard something behind her.

"Halt!"

Jenna stopped and began to turn around, but whoever spoke stopped her.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?"

"I don't know. I am just trying to figure out…."

"Tell me! Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"May I turn around please?" Jenna asked getting annoyed at the voice behind her.

The male voice seemed to think for a moment, and then said, "Yes."

She turned to see a man about her age in a green and black military uniform. He held a sword to her chest as she turned and faced him.

He stared at her for a moment with the sword wavering then regained his composure.

"Now, tell me your business," he ordered.

Jenna suddenly began to weep softly, and fell to the grass again.

The soldier seemed to soften, and said, "You can tell me."

Jenna tried to catch her breath, and finally said, "I just want to know where I am."

"Please don't hurt me," she continued in a whisper.

"I won't unless you give me a reason to," he answered.

Jenna looked up at him, and despite her situation she thought he was very handsome.

She wiped her eyes, and said, "Please tell me where I am."

The soldier looked her over confused, but answered her.

"You're in Oz. Don't you know that?"

OZ!?

…..

_Sorry this was so long. I didn't want to make it another couple of chapters in the same story. _

_Please let me know what you think. Should I continue? No? Yes? Maybe? _


End file.
